The Secrets of Vampires (new version)
by Hoggy Wartty part 2
Summary: Akiko Akimoto hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang kebetulan memiliki profesi sebagai model profesional. Hidupnya sangat datar karena tidak memiliki kenangan masa lalu setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang misterius. Tapi setelah masuk ke Cross Academy, perlahan-lahan rahasia kehidupannya terbongkar. Termasuk rahasia paling gelap yang tidak terduga.
1. Chap 1: Cross Academy

**Title: Cross Academy**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

"Cross Academy?"

Pertanyaan itu mengalir begitu saja dari gadis berambut beige-blonde yang duduk di depan sebuah meja rias. Rambutnya sedang ditata oleh seorang wanita yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, walaupun tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ya, Cross Academy." Jawab wanita berambut ungu sebahu yang duduk di sofa, membenarkan pertanyaan si gadis. "Kau tahu, 'kan, sekolah elit yang tempatnya di puncak bukit itu?"

Gadis tadi terdiam. Dia menatap pantulan wanita berambut ungu dari cermin sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya."

Wanita tadi menatap si gadis tidak percaya, tapi detik berikutnya dia tertawa. "Astaga, Akiko! Aku rasa kau perlu melihat dunia yang lebih luas lagi. Berhentilah membaca buku setiap saat, dan mulailah bergaul dengan anak-anak lain."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku 'kan benci keramaian."

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar banyak." Si wanita tadi berdiri, tersenyum ke Akiko. "Aku tinggal dulu. Jangan manja selama aku pergi."

"Paling jauh aku hanya akan meminta lima dus es krim." Gumam Akiko. Dia langsung tertawa saat melihat ekspresi wanita tadi. "Pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Yah, yang penting jangan merusak pemotretan hari ini. Aku akan kembali nanti malam."

"Oke."

0 0 0

Hari sudah larut saat gerbang raksasa itu terbuka. Di bawah sinar bulan, sebuah mansion besar dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Tempat itu sudah ditumbuhi sulur-sulur tanaman yang merambat liar. Di tambah cahaya lampu dari dalam, tempat itu tetap terlihat cantik.

Sebuah sosok berjubah berjalan melewati gerbang yang tertutup di belakang dengan sendirinya. Dia berjalan ke arah rumah yang terlihat sepi. Dengan langkah yang lebar, sosok tadi sudah sampai di pintu ganda yang kembali membuka dengan sendirinya.

Interior rumah itu bergaya Barat, tipikal rumah orang kaya pada umumnya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang pun di dalam sana. Baru saat sosok berjubah tadi masuk ke _salon _yang berada di sisi kiri mansion, terdengar suara derak api yang terbakar dan suara kertas yang dibolak-balik.

"Masuk." Kata suara samar-samar dari balik pintu _salon, _bahkan sebelum sosok berjubah tadi mengetuk pintu. Pintu kayu di depannya terbuka, dan sosok berjubah tadi masuk. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah kursi berlengan besar yang menghadap perapian dan berlutut.

"Tuan, semuanya sesuai rencana. Anda tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Begitu, ya? Baguslah." Terdengar suara kertas yang dibalik, derak di perapian juga semakin keras. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat sampai seseorang yang duduk di kursi tadi menghela nafas. "Kau boleh pergi. Setidaknya kau tidak bisa meninggalkan sisi tuan_mu_, kan?"

"Kalau begitu saya pergi."

Si orang berjubah tadi berdiri, membungkuk sekilas, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan. Dia meninggalkan mansion itu dan hilang di balik kegelapan hutan.

0 0 0

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Akiko diberitahu soal Cross Academy. Dan hari ini, dia sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan seragam berwarna hitam dan pita merah. Dia membiarkan rambutnya digerai tanpa sekalipun berusaha membuatnya terlihat lebih rapi.

Hari ini Yuri, si manajer berambut ungu, mengantar Akiko ke sekolah baru. Dia dapat mengingat dengan jelas kejadian di malam seminggu yang lalu, dimana Yuri kembali dengan sebuah tas belanja yang berisi soal tes masuk Akiko di sekolahnya yang sekarang, Cross Academy.

"Kau yakin aku benar-benar masuk dengan jawaban asal seperti itu?" tanya Akiko. Soal dari Cross Academy sangat beragam tingkat kesulitannya, tapi banyak dari mereka yang memerlukan logika dan IQ diatas 150, tapi banyak juga pertanyaan dimana anak TK sekalipun bisa menjawabnya.

Yuri tertawa. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. "Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku ini Yuri si Negosiator."

Sebenarnya nama itu hanya nama yang dibuat Yuri, karena dia menganggap kemampuan bernegosiasinya sangat di atas rata-rata.

Mendengar jawaban wanita itu, Akiko hanya tertawa kecil. Dia kembali mengamati keadaan di luar jendela yang tidak terlalu jelas karena kecepatan mobil yang melaju. Tidak ada yang bicara sampai mobil berhenti di depan tangga batu yang sangat tinggi.

"Sampai!" Yuri mengumumkan.

Akiko keluar dari mobil, tidak lupa membawa buku bacaannya. Jarak dari kaki tangga sampai ke puncak cukup jauh, tapi Akiko bisa melihat gerbang hitam besar di atas. Kesan yang diberikan gerbang itu cukup kuat, seperti bangunan arsitektur-arsitektur kuno lainnya yang sering dilihat Akiko saat dia memutuskan untuk liburan dan 'cuci mata'.

Mereka menaiki tangga. Tapi semakin mendekat, Akiko merasakan udara dingin yang menggelitik kulitnya. Keduanya sampai di puncak tangga. Di balik gerbang, seorang pemuda dengan seragam hitam seperti milik Akiko berdiri, di lengannya terdapat sebuah _band _putih dengan logo sekolah yang berwarna merah. Sudah pasti dia Prefek.

"Kepala Sekolah sudah menunggu kalian." Katanya dingin. Dia membukakan gerbang, setelah Akiko dan Yuri lewat, dia menutupnya lagi dengan sekali hentak. Akiko sempat heran, dilihat dengan mata telanjang pun sudah sangat jelas kalau gerbang itu baru bisa dibuka jika didorong tiga orang laki-laki, tapi ini hanya _satu_.

"Hei, Anak Baru. Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Akiko langsung berlari kecil mengejar Yuri dan anak laki-laki tadi yang sudah separuh perjalanan ke gedung sekolah. Si Prefek sempat melirik Akiko tajam, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan kembali memimpin jalan ke tempat kepala sekolah Cross Academy.

Setelah melewati gedung sekolah, mereka berjalan lagi di jalan yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi, berbelok ke kiri saat ada persimpangan, melewati jembatan, dan menemukan gedung besar yang sepertinya adalah asrama. Tapi mereka tidak masuk, melainkan berbelok ke kanan, ke sebuah rumah yang berada di pinggir danau.

Mereka baru berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang di pintunya terdapat papan yang bertuliskan "Kepala Sekolah". Si Prefek mengetuk pintu, setelah mendapat izin, dia membukanya dan masuk, sebelum memberi jalan ke Yuri dan Akiko.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu mewah, tapi cukup untuk memberitahukan mereka kalau itu adalah kantor seseorang. Di balik meja, seseorang yang memakai mantel rajutan wol dengan rambut dikuncir kuda membelakangi mereka.

"Kepala Sekolah, anak baru sudah datang."

Seketika orang yang berada di balik meja tadi berputar. Wajahnya cukup tampan di balik kacamata, ditambah dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Tapi dengan cepat ekspresi tadi berganti menjadi wajah penuh air mata. "Zero-kun, jangan bersikap dingin padaku! Aku ini ayahmu! Ayah_mu_!" kata Kepala Sekolah yang berusaha mendekati si Prefek, tapi ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan yang mendorong kepalanya.

"Kau itu bukan ayah_ku_. Lagipula siapa yang menginginkanmu untuk menjadi ayahku?" protes Prefek itu. Akiko hanya bisa menyetujui dalam hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Kepala Sekolah yang lebih mirip anak berusia lima tahun.

Sama cepatnya dengan air mata itu datang, ekspresi Kepala Sekolah kembali berubah serius. Dia berdeham dan menatap Akiko. "Aku Kaien Cross, pendiri sekaligus kepala sekolah di Cross Academy. Senang menerimamu di sini, Akiko-chan."

"Senang bertemu Anda, Kepala Sekolah."

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku _Otou-san_, kok." Kata Kaien malu-malu—yang entah mengapa terlihat sedikit menggelikan.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, Kaien-san. Tapi sepertinya obrolan kita mulai keluar jalur." Kata Yuri dengan senyum palsunya. Kaien yang baru menyadari keberadaan wanita itu, langsung melompat dengan ancang-ancang untuk memeluk, walaupun akhirnya dia tersungkur karena Yuri berhasil menghindar dengan cepat.

"Ah, ya. Ini Zero Kiryuu, anak_ku _sekaligus Prefek."—Kepala Sekolah menunjuk si Prefek yang menahan amarah saat mendengar kata 'anakku'—"dan seharusnya anakku yang satu lagi, Yuuki, datang kemari."

Mendadak pintu dibuka, seorang anak perempuan dengan seragam yang sama (ditambah _band _Prefek di lengannya) masuk. Dia terengah-engah, pasti dia berlari untuk sampai ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. "Maaf karena terlambat." Katanya, masih mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Yuuki, kau terlambat." Kata Zero dingin.

"Kan aku sudah meminta maaf." Gumam Yuuki kaku. Dia menoleh ke arah Akiko, tersenyum lebar padanya. "Oh, kau pasti anak baru itu, 'kan? Perkenalkan, aku Yuuki Cross. Aku Prefek, dan sekarang aku di tahun pertama SMA."

Akiko membungkuk singkat, "Akiko Akimoto."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Akiko-chan?"

"Silahkan saja."

"Yuuki, Zero, tolong antar Akiko berkeliling sekolah. Aku dan Yuri akan mengobrol sebentar." Kaien tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Sebentar!" seru Yuri. Dia berjalan ke arah Zero, menjatuhkan tas yang dibawanya ke dekat kaki pemuda itu. "Tolong antar ini ke kamar Akiko."

"Apa?!"

"Kau tidak menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakan tas super-berat ini dari gerbang sampai kemari. Kau pikir jika aku akan kuat membawanya lagi setelah berjalan jauh? Kalau kau laki-laki sejati, tunjukkan kalau kau bisa membawanya."

Wajah Zero memerah setelah mendengar ocehan Yuri, tapi dia tetap mengambilnya. Setelah Zero keluar, Yuri tertawa jahat tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Akiko hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihat kejahilan manajernya yang sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

"Ayo, Akiko-chan." Yuuki menarik Akiko keluar ruangan. Zero sudah tidak ada dimanapun, sepertinya dia langsung ke asrama. "Nah, Akiko-chan. Ini adalah asrama kita, Sun Dormitory. Tempatnya dibagi dua, satu sisi untuk laki-laki, dan sisi lainnya untuk perempuan."

Yuuki mulai bercerita panjang lebar sementara mereka berjalan ke gedung sekolah, tapi saat mereka melewati jembatan, rombongan anak perempuan dari Day Class—kelas dengan seragam berwarna hitam—berdiri di depan sisi lain gerbang Sun Dormitory. Mendadak Yuuki berlari ke arah mereka, meniup peluit kuat-kuat.

"Tolong minggir! Permisi! Aku Prefek, jadi tolong minggir. Silahkan buat barisa—uwaaah!"

Akiko hanya bisa menonton dalam diam. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis berproporsi tubuh kecil mendorong puluhan gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya? Benar-benar suatu keajaiban yang tidak pernah dilihat Akiko sebelumnya.

"Ck, dasar anak-anak tidak berguna."

Akiko menoleh. Zero baru saja lewat dengan langkah cepat ke arah para gadis Day Class yang terus-menerus menjeritkan "Aidou-senpai!" atau nama-nama lain yang tidak dikenal Akiko. Karena fobia-nya dengan kerumunan, Akiko memutuskan untuk berdiri sedikit lebih jauh.

Pintu kayu besar dengan lambang bulan di atasnya terbuka. Kerumunan Day Class mendadak membuat barisan, membiarkan orang-orang berseragam dominasi putih lewat (walaupun masih terus memanggil-manggil nama mereka). Seingat Akiko, mereka yang disebut sebagai murid Night Class—kelas yang dimulai dari malam sampai pagi.

Beberapa dari murid Night Class tersenyum, bahkan sampai melakukan _fan service_, tapi sisanya berjalan lurus seolah tidak melihat atau mendengar apa-apa. Akiko hanya memperhatikan dari posisinya, tidak ada niat untuk mendekat atau ikut berteriak heboh seperti yang lain.

Saat mereka lewat di depan Akiko, dia hanya menunduk, berusaha tidak menarik perhatian. Saat dirasakannya murid Night Class sudah lewat semua, Akiko melihat satu kardus persegi panjang yang menarik perhatiannya: pocky. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau itu milik salah satu dari Night Class.

Tanpa ragu Akiko mengambil kotak itu dan langsung berlari kecil ke arah rombongan Night Class yang semakin menjauh. "Tunggu!"

Mendadak saja rombongan Night Class berhenti, mereka semua menatap Akiko tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun sempat malu karena diperhatikan semua yang ada di sana, Akiko tetap mendekati mereka. "_Ano_… ini tadi terjatuh." Akiko menjulurkan kotak pocky di tangannya.

"Shiki, itu punyamu." Kata seorang gadis dengan rambut di kuncir kuda ke anak laki-laki di sebelahnya. Anak laki-laki bermata sayu itu maju dan mengambil pocky-nya. "Terimakasih." Ujarnya lambat.

"Sama-sama."

Baik Akiko maupun Shiki tidak ada yang berbicara, tapi keheningan mereka dipecahkan oleh teriakan gadis-gadis dari Day Class. Ada yang berteriak karena iri, cemburu, dan marah. Akiko sendiri hanya mundur, berusaha menyembunyikan diri sebaik mungkin, seolah dengan melakukan itu dia bisa terhindar dari teriakan-teriakan yang saling tumpang-tindih.

Shiki berbalik, dan Night Class langsung pergi diikuti kelompok Day Class yang langsung kembali ke asrama (tidak lupa memberikan tatapan iri pada Akiko). Zero dan Yuuki sendiri langsung mendekati Akiko dengan wajah cemas.

"Akiko-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuuki yang langsung meremas kedua lengan Akiko. Ekspresinya seolah dia habis menyaksikan sebuah pembunuhan tepat di depan matanya. Zero sendiri terlihat waspada sekaligus mencoba mencari sesuatu di ekspresi Akiko.

Akiko mencoba menjawab, tapi karena Yuuki terlalu kuat mencengkram lengannya, Akiko hanya mengangguk. Yuuki langsung menghela nafas lega, tapi tidak dengan Zero. "Kau belum memberitahunya soal _mereka_?" tanya Zero tajam.

Yuuki tertawa kaku, tapi dia mengangguk. "Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk menceritakan soal sekolah padanya."

Zero mendesis kesal, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa ke Yuuki. Sebaliknya, dia langsung menoleh ke Akiko, "Kau. Jangan sekali-kali mencoba dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Itu sudah peraturan resmi sekolah."

"Aku baru dengar."

"Memangnya kau tidak dapat buku saku untuk tiap murid?"

"Belum."

Sekali lagi, Zero mendesis. "Intinya, Day Class dan Night Class dilarang bertemu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena keselamatan kita semua lebih utama."

Akiko mengangguk, tidak berusaha mendebat Zero lebih jauh lagi. Setelah melihat kejadian dari saat menginjakkan kaki di lingkungan Cross Academy, Akiko tahu kalau Zero adalah tipe orang yang mudah marah, terlebih jika dipancing. Jadi lebih baik menyelamatkan nyawanya sebelum diamuki iblis satu itu.

0 0 0

"Apa kau lapar?"

Pertanyaan dari Rima berhasil mengalihkan fokus Shiki. Gadis itu memandangi Shiki, lalu tangannya, kembali lagi ke Shiki, dan sekali lagi ke tangan anak laki-laki itu. Shiki yang mengerti maksud tatapan Rima, hanya menggeleng sebelum kembali memandangi kotak pocy di tangannya.

Ya, itu adalah kotak pocky dari tadi _pagi_. Kotak yang diambil oleh gadis Day Class yang baru pertama kali dilihat Shiki. Meskipun begitu, entah mengapa rasanya dia pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Entah dimana dan kapan.

Lagipula, Shiki bukan _memandangi _kotak itu, tapi _menghirup _aromanya. Bukan aroma stik yang dibalut cokelat, tapi aroma yang tertinggal dari gadis itu. Entah mengapa dia memiliki aroma yang sangat berbeda dibanding murid-murid Day Class lainnya. Aromanya mirip bunga, tapi juga ada kedinginan di dalamnya. Unik tapi membuat ketagihan.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu memiliki aroma yang sangat _lezat_—aroma yang bahkan lebih lezat dari Yuuki Cross.

0 0 0

"…nah, ini kamarku dan Yori. Kamarmu ada di sebelah sini." Yuuki berhenti di sebuah pintu yang tepat berada di kiri pintu kamarnya dan Yori. Dia membuka pintu dan langsung tersenyum saat melihat sesuatu di dalam. "Wah, Zero hebat sekali bisa membawa barang masuk ke sini."

Yuuki membuka pintu lebih lebar, membiarkan Akiko masuk.

Kamar itu sedikit lebih luas dari kamar Akiko yang dulu. Dengan dua buah kasur yang terlihat empuk, rasanya Akiko ingin langsung melompat ke atasnya.

"Kau tidur sendiri. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Akiko tersenyum, "Tidak masalah."

"Kalau ada masalah, ketuk saja kamarku. Aku dan Yori akan berusaha membantu sebisa kami." Yuuki tersenyum tulus, yang disambut Akiko dengan pelukan. Awalnya Yuuki kaget, tapi dia membalasnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kamar, Akiko kembali sendirian di kamarnya. Di luar, bulan purnama terlihat jelas dari jendela kamar, memberi pencahayaan yang cukup tanpa harus menyalakan lampu.

Akiko beranjak ke dekat jendela, memperhatikan bulan yang benar-benar terlihat jelas. Mendadak saja dia ingat kejadian tadi sore. Anak itu, Shiki, entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi siapa? Ah, ya. Shiki mirip Akiko _dulu_—Akiko yang masih _belum _memiliki ingatan. Akiko yang masih polos. Akiko yang masih tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang dunia. Akiko… yang saat itu baru sadar dari kecelakaan maut yang membunuh orangtuanya.

Mendadak Akiko mencengkram kepalanya. Nyeri yang hebat baru saja membanjiri seluruh sel di kepalanya, dan itu membuat Akiko tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menggigit bibir untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

_Selalu begini_, batin Akiko. _Selalu begini setiap aku mencoba mengingat soal kecelakaan itu._

-TBC-


	2. Chap 2: First Encounter

**Title:First Day  
**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

"_Kazu-chan, Kazu-chan. Ini apa?" tanya anak kecil itu. Dia tersenyum lebar ke anak laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya, dengan setia menunggu di balik bayangan pohon._

"_Itu bunga akasia."_

"_Lalu apa arti dari bunga ini?" sekali lagi anak perempuan itu bertanya._

"_Akasia melambangkan cinta yang terpendam, cinta suci, dan keindahan."_

"_Lalu…" anak perempuan itu mencari di sekelilingnya, dia berhenti saat melihat sesuatu dan langsung menunjuknya. "Kalau yang itu?"_

"_Anyelir. Melambangkan ikatan kasih sayang, kesehatan, energi, dan daya tarik."_

"_Kalau bunga yang melambangkan Kazu-chan?"_

_Si anak laki-laki diam. Dia berpikir, tapi langsung dipotong dengan perkataan si anak perempuan. "Begini saja, Kazu-chan cari bunga yang melambangkan aku, dan aku akan mencari bunga yang melambangkan Kazu-chan. Kita harus menyembunyikan bunga itu di balik punggung sebelum menunjukkannya ke satu sama lain. Tidak boleh curang!"_

"_Baiklah."_

_Mereka berdua mulai mencari. Dalam lima menit, keduanya sudah menemukan bunga yang menurut mereka paling pas dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung._

"_Nee-chan duluan."_

_Awalnya si anak perempuan terlihat tidak setuju, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan satu tangkai bunga _chrysanthemum_ putih dari balik punggungnya._

"Chrysanthemum_?"_

"_Yap." Anak perempuan itu mengangguk bersemangat. Saat dia menjelaskan, matanya memandang dengan penuh sayang ke bunga yang digenggamnya. "_Chrysanthemum _melambangkan kegembiraan, kasih sayang, persahabatan, dan rahasia. Terlebih warnanya putih, yang melambangkan kejujuran dan kesetiaan. Mirip sekali dengan Kazu-chan. Aku bisa merasakan kegembiraan dan kasih sayang saat aku bersama Kazu-chan, tapi Kazu-chan juga penuh rahasia. Meskipun begitu, Kazu-chan selalu jujur padaku dan setia menemaniku. Intinya, Kazu-chan adalah _chrysanthemum_-ku."_

_Si anak laki-laki menatap takjub anak perempuan di depannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau penjelasan si anak perempuan sangat persis dengan kenyataan yang ada. Untuk menutupi kecanggungan, si anak laki-laki berdeham dan mengeluarkan dua tangkai bunga dari balik punggungnya._

"_Untuk Nee-chan: Daisy dan lili putih."—dia menatap tajam si anak perempuan yang membuka mulut untuk menginterupsi—"Bunga lili melambangkan kemurnian, kesopanan, dan suci. Dan lili putih melambangkan pengabdian, persahabatan, simpati, mulia, murni, dan suci. Sementara daisy melambangkan kepolosan, kemurnian, kesucian, kesetiaan, kelembutan, dan kesederhanaan. Warnanya yang putih menggambarkan kepolosan, cinta, dan setia."_

_Jika aku menjelaskan alasan dari tiap karakteristik bunganya, aku tidak akan selesai sampai malam. Tapi alasanku memilih kedua bunga ini hanya satu: keduanya menggambarkan Nee-chan. Setiap melihat kedua bunga ini, aku ingat Nee-chan._

_Aku sangat menyayangi Nee-chan karena semua yang ada di diri Nee-chan sangat berharga untukku. Mungkin aku ini adik Nee-chan, tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi lebih dewasa dan belajar banyak demi Nee-chan. Aku hanya tidak ingin _seseorang_ mengambilmu dariku. Aku tidak ingin… ada yang memisahkan kita."_

"_Kazu-chan…"_

_Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Aku sangat menyayangi Nee-chan. Karena itu, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga—bahkan jika harus mati sekalipun—untuk melindungimu."_

0 0 0

Akiko tersentak bangun. Dia meraih segelas air putih dan sebuah tablet dari meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur dan meminumnya sampai habis. Pandangannya kosong, meskipun terlihat jelas kepanikan di wajahnya.

Mimpi itu… sudah berkali-kali Akiko memimpikan hal yang sama. Anak perempuan itu mengingatkan Akiko pada dirinya, hanya saja dalam versi lebih muda dan kecil. Tapi siapa anak itu? siapa anak yang dipanggilnya dengan Kazu-chan itu?

"Ah! Aku tidak mengerti!" seru Akiko, menyerah untuk mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Hal-hal seperti itu selalu membuat kepalanya sakit bukan main, jadi Akiko tidak ingin mengorbankan pagi pertamanya di sekolah. Belum lagi jika guru bertanya. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia mengatakan "Maaf, tapi saya tadi pagi terbangun dari mimpi yang sama selama sepuluh tahun. Karena penasaran, akhirnya saya mencoba mengingat masa lalu lagi. Tapi seperti sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, kepala saya selalu sakit setiap mencoba mengingat masa lalu saya."

Dengan sedikit malas, Akiko mengganti piyama yang dipakainya dengan seragam Cross Academy. Setelah memastikan kalau penampilannya sudah cukup pantas untuk mengikuti kelas, Akiko meraih tasnya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

"Uwaaah!"

Akiko menabrak tembok saat nyaris menabrak seorang gadis berambut pendek di depannya.

"Oh, pagi, Akiko-chan!" sapa Yuuki yang berdiri di sisi lain gadis itu. "Perkenalkan, ini Yori, teman sekamarku yang kuceritakan kemarin."

"Aku Sayori Wakaba. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Yori tersenyum, "Yuuki sudah cerita banyak soalmu tadi malam."

"Aku Akiko Akimoto. Salam kenal."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke sekolah, diikuti tatapan aneh dari murid-murid Day Class. Akiko baru tahu kalau pagi ini Zero yang mendapat jatah mengawal Night Class, jadi Yuuki bisa tidur sedikit lebih lama dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama Yori.

Baru saja memasuki lingkungan sekolah, Akiko sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang yang tidak diduganya.

"Pagi, Zero."

"Selamat pagi, Kiryuu-kun."

"Pagi." Sahut Zero, terlihat tidak tertarik. "Anak Baru, kau ditunggu di ruang guru."

Akiko hanya menatap Zero bingung, tapi akhirnya Yori berbaik hati mengantarnya ke ruang guru. Di ruang guru sendiri, Akiko tidak terlalu mendapat sambutan yang baik. Para guru tahu kalau dia itu model. Dan mereka menganggap itu kurang bagus.

Wali kelas Akiko masuk ke kelas, mengucapkan basa-basi seperti biasa sebelum melanjutkan ke intinya. "…dan mulai hari ini, kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru." Dia menoleh ke pintu (atau tepatnya Akiko), "masuklah."

Akiko mengikuti perintahnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum masuk. Mendadak jerit kegirangan memenuhi kelas, murid laki-laki bersorak penuh suka cita.

"_Yes_, dugaanku benar!" seru salah satu murid.

Keributan di kelas baru bisa berhenti setelah wali kelas berseru marah. Wali kelas mereka sendiri harus mengatur nafasnya karena mengeluarkan suara dua oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud guru-guru dengan 'kurang bagus'; kurang bagus untuk para guru karena sulit mengontrol kegilaan murid mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, Akiko diperkenankan memperkenalkan dirinya, yang langsung dilakukannya. "Namaku Akiko Akimoto. Mulai hari ini aku akan mengambil kelas yang sama dengan kalian. Mungkin aku akan kesulitan dalam beberapa hal karena ini pertama kalinya aku belajar di sekolah, karena itu aku mohon kerjasamanya. Salam kenal." Akiko mengakhirinya dengan membungkuk sopan.

"Akimoto, duduklah di sebelah Kiryuu."

Murid-murid sekelas langsung menoleh ke satu tempat di paling belakang. Zero duduk di sana, acuh tak acuh dengan perhatian teman-temannya. Akiko sendiri langsung berjalan ke arahnya, tersenyum ke Zero yang tidak menyadarinya.

"Zero-san, senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

Zero hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Akiko duduk di sebelahnya tanpa banyak bicara. Pelajaran langsung dimulai, sekalipun beberapa murid masih ada yang mencuri kesempatan melirik ke belakang.

Sisa pelajaran hari itu sama saja dengan pelajaran pertama, hanya saja saat pelajaran sejarah Akiko berhasil membuat gurunya terkesan dengan kemampuannya menjelaskan satu perang yang terjadi ratusan tahun lalu. Dan saat istirahat, jika bukan karena Zero yang kesal, Akiko mungkin akan dikerumuni murid-murid sekelas.

Waktu pulang tiba. Tepat saat bel berbunyi, Akiko langsung berlari ke luar. Dia tidak berniat menjadi bulan-bulanan teman sekelasnya hanya karena pekerjaannya sebagai model professional.

Tapi tidak semudah itu.

Baru saja Akiko berbelok di ujung koridor, rombongan murid lain melihatnya dan mulai kegirangan. Tanpa menunggu, Akiko mengambil jalan lain: masuk ke toilet.

Akiko bisa mendengar suara-suara penuh semangat yang menyebut-nyebut namanya. Sudah pasti berita kepindahannya ke Cross Academy sudah tersebar dengan cepat.

Jadi Akiko menunggu dan menunggu. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama di dalam toilet, yang jelas dia menunggu sampai sudah tidak ada suara. Lebih baik keluar setelah kelas berakhir daripada menjerit di tengah-tengah kerumunan karena fobia yang kambuh.

Setelah memastikan lagi kalau di luar tidak ada orang, Akiko bergegas keluar. Dia sudah mulai hafal jalan ke gerbang, jadi dalam waktu singkat Akiko sudah tiba di gerbang sekolah. "Syukurlah." Gumam Akiko.

"Apanya yang 'syukurlah'?"

"Eh?" Akiko mundur dua langkah.

Dihadapannya sekarang berdiri seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Dia tersenyum nakal ke Akiko. "Ah, kau yang kemarin memberikan pocky-nya Shiki, kan? Hmm," dia mengangguk penuh misteri, tapi detik berikutnya dia berhenti. Tatapannya menjadi tajam dan senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya. "Wangimu… _enak_."

"Aidou, hentikan."

Pemuda yang lain maju. Rambutnya berwarna gelap, tapi matanya yang berwarna merah…

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, aku Kaname Kuran. Aku _Dorm Leader _dan perwakilan kelas untuk Night Class. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku Akiko Akimoto. Sen—"

"Oh, Akiko Akimoto yang model itu, ya?" Aidou memotong. Dia merangkul Akiko, yang langsung membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri. "Apa golongan darahmu?"

"Aidou," kata Kaname dengan nada penuh peringatan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Akiko tambah ngeri, tapi mata Kaname yang sekilas berubah warna menjadi merah (atau mungkin itu yang dibayangkan Akiko) adalah yang paling mengerikan.

Aidou langsung menjauh. Wajahnya terlihat panik saat melihat ekspresi Kaname yang lebih tegas. "K-Kaname-sama… maafkan saya." Katanya penuh ketakutan.

"Kiryuu-kun, kau bisa mengantar Akimoto-san ke asrama, kan? Sepertinya dia tersesat di sekolah sampai baru bisa keluar menjelang malam."

"Tentu saja, Kuran-senpai." Jawab seseorang yang berada di bagian paling belakang Night Class. Zero maju, menarik lengan Akiko tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Akiko sampai harus berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah Zero yang besar-besar.

Mereka berhenti setelah melewati jembatan menuju Sun Dormitory. Zero berbalik dan menatap Akiko sangar. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk menghindari Night Class?"

"Aku…"

"Aku tahu kau itu model terkenal, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melanggar peraturan sekolah seenaknya. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Semua peraturan yang ada di Cross Academy dibuat demi keselamatan seluruh murid, khususnya Day Class. Jika kau ingin sebuah berita yang tidak menyenangkan muncul, silahkan saja. Tapi aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab setelah apa yang kau lakukan."

"Maaf, Zero-san. Tadi aku langsung ke toilet setelah sekolah berakhir, tapi karena beberapa masalah, aku tersesat dan baru sampai ke gerbang tadi. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Night Class…" Akiko bergidik saat mengingat sensasi yang sama saat Aidou merangkulnya. "Aku… aku usahakan ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

Zero menatak Akiko penuh pertimbangan, tapi akhirnya dia membuang muka dan melanjutkan berjalan ke asrama. Akiko menganggap itu sebagai jawaban kalau Zero sudah puas dengan alasannya yang separuh benar.

Keduanya berjalan ke asrama dalam diam. Akiko langsung ke kamarnya, membersihkan diri, lalu tidur tanpa sempat memikirkan soal tugas-tugas yang diberikan guru-gurunya.

0 0 0

"Shiki," panggil Rima. Gadis berambut kuncir dua itu memberikan satu batang pocky, yang langsung Shiki kunyah. "Jangan lupa, kau punya jadwal pemotretan akhir pekan ini."

Shiki mengangguk. Dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Tiga Sepupu di Night Class—Akatsuki, Aidou, dan Ruka—yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas. Yah, topiknya sendiri sudah jelas karena apa.

"Hanabusa, kau itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapan _manusia_? Terlebih dia anak baru dan bukan penggemarmu? Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?—Jangan coba mencari alasan!—setidaknya coba pikirkan masalah apa yang telah kau timbulkan untuk Kaname-sama!"

"Aku tidak sengaja, tahu! Lagipula aroma anak itu _enak_! Kau sendiri juga mengakuinya, kan? Dia terlalu _menggiurkan_!" Aidou berusaha mempertahankan diri, tapi kata-katanya malah membuat ruangan itu menjadi hening.

Akatsuki menghela nafas saat melihat kedua sepupunya yang langsung terdiam. Ichijou yang berdiri di sebelah Kaname menepuk keningnya, sementara Kaname sendiri masih sibuk membaca bukunya.

Di satu sisi, Shiki dan Rima duduk diam. Mereka tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan malam ini. Shiki sendiri masih memikirkan gadis itu, Akiko. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memang Aidou ada benarnya. Aroma Akiko terlalu _menggiurkan _bagi kaum mereka. wajar saja jika Aidou mengatakan kata-kata yang agresif; insting sering menang dan mengendalikan vampire yang menemukan _makanan_, terlebih yang memiliki kualitas terbaik.

Dan selain Yuuki Cross, hanya Akiko Akimoto yang memenuhi kategori 'berkualitas'.

-TBC-


	3. Chap 3: Blood Tablet

**Title: Blood Tablet**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

_. Karena itu aku mutusin buat update 2 chapter sekaligus._

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Akhir pekan. Hari dimana semua orang di Cross Academy beristirahat dari kegiatan-kegiatan yang monoton. Belajar, sekolah, berkutat dengan buku, dan kegiatan _fangirling_ murid perempuan Day Class diistirahatkan hari ini.

Tapi, tidak begitu dengan Senri Shiki. Dia sudah mandi jam tujuh pagi, dan sekarang sedang mencari jaket di lemari. Ichijou, teman sekamarnya, hanya memandangi Shiki dengan penuh pertanyaan dari balik selimut.

"Hei, Shiki. Mau kemana?" tanya Ichijou dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Shiki menatapnya dengan tatapan malas yang biasa.

"Kerja." Jawabnya _to the point_.

Ichijou terbelalak. Dia melompat duduk di kasur dan menatap Shiki seolah dia adalah hantu yang paling menyeramkan yang pernah dilihatnya. "Ini akhir pekan! Dan kau kerja? Shiki, kau benar-benar tidak tahu cara menikmati hidup!"

"Memangnya cara menikmati hidup itu seperti apa?" tanya Rima, yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang ditempati Shiki dan Ichijou. Dia menatap si pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Shiki.

"Pertama, bangun siang. Ya, siang—tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu!—Kedua, mandi sekali sehari. Lalu, kau harus baca komik. Sehari penuh komik tanpa koran atau buku-buku pelajaran yang super-tebal!" Ichijou menjelaskan dengan sangat antusias. Wajahnya berseri-seri, matanya pun mengeluarkan cahaya paling menyilaukan di ruangan itu. Saat dia sudah selesai, Shiki dan Rima sudah tidak ada lagi di ruangan itu. "Rima? Shiki? Kalian kemana?"

0 0 0

"Jangan lupa pakai payung. Kau mau dimarahi karena kulitmu terbakar?" Rima memberikan sebuah payung yang dilipat rapi ke Shiki, "Sudah makan Tablet-mu?"

"Sudah. Kau sendiri tidak ikut?"

"Hari ini hanya kau saja yang kerja. Karena partnermu _manusia_, aku harus memastikan apakah kau sudah 'kenyang' atau belum."

Shiki mengangguk. Dia berjalan menjauh dari gedung asrama. Langkahnya yang lebar membuat Shiki dengan cepat sampai di depan gerbang Cross Academy. Saat dia melihat ke bawah, mobil manajernya sudah menunggu. Tanpa berusaha mempercepat langkah, Shiki menuruni anak tangga yang sangat banyak.

"Shiki-kun, kau lama sekali. Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?"

"Ada seseorang yang menghambat, tapi tidak terlalu lama."

Tentu saja Shiki merujuk kepada Ichijou.

Wanita itu menghela nafas, memberi isyarat agar Shiki segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Selama perjalanan, Shiki hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Dia malas mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar manajernya—yang kemungkinan sudah lupa cara mengerem bicara. Penjelasannya tentang pekerjaan dengan mudah diingat Shiki hanya dengan satu kali manajernya bicara:

"Pemotretan kali ini di luar ruangan, jadi pastikan kalau kau memakai krim agar kulitmu tidak terbakar. Jangan lupa jaga sikapmu. Model yang akan menjadi partnermu sangat terkenal. Buat kesan yang baik padanya agar proyek terus berlanjut."

Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah jalan di tengah kota. Shiki turun dan menuju sebuah tempat yang cukup ramai dengan lampu-lampu tambahan untuk pemotretan.

"Shiki-san, selamat datang." Sapa salah seorang staf, dia kemudian menunjuk sebuah gedung yang tidak jauh dari lokasi. "Ruang ganti ada di dalam gedung itu. Santai saja, pemotretan baru akan dimulai tiga jam lagi."

Mengikuti arahan dari staf, Shiki bergegas mengganti pakaian di ruang ganti. Di dalam sudah ada seorang wanita yang menunggu.

"Shiki-san, silahkan ganti dengan ini." Wanita itu memberikan beberapa gantungan pakaian dan menunjuk ke sebuah pintu di pojok. Shiki masuk dan mengganti pakaian. Dia keluar dengan memakai celana _jeans _biru, kemeja putih, jaket berwarna _ash brown_, dan sepatu abu-abu. Baru saja Shiki duduk di depan meja rias, pintu ruang ganti terbuka dengan cepat, seorang gadis berambut beige-blond masuk dengan terengah-engah.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Katanya, masih terengah-engah. "Tadi…"

"Maaf, Ai-san, tadi aku telat bangun." Kata wanita berambut ungu yang berdiri di belakang si gadis yang masih terengah-engah.

Ai, si wanita yang mendandani Shiki, melambaikan tangannya yang memegang sisir ke arah si wanita berambut ungu. "Tidak apa-apa. Istirahat dulu saja. Lagipula aku masih mendandani partnernya."

Mendengar kata partner, gadis itu menegakkan badannya. "Maaf karena ak—lho?"

Shiki melirik dari cermin, cukup kaget saat melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Kau murid Night Class, kan?"

"Day Class?"

"Wah, ternyata kalian satu sekolah, ya? Baguslah." Ai tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kalian harus berkenalan sebagai sesama model professional."

"Senri Shiki. Salam kenal."

"Akiko Akimoto. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Keduanya saling tatap tanpa mengeluarkan suara, sampai akhirnya si wanita berambut ungu maju dan menepuk bahu Akiko dari belakang. "Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang Akiko bersiap-siap?" tanyanya riang.

Shiki menghela nafas bosan. "Aku ke bawah." Katanya, melewati Akiko yang didorong manajernya ke meja rias. Pertemuannya dengan gadis itu memang membuatnya kaget, tapi Shiki berusaha tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali—walaupun aslinya dia sangat blak-blakan dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Udara di luar sudah tidak terlalu dingin setelah sinar matahari mulai menyinari jalanan tempat pemotretan akan berlangsung. Shiki berdiri di dekat tembok, menunggu Akiko yang masih berganti pakaian.

Dia tidak percaya kalau partnernya hari ini adalah Akiko, si murid baru dari Day Class yang sudah ditetapkan Shiki sebagai manusia paling berbahaya yang pernah ditemui—dalam artian 'menggoda' Shiki untuk menghisap darahnya.

Shiki menggelengkan kepala, mengambil satu kotak obat kecil dari kantung celananya dan menelan dua butir tablet terakhir di kotak itu. Dia harus bisa menahan diri jika tidak ingin rahasia Night Class dan kaumnya terbongkar.

"Shiki-san?"

Walaupun sedikit enggan, Shiki menoleh. Akiko berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum ramah. Gadis itu memakai kemeja _floral prints _(yang motifnya tidak seramai baju di toko-toko), rok cokelat muda, dan _flatshoes _berwarna abu-abu. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir setengah dan diikat dengan pita putih yang sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya. Satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan penampilan gadis itu:_ manis_.

"Ayo, kita masih harus _briefing_." Ujar Shiki sebelum memimpin jalan ke sekelompok orang yang sibuk dengan _lighting_, kertas-kertas, kamera, dan sebagainya. Salah satu staf yang membawa tumpukan kertas melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Ketiganya duduk di bawah bayangan payung besar. Staf itu menjelaskan mengenai pemotretan hari ini. Sambil menjelaskan, dia menunjukkan berbagai gambar dari kertas yang dibawanya. Shiki dan Akiko mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Kalian sudah mengerti?" tanya staf itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Shiki dan Akiko mengangguk.

Mereka memulai pemotretan. Tema utama dari proyek mereka adalah _Seasons_, dan pemotretan hari ini khusus mengambil tema musim semi yang dinamakan _Gentle Spring_. Agar lebih terkesan _real _dan membaur dengan lingkungan, sudah diputuskan agar pemotretan mengambil lokasi di luar—alias _outdoor_.

Dengan penuh profesionalitas, Akiko dan Shiki melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Dalam satu jam, mereka berhasil menyelesaikan tiga dari sepuluh sesi pemotretan.

"Istirahat!"

0 0 0

"Istirahat!" seru fotografer untuk pemotretan hari ini, dia tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil-hasil jepretannya. Akiko yang mendengar perintah itu, mendekati Yuri dan mengambil dompet dari tasnya, dan mendekati toko terdekat. Baru saja Akiko ingin mendorong pintu, seseorang di belakangnya melakukan itu duluan. Akiko menoleh, mendapati Shiki yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Masuklah." Katanya lambat.

Akiko masuk. Mengambil sebotol teh hijau, sebatang cokelat, dan lima kotak pocky. Saat akan berjalan ke kasir, dia melihat Shiki yang berdiri di depan sebuah rak khusus yang diberi label BL-XXXV06Ɛ.

"Kau mengonsumsi ini?" tanya Akiko yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Shiki. Yang ditanya hanya menggumamkan, "Hm." Sambil mengambil beberapa kotak tablet darah. Akiko sendiri melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku juga minum tablet darah sejak beberapa tahun lalu."

Perkataan Akiko membuat Shiki meliriknya. Ekspresinya sedikit berubah. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Shiki memeriksa pergelangan tangan Akiko, kemudian denyut nadi di leher, lalu kening gadis itu.

Akiko menatap Shiki bingung, tapi dia langsung tertawa saat menyadari gerak-gerik Shiki. "Aku punya anemia parah sejak kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, jadi aku mengkonsumsi tablet darah." Dia menjelaskan, membuat Shiki melepaskan tangannya dari kening Akiko.

0 0 0

Hari itu, pemotretan selesai jam empat sore.

Akiko duduk lemas di sofa ruang ganti. Ini pertama kalinya sejak lima tahun terakhir dia melakukan pemotretan di bawah matahari secara langsung dari pagi sampai matahari nyaris terbenam. Kulitnya sudah memerah.

Tapi tidak separah Shiki.

Shiki, yang duduk di sebelah Akiko, sudah memerah seperti kepiting bakar. Yuri sedang memakaikan krim khusus kulit terbakar yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, tanpa ampun menuangkannya langsung ke setiap inchi luka bakar Shiki (yang sedikit meringis saat krim yang dingin menyentuh lukanya yang paling parah).

"Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati dengan kulitmu. Sepertinya kau memiliki kulit yang _sangat_ sensitive, bahkan saat musim semi." Komentar Yuri saat menuangkan krim untuk kesekian kalinya. "Untung saja aku punya krim _khusus_."

"Terimakasih."

Yuri berdiri, menghela nafas saat melihat tangannya yang licin karena sedari tadi membaluri Shiki dengan krim. Dia berputar ke Akiko, tersenyum jahil saat memegang pipi gadis itu dan membaluri wajahnya yang sudah dibersihkan dengan sisa krim di tangan.

"Yuri-chan!" protes Akiko, yang memperoleh tawa dari Yuri.

"Ah, Shiki-kun. Manajermu titip pesan kalau kau pulang bersama kami. Dia punya urusan mendadak, jadi dia menitipkanmu padaku. Tidak masalah, kan?"

Shiki mengangguk, "Ya, bukan masalah."

"Kalau begitu, turunlah lima menit lagi. Aku harus mengambil mobil." Yuri menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Setelah Yuri pergi, ruangan itu langsung hening. Akiko menghela nafas, dengan enggan mengepak barang-barangnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas setelah kerja seharian.

"Kau… dimana bertemu manajermu?"

"Eh?" Akiko menatap Shiki kaget. "Maaf?"

"Dimana, kapan, dan bagaimana kau bertemu manajermu?"

Akiko terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian dia duduk kembali di sebelah Shiki. "Ceritanya panjang—musim dingin sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil parah. Saat itu Yuri menemukanku. Waktu itu dia masih menjadi seorang dokter. Dia merawatku, berusaha menyelamatkanku sebisa mungkin. Sebagai rasa terimakasih, aku selalu mengikuti kata-katanya." Akiko tersenyum, "Menjadi model juga sarannya."

Shiki mengangguk. "Boleh tahu nama lengkapnya?"

"Yuri… Matsumoto."

"Namamu…"

"Namaku satu-satunya hal yang kuingat waktu itu, jadi tetap digunakan. Siapa tahu ada kerabat yang menyariku."

Mereka kembali diam. Saat sudah lima menit, Shiki turun lebih dulu, diikuti Akiko. Mobil Yuri sudah terlihat. "Naiklah." Perintah Yuri. Shiki membuka pintu belakang, membiarkan Akiko masuk lebih dulu sebelum duduk di sebelahnya.

Mobil langsung melaju menuju Cross Academy. Selama perjalanan, Yuri menceritakan hal-hal yang menurutnya menarik, walaupun Shiki dan Akiko tidak merespon. Suasana mobil begitu hening karena kedua model akhirnya tertidur di kursi belakang, membuat Yuri menghela nafas.

"Dasar anak-anak, tidak tahu perasaan orang lain yang jauhlebih tua dari mereka."

0 0 0

Mobil berhenti di depan kaki tangga yang menuju Cross Academy, Shiki dan Akiko langsung turun walaupun masih mengantuk.

"Hati-hati." Gumam Akiko.

"Ya, kalian juga." Mobil menjauh, masuk ke dalam kegelapan malam. Kembali Shiki memimpin jalan. Dia membukakan gerbang super-berat itu sama mudahnya dengan yang Zero lakukan di hari pertama Akiko pindah.

Hutan di sekitar jalanan utama menjadi lebih seram saat malam hari, belum lagi kurangnya pencahayaan di sekitar sana. Tapi entah bagaimana Akiko bisa berjalan tanpa kesulitan, walaupun dia merasakan adanya mata-mata yang memperhatikan dari balik kegelapan. Bahkan sempat sekali, Akiko melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah yang menatapnya.

"Sudah sampai."

Mereka berhenti di depan jalan yang bercabang; asrama sudah sekat.

"Terimakasih, Shiki-san."

"Hm."

Keduanya berpisah jalan. Setelah beberapa meter, Shiki berhenti tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Dia memperhatikan Akiko sampai masuk ke area Sun Dormitory sebelum masuk ke area asramanya sendiri, Moon Dormitory. Baru saja pintu tertutup di belakang, Shiki menghela nafas.

"Rima, kenapa kau tadi mengawasi kami?"

Tanpa ada suara yang keluar, sebuah bayangan melompat turun dari pohon dengan cepat. "Aku penasaran." Jawabnya.

"Penasaran?"

"Dia memiliki aroma yang unik. Terlebih ada aromamu dan seseorang lagi yang juga cukup kuat." Rima berjalan sejajar dengan Shiki dalam langkah lambat. "Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini? Sepertinya kulitmu terbakar lagi."

"Memang benar, tapi itu bukan masalah sekarang." Shiki berhenti berjalan. "Ingat anak Day Class yang mengembalikan pocky-ku? Dia bilang sendiri kalau dia mengkonsumsi tablet darah produksi Night Class."

Rima ikut berhenti, menoleh ke Shiki yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Benarkah?"

Shiki mengangguk, kembali berjalan tanpa memedulikan Rima yang beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

0 0 0

Mereka sampai di gedung asrama, hanya untuk menemukan Aidou yang sedang berdebat dengan Ruka. Tapi Shiki langsung menuju ke kamarnya, sementara Rima tetap di sana sampai Shiki benar-benar beristirahat di kamarnya.

"Ichijou-san…"

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Ichijou yang baru turun tangga. Dia membawa sebuah komik di tangannya. Rima mengangguk sebelum berjalan ke luar asrama, menunggu Ichijou di dekat gerbang.

"Ada apa, Rima?"

"Ichijou-san bisa berjanji tidak ada yang sedang mengikutimu?"

Ichijou tersenyum, "Tidak ada. Aku sudah memerintahkan mereka atas permintaan Kaname untuk tetap di asrama sampai aku kembali."

Rima menarik nafas sebelum mulai menceritakan apa yang Shiki ceritakan sebelumnya. Ichijou mendengarkan dengan sangat serius. Saat Rima berhenti, dia menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti. Jadi dia mengkonsumsi tablet darah kita, ya." Ichijou terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ke Rima. "Istirahatlah. Aku yang akan mengurus sisanya."

Rima menghilang dari hadapan Ichijou. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap ke langit yang malam ini berawan, sebelum akhirnya menghilang tanpa jejak seperti yang dilakukan Rima. Dia baru kembali muncul di depan gedung asrama.

Saat Ichijou kembali ke asrama, Aidou dan Ruka sudah tidak ada di lantai bawah, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara samar-samar mereka di lantai atas—masih berdebat tentang hal yang kurang masuk akal. Ichijou sendiri bergegas ke kamar Kaname, mengetuk pintu sampai suara samar-samar Kaname mengizinkan masuk. "Kaname, ada hal penting." Kata Ichijou begitu dia menutup pintu di belakang.

Kaname yang sedang bermain catur dengan dirinya sendiri menoleh. "Hal penting?" tanyanya, masih sibuk menggerakkan pion berwarna hitam.

"Soal Akiko Akimoto."

Kali ini Kaname memberikan perhatian penuh, membuat Ichijou melanjutkan beritanya.

"Aku mendengar ini dari Rima, sementara Rima mendengarnya dari Shiki yang mendengarnya langsung dari Akiko saat mereka melakukan pemotretan seharian ini." Ichijou menarik nafas. "Akiko… dia mengonsumsi tablet darah _kita_."

"Aku sudah tahu soal itu." kata Kaname setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Tapi—"

"Dia belum menjadi bagian dari kita, Ichijou." Potong Kaname, seolah sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan Ichijou.

Ichijou menghela nafas, "Aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

Kaname menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya, bicara tanpa menatap Ichijou. "Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, Ichijou. Karena bukan kita saja yang melindunginya."

-TBC-


	4. Chap 4: Old Nightmare

**Title: Old Nightmare**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

_Ruangan itu gelap, tapi cahaya bulan memberi sedikit penerangan. Akhirnya anak perempuan itu bisa melihat ruang keluarga yang berantakan. Barang-barang banyak yang rusak, bahkan sudah tidak dikenali lagi bentuknya. Di tengah ruangan, berdiri seorang pria yang memakai jubah panjang. _

"_Okaa-sama, Otou-sama!" pekikan kaget itu membuat si pria berjubah menoleh. Matanya yang semerah darah bersinar terang. Si anak perempuan memekik saat sosok itu benar-benar berbalik ke arahnya._

"_Akiko-chan, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya si pria ramah._

_Akiko tidak memperhatikan. Matanya terpaku ke belakang si pria bermata merah, tepat ke arah dua sosok yang sedang berusaha bangkit berdiri._

"_Akiko, larilah." Kata pria yang mencoba berdiri. Wajah tampannya terlihat menyedihkan karena mulut dan keningnya mengeluarkan darah segar yang tidak bisa berhenti._

"_Otou-sama."_

"_Anakku, larilah." Kali ini si wanita yang berusaha bicara. Keadaannya juga tidak beda jauh dengan pria di sebelahnya._

"_Okaa-sama…"_

_Sosok di depan Akiko tertawa terbahak-bahak. Histeris seperti orang gila. "Kau dengar itu, Kaoru? Dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!" dia berbalik ke Kaoru, menendangnya sampai terlempar dua meter ke belakang. "Seharusnya Mizuki menikah denganku! Bukan kau! Jika saja kau tidak muncul di hadapan Mizuki saat pesta itu, aku bisa melepaskan Juuri dan mendapatkan Mizuki sebagai gantinya. Tapi apa?! Yang kudapatkan malah orang lain setelah dia kabur!"_

_Dia berbalik ke Akiko yang memandang ngeri si pria. Anak perempuan itu memeluk boneka serigala di tangannya erat-erat, seolah menyalurkan ketakutan yang dirasakannya ke benda mati itu._

"_Nah, Akiko. Panggil aku Otou-sama."_

"_Tidak mau."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena Anda… Anda… bukan ayahku."_

_Si pria menjerit marah, menampar Akiko yang langsung terjungkal dan menabrak meja. Dengan cepat Kaoru bergerak melintasi ruangan, mengorbankan tubuhnya yang sudah terluka parah untuk menjadi bantalan Akiko. Mizuki sendiri belum sempat bergerak saat suara benda keras yang patah menggema di ruangan._

"_Larilah." Bisik Kaoru di telinga Akiko. "Jangan kembali ke rumah ini sampai waktu yang tepat nanti tiba."_

_Pria itu mendekat. Dia menarik kerah Kaoru tanpa mempedulikan Akiko yang terjatuh dari tubuh ayahnya. Kaoru tidak bisa bergerak. Tenaganya sudah habis, terlebih beberapa tulangnya sudah patah. Sebuah cambuk keluar dari tangan si pria seperti sihir. Akiko hanya bisa menangis saat melihat apa yang terjadi berikutnya._

_Ayahnya mati. Dibunuh._

"_Akiko, larilah!"_

_Detik berikutnya, cahaya menerangi Mizuki. Cahaya itu semakin terang, sampai akhirnya Akiko tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi._

0 0 0

Akiko melompat duduk. Keringat mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Matanya langsung terpejam saat sinar matahari yang menyengat masuk ke retina matanya.

Mimpi itu… Akiko memiliki mimpi yang sama sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Anehnya, meskipun sudah bermimpi hal yang sama dalam waktu kurang lebih 3.650 hari, mimpi itu terus saja membuat Akiko berkeringat dingin dan ketakutan; dia juga jadi cenderung tidak konsentrasi jika terus mengingatnya.

Matahari baru saja terbit. Pasti itu alasan mengapa Akiko melihat cahaya terang di mimpinya. Ya, mimpi. Apa yang baru saja dia lihat adalah mimpi. Dan mimpi adalah bunga tidur. Jika itu bunga tidur, maka artinya tidak nyata.

Setelah menyiapkan diri untuk hari ini, dengan berat hati Akiko berangkat ke sekolah. Kepalanya sakit setelah bermimpi buruk. Tapi jika dia diam di kamar asrama, kemungkinan untuk mengingat mimpi itu lagi lebih banyak.

Tidak mau mengingat lagi, Akiko mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tidak memedulikan sapaan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Terserah mereka mau berkata apa, yang penting dia sampai di sekolah dan melupakan mimpi buruk itu.

0 0 0

Pelajaran hari itu diikuti Akiko tanpa niat sedikitpun. Dia menatap buku, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran (walaupun sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mendengarkan). Selama dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tidur di kelas macam Yuuki (yang sekarang tidur di meja di depan Akiko), dia akan tetap aman saja. Zero yang duduk di sebelahnya juga berbaik hati tidak mengganggu Akiko.

Tanpa Akiko sadari, bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia langsung merapikan buku dan keluar kelas. Hari ini dia ingin beristirahat saja di perpustakaan. Membaca buku selalu menjadi cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala dan kejenuhan.

"Oi, Akimoto." Panggilan itu membuat Akiko menoleh. Zero menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak setajam tatapan yang biasa diberikannya ke para penggemar Night Class, tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana. "Kau melupakan ini."

Zero menyerahkan tempat pensil berwarna biru tanpa motif apapun. "Terimakasih." Gumam Akiko. Tapi sebelum dia sempat berbalik lagi, Yuuki dan Sayori memanggilnya.

"Akiko, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" protes Yuuki setelah menepuk punggung Zero dengan keras sebagai sapaan. "Ayo, kita harus makan siang. Aku tidak ingin kehabisan Paket B."

"Ayo, Akiko, Zero-kun." Kata Sayori yang tersenyum pada Akiko.

Mereka berempat berjalan ke kafetaria dengan dipimpin Yuuki, yang tidak bisa berhenti menyebutkan menu apa saja yang ingin dimakannya nanti. Sayori hanya bicara saat menjawab pertanyaan Yuuki soal menu apa yang menurutnya lebih enak. Di belakang, Akiko dan Zero hanya berjalan dalam diam.

Di kafetaria, Akiko hanya makan dalam diam. Dia tidak ingat apa saja yang dimakannya—bagi Akiko sudah kenyang saja cukup.

"Kau mau kemana, Akiko?" tanya Sayori yang paling pertama menyadari Akiko berdiri.

"Hanya mencari udara segar." Jawab Akiko dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Tanpa menunggu komentar dari yang lain, Akiko meninggalkan kafetaria.

Perpustakaan Cross Academy seperti yang diharapkan Akiko—tempatnya luas, bersih, banyak jendela-jendela besar, rak-rak buku tinggi, dan aroma buku yang masih baru maupun sudah bertahun-tahun mengisi ruangan itu.

"Selamat datang." Sapa pustakawan yang duduk di belakang mejanya. Akiko mengangguk sopan, sebelum berjalan ke arah rak-rak buku besar.

Koleksi Cross Academy ternyata cukup lengkap. Akiko bisa menemukan dua rak penuh buku yang tidak bisa ditemukannya di luar karena sudah tidak diproduksi lagi atau terbit ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Akiko langsung mengambil dua buku tebal. Kedua buku itu diterbitkan ratusan tahun yang lalu dan tidak ada kopiannya lagi sekarang. Dari yang dilihat Akiko, buku yang ada di perpustakaan semuanya asli. Tempat ini benar-benar surga dunia untuk pecinta buku seperti dirinya.

"Akiko, ternyata kau di sini."

Merasa dipanggil, Akiko menoleh. Sayori berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum lega. "Aku mencarimu atas permintaan Yuuki."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah waktunya pulang. Sekarang seharusnya Night Class sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah."

Mendengar kata 'Night Class', Akiko segera merapikan barang-barangnya. Keduanya bergegas kembali ke dorm. Akiko masih tidak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan Zero. Jika dia sampai tahu Akiko berinteraksi dengan Night Class, bisa-bisa Akiko dimakan Zero.

Dan seperti kata Sayori sebelumnya, Night Class sudah dekat dengan sekolah. Akiko bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang seolah memperingatinya akan bahaya.

"Akiko, apa kau sakit?" tanya Kaname yang berdiri di hadapan Akiko. Tapi gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia melewati Night Class seolah mereka tidak ada. Aidou dan Ruka sudah akan memarahinya karena mendiami Kaname-sama yang mereka cintai, tapi ditahan oleh Ichijou yang meletakkan jari telunjuk di atas bibirnya, lalu menunjuk Kaname sebelum menggerakkan tangannya secara horizontal di depan lehernya sendiri.

"Maafkan Akiko, Kuran-senpai. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak pagi." Sayori menggantikan Akiko meminta maaf, membungkuk sopan sebelum menyusul Akiko yang semakin jauh dari gedung sekolah.

0 0 0

.Ichijou dan Kaname kembali berdiri di dekat jendela. Sementara sang 'Raja' membaca buku, Ichijou terlihat melamun. Matanya yang berwarna hijau menatap sedih ke luar jendela.

"Ada apa, Ichijou?" tanya Kaname tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku.

"Akiko…" jawab Ichijou dengan gumaman. Tapi dia tidak melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Kaname tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menatap buku yang dibacanya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

0 0 0

Malam itu Akiko memutuskan tidak tidur. Dia takut mimpinya malam ini sama dengan kemarin malam. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar. Seingat Akiko, di dekat sekolah ada air mancur. Mungkin dia bisa menjernihkan pikiran sebelum tidur pulas malam ini.

Jalanan menuju air mancur cukup jauh dan gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya yang dilihat Akiko hanya cahaya bulan yang sedang purnama. Untungnya tidak ada hambatan selama menuju ke air mancur. Dalam waktu lima belas menit, Akiko sudah sampai di sana.

Akiko membasuh wajahnya dengan air mancur yang dingin. Air itu seperti masuk ke dalam pori-pori Akiko—menembus menuju otaknya. Sepertinya air itu mencoba menghilangkan mimpi buruk Akiko dari kepalanya.

"Segarnya."

Saat Akiko membuka mata, dilihatnya sosok pria bermata semerah darah. Pria itu menatapnya dengan senyum mengerikan—senyum yang sama dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Reflek Akiko menjerit. Tapi jeritannya hanya sebentar karena gadis itu jatuh ke tanah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

0 0 0

Shiki menatap kaget ke Akiko yang tergeletak di tanah. Barusan dia ingin menanyakan kenapa di tengah malam seperti ini gadis itu berkeliaran di luar asrama (mengingat sekarang waktunya Night Class di sekolah). Namun Akiko menjerit saat melihat bayangan Shiki di air mancur, dan tiba-tiba saja terjatuh pingsan.

Merasa bertanggung jawab, Shiki menyusupkan tangannya di belakang leher dan lutut Akiko, membawa gadis itu kembali ke Sun Dormitory. Bisa bahaya jika ada vampire lain yang tidak kuat dengan godaan aroma Akiko dan menyantap gadis itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Berhenti di sana."

Zero yang masih mengenakan seragam Day Class, lengkap dengan _band _Prefek-nya, maju. Dia menatap Shiki dengan mata yang dipicingkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan ke Akiko?"

"Zero! Kenapa kau cepat sekali—oh, Shiki-senpai. Ada apa?" Yuuki yang baru muncul menatap Shiki ramah, tidak memperhatikan Akiko di tangan pemuda berambut sewarna mahogany itu.

"Akiko… dia tadi pingsan saat melihatku di dekat air mancur." Jawab Shiki, matanya menatap Akiko dan otaknya memutar ulang kejadian di air mancur tadi.

Yuuki yang baru menyadari keberadaan Akiko hanya memekik. Zero mendekat, mengambil Akiko dari Shiki. "Kami ambil alih dari sini. Silakan senpai kembali ke sekolah."

Shiki berbalik menuju sekolah. Walaupun masih sedikit khawatir, setidaknya Akiko sudah dibawa ke asrama oleh kedua Prefek.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rima yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Shiki.

"Akan kuberitahu nanti."

-TBC-


	5. Chap 5: Bloody Night

**Title: Bloody Night**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

_Saya merasa berdosa cuma ngasih dua chapter setelah ga update selama sebulan. Jadi saya tambahin satu lagi, ya._

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Akiko terbangun esok paginya dengan kepala pusing. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar.

Malam ini dia tidak bermimpi apapun. Semuanya gelap sampai dia terbangun lagi. Akiko dapat merasakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya pegal-pegal, seolah dia habis bekerja keras walaupun badannya berada di atas kasur yang sangat empuk.

Meskipun lelah, Akiko tetap bangun dari kasurnya. Dia mandi dan Setelah yakin kalau penampilannya sudah rapi dan pantas, dia berangkat.

Koridor asrama putri lantai dua di Sun Dormitory tidak begitu ramai. Ada beberapa orang yang sering dilihat Akiko di sekitar sana tiap hari atau lewat saat di sekolah—tapi tidak ada satu pun yang namanya diketahui Akiko. Hal ini harus dimaklumi, mengingat gadis itu hanya mengenal Yuuki dan Sayori di asrama putri. Bahkan Akiko sendiri tidak kenal Dorm Leader di Sun Dormitory; yang dia tahu, si Dorm Leader ini juga merupakan fans dari Aidou (walaupun tidak separah gadis-gadis Day Class yang lain).

_Mungkin karena masih pagi_, pikir Akiko saat melihat suasana yang sepi. Dia tidak begitu memikirkan itu semua, karena dia sendiri tidak terbiasa bangun pagi jika bukan karena kerja.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah juga sama sepinya dengan di asrama, hanya ada beberapa murid dengan penampilan seperti kutu buku yang baru terlihat. Akiko tidak ingat banyak selain pepohonan yang berada di kanan-kirinya yang meneduhkan dan membuat penglihatannya tidak terlalu buruk akibat kelebihan sinar matahari yang masuk ke retina.

"Akiko."

Akiko menoleh, mendapati Kaname yang berdiri dua meter darinya. "Apa kau punya waktu untuk bicara sebentar?" tanya pemuda itu ramah, lengkap dengan senyumnya yang bisa membuat para penggemar Night Class pingsan seketika.

"Tentu."

Senyum Kaname yang sedikit lebih cerah dari biasanya berubah menjadi garis lurus tipis. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat serius saat menatap Akiko, dan sekilas matanya berkilat merah.

"Kuran-senpai?" panggilan Akiko langsung menyadarkan Kaname dari pikirannya yang sudah jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Apa yang ingin senpai bicarakan?"

"Maaf," senyum Kaname kembali terkembang, tapi kali ini sedikit lebih murung. "Kurasa lain kali saja kita bicara lagi. Aku baru ingat kalau ada urusan yang mendadak."

Kaname meninggalkan Akiko dengan langkah anggun namun cepat. Dalam beberapa detik, dia sudah tidak terlihat lagi di jarak pandang gadis itu.

0 0 0

"Hanabusa, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akatsuki Kain.

"Diam dulu. Aku sedang konsentrasi." Potong Aidou yang memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Wajahnya yang tampan menjadi berkeriput samar di beberapa bagian karena begitu keras ototnya bekerja.

Saat ini Aidou dan Akatsuki sedang duduk di pinggir danau yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Moon Dormitory. Ini merupakan salah satu pemandangan yang sangat langka, mengingat Hanabusa Aidou adalah orang yang malas dan tidak suka keluar asrama, terlebih di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini.

Keduanya memisahkan diri dari rombongan Night Class setelah pintu gerbang Moon Dormitory tertutup. Tidak ada yang berkomentar atau mencegah, hanya saja Kaname menatap mereka dengan mata yang berkilat merah. Setelah menjelaskan kalau mereka hanya akan ke perpustakaan, Kaname berbalik masuk ke asrama—yang berarti sebuah persetujuan. Masih berseragam lengkap, mereka langsung ke perpustakaan selama sepuluh menit sebelum ke danau.

"Kau tahu gosip mengenai Keluarga Terkutuk?" tanya Aidou tiba-tiba.

Akatsuki menatapnya bingung selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. Aidou menghela nafas maklum. "Wajar saja, sih, kalau kau tidak tahu. Ayahku sendiri baru tahu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Itu pun tidak disengaja dan melalui salah satu koneksinya yang tidak terduga."

Saat melihat Akatsuki yang masih menatapnya tidak mengerti, Aidou melanjutkan.

"Katanya ini terjadi ribuan tahun yang lalu. Entah benar atau hanya sebuah mitos, tapi ada cerita yang sangat menghebohkan saat itu, dimana seorang vampire darah murni yang menikahi vampire bangsawan, lalu anak mereka menikah dengan vampire darah murni. Memang nama keluarganya tidak pernah diketahui, karena kejadian itu lebih dari dua ribu tahun yang lalu dan pasangan terakhirnya sudah menghilang sejak pernikahan resmi mereka diumumkan secara mendadak di sebuah pesta di kediaman salah satu vampire darah murni. Tapi katanya salah satu vampire darah murni yang sangat ketat dengan peraturan kalau darah murni harus menikah dengan darah murni lainnya mengutuk pasangan ini. Dan sekarang keluarga itu disebut Keluarga Terkutuk karena keturunan mereka tidak banyak yang bertahan lama."

"Kau yakin?"

"Belum terlalu. Jadi aku akan mengecek lagi di catatan-catatan yang dimiliki Night Class maupun di rumah." Aidou menghela nafas, tangannya menutupi sinar matahari yang langsung mengenai wajahnya. "Aku mendapat firasat kalau hasil akhirnya akan sangat mengejutkan."

0 0 0

Pagi hari itu berlalu seperti biasanya. Akiko belajar dengan tenang dan dapat menyerap semua pelajaran dengan cepat. Hanya saja semua tugas yang diberikan setelah tiap pelajaran usai, membuat Akiko ingin menyicil semua pelan-pelan sebelum akhir minggu lagi, saat dia kerja.

Karena itulah setelah bel pelajaran berakhir, Akiko langsung ke perpustakaan. Alasan lain dia ke sana adalah karena ingin mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya minggu lalu dan meminjam buku lain. Dia begitu larut dalam mengerjakan tugas sampai akhirnya merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf, perpustakaan akan ditutup."

Akiko melirik jam dinding terdekat. Sudah sangat larut, dan kemungkinan gerbang ke asrama sudah ditutup. Bagaimana bisa dia sampai lupa waktu seperti ini?

"Maaf." Bisik Akiko yang langsung membereskan barangnya. Dengan cepat dia melempar barang-barang ke dalam tasnya, kemudian mengembalikan buku-buku perpustakaan kembali ke tempatnya semula sebelum berpamintan dengan pustakawan yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

Perut Akiko mendadak berbunyi. Waktu makan malam sudah lewat, dan hari ini dia sudah melewatkan makan siang dan malam sekaligus tanpa menyadarinya. jadi wajar saja jika perutnya terus berbunyi tiap dua menit sekali.

Ia meraih ke dalam tas, berharap menemukan sekotak pocky. Di saat-saat seperti ini, yang bisa membuat Akiko tenang hanyalah memakan pocky. Tapi sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini ia tidak memakan stik yang dilapisi cokelat atau krim itu.

"Ouch!" Akiko mengeluarkan tangannya dari tas, jari telunjuknya mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Kini ia melihat ke dalam tas, berharap menemukan benda tajam apa yang disimpannya. Sifat pelupanya selalu membuat Akiko sebal sendiri.

"Pisau lipat?" Akiko mengambil benda itu dari dalam tas dengan tangan yang tidak terluka, memperhatikan darah yang mengalir dari ujungnya. Ia tidak ingat kenapa benda itu bisa… oh ya, dia ingat. Yuri yang memberikan pisau itu padanya, sebagai senjata jika ada orang-orang yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan ingin melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh atau lainnya kepada Akiko.

Tapi selama ini Akiko tidak ingat kapan dia sempat memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas.

"Bau yang manis."

Akiko terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hanabusa Aidou menatapnya dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Wah, ternyata Akiko. Aku sempat mengira aroma yang kucium itu milik Yuuki, ternyata kau. Hebat sekali, ya? Aromamu sama lezatnya dengan aroma si Prefek." Aidou tersenyum miring, meraih tangan Akiko yang berdarah. "Boleh aku mencicipinya?"

Tanpa menunggu, Aidou mendekatkan wajahnya ke tangan gadis itu. Dia menjilati jari Akiko yang berdarah dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, dia menancapkan taringnya ke pergelangan tangan Akiko.

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Akiko. Gadis itu menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan penuh kengerian: vampire. Di depannya berdiri seorang vampire yang secara terang-terangan ingin menyantapnya.

"Boleh aku ambil dari sini?" tanyanya lagi, sekarang menyentuh leher Akiko.

"Aidou, hentikan." Perintah itu membuat Aidou berhenti, dia menatap ke belakang Akiko dengan canggung. "Shiki, bawa Akiko ke kediaman Kepala Sekolah sekarang. Aku akan mengurus Aidou di sini."

Kedua pundak Akiko dicengkram lembut. Dia bisa merasakan ada yang membalut jari-jarinya yang terluka sebelum tubuhnya terangkat dan angin berhembus dengan cepat ke arahnya. Saat angin berhenti, suara ketukan di pintu terdengar.

"Ada apa, Shiki-kun? Ah, Akiko! Cepat masuk!" kepala sekolah terdengar sangat panik. Angin sudah tidak menyapu tubuh Akiko. Dia akhirnya sadar kalau Shiki menggendongnya ke kediaman kepala sekolah saat pemuda berambut sewarna mahogany itu dengan perlahan menurunkannya di atas sofa empuk.

"Kaname-kun, Yuuki, cepatlah." Seru Kaien. "Yuuki, cepat gantikan baju Akiko. Pakai saja bajumu yang ada di sini. Dan kau, Kaname-kun, jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa bisa murid Night Class melanggar peraturan saat kau mengawasi mereka tepat di depan hidungmu sendiri?"

Kaname berjalan ke sebuah ruangan, diikuti Kaien yang masih menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Shiki hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah Kaname dan Kaien menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup, dia tidak tahu apakah dia sudah diizinkan kembali ke sekolah atau asrama, dan itu berarti tidak mungkin baginya untuk bergerak lebih jauh sebelum Kaname memberikan perintah untuk meninggalkan rumah Kepala Sekolah.

Pandangan Shiki jatuh ke Akiko yang masih belum sadar di sofa. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan terlihat lelah—yang merupakan ciri-ciri dari orang yang darahnya baru saja dihisap vampire—tapi bibirnya masih memiliki semburat merah muda, yang membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah boneka.

Aroma darah Akiko yang sangat kuat memenuhi ruangan sampai rasanya sangat menyesakkan untuk Shiki bernafas.

Tapi itu hanya _rasanya_.

_Faktanya_, Shiki hanya mencium aroma bunga yang baru mekar di pagi hari. Udara di ruangan itu menjadi sangat menyegarkan, bahkan Shiki ingin terus berada di sana dan memasukkan seluruh aroma itu ke paru-parunya. Mungkin ada benarnya juga kalau Shiki merasa sangat sesak, tapi sesak yang dialaminya karena dia begitu ingin menghirup aroma bunga dari Akiko, bukan untuk menghindarinya.

"Shiki-senpai, bisa bantu aku angkat Akiko ke kamar di sana?" tanya Yuuki yang hampir berbisik, mengingat dia sangat jarang bicara dengan murid Night Class satu itu. Shiki tidak menjawab, tapi dia langsung mengangkat Akiko lagi dan membawanya ke kamar yang ditunjuk Yuuki. Setelah si gadis Prefek itu mengucapkan terimakasih, Shiki kembali ke ruang tengah.

Kaname dan kepala sekolah Cross berdiri dalam diam, tapi seluruh tubuh mereka yang tegang membuat Shiki tahu kalau kedua pria itu khawatir akan sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Shiki, kau boleh kembali ke asrama." Kata Kaname saat melihat Shiki, yang langsung dipatuhi pemuda itu.

Shiki meninggalkan kediaman kepala sekolah. Dia menengadah, menatap langit yang penuh bintang, kondisi yang jauh berbeda dengan kejadian yang rasanya menggelapkan malam murid-murid Night Class. Siapa sebenarnya Akiko itu? kenapa dia bisa membuat seorang Kaname Kuran sama khawatirnya seperti dia mengkhawatirkan Yuuki Cross? Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki aroma darah yang begitu unik?

Tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas, kembali berjalan ke gedung Moon Dormitory. "Merepotkan." Gerutu Shiki saat dia kembali mengingat wajah pucat Akiko.

Sepertinya malam ini dia akan susah tidur.

-TBC-


	6. Chap 6: Someone from the Past

**Title: Someone from the Past**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

_Mumpung lagi mood,_ _b_ales_ review dulu ya:_

_Lightning Shun: ini udah di update, baca yaaa~_

_Renachan: makasih udah review di setiap chapter. Berkat kamu aku jadi ada ide buat hukuman Aidou (tadinya ga ada). Hehe_

_Keep on RCL yaa~_

_Juvia Hanaka: Sudah di update~_

0 0 0

"Aidou," suara Ichijou yang biasanya sehangat sinar matahari berubah dingin, wajahnya yang penuh senyum makin memperburuk suasana. Aidou sendiri hanya bisa menunduk takut. Dia tidak pernah melihat seorang Takuma Ichijou, wakil dari Kaname Kuran, yang selalu penuh senyum dan bertingkah seperti bocah berusia lima tahun, marah. Bahkan walaupun hanya sekali. Biasanya Ichijou akan menjadi sosok yang menenangkan dengan kehangatannya saat Kaname marah besar. Dia yang selalu menjadi penetral saat suasana Night Class tidak dapat diprediksi karena kemarahan dari Kaname.

Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Yang berada di hadapan Aidou bukanlah Ichijou yang sama—dihadapannya hanya ada Ichijou yang diliputi aura gelap yang mengerikan. Entah mengapa dia menjadi sama mengintimidasinya dengan Kaname.

Pemuda pirang bermata hijau itu maju selangkah, membuat Aidou mundur dua langkah. Dia masih tersenyum manis walaupun aura di sekelilingnya sudah sangat pekat. "Kembali ke asrama," perintahnya, sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Aidou.

Aidou sendiri hanya bisa menurut. Dia memang tipe pembangkang dan selalu mencari tahu semuanya sendiri tanpa takut sekalipun apa yang dilakukannya melanggar perintah dan hukum vampire. Tapi dia juga tahu batas-batasnya. Sebagai seorang vampire Bangsawan, tidak mungkin dia membuat malu keluarganya.

Akhirnya Aidou berlari ke asrama, menemukan Ichijou yang berdiri di lobi dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Sang Wakil Kepala Asrama memberi isyarat agar Aidou maju.

"Jadi, hukuman apa yang pantas diberikan?" tanya Ichijou, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Dia mengetukkan jari telunjuk ke dagu, ekspresinya bertanya-tanya. "Apakah harus hukuman yang sama dengan yang diberikan Kaname saat Yuuki menjadi korban? Atau kurang?"

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Ichijou, Aidou jadi menghela nafas. Tapi itu sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan besar.

"Sepertinya harus lebih dari itu," Ichijou memutuskan, membuat Aidou terperangah.

Dia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Seorang Hanabusa Aidou, si jenius super-tampan dari keluarga vampire Bangsawan Aidou yang terkenal, dikenakan hukuman yang lebih dari menahan empat ember berisi air dengan tubuhnya karena menghisap darah seorang manusia biasa. Ayolah, ini tidak adil!

"Ichijou-san, ini tidak adil!" seru Aidou yang sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi kekesalannya. Rasanya tidak adil jika dia, bangsawan dari Night Class, dihukum karena seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki title sebagai model terkenal.

Sangat tidak adil.

Ichijou berbalik, ekspresinya sudah mirip dengan Zero yang sedang jengkel dan tidak ingin diganggu. "Jadi, kau ingin hukuman seperti apa? Aku sudah punya beberapa ide yang bisa kau pilih.

"A-Apa itu?"

"Pertama, kau akan diikat dan kutenggelamkan di danau sampai sebatas hidung. Kedua, kau diikat dan duduk di tengah-tengah api Akatsuki. Ketiga, tidak boleh bertemu fans-fansmu dari Day Class, terlebih saat valentine. Keempat, aku akan meminta Seiren menghukummu. Kelima, kau tidak boleh keluar dari lingkungan Moon Dormitory sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan dan diawasi dengan _sangat_ ketat."

Aidou terperangah. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Ichijou mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu. Tapi untuk kasus yang sama dengan hukuman menahan empat buah ember berisi air? dia pasti sudah gila.

"Kenapa kau bersikap tidak adil, Ichijou-san? Kaname-sama juga seperti ini saat menyangkut soal Yuuki Cross!"

"Aku bersikap tidak adil? Hm, sepertinya ada yang tidak mengerti," Ichijou berjalan mendekat, tatapan matanya yang tajam seolah menusuk ke mata Aidou. "Dengar, Hanabusa Aidou. Memang benar aku memberikan perhatian lebih ke Akiko seperti Kaname yang memberikan perhatiannya ke Yuuki. Aku memang sangat protektif padanya.

Tapi, jika kita menelaah kondisimu secara objektif, kau telah melanggar peraturan utama Night Class selama bersekolah di Cross Academy: tidak pernah meminum darah dari murid Day Class. Kau sudah melanggar dua kali. Yang pertama bisa jadi hanya sebuah peringatan dari Kaname, tapi kau mengulangnya lagi. Karena itu kau pantas memilih dari lima hukuman yang kupikirkan tadi, malah aku ingin kau mendapat lima-limanya."

"Tapi…"

"Kau ingin aku atau Kaname yang sedang marah besar menghukummu?"

Aidou terdiam.

Malam itu, dia berakhir dengan dikelilingi api besar dari sepupunya sendiri, Akatsuki, yang bisa saja melahapnya kapan saja. Tidak lupa dengan tangan dan kaki yang diikat, serta mulut yang disumpal kain.

0 0 0

Hari-hari berikutnya tidak berjalan dengan baik untuk Akiko. Satu malam, di saat anak-anak Night Class libur, dia bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang sangat mencekam sampai membuatnya menggigil. Hawa dingin itu terasa sangat kuno, gelap dan kejam; membuat seluruh syaraf Akiko bangkit dan membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman. Tapi malam-malam berikutnya lebih baik.

Setidaknya.

"Ada apa?"

Akiko tersenyum lemah ke Sayori, berharap dari ekspresinya saja cukup untuk memberitahu gadis itu kalau dia baik-baik saja. Sayori sendiri balas tersenyum. Setidaknya dia jauh lebih mengerti bagaimana ekspresi bekerja, tidak seperti Yuuki yang akan terus menggerecoki sampai pertanyaannya dijawab.

Langkah Akiko terhenti saat dia melihat kelompok yang memakai seragam putih mendekat ke arahnya. Dia tetap tidak bergerak meskipun Sayori sudah menarik lengan bajunya. Saat jarak kelompok itu dengan Akiko tinggal sepuluh meter lagi, Akiko terlonjak, bersamaan dengan Kaname yang berhenti di depannya.

"Selamat pagi, Akiko." Sapa Kaname, lengkap dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kuran-senpai." Sapa Akiko dengan senyum kaku.

Seketika seluruh gadis yang berada dalam radius yang cukup untuk mendengar sapaan singkat mereka menoleh, tatapan tajam atau penuh keingintahuan di arahkan ke keduanya. Tapi yang paling mencolok dari mereka semua adalah Ruka yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Akiko.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, panggil aku Kaname saja."

"Maaf, Kaname-senpai."

Kaname menghela nafas, tapi tetap tersenyum. Dia menepuk kepala Akiko lembut, "Hati-hati, ya. Jangan buat masalah atau membiarkan _masalah _mendekatimu." Katanya ramah, membuat seluruh fans Night Class dan Ruka mendesis iri.

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih atas peringatannya, Kaname-senpai."

Setelah mendapat senyum ramah yang terakhir dari Kaname, rombongan Night Class kembali berjalan. Ichijou sempat memberikan senyuman manisnya ke Akiko, Ruka masih menatapnya penuh kebencian, dan Aidou yang membuang muka kesal.

Akiko melirik dua orang terakhir yang lewat; Shiki dan Rima.

Dan ternyata Shiki sedang menatapnya.

0 0 0

"Pesta dansa?" Akiko dan Yuuki saling tatap sebelum menatap Sayori lagi.

Saat ini Akiko, Yuuki, Sayori, dan Zero sedang berjalan di koridor setelah pelajaran selesai. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sayori menyebut-nyebut soal pesta dansa.

"Kau melupakan_ itu_?" Tanya Sayori ke Yuuki. Akiko hanya bisa menatap mereka tidak mengerti. Sejak kepindahannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Akiko tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu seperti pesta dansa atau yang mirip dengan itu.

"Kalau Akiko-chan, sih, wajar kalau tidak tahu. Kita 'kan memang tidak pernah memberitahunya atau mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini selama dia di sekolah." Gumam Sayori. Dia melirik Akiko dan memberikan senyum meminta maaf.

Yuuki menatap Akiko sebelum kembali ke Sayori, "Aku tidak terlalu tertarik berdansa dengan siapapun." Kemudian dia menatap Zero. "lagipula aku lebih merasa tertekan dengan ujian akhir yang sudah dekat. Benar 'kan, Zero?"

Akiko baru ingat kalau ujian akhir akan tiba. Rasanya baru kemarin dia menginjakkan kaki di komplek bangunan sekolah terbaik di kota. Semuanya terasa cepat sekali.

"Kau benar-benar melupakannya…" kata Sayori dengan suara yang mendadak membuat Akiko mendengarkan dengan hati-hati. Tiba-tiba Sayori terdengar seperti Yuri ketika menceritakan cerita horror. "Pesta dansa sudah menjadi tradisi di Cross Academy; peraturannya adalah kelas yang memiliki nilai terburuk di ujian akhir sebelum pesta, dipaksa untuk membantu persiapan di belakang layar pesta dansa tersebut."

Akiko langsung bergidik ngeri. Bukan karena kemungkinan besar dia tidak bisa berdansa. Tidak. Dia sudah tahu nasibnya akan berada di belakang layar karena kelas mereka memiliki Yuuki Cross, pemilik nilai terburuk di Cross Academy. Justru gaya bercerita Sayori yang membuatnya ketakutan.

_Sangat mirip Yuri. Bahkan model rambut mereka juga. _Pikir Akiko. _Meskipun rambut Yuri lebih nyentrik._

"Aku khawatir, Yuuki Cross…" mereka berempat menoleh ke belakang, merasakan kehadiran yang seolah diliputi awan gelap yang membuatnya terlihat cukup mengerikan. "kau selalu membuat nilai rata-rata kelas_ku _menurun…"

"Ketua Kelas, perkataanmu kejam sekali." komentar Sayori.

"Pesta dansa ini adalah acara formal dan sudah menjadi tradisi, dimana Day Class dan Night Class bisa mendatanginya bersamaan." Kaseumi Kageyama, ketua kelas mereka, menatap Yuuki dengan mata berkilat mengerikan. "Jika aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk berdansa dengan Ruka-san dari Night Class, aku akan membencimu selamanya!"

Kageyama pergi, masih dengan aura mengerikan di sekelilingnya. Akiko menatap Yuuki kasihan. Akiko juga sebenarnya tidak masalah membantu di belakang layar, toh dia tidak pernah suka terlalu menonjol di depan umum. Tapi jika ada Night Class, berarti akan ada Shiki juga, kan?

Saat itu Akiko mencium aroma kuat yang aneh: aroma bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Tapi bagaimana bisa ada aroma bunga sakura di waktu yang jelas-jelas bukan musimnya untuk mekar? Entahlah. Mungkin saja itu hanya perasaan Akiko saja.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana!"

Itu suara Ichijou… dengan siapa dia bicara?

Akiko menoleh ke asal suara. Dia melihat gadis bertubuh kecil yang memakai seragam Night Class berjalan di depan Ichijou, nyaris seperti menari. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu. Dan dari tempatnya berdiri, Akiko bisa merasakan kedinginan yang sama dengan beberapa malam yang lalu, disertai aroma bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Jadi itu aroma_nya._

Entah mengapa rasanya Akiko pernah mencium bau yang sama di suatu tempat dari masa lalunya. Tapi dimana, kapan, dan dengan siapa dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Semua orang sekarang menatap ke arah dua orang itu penuh keingintahuan. Akiko tahu apa yang ada dipikiran mereka; Night Class dilarang berkeliaran di sekolah saat jam Day Class belajar, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Di sebelahnya, Akiko bisa merasakan Zero menegang saat menatap gadis itu dengan mata melebar ketakutan.

"Maria!" seruan Ichijou itu membuat Akiko tersadar. Anak yang dipanggil Maria itu sekarang berlari entah kemana.

"Uh… itu tidak benar… kenapa Night Class…" Yuuki baru akan mengejar kedua murid Night Class itu saat Zero menarik tangannya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan anak baru itu. Tinggalkan dia sendiri, Wakil Ketua itu akan melakukan sesuatu." Kata Zero meyakinkan. Tapi entah mengapa Akiko merasa kalau sebenarnya Zero berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Yuuki-_chan_!"

Mendengar seruan itu, Akiko langsung mundur dengan cepat ke belakang Sayori, menggenggam lengan bajunya erat-erat. Sejak kejadian _itu_, setiap kehadiran Aidou membuatnya secara refleks menjauh dari vampire jahil dan sok tenar itu sebisa mungkin.

Aidou juga melihat Akiko, keningnya berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut sebagai tanda kejengkelannya. Dia sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum menutup mulutnya lagi dan berpaling ke Yuuki, yang dipeluknya dari belakang. "Halo! Ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu saat siang hari, bukan?"

Yuuki langsung berseru panik. Sialnya, dia menyebut nama Aidou, membuat semua gadis Day Class, yang dalam jarak dengar, berseru tidak kalah panik saat melihat idola mereka memeluk Yuuki.

Kemudian Aidou membisikkan sesuatu ke Yuuki dengan ekspresi kejam. Saat dia menarik diri, ekspresinya sudah berubah kembali seperti Aidou "Idol" yang dikenal oleh fans-fansnya.

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu sebentar, Aidou-_senpai_?"

Semua langsung berbisik-bisik. Siapa yang tidak tahu hubungan buruk Zero dengan Aidou? Akiko yang anak baru saja tahu.

"Bagus. Aku juga ingin bicara denganmu."

Yuuki terlihat bingung, "Tunggu, Zero…"

"Yuuki, hati-hati dengan 'Maria Kurenai'." Kata Zero sebelum pergi.

"Seharusnya kau yang hati-hati untuk tidak berkelahi!" seru Yuuki kesal.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Zero sambil lalu.

Suasana langsung hening sesaat sampai Sayori berbisik, "Aku khawatir…"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja… _mungkin_." Sahut Yuuki yang masih menatap ke arah Zero dan Aidou pergi. Tapi Akiko tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan Sayori, karena dia juga memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama.

"Tidak, ini soalmu." Jawab Sayori dengan wajah ketakutan. Akiko sendiri sudah pucat di belakang Sayori, dapat dirasakannya kalau keringat dingin sudah mengalir di keningnya. Awalnya Akiko tidak percaya soal hal yang disebut sebagai '_Fangirl's Power'_, tapi melihat sosok-sosok di hadapannya membuat gadis itu percaya betapa mengerikannya fangirl-fangirl dalam keadaan marah.

Yuuki berbalik, dia tertawa kecil saat melihat fans-fans Aidou yang sudah menatapnya seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dalam waktu singkat, Yuuki melemparkan buku pelajarannya ke Sayori sambil berseru, "Maaf, Yori-chan! Ambil buku teks-ku!"

Dan Yuuki berlari kabur.

Akiko dan Sayori saling tatap, mereka tertawa kaku ke satu sama lain sebelum memutuskan pergi ke tempat tujuan awal mereka. Arti tawa mereka itu hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu.

Tapi saat Akiko berbalik, dia menangkap sosok Maria Kurenai yang menatapnya dari koridor di seberang. Dia pasti berhasil kabur dari Ichijou (yang kemungkinan besar sedang menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari kejaran fans). Sekali lagi, aroma Maria menarik Akiko padanya.

"Yori, kau duluan saja. Aku mau mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sayori, Akiko berlari kecil ke arah dia datang tadi. Setelah yakin Sayori tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, Akiko memutar ke koridor sebelah. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Maria Kurenai sudah berdiri di ujung sana dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Anak itu memberikan isyarat agar Akiko mengikutinya, dengan hati-hati Akiko berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka baru berhenti berjalan saat sampai di dekat sebuah pohon besar. Maria berdiri di balik bayang-bayang. Tempat yang bagus untuk menjaga tubuh vampire-nya dari sinar matahari dan bicara tanpa diperhatikan orang lain.

Maria tersenyum saat Akiko sudah berdiri di bawah bayangan pohon. "Hai, Akiko. Lama tidak berjumpa." Sapanya, tidak lupa memberi Akiko sebuah senyum ramah. Senyumnya seperti memberi tahu kalau dia memang mengenal Akiko.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Akiko hati-hati. Wajar saja jika dia bersikap hati-hati dengan Maria. Dia berseragam putih. Night Class. Dan yang lebih penting, dia adalah seorang _vampire_—makhluk yang tidak dapat diprediksi. Bisa saja saat ini mereka bersikap baik, tapi kurang dari satu jam mereka akan berubah menjadi monster penghisap darah yang lebih mengerikan dari monster yang muncul di mimpi terburuk setiap orang.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kita sudah berteman lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Ekspresi Maria langsung berubah menjadi penuh rahasia. "Aku tahu kau sudah tidak bisa mengingatku, tapi aku bersedia membantumu memulihkannya. Karena itu aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu _lagi_."

Saat itu juga Akiko tahu, Maria Kurenai adalah kunci ke masa lalunya yang gelap.

-TBC-


	7. Chap 7: The King's First Movement

**Title: The King's First Movement**

**Main Cast: OC, Senri Shiki**

**Genres: friendship and romance**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T/ PG-13**

**NB: Please appreciate my story.**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

_maaf baru update, saya lagi sakit soalnya. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan, soalnya ga sempet di edit  
_

**0 0 0**

Akhir pekan yang lain tiba.

Sialnya, ini hari kerja Akiko dengan Shiki _lagi_.

Akiko berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Saat melewati jendela, dia selalu melihat keluar, hanya untuk mendapati lautan hijau dari pohon-pohon di hutan. Tanpa sadar dia menepuk keningnya. Saat membuka mata, Akiko melihat tangannya yang diperban.

Perban itu menutupi luka yang ditimbulkan gigi taring Aidou beberapa waktu lalu. Sejak kemarin Akiko tidak membukanya, terlalu takut melihat bekas gigit yang mengingatkannya dengan status asli dari Night Class. Dan itu akan mengingatkannya kalau Shiki, partner kerjanya untuk setahun ini, adalah vampire.

"Ah! Menyebalkan!" serunya kesal sebelum menarik tas. Dia melirik ke arah jam di atas meja belajarnya. Masih ada lima belas menit sebelum Yuri datang menjemput. Mungkin Akiko bisa menghirup udara segar yang dihasilkan ratusan pohon besar di komplek sekolah selama berjalan ke gerbang; mungkin juga dia bisa berhenti sebentar di air mancur yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah.

Setelah memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar, Akiko keluar kamar dan menguncinya. Dengan cepat dia meninggalkan asrama dan seluruh penghuninya yang kebanyakan masih tidur atau memilih bermalas-malasan di kamar saja.

Pagi ini matahari tidak terlalu terik, membuat Akiko cukup nyaman. Dia berjalan di bawah naungan bayangan pohon-pohon, mendengarkan suara burung-burung yang bernyanyi. Baru lima menit seperti itu, nyanyian burung-burung berhenti. Mereka beterbangan dengan panik, seolah ada predator yang mengincar, dan keberadaannya hanya mereka yang tahu.

Akiko berhenti berjalan, menghela nafas lelah. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya bosan. Dia sudah tahu kalau hanya Night Class yang bisa memberikan aura menyeramkan seperti itu—sebenarnya tidak, hanya Kaname yang terkadang seperti itu. "Keluarlah."

Terdengar suara daun-daun yang disibakkan. Akiko mencari lokasi sumber suara dari ujung matanya. Di sebelah kirinya, sebuah bayangan bergerak dengan perlahan. Tapi sebelum bayangan itu keluar, angin berhembus dan tidak ada suara atau pergerakan lagi. Akiko baru saja akan memprotes saat dirasakannya hembusan hangat yang menggelitik lehernya.

"Uwaaah!"

Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Akiko berbalik dengan tas terangkat tinggi-tinggi untuk memukul kepala siapa saja yang berdiri di belakangnya (yang sangat mungkin adalah Aidou). Tapi saat dia berputar, Akiko tersandung kakinya sendiri dan langsung terjatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu.

Jatuhnya tidak sakit. Akiko malah merasa kalau di bawahnya itu empuk namun juga keras. Saat dia membuka mata, dilihatnya sepasang mata abu-abu kebiruan yang sedikit terbelalak. Posisi mereka _sangat_ dekat, bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan dan bibir mereka _nyaris _bertemu. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya saling tatap sampai akhirnya Akiko mendengar suara berdeham yang dikenalnya.

"Sudahi dulu adegan drama cinta kalian. Sekarang sudah waktunya kerja." Yuri menghela nafas sebal, meniup poninya yang sekarang berwarna pink cerah.

0 0 0

Akiko tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain melirik pantulan Shiki yang duduk di sebelahnya, menatap pemuda yang jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi itu dengan penuh penyesalan. "Maaf," Katanya, mengulang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hn,"

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Tadi aku tersandung kakiku sendiri—"

"Kau sudah menjelaskannya tadi."

Ruang rias itu kembali hening. Ai yang hari ini juga bertugas mendandani Akiko dan Shiki hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan dua model yang sepertinya sudah sangat dekat dibanding saat pertama kali mereka bekerjasama. _Mungkin karena mereka satu sekolah_, pikir Ai saat itu.

Di sofa, Yuri menatap Akiko dan Shiki bergantian, seolah menilai mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dinilainya. Dia menghela nafas setiap satu menit berlalu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran wanita berambut pink itu sekarang. "Aku keluar dulu." Gumamnya. Dia melirik Shiki dan Akiko sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Akiko menghela nafas, memejamkan mata saat asisten Ai membubuhkan _make up _di wajahnya. Tapi sampai selesai pun Akiko tetap menutup matanya. Secara fisik dia memang tidak terlalu lelah, tapi mentalnya cukup lelah setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

Bagaimana bisa dengan alasan "aku hanya sedang bosan", Shiki berdiri di belakangnya. Ditambah wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Akiko…

"Ah!" seru Akiko tanpa sadar. Dia membuka mata dan menatap pergelangan tangannya yang diperban. Seseorang memegang pergelangannya—dan orang itu adalah Shiki. Ruangan mendadak sepi. Ai dan asistennya sudah tidak ada di sana.

Pemuda berambut sewarna mahogany itu sekarang berlutut di sebelah Akiko, menatap perban yang melilit tangan gadis itu. "Masih sakit?" tanyanya datar. Akiko hanya mengangguk.

Shiki melepas perban Akiko, sedikit mengernyit saat melihat dua lubang kecil yang sudah mulai mengering, tapi belum semuanya. "Apakah terkena air saat kau mandi?" tanya Shiki.

"Aku bahkan tidak berani menyiram sekitar bekas lukaku sejak hari itu."

Shiki terus menatap tangan Akiko, tapi ekspresinya berbeda dari yang diperlihatkan Aidou—Shiki lebih terlihat seperti berpikir. "Tutup matamu," Perintahnya.

Awalnya Akiko ingin menolak, tapi melihat Shiki yang menunjukkan ekspresi _aku tidak menerima penolakan_, akhirnya dia menurut saja. Dia bisa merasakan Shiki menarik tangannya, kemudian sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh luka gigitan. Tapi itu belum semua, karena Akiko langsung merasakan sesuatu yang basah di atas lukanya.

Perlahan Akiko merasakan lukanya yang menjadi panas. Dia berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi ditahan Shiki yang entah sedang melakukan apa ke luka bekas gigitan di tangan Akiko. Satu hal yang Akiko tahu adalah Shiki tidak _minum _darahnya.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Akiko yang tidak tahan ingin mengintip. Kulitnya itu sangat sensitive, jadi hal-hal yang dilakukan orang lain ke kulitnya membuat gadis itu gelisah dan ingin menjauh secepat dan sejauh mungkin, walaupun dengan Shiki tidak sampai sejauh mungkin.

Shiki tidak menjawab, membuatnya ingin membuka mata lebih cepat. Namun niat Akiko batal saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut itu pindah dari pergelangan tangan ke keningnya.

"Sudah."

Akiko membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, melirik pergelangan tangannya yang sudah kembali mulus. "Bagaima—"

"Jangan tanya." Potong Shiki yang kembali duduk di tempatnya tepat saat pintu dibuka. Ai masuk dengan membawa pakaian Akiko untuk pemotretan hari ini, sementara asistennya meminta Shiki ke ruangan lain untuk berganti pakaian.

Setelah Shiki keluar ruangan, Ai tersenyum lebar ke Akiko. "Jadi, kalian melakukan apa saja saat kami pergi?" tanyanya penasaran. Tapi Akiko tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya tersenyum dengan ekspresi _apa yang kau bicarakan?_.

Ai terus bicara soal kecocokan Akiko dan Shiki, dan bagaimana dia menganggap kalau keduanya memiliki hubungan unik dengan sebuah _rahasia _yang tidak diketahui siapapun, selain mereka berdua.

_Ya, rahasia kalau dia dan teman-teman sekelasnya adalah vampire, _pikir Akiko. _Tapi sepertinya hubungan kami tidak lebih dari sekedar parner._

Saat dia keluar dari ruang rias, Shiki juga keluar dari ruangan di sebelah. Mereka turun ke lantai dasar dan melihat Yuri yang sedang bicara serius dengan seorang pria yang memakai jas panjang berwarna hitam. Dilihat dari belakang, pria itu terlihat seperti seorang eksekutif muda. Bagaimana Akiko tahu? Karena penampilan pemuda itu sekilas mirip dengan Kaname.

"Oh, Akiko. Kemarilah." Panggil Yuri. Akiko mendekat dan berdiri di sebelah manajernya, menghadap ke pemuda yang tingginya mungkin sama dengan Kaname. "Dia anak dari keluarga yang menjadi sponsormu sejak debut, Kazuto."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kazuto."

Kazuto adalah seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan yang memiliki garis rahang tegas. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna beige-blonde namun dengan _shade _yang lebih gelap dengan tatanan yang mirip rambut Kaname, hanya saja bagian belakang rambutnya sedikit di atas kerah baju, tidak seperti Kaname yang nyaris sampai bahu. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu terlihat keras namun hangat, bahkan tatapannya sangat lembut saat menatap Akiko.

Tapi, selain sikap dan gayanya yang seperti pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan, wajahnya terlihat lebih muda. Mungkin sekitar tujuh belas atau delapan belas tahunan?

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Akiko Akimoto." Akiko menjabat tangan Kazuto yang terulur. Tangan Kazuto yang besar terlihat seperti akan meremukkan tangan Akiko, tapi ternyata tangan itu terasa sangat hangat dan familiar.

"Aku juga sangat senang akhirnya bisa melihatmu lagi. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya secara langsung… aku sangat senang." Kazuto tersenyum ramah. Matanya sekarang mengarah ke Shiki yang ekspresinya sudah kembali datar. "Apakah dia model partnermu?"

"Senri Shiki." Shiki memperkenalkan diri tanpa minat. Dia juga tidak mengulurkan tangan atau melakukan hal lain sebagai bentuk ramah-tamah.

Kazuto memeluk Akiko. Pelukannya terasa sangat hangat dan menenangkan, membuat Akiko ingin seperti itu sedikit lebih lama jika saja seorang staf tidak memanggilnya dan Shiki untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka hari itu.

0 0 0

Hari sudah sore saat Akiko dan Shiki turun dari mobil Yuri. Tidak disangka kalau pekerjaan mereka hari ini cukup memakan waktu karena berkali-kali _make up _Shiki harus diperbaiki atau istirahat untuk menunggu kulit Shiki tidak terlalu merah lagi. Memang tadi pagi cuacanya sangat baik. Tapi, menjelang siang, panas matahari langsung menjerat mereka. akhirnya konsep _Happy Summer _mereka harus ditunda untuk beberapa waktu atau mengambil foto seadanya dari pemotretan hari ini.

Akiko tidak bisa menyalahkan Shiki, mengingat betapa profesionalnya pemuda itu dan fakta dia menahan sakit dari kulitnya yang terbakar tanpa bicara. Dia salut dengan Shiki yang mau bekerja seperti itu hanya untuk menjaga rahasianya sebagai vampire.

"Shiki-san, apakah Night Class juga ikut pesta dansa sekolah?" tanya Akiko yang tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Kageyama beberapa waktu lalu soal dia yang ingin berdansa dengan Ruka (yang seingat Akiko salah satu dari murid Night Class).

"Hn,"

"Kau juga ikut?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ingin, tapi tidak ada pilihan." Memang Shiki tidak memiliki pilihan lain, mengingat Kaname memberi _perintah _agar seluruh Night Class ikut acara sekolah tanpa terkecuali demi menjaga nama baik kaum vampire yang diwakili oleh Night Class. Alasan lainnya adalah menjaga hubungan baik antara vampire dan manusia, tentu saja.

"Pergi dengan siapa? Kudengar kita harus memiliki pasangan jika ingin datang."

"Rima, mungkin. Atau ramai-ramai dengan semua murid Night Class." Dia melirik Akiko sekilas. "Kau sendiri?"

Akiko mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan muncul di Aula. Kelasku sangat parah karena dua orang Prefek yang super-sibuk. Zero yang tidak hadir saat ujian dan Yuuki membuat nilai rata-rata kelas menjadi sangat rendah…"

"Menjadi petugas belakang panggung, ya?" gumam Shiki, lebih seperti ditujukan kepada diri sendiri.

"Ya, seperti itulah kira-kira. Tapi itu bukan masalah, mengingat aku sendiri tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Fobia-ku juga memperburuk keadaan."

Shiki berhenti, dia menatap Akiko dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, lalu kenapa bekerja sebagai model?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah cerita kalau aku menjadi model untuk membalas jasa manajerku, bukan?" Akiko bertanya balik. Shiki mengangguk, kembali berjalan di sebelah Akiko. "Shiki-san sendiri? kenapa jadi model?"

"Alasannya mirip denganmu. Tapi aku melakukannya untuk ibuku."

Sebelum Akiko sempat bertanya lebih jauh, mereka sudah sampai di ujung jalan yang memisahkan Moon Dormitory dan Sun Dormitory. Akiko tersenyum ke Shiki, "Selamat malam." Katanya sebelum berjalan ke arah gerbang.

"Tunggu,"

Akiko menoleh, menatap Shiki penuh tanya.

"Kau harus hati-hati."

"Dari?"

Shiki terdiam, detik berikutnya dia sudah menghilang dari hadapan dengan menyisakan angin yang berhembus.

0 0 0

Kaname duduk di ruangannya dengan satu set catur di meja, dia memegang sebuah pion putih. "Jadi, _dia _sudah mulai bergerak, ya?" gumam Kaname kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap bulan purnama dari balik jendela besar yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. "Aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada Raja." Kaname meletakkan pionnya, sekarang mengambil menteri hitam. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, tetap saja tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Raja Vampir."

Kaname tersenyum, "Pergerakan pertamamu akan kututup, Ratu."

-TBC-


	8. Chap 8: Revealing the Truth

**Title: Revealing the Truth**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Tes berakhir hari ini. Betapa senangnya Akiko saat dia sudah bisa meregangkan badan dengan lega setelah kaku duduk lama. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengikuti tes di sekolah umum, dan rasanya lebih menegangkan dari yang dia kira sebelumnya.

"Cross-kun,"

Akiko menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke Kageyama yang gemetar menahan amarah dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya. Dia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan saja, seperti Sayori.

"Aku sudah mengetahui hasil ujian akhir untuk lima mata pelajaran, dan seperti yang kuduga, kelas kita yang _paling buruk_." Kageyama menekankan di dua kata terakhir. "Cross-kun, aku dengar kau hanya menulis namamu di lembar jawaban dan membiarkan semuanya kosong… KARENAMU, KELASKU HARUS MEMPERSIAPKAN PESTA DANSA!"

Akiko sudah tahu kalau topik itu yang akan dipermasalahkan Kageyama. Karena menjadi petugas di belakang panggung, dia sudah pasti tidak akan dilihat oleh Ruka. Harapannya untuk mengajak Ruka berdansa sudah pasti pupus saat melihat hasil ujian akhir.

Sesuatu membuat Akiko menoleh ke kanan. Dilihatnya Maria Kurenai yang berdiri di bawah bayangan pohon besar, memberi isyarat padanya untuk mendekat. Sebelum Akiko beranjak dari tempatnya, Yuuki sudah berlari mendekati Maria. Sepertinya Yuuki bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang dijawab Maria dengan tenang.

Percakapan mereka dihentikan. Yuuki sekarang berjalan ke arah Aula yang akan dipakai untuk pesta dansa, diikuti Sayori. Akiko sudah bilang padanya untuk duluan saja ke sana karena dia masih ada urusan di sekolah. Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Sayori, Akiko bergegas pergi ke arah Maria meninggalkan Yuuki.

Di ujung koridor, berdiri Maria yang menatap Akiko lembut. "Jadi," Maria tersenyum ke Akiko yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. "Apakah kau sudah siap untuk mengetahui kebenaran masa lalumu?"

0 0 0

Malam ini pesta dansa akan digelar. Semua orang sudah sangat bersemangat menunggu saat ini. Setelah ujian akhir, tentu saja sebuah pesta di mana Night Class dan Day Class dipertemukan dan bisa berdansa bersama—hal yang membuat Akiko bergidik ngeri.

Jika Night Class diisi oleh vampire-vampir seperti Shiki, mungkin Akiko dengan senang hati membuat semua nilainya menjadi 100 di ujian akhir. Dan mungkin tanpa ragu Akiko akan meminta Shiki untuk ke pesta bersamanya.

"Eh?" Akiko membuka matanya, "kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkan dia?"

Mendadak saja langit-langit kamar menjadi hal yang sangat menarik bagi Akiko. Dia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas saat mengingat kejadian di akhir pekan. "Menyebalkan!" seru Akiko kesal.

"Apa yang menyebalkan?"

Akiko duduk tegak di kasurnya. Di pintu, berdiri Sayori yang sudah memakai dress untuk pesta dansa. Dia memegang sebuah kotak besar berwarna hitam dengan pita perak. "Kenapa tidak mengetuk?" gerutu Akiko, pipinya masih merah.

"Aku sudah mengetuk, tapi kau tidak menyahut dan malah berteriak 'menyebalkan' seperti seorang gadis yang sedang memikirkan orang yang disukainya." Jawab Sayori ringan, tapi berhasil membuat Akiko salah tingkah. Sebagai pengalih perhatian, Akiko menunjuk kotak yang dibawa Sayori. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Untukmu. Tadi dibawakan manajermu ke sini, tapi dia bilang sedang buru-buru, jadi tidak masuk ke asrama." Sayori memberikan kotak itu ke Akiko yang langsung membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gaun putih dan secarik kertas. Akiko mengambil kertasnya terlebih dahulu dan membacanya:

_Senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Sejujurnya aku sempat terkejut saat melihatmu berdiri di depanku akhir pekan lalu. Jadi, sebagai bentuk kebahagiaanku, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan gaun ini. Semoga kau menyukainya, Lili-ku._

_-K-_

"Lili-ku…" mata Akiko terpaku di kata terakhir. "Kazu-chan?"

"Kalau sudah selesai memakai gaunnya, segeralah ke Aula. Acaranya akan dimulai satu jam lagi." Kata Sayori sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Akiko diam. Matanya menatap gaun itu sekali lagi sebelum mengeluarkannya dari kotak; di dalamnya juga ada sepasang _high heels_ berwarna putih. Detik berikutnya dia melompat berdiri, melepas seragam, dan menggantinya dengan gaun. Tidak lupa dia memakai _make up,_ walaupun hanya seadanya.

Pantulan dirinya di cermin membuat Akiko tersenyum.

Gaun putih yang dipakainya dihiasi dengan pita hitam di pinggang, memberikan kesan manis sekaligus anggun—tipe gaun kesukaan Akiko. Untuk melengkapi penampilannya, Akiko mengepang longgar rambutnya ke bahu kiri. Penampilannya cukup sederhana, tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha.

Koridor asrama sudah sepi saat Akiko keluar kamar. Mereka semua pasti dalam perjalanan ke Aula. Akiko berjalan dalam diam ke gedung sekolah. Untungnya hutan tidak segelap biasanya karena khusus malam ini dipasang lampu di sepanjang jalan menuju ke sekolah, jadi dengan cepat Akiko bisa sampai di gedung sekolah yang sangat terang. Dia bertemu beberapa orang murid Day Class yang entah mengapa langsung menyingkir saat dia lewat.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya saat Akiko sampai di ruangan tempat kelasnya menjadi petugas, jadi dia langsung berjalan ke arah Kageyama yang sedang sibuk sendiri memindahkan beberapa barang, sambil sesekali memberikan arahan ke beberapa murid yang bertanya atau dilihatnya melakukan kesalahan. Tapi sepertinya itu sebuah kesalahan, karena saat Akiko menyolek bahu si ketua kelas, dia menoleh dan langsung menjerit, menjatuhkan sebuah kardus yang dilabeli sebagai tirai.

"M-maaf, Kageyama-san. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Akiko-san, di sini bukan tempatmu!" seru Kageyama tiba-tiba. Dia mencengkram bahu Akiko dan menatap gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, pipinya memerah dan dia bicara dengan tergagap, "a-aku rasa sebaiknya kau bersama dengan yang lainnya di Aula—berdansalah dengan siapa saja—dan jangan kembali ke belakang."

"Kenapa?"

"S-sudah kubilang di sini bukan tempatmu. Kau itu model, jadi tugas di belakang seperti ini bukan hal yang seharusnya kau urus."

"Tapi, tugasku…"

"Tugasmu sekarang adalah ke lantai dansa dan tunjukkan pada murid-murid dari kelas lain, walaupun kelas kita mendapat tugas di belakang, kita tetap bisa membuat mereka terperangah iri karena kita memilikimu." Kageyama tersenyum memberi semangat ke Akiko, yang bagi gadis itu terlihat seperti sebuah senyum iblis. Tapi ini Kageyama, ketua kelasnya, jadi dengan terpaksa Akiko menuruti perintahnya.

Awalnya Akiko mengintip dari balik tirai yang memisahkan bagian belakang dan tempat acara berlangsung, tapi teman-temannya terus mendesak agar Akiko keluar dan menari, kalau bisa dengan salah satu murid Night Class. Permintaan mereka sempat membuat pipi Akiko memerah, tapi akhirnya Akiko tetap keluar dari ruangan yang mendadak terasa menyesakkan itu.

Baru dua langkah dia keluar, semua mata langsung menatapnya—tidak terkecuali Night Class.

Murid Night Class berkelompok di salah satu sisi ruangan. Dari tempatnya, Akiko bisa melihat Shiki yang duduk. Seperti yang lain, dia juga menatap Akiko; tapi tatapannya berbeda. Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu saat melihatnya, Akiko cukup senang melihat Shiki yang terbelalak.

"Akiko-chan!" sapa Ichijou yang berdiri di hadapan Akiko, menutupi Shiki dari pandangan gadis itu. "Wah, kau terlihat sangat cantik, seperti biasanya. Tapi, tolong lain kali jangan mengepang rambutmu seperti ini. Kau tahu, kan, kalau _kami _mudah tergoda?" Ichijou mengecilkan suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir, membuat Akiko sedikit bergidik.

Bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau Night Class itu vampire—makhluk penghisap darah yang dapat mencium aroma darah dari jarak jauh seperti ikan hiu. Bahkan mereka bisa tahu mana darah yang enak sekalipun tidak ada darah yang tercecer.

"Maaf," gumam Akiko.

Ichijou tersenyum dan menggeleng, dia menepuk bahu Akiko lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Selama ada Kaname, tidak akan ada yang berani menyerangmu lagi. Lagipula kemarahan Kaname saat Aidou menyerangmu waktu itu sudah cukup membuat mereka ketakutan—Ah, daripada membicarakan soal itu, sebaiknya aku tidak menyia-nyiakan saat ada gadis cantik yang sendirian di sebuah pesta dansa."

Akiko tersenyum, menyambut tangan Ichijou yang diulurkan padanya—hanya untuk mendarat di tangan Shiki.

"Maaf, Ichijou-san. Kurasa aku yang akan berdansa dengannya." Kata Shiki tanpa merasa bersalah. Ichijou sudah akan protes, tapi dia tersenyum dan berbalik, mungkin dia akan mencari orang lain yang bisa diajak berdansa dengannya.

Shiki menariknya ke tengah lantai dansa, diiringi dengan tatapan penasaran dan iri dari orang-orang yang ada di Aula. Akiko bisa melihat Zero yang menatapnya kesal.

Musik dimulai. Seketika tangan kanan Shiki sudah memegang pinggang Akiko, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkeram lembut tangan kanan gadis itu.

"Shiki-san, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Akiko pelan.

"Kau sudah bertanya," jawab Shiki dengan nada bosannya yang biasa. "Dan jangan memanggilku dengan tambahan '-san', terdengar aneh."

Akiko tersenyum, tapi senyumnya menghilang saat pertanyaan berikutnya keluar dari bibirnya, "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi vampire?"

"Lebih sering sangat membosankan, mungkin karena kami hidup dalam waktu yang jauh lebih panjang dari kalian. Tapi cukup menyenangkan juga bisa berganti-ganti pekerjaan setiap beberapa dekade."

"Lalu, saat kau lapar, apakah kau mengambilnya langsung?"

Pertanyaan Akiko membuat semua murid Night Class yang sedang berdansa meliriknya; sudah pasti mereka mendengar, dan mereka juga sangat tidak suka dengan pertanyaan yang sangat sensitive seperti itu. Tapi dengan santainya Shiki menjawab, "Night Class dilarang mengambil langsung saat di lingkungan sekolah, terlebih ke murid Day Class."

Akiko mengangguk, memutuskan sudah cukup menanyai hal-hal seperti itu jika tidak ingin dilumat habis oleh Ruka yang berdansa tidak jauh darinya. Vampire cantik itu sedari tadi memberikan tatapan yang paling menusuk ke Akiko. Tapi tatapannya itu membuat Akiko terbelalak—dia baru mengingat janjinya dengan Maria.

Lagu pertama baru berakhir saat Akiko mundur, menggumamkan kalau dia ingin ke toilet sebentar sebelum menghilang di balik pintu Aula. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya, Akiko melepas _high heels_-nya, berlari ke arah asrama lama Night Class.

Akiko terus berlari. Dia tidak berniat berhenti sedikitpun sebelum sampai ke tempat itu. Bagaimanapun dia harus mendapatkan kebenaran hidupnya—dia harus mengungkap semua kebenaran.

Gedung asrama terlihat di kejauhan. Akiko berhenti dan membuka pintu depannya. Di dalam semuanya sangat rapi dan bersih, tidak ada tanda-tanda debu walaupun hanya setitik. Perhatian Akiko teralih ke seorang pemuda yang berdiri di kaki tangga. Dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna perak dan memakai topeng yang biasanya dipakai di acara pesta _masquerade_.

"Akiko-sama, silahkan lewat sini." Katanya sopan. Dia memimpin jalan ke lantai dua, melewati koridor yang penuh pintu sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan mengetuknya. Sebuah suara memberi izin agar Akiko dan si pemuda bertopeng itu masuk. Pintu dibuka oleh si pemuda, dia menahannya dan membiarkan Akiko lewat sebelum meninggalkan Akiko di dalam kamar yang besar itu.

"Selamat datang, Akiko."

Maria duduk di atas sofa. Malam ini dia memakai gaun hitam yang panjangnya tidak mencapai lututnya. Penampilan vampire muda itu sangat sederhana, tapi harus diakui kalau pesonanya tidak kalah dengan Ruka yang merupakan vampire tercantik dan teranggun di Night Class.

"Kemarilah," Maria menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar Akiko duduk. Meskipun awalnya ragu-ragu, akhirnya Akiko mendekat. Maria meraih tangan Akiko dengan lembut sebelum membawanya ke pipinya sendiri, dia tersenyum lemah saat merasakan telapak tangan gadis itu menyentuh kulit pipinya. "Sudah lama sekali sejak aku merasakan tanganmu seperti ini."

Akiko tetap diam di tempatnya, berusaha menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak menegang. Ingin sekali dia menarik tangannya dari Maria, tapi cengkeraman vampire bertubuh kecil itu sangat erat sampai Akiko harus menggigit bibir untuk menahan rasa sakit. "Tidak bisakah kau langsung memberi tahuku?" tanya Akiko tidak sabar.

"Apa kau ingin tahu sejelas-jelasnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Mata Maria berubah menjadi merah saat dia menatap Akiko, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Saat matanya sudah berwarna normal lagi, Maria menarik Akiko lebih dekat, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Akiko. "Ada satu kondisi agar kau bisa tahu sejelas-jelasnya, yaitu mengingat masa lalumu sebelum sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Bagaimana…"

"Tentu saja hanya ada satu cara." Maria menjauhkan wajahnya, tersenyum lebar ke Akiko dengan ekspresi terpolos yang pernah ada.

"Apa itu?" tanya Akiko. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk di balik senyum malaikat seorang Maria Kurenai.

Maria menghela nafas, tapi tetap memasang senyum terbaiknya saat dia menjawab, "Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh. Tentu saja aku harus membuatmu menjadi vampire."

Akiko memejamkan matanya, berharap rasa sakit yang akan dirasakannya tidak akan lama. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, pintu ke ruangan itu terbuka dan tubuh Akiko terangkat. Sulit untuk membuka mata karena angin yang berhembus kencang. Meskipun begitu, Akiko merasa sangat hangat dan tidak kedinginan sedikitpun.

Hembusan angin itu berhenti, sekarang berhenti dengan suara langkah kaki yang menggema di telinga Akiko. Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, lalu langkah kaki berlanjut sebelum berhenti. Akiko bisa merasakan tubuhnya diturunkan dengan perlahan sebelum menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan empuk.

"Aku sudah kembali…" bisik sebuah suara. Akiko merasa pernah mendengarnya, tapi entah dimana dia tidak dapat ingat. "Aku akan menepati janjiku pada Okaa-sama. Aku… akan mengembalikanmu ke Akiko yang dulu…"

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh belakang leher Akiko sebelum benda dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Dari benda dingin itu Akiko merasakan cairan mengalir masuk ke mulutnya, langsung ke kerongkongan sebelum Akiko benar-benar menelannya.

Tiga detik setelahnya, Akiko merasakan tubuhnya memanas seperti terbakar.

-TBC-


	9. Chap 9: The Awaken

**Title: The Awaken**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

_Sinar matahari masuk ke sela-sela jendela besar di ruang keluarga yang sepi. Akiko duduk dengan sebuah boneka serigala dipelukannya. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela, yang nyaris semuanya hijau karena hutan yang dibuat keluarganya untuk melindungi keberadaan mereka dari orang-orang yang selalu ingin tahu._

_Gadis kecil itu menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu. Tapi dia langsung berhenti kurang dari sepuluh detik, memilih untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk yang didudukinya. Hari ini orangtuanya dan Kazu sedang pergi ke luar untuk sebuah urusan, jadi Akiko ditinggal sendirian seperti hari-hari lainnya saat mereka keluar._

_Ya, selalu begitu._

_Tapi Akiko tidak peduli. Dia memang tidak begitu suka bergaul dengan orang lain selain keluarganya sendiri, terlebih orang-orang yang selalu ingin tahu. Akiko akan memilih di rumah dan main di hutan sambil menghafal nama-nama bunga dan arti warnanya atau sekedar berjalan-jalan sambil mengetes keahliannya dalam berlari._

_Sayangnya, hari ini dia tidak diizinkan pergi ke hutan. Orangtuanya mengatakan akan sangat berbahaya untuk keluar hari ini, mengingat acara yang mereka hadiri membuat rumah tidak terjaga dengan baik; termasuk Akiko yang sekarang sudah mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela._

_Andai saja dia bisa berlarian di luar sana…_

"_Akiko, kami pulang!" seruan itu membuat senyum Akiko terkembang. Saat dia berdiri, pintu ruang keluarga terbuka dan muncul sosok pria jangkung berambut beige-blonde yang tersenyum. "Jadi di sini, ya, putriku bersembunyi." Pria itu mengangkat Akiko dan berputar cepat sebelum memeluknya erat-erat. Keduanya tertawa saat seorang wanita berambut keperakan yang memakai kimono berwarna biru tua masuk bersama wanita berambut cokelat gelap yang memakai gaun._

"_Akiko, kita kedatangan tamu spesial." Kata si wanita berambut keperakan._

"_Okaa-sama!" Akiko melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayahnya, langsung berlari ke ibunya dan memeluk pinggang wanita itu. Ibunya hanya tertawa sambil mengusap kepala putrinya penuh sayang._

"_Jadi dia putrimu, Mizuki? Cantik sekali. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, kecuali rambutnya yang sangat mirip dengan Kaoru." Si wanita yang berdiri di sebelah Mizuki tersenyum lebar saat melihat Akiko, dia menoleh ke belakang dan berseru, "Haruka, Kaname, cepat kemari! Aduh, dia cantik sekali seperti ibunya! Ayo, cepatlah!"_

_Tidak lama kemudian seorang pria tampan dengan wajah ramah muncul, di sisinya seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang sebahu menatap Akiko tanpa ekspresi. "Kaoru, kau benar-benar hebat, ya. Setelah mendapatkan istri yang sangat cantik, kau memiliki anak-anak yang cantik dan tampan." Puji Haruka, yang langsung disambut cengiran Kaoru yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi memeluk Akiko._

"_Maksudmu aku tidak 'sangat cantik' dan keturunan kita tidak 'cantik dan tampan'? Lihatlah Kaname, dia sangat tampan!"_

"_Juuri, aku hanya memujinya, bukan berarti aku berniat menyinggung perasaanmu." Haruka menarik Juuri ke sisinya, membuat pipi wanita cantik itu bersemu merah._

_Akiko menatap keempat orang dewasa di sekitarnya bergantian, lalu dia menatap si anak laki-laki yang masih menatapnya. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum ke Akiko, tapi anak itu langsung bersembunyi di belakang ibunya._

"_Dimana Kazu dan Takuma?" tanya Kaoru tiba-tiba. Seolah merasa terpanggil, dua anak kecil yang sepantaran Akiko muncul. Yang satunya Kazu, yang lainnya berambut pirang dan bermata hijau yang tidak dikenal Akiko, tapi sepertinya dia teman Kazu dan anak bernama Kaname._

_Mizuki berlutut di sebelah Akiko, menatap putrinya penuh sayang meskipun yang ditatap berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Akiko, ayo perkenalkan dirimu. Tidak usah malu, mereka orang-orang baik dan juga teman ayah, ibu, dan Kazu-chan." Bujuk Mizuki, tapi Akiko malah semakin bersembunyi di belakangnya._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Mizuki-sama. Biar aku memperkenalkan diri duluan," si anak berambut pirang maju sampai Akiko bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari balik punggung ibunya. "Namaku Takuma Ichijou. Aku dengar dari Kazu kalau kau lebih muda dariku, tapi panggil saja Taku-chan agar kita bisa lebih akrab."_

"_Namaku Kaname Kuran. Aku juga lebih tua darimu, tapi panggil saja Kaname. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Akiko." Anak yang berdiri di dekat Haruka tersenyum._

_Sekarang semua menatap Akiko dengan senyum, kecuali Kazu yang hanya memberikann tatapan lembut padanya. Melihat Kazu yang menyemangatinya, Akiko membuka mulut dan perlahan berbicara dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik, "A-A-Akiko Akimoto. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."_

"_Ayo main bersama," Takuma mengulurkan tangannya ke Akiko. Di belakangnya, Kaname tersenyum ramah dan Kazu memberikan tatapan lembut yang sama dengan sebelumnya. "Walaupun tidak bisa main di luar, kita masih bisa melakukan sesuatu yang seru di dalam rumah. Lagipula kali ini kau bisa bermain tidak hanya dengan Kazuto, tapi juga dengan aku dan Kaname."_

0 0 0

"_Okaa-sama, hari ini aku boleh main di hutan, kan?" tanya Akiko. Mizuki yang sedang menata bunga segar di vas menoleh, tersenyum ke putrinya sebelum berbalik dan melanjutkan merangkai bunga. "Okaa-sama?"_

"_Tentu saja boleh, Sayang. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menemanimu hari ini. Ayahmu sedang pergi ke tempat Paman Haruka dan baru akan kembali nanti malam, Kazu-chan sedang pergi ke tempat keluarga Kurenai, dan Ibu harus mengurus beberapa hal dan baru akan kembali sore nanti."_

"_Tidak masalah," Akiko tersenyum lebar. "Aku masih bisa main sendiri. Lagipula aku ingin mengejutkan Kazu-chan dengan membuat sesuatu di hutan."_

_Mizuki yang sudah selesai dengan bunga-bunga tersenyum ke Akiko, "Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi. Tapi ada syaratnya."_

"_Syarat?"_

"_Jangan coba mengikuti apapun yang membuatmu penasaran, khususnya binatang atau orang-orang yang masuk ke hutan. Dan jangan coba-coba mengubur dirimu di salju."_

"_Aye," Akiko melompat dari kasurnya, langsung berlari di koridor-koridor yang sepi. Manor tempat dia tinggal memang hanya diisi oleh empat orang, dan tidak ada pembantu. Ibunya, Mizuki, sangat menghargai _family time _dan sistem kerahasiaan keluarga. Sementara ayahnya, Kaoru, mencintai buku dan keluarganya; tipe orang yang akan menghabiskan waktu untuk membacakan buku ke anak-anaknya jika sedang memiliki waktu luang._

_Pintu ganda terbuka. Akiko langsung dapat merasakan angin musim dingin yang berhembus dan menggelitik kulitnya. Musim dingin memang waktu paling baik untuk Akiko dan keluarganya; itu mengapa keluarga Akimoto memiliki lebih banyak kegiatan di luar saat musim ini dan jarang di rumah saat siang hari—kecuali Akiko._

_Dia berjalan semakin ke tengah hutan, mencari sesuatu yang masih bertahan hidup di tanah atau pohon saat dia melihat seorang pria berjubah hitam yang berdiri cukup jauh. Saat Akiko berusaha melihat dengan lebih teliti lagi, pria itu menghilang._

"_Sudahlah," gumam Akiko pada dirinya sendiri sebelum berhenti di tengah lahan berdiameter sepuluh meter yang tidak tertutup pohon. Dia ingin membuat sesuatu yang bisa mengejutkan Kazu-chan, tapi apa?_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan seperti ini, Nak?"_

_Akiko menoleh cepat. Si pria berjubah kini sudah berdiri di belakangnya, dengan senyum ramah yang sudah pasti untuk memberikan kesan pertama yang baik. Pria itu tampan, dengan rambut cokelat gelap dan warna mata yang unik, satu merah dan lainnya biru. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat pria ini sebelumnya. Tapi dimana?_

"_Kenapa kau sendirian? Apa kau tersesat?"_

"_Tidak," Akiko menggeleng. Dia tersesat? Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin jika mengingat dia sudah bermain di hutan sejak bisa berjalan. "Aku tidak sendirian, dan aku juga tidak tersesat—rumahku ada di ujung hutan, jadi kedua hal yang Paman sebutkan tadi tidak mungkin terjadi."_

_Pria itu tertawa. Tawanya sangat lepas dan terkesan bebas, namun terselip sesuatu yang aneh… seperti histeris._

"_Paman sendiri kenapa di sini? Hutan ini property pribadi keluargaku."_

"_Yah, bisa dibilang aku tersesat. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu di sini saat seekor anjing hutan mengejarku, lalu aku tidak tahu sudah ada dimana. Aku sedang mencari jalan keluar saat melihatmu sendirian. Kupikir kau tersesat, jadi aku berniat membantumu."_

"_Kalau Paman ingin keluar, cukup ikuti jalan itu saja." Akiko menunjuk sebuah jalan di arah selatan yang saljunya masih belum terlalu tebal._

_Pria itu tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Nak."_

"_Akiko. Paman bisa memanggilku Akiko."_

"_Aku Rido. Senang bisa melihatmu."_

0 0 0

_Hari sudah gelap saat Akiko kembali ke rumah. Dia terlalu asyik dengan membuat Igloo saat dia sadar kalau matahari sudah terbenam beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yang membuatnya bingung, rumah sudah terang selain ruang keluarga yang gelap—tempat yang biasanya sudah pasti terang bahkan saat seluruh lampu mati._

_Akiko masuk dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara. Dia takut dimarahi ibunya, dan sebaiknya dia segera naik ke kamar sebelum ibunya menyadari kehadirannya di rumah. Tapi Akiko menghentikan rencananya saat dia mendengar suara benda pecah. Dia tahu sumber suaranya dari ruang keluarga. Mengikuti insting, Akiko turun dan bergegas ke ruang keluarga._

_Ruangan itu gelap, tapi cahaya bulan memberi sedikit penerangan. Akhirnya Akiko bisa melihat ruang keluarga yang berantakan. Barang-barang banyak yang rusak, bahkan sudah tidak dikenali lagi bentuknya. Di tengah ruangan, berdiri seorang pria yang memakai jubah panjang._

"_Okaa-sama, Otou-sama!" pekikan kaget itu membuat si pria berjubah menoleh. Matanya yang semerah darah bersinar terang. Akiko memekik saat sosok itu benar-benar berbalik ke arahnya._

"_Akiko-chan, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya si pria ramah. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena dia memunggungi jendela. Tapi suaranya terdengar familiar…_

_Akiko tidak memperhatikan. Matanya terpaku ke belakang si pria bermata merah, tepat ke arah dua sosok yang sedang berusaha bangkit berdiri._

"_Akiko, larilah." Kata pria yang mencoba berdiri. Wajah tampannya terlihat menyedihkan karena mulut dan keningnya mengeluarkan darah segar yang tidak bisa berhenti._

"_Otou-sama."_

"_Anakku, larilah." Kali ini si wanita yang berusaha bicara. Keadaannya juga tidak beda jauh dengan pria di sebelahnya._

"_Okaa-sama…"_

_Sosok di depan Akiko tertawa terbahak-bahak. Histeris seperti orang gila. "Kau dengar itu, Kaoru? Dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!" dia berbalik ke Kaoru, menendangnya sampai terlempar dua meter ke belakang. "Seharusnya Mizuki menikah denganku! Bukan kau! Jika saja kau tidak muncul di hadapan Mizuki saat pesta itu, aku bisa melepaskan Juuri dan mendapatkan Mizuki sebagai gantinya. Tapi apa?! Yang kudapatkan malah orang lain setelah dia kabur!"_

_Dia berbalik ke Akiko yang memandang ngeri si pria—Akiko kenal siapa dia. Dia adalah Rido, si pria yang tersesat di hutan tadi siang. Tapi kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa dia menyerang orangtuanya?_

"_Nah, Akiko. Panggil aku Otou-sama."_

"_Tidak mau."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena Anda… Anda… bukan ayahku."_

_Rido menjerit marah, menampar Akiko yang langsung terjungkal dan menabrak meja. Anak itu terbelalak ngeri, tapi badannya membentur sesuatu yang lebih empuk namun mengeluarkan suara yang mengerikan. Kaoru, ayahnya, baru saja merelakan diri menjadi bantalan Akiko agar tidak menghantam tembok._

"_Larilah." Bisik Kaoru di telinga Akiko. "Jangan kembali ke rumah ini sampai waktu yang tepat nanti tiba."_

_Pria berjubah itu mendekat. Dia menarik kerah Kaoru tanpa mempedulikan Akiko yang terjatuh dari tubuh ayahnya. Sebuah cambuk keluar dari tangan Rido seperti sihir. Akiko hanya bisa menangis saat melihat apa yang terjadi berikutnya._

_Cambuk darah itu menembus dada Kaoru, membuatnya mengerang sebentar sebelum berhenti mengeluarkan suara._

_Ayahnya mati. Dibunuh._

"_Akiko, larilah!"_

_Detik berikutnya, cahaya menerangi Mizuki. Cahaya itu semakin terang, sampai akhirnya Akiko tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi._

0 0 0

Matanya terasa berat.

Rasanya ingin sekali dia terus tertidur seperti itu, mengingat masa lalunya yang seolah dimasukkan lagi kopiannya ke dalam otaknya. Semuanya begitu jelas dan nyata; terasa seperti terjadi saat ini di hadapan Akiko.

"Akiko…"

Suara itu membuat aliran ingatan Akiko berhenti. Dia memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata, hanya untuk menemukan sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya khawatir. Akiko bisa merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengusap keningnya lembut.

"Aku… dimana?" suara Akiko lebih seperti bisikan, tapi Ichijou, si pemilik mata hijau yang menatapnya, tersenyum seolah dapat mendengarnya.

"Sekarang kita ada di Moon Dormitory. Lebih tepatnya di kamar—"

"Kazu-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Dimana Kazu-chan?"

"Dia…"

Belum sempat Ichijou menyelesaikan perkataannya, Akiko melompat duduk. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membiarkan berbagai aroma unik menggelitik hidungnya. Ekspresi Akiko membuat Ichijou tersenyum lega, walaupun masih terselip kekhawatiran di matanya. Mendadak Akiko melompat turun dari kasurnya yang empuk. Tanpa mempedulikan ruangan tempatnya berada, dia berlari ke luar kamar, menuju sebuah pintu yang cukup terpisah dari kamar tempatnya terbangun tadi.

Di depan pintu, berdiri Ruka, Aidou, dan Akatsuki yang memiliki ekspresi sangat berbeda satu sama lain—seolah mereka adalah tiga wajah berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Mereka menyadari kehadiran Akiko, Ruka maju lebih dulu dengan tangan terentang lebar.

"Berhenti! Kau tidak boleh masuk!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena _kau_ tidak boleh berada di sini!"

Akiko terdiam. Apa yang salah dengannya sampai Ruka menganggap dirinya tidak boleh berada di Moon Dormitory? Pasti sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Kaname.

"Sudahlah, Ruka. Dia itu sama dengan kita, jadi apa yang membuatmu menganggap dia tidak pantas ada di sini? Lagipula dia sudah menjadi sahabat Kaname-sama sejak kecil." Akatsuki berusaha menenangkan Ruka.

Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli, dia berusaha melewati penjagaan ketat dari Trio Fans Kaname sebelum ada yang menarik lengannya.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk. Tunggu sampai Dorm Leader keluar. Itu sudah perintah." Kata Shiki dengan suara yang sedikit lebih tegas dari biasanya. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu kebiruan menatap mata abu-abu Akiko, seolah berusaha mencari lebih jauh ke dalam mata gadis itu.

Akiko terpaku di tempatnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Shiki menjadi tegas, dan harus diakui dia jadi terlihat berbeda. Akhirnya Akiko memilih mengalah. Dia mengikuti Shiki yang menariknya ke sofa di lobi Moon Dormitory, membiarkan saja saat Shiki menariknya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bajumu bagus." Puji Shiki. Akiko menatapnya bingung, tapi saat pemuda itu menunjuk kearahnya, gadis itu baru mengerti.

Baju yang dipakai Akiko bukan lagi gaun putih yang dipakainya semalam, tapi sudah ganti menjadi gaun tidur berwarna pink. Dari sekian banyak warna, kenapa harus yang paling dibencinya? Kenapa bukan warna biru atau warna monokrom?

"Lili-ku sudah bangun?" sebuah kecupan mendarat di bagian belakang kepala Akiko. Gadis itu bisa melihat Shiki yang terbelalak, tapi tidak begitu dipedulikanya karena sebuah tangan sudah melingkar dipinggangnya dan mengangkat Akiko dengan sangat mudah.

Senyum Akiko mengembang saat dia melihat orang yang sudah ditunggunya. "Kazu-chan," bisik Akiko sebelum membenamkan wajah di dada orang itu. Suara isakan terdengar, dan 'Kazu-chan' memeluk Akiko erat.

"Aku di sini… aku sudah kembali, Akiko."

Perlahan Akiko mendorong dada Kazu, menatap mata abu-abu adiknya yang sudah berair sebelum meraih pipinya dan mengusapnya pelan. "Selamat datang kembali, Kazuto."

-TBC-


	10. Chap 10: A Gift

**Title: A Gift**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Shiki berdiri diam di tempatnya, menatap Akiko yang tersenyum bahagia di sebelah Kazuto. Gadis itu sudah menutupi gaun tidurnya dengan mantel hitam milik adiknya, terlihat lebih segar dari dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kazuto sendiri merangkul kakaknya dengan sikap protektif, tapi dia terus tersenyum ke Akiko seolah hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Jujur saja, Shiki cukup panas melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

Malam ini Night Class diperintahkan berkumpul di lobi. Akiko dan Kazuto duduk di sofa panjang yang sama, Ichijou duduk di lengan sofa Akiko, dan Kaname duduk di sofa di sebelah mereka. Seluruh Night Class dikumpulkan di sana karena sebuah pengumuman yang akan dibuat oleh Kaname.

Satu-persatu murid Night Class datang. Shiki bisa melihat mereka semua memberikan tatapan bertanya atau penasaran ke Akiko dan Kazuto—tatapan yang sama saat Shiki melihat mereka berdua berpelukan tepat di depannya. Tapi sekarang Shiki sudah tahu hubungan mereka, dan, walaupun itu sudah membuatnya sedikit lega, tetap saja membuat sesuatu di dalam perut Shiki bergejolak aneh.

"Kau memberengut karena apa?" tanya Rima yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelah Shiki. Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap sahabat sesama modelnya itu bingung. Apa baru saja Rima mengatakan kalau Shiki memberengut? Dia sendiri tidak merasa melakukan hal itu.

Sebelum Shiki bisa membela diri, Kaname sudah berdiri dan mulai bicara.

"Terimakasih karena kalian sudah mau berkumpul di sini. Aku tahu kalau ini sangat mendadak, tapi semuanya sudah berbaik hati meluangkan waktu mereka yang berharga untuk datang." Kaname tersenyum ke semua murid Night Class, lalu ke Akiko dan Kazuto sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Memang kalian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dengan melihat dua orang baru di sini, kalian sudah dapat menebaknya, kan? Ya, mereka berdua juga vampire. Lebih tepatnya anggota keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga Kuran, keluarga Akimoto. Mungkin kalian tidak begitu mengenal keluarganya, tapi kalian pasti mengenal satu nama ini: Mizuki Hiou."

Banyak dari mereka yang terperanjat dan menggumamkan ketidakpercayaan, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang tidak mengerti arti dari nama itu. Seperti Shiki. Dia memang tahu kalau keluarga Hiou adalah keluarga Darah-Murni yang sama terkenalnya dengan Kuran, bahkan Shizuka Hiou disebut-sebut sebagai Ratu Vampir. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Akiko dan keluarganya?

"Maksudmu _Yoruhime_, Mizuki Hiou? Adik dari Shizuka Hiou?!" tanya Aidou, yang nyaris berteriak karena kaget. Ia menatap Kazuto dan Akiko dengan mata memicing, seolah mencoba mengorek kebenaran hanya dengan menatap.

"Ya, dia. _Yoruhime_—Putri Malam—Mizuki Hiou, vampire yang menghilang dua ribu tahun yang lalu, adalah ibuku." Kazuto berdiri, membiarkan semua perhatian mengarah padanya, tapi tidak membiarkan sedikitpun orang-orang menatap ke arah Akiko. Shiki kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan vampire muda itu, melihat betapa protektifnya dia pada Akiko dan bagaimana dia berusaha melindungi kakaknya dari sorotan mata tajam para vampire...

Mungkin karena ia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama untuk Akiko.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi kudengar dari Kaname kalau kalian adalah vampire muda yang kebanyakan belum berusia seribu tahun. Jika kalian sudah berusia setidaknya sembilan ratus tahun dan memiliki orangtua yang tidak berpihak pada Dewan, kalian akan tahu siapa keluarga Akimoto." Mata Kazuto menatap berkeliling ruangan, dia terlihat sangat berwibawa dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan tatapan mata yang seolah menusuk dan menggali jauh ke dalam pikiran siapa saja yang menatapnya langsung. Pemuda itu menatap Shiki saat melanjutkan, "Keluarga Akimoto, seperti yang dikatakan Kaname, masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kuran; berbeda dengan Kurenai yang berkerabat jauh dengan Hiou. Kami memiliki darah Kuran yang mengalir dan membentuk setiap sel kami, dan kami juga memiliki darah Hiou."

Aidou mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Lalu, kenapa kalian bisa di sini?"

Kazuto menatap Aidou tajam, membuat vampire pirang itu menunduk takut. "Kenapa kami di sini? Akan kujawab walaupun itu pertanyaan yang retoris. Lagipula aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah pengikut setia Kaname, dan kau juga orang yang berani melanggar perintahnya. Tapi aku datang kemari bukan untuk memujimu dan dua sepupumu yang sangat setia pada Kaname, tapi untuk mengurus beberapa hal, dan salah satunya rumor mengenai seorang vampire yang melukai kakakku…" Shiki bisa melihat Kaname tersenyum kecil di tempatnya. Kazuto saat ini memang sangat mengintimidasi. Bahkan bagi Shiki, Kazuto terlihat lebih seram dari Kaname jika itu menyangkut soal Akiko.

"B-baiklah, tidak perlu dijawab," Gumam Aidou.

"Lalu, kenapa keluarga kalian menghilang?" tanya Rima tiba-tiba.

"Keluarga kami tidak menghilang, tapi bersembunyi. Setelah orangtuaku memutuskan untuk menikah, banyak pihak yang menentang mereka. Demi melindungi keluarga kami, orangtuaku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak seperti itu. Aku memutuskan untuk mengembalikan keluargaku dan membuktikan pada semua yang menentang kami siapa keluarga Akimoto sebenarnya."

Semua diam. Penjelasan Kazuto membuat suasana menjadi dingin. Tapi Kaname berdiri dan tersenyum, berusaha mencairkan suasana, di belakangnya Kazuto kembali duduk. "Dan mulai hari ini, Akiko akan bergabung dengan Night Class. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya."

0 0 0

Akiko menghela nafas lelah, mengeratkan mantel Kazuto di tubuhnya sebelum duduk. Kazuto sendiri duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kaname, menyusun pion-pion catur yang sudah dimainkan Kaname sebelum mulai bermain dari awal bersama pemilik ruangan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Ichijou yang mendudukkan diri di sebelah Akiko. Gadis itu hanya menatap Ichijou bingung, lalu mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Tapi Ichijou tidak menghentikan rasa penasarannya dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang lain. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjadi vampire lagi? Kami tidak mencium aroma darah sedikitpun, lalu yang terjadi berikutnya kau sudah ada di kamar, sudah menjadi vampir."

Kali ini Akiko menatap Ichijou bingung. Dia sendiri tidak benar-benar ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena proses perubahan menjadi vampire yang membuatnya seperti memiliki dinding tebal yang buram.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Takuma?" tanya Kazuto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari papan catur. Ichijou mengangguk, ekspresinya benar-benar menunjukkan besarnya rasa penasaran pemuda itu. Kazuto tertawa, tapi detik berikutnya ekspresinya kembali datar. "Maaf, tapi itu rahasia keluarga. Aku tidak bisa membocorkan hal sepenting itu pada orang yang jelas-jelas berada di pihak Dewan."

Ichijou terdiam. Kalah telak.

"Tapi aku juga sama penasarannya seperti Ichijou." Kata Kaname tiba-tiba. Dia tersenyum ke Akiko yang memberinya tatapan _aku-tidak-tahu-apapun_. Kazuto mengerang, tapi masih sibuk dengan catur di hadapannya. "Sayangnya aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan orangtua kalian sampai tidak bisa mendapat rahasia seperti itu."

"Sekalipun kau bersujud padaku, rahasia ini tidak akan pernah keluar kepada siapapun." Sahut Kazuto, sama datarnya dengan sebelumnya. Dia tidak banyak berubah, membuat Akiko sedikit tersenyum mengingat betapa miripnya sikap Kazuto dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kazuto masih sama dengan yang dulu—masih Kazuto Akimoto yang pendiam namun tetap penuh harga diri.

. "Omong-omong, Kaname, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku dan Akiko? Katamu kau memiliki hadiah untuk kami." Kazuto menoleh ke Kaname, menatapnya tajam. "Jangan bilang ini salah satu bagian dari rencana aneh dan berbelit-belit milikmu."

Kaname tertawa kecil, mengambil pion putih milik Kazuto dan menggantinya dengan pion hitam miliknya. "Yah, tidak masalah jika kau berpikiran seperti itu. Lagipula ini bukan salahmu sampai berpikiran buruk terhadap Kuran setelah apa yang menimpa keluarga—"

"Tidak usah bahas soal itu lagi. Langsung saja ke intinya." Gumam Kazuto, sekarang mengambil salah satu benteng hitam Kaname.

Untuk kedua kalinya Kaname tertawa kecil. Dia melipat tangan di depan dada dan bersandar ke punggung kursi. "Sebuah hadiah tidak akan lebih baik jika tidak memiliki sisi kejutan, kan?" senyum Kaname melebar saat dia melanjutkan. "Dan aku punya hadiah terbaik yang dapat kuberikan ke kalian."

0 0 0

Shiki menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang mendadak menjadi sangat menarik.

Keluarga Akiko—Akimoto—ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang lebih kelam dari yang Shiki duga. Dia juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata gadis itu adalah seorang vampire, terlebih dengan garis keturunan yang mengejutkan. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir apa jadinya jika vampire keturunan Kuran menikah dengan Hiou.

Umur Shiki memang terhitung muda—masih sangat jauh dari seribu tahun. Wajar saja jika dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal keluarga Akimoto. Terlebih keluarganya ada di pihak Dewan, lawan dari pihak pro-Monarki yang didukung penuh oleh keluarga Akimoto.

Tadi, saat naik ke kamarnya, Shiki mendengar sedikit obrolan Aidou dengan Akatsuki soal Keluarga Terkutuk dan saat Aidou menyebut-nyebut soal Akiko dan Kazuto diantara obrolan serius mereka. Tapi bukan itu inti masalahnya. Sekarang yang memenuhi kepala Shiki hanya Akiko dan rahasia-rahasia apa yang tersembunyi di balik wajah polosnya.

Andai saja dia bisa memiliki waktu lebih banyak untuk bertanya atau mencari informasi soal Akiko…

Entah sejak kapan rasa penasaran Shiki dengan gadis bernama Akiko itu muncul. Memang gadis itu terlihat sama saja seperti model-model pada umumnya—cantik, tinggi, dan berpenampilan menarik. Yang membuat gadis itu berbeda dengan model-model pada umumnya adalah fakta kalau dia adalah vampire keturunan special.

Memang Shiki sendiri adalah salah satu dari sedikit sekali vampire yang memiliki darah campuran, tapi garis keturunan Akiko jauh lebih special. Jika mendengar cerita Aidou yang sekilas tadi, Akiko pasti memiliki sedikit darah dari vampire Bangsawan, membuatnya lebih kuat dari vampire Bangsawan namun lebih lemah dari vampire Darah-Murni. Tapi apakah itu benar? Apakah karena garis keturunannya itu Akiko harus merasakan pahitnya kehilangan orangtua, ingatan, dan semua hal yang dulu dimilikinya lalu meninggalkan adiknya yang sangat disayanginya itu?

Tapi Kazuto sudah kembali. Dia sudah berniat kembali bersama Akiko lagi setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya terpisah dengan berbagai hal yang menghalangi untuk bertemu lagi. Apakah setelah semua penderitaan itu, Kazuto akan terus berada di sisi Akiko? Mengawasinya dengan sikap protektif dari semua orang, termasuk Shiki?

Shiki menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berpikir soal Akiko? Dan mengapa dia harus membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika setiap hari harus melihat adegan kedekatan kakak-adik yang membuat perutnya bergejolak? Ayolah, ini semua bukan urusannya, jadi kenapa Shiki harus pusing memikirkan hal yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya sedikitpun.

_Tidak ada hubungan, ya?_. Pikir Shiki.

"Shiki, Dorm Leader Kuran memanggilmu."

Shiki menoleh, menatap Rima yang bersandar di pintu kamar. Dengan enggan dia bangkit, mengikuti Rima ke ruangan Kaname. Semua orang sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing, mungkin sibuk memikirkan perkataan Kazuto satu jam yang lalu atau sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam di koridor panjang sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Rima mengetuk pintu, membukanya setelah mendengar sahutan "masuk" dari dalam. Keduanya masuk, langsung disambut dengan senyum cerah Ichijou. "Kalian sudah datang? Syukurlah. Kupikir akan makan banyak waktu sampai Kazu-chan pulang."

Perhatian Shiki sudah tidak pada teman sekamarnya yang super-berisik sekaligus super-ceria lagi, sekarang dia menatap Akiko yang duduk di sofa panjang. Gadis itu sudah mengganti mantel milik Kazuto dengan jubah kamar berwarna hitam. Tapi bukan itu yang benar-benar diperhatikan Shiki, tapi senyum yang diarahkan padanya dari Akiko.

Dari ujung matanya Shiki bisa melihat Kazuto yang sudah berhenti bermain catur, menatapnya tajam. "Tamu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara bosan yang lebih dari Shiki.

Kaname tersenyum, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Shiki tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di ruangan ini. Di hadapannya sekarang hanya ada tiga orang vampire yang tersenyum, dan satu orang vampir yang menatapnya bosan. Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kaname-kun, kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan mereka?" tanya Akiko. Shiki tahu kalau gadis itu sedang memancing pembicaraan, tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana yang mendadak hening karena ketidakpekaan Kazuto.

"Maaf, kalian pasti belum saling mengenal, kan? Shiki, ini Kazuto; seperti yang kau tahu, dia adalah adik Akiko yang sangat protektif terhadap kakaknya—Kazuto, ini Shiki; mulai hari ini dia yang akan menjadi Pengawal Akiko sampai kau memutuskan untuk berhenti mempercayaiku dan melakukan sebuah kudeta."

0 0 0

"Pengawal?" Akiko menatap Kaname tidak percaya. Dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa diberikan Kaname sebagai hadiah, kenapa dia memberikan Shiki untuk_nya_?

Pipi Akiko memerah. Bagaimana dia sempat memikirkan soal itu di kondisi seperti ini?

Kazuto terlihat tidak puas dengan keputusan Kaname karena dia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari catur, melipat tangan sambil menatap Shiki dengan tajam. "Kau partner Akiko, kan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Akiko melihat Shiki hanya mengangguk, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia ingin sekali membekap mulut Kazuto jika saja kondisinya masih tidak selemah ini setelah proses Pembangkitan, tapi sekalipun Akiko sudah kembali sehat seperti semula, dia tetap tidak akan bisa melawan Kazuto. Melihat mata adik kembarnya saja terkadang membuat Akiko kehilangan semua nyalinya.

"Ya. Shiki satu-satunya vampire dari Night Class yang sudah akrab dengan Akiko, dan mereka juga memiliki proyek bersama selama setahun. Selain itu, dia satu-satunya yang tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menyerang atau melakukan hal buruk lainnya pada Akiko. Lagipula kau sendiri sudah pernah melihatnya, kan? Saat kau tanpa sadar menyelinap ke Cross Academy hanya karena ingin melihat kakakmu, Shiki maju dan berdiri di belakangnya untuk melindungi Akiko darimu."

"Maksudmu di sekolah beberapa waktu lalu? Saat aku akan berangkat kerja?" tanya Akiko tidak percaya.

Kaname tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Benar."

Akiko menatap Shiki, yang langsung berpaling. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pertemuannya dengan Shiki beberapa waktu lalu, yang dikiranya berawal dari keisengan Shiki (seperti kata pemuda itu), ternyata dilakukan untuk melindunginya.

"Aku setuju," Kata Akiko. Kaname tersenyum padanya, Shiki menatapnya aneh, dan Kazuto terbelalak. Keputusannya jelas mendapat tiga reaksi berbeda, tapi Akiko tidak perduli. Bersama dengan Shiki jauh lebih baik dibanding dengan Aidou atau dua sepupunya yang lain. Lagipula, selain Kaname dan Ichijou, hanya Shiki yang bisa mengobrol santai dengan Akiko tanpa harus merasa takut akan dimakan.

"Aki—"

"Semua yang dikatakan Kaname benar. Jika mengingat semua hal yang dialami Akiko dengan Night Class, hanya Shiki yang memberikan kesan paling baik. Menurutku, keputusan Kaname dalam hal ini sangat tepat." Kata Ichijou, berusaha terlihat netral. Dia langsung mengkerut di tempatnya saat bertemu pandang dengan mata abu-abu Kazuto yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku yang akan menjagamu!" seru Kazuto. "Aku sudah berjanji kepada Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama!"

Ruangan mendadak hening. Kaname menatap keluar jendela. Akiko menghela nafas lelah, menatap Kazuto yang mulai keras kepala—sifat aslinya keluar juga. "Kazuto, aku tahu kau ingin yang terbaik untukku. Tapi jika kau merelakan semuanya hanya untuk melindungiku terus, kita tidak akan pernah maju. Aku juga sangat yakin dengan keputusanku. Ingat, kau harus fokus dengan kegiatanmu. Kau juga tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah terlalu lama, sementara aku masih ingin di sini dan belajar banyak mengenai dunia luar."

"Onee-chan!"

"Kau ingin aku dijaga Shiki atau Aidou?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kazuto bungkam. Akiko yakin ini jalan yang terbaik untuk membuat adiknya diam dan mengerti keputusan-keputusan yang dibuat Akiko. Lagipula melindunginya bukan tugas utama Akiko, justru dialah yang seharusnya melindungi adiknya dari sisi gelap dunia vampir.

Kaname berdiri, tersenyum ke semua yang berada di ruangan. "Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini Shiki resmi menjadi Pengawal Akiko."

-TBC-

0 0 0

_Akhirnya keluar juga chap 10 /pijatkening_

_Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan. Aku bikinnya pas udah deket UKK, baru edit hari publish chapter ini (baru selesai UKK). Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu _


	11. Chap 11: First Day as Night Class

**Title: First Day as Night Class**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Akiko terbangun. Matanya menatap sekeliling bingung. Ia berada di sebuah kamar yang asing dengan mebel-mebel bergaya klasik yang berbeda dengan kamar di Sun Dormitory, kasurnya juga sekarang hanya ada satu dan jauh lebih empuk dan lembut.

Sinar matahari masuk dari jendela, tapi tidak sampai ke tempat tidur. Perlahan Akiko berdiri, mendekat ke jendela. Ia tidak tahu kenapa kakinya melangkah ke sana, tapi Akiko yakin kalau otaknya adalah 'dalang' dibalik tiap langkah kakinya. Yang dirasakannya saat itu hanyalah perasaan sangat senang jika bisa merasakan sinar yang hangat di kulit. Saat tangannya yang terayun terkena sinar, Akiko berhenti, menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya yang perlahan memerah.

Dari luar terdengar suara ribut langkah kaki, kemudian suara pintu dibuka, sebelum akhirnya masuk Ichijou yang terlihat sangat panik dengan seragam yang berantakan. Sepertinya ia sedang memakai seragam saat mendengar jeritan gadis itu. "Akiko, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia mendekati Akiko, memegang bahu gadis itu erat-erat sebelum memperhatikan tiap inci tubuhnya, mencari jika ada luka atau hal aneh lainnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Shiki masuk sambil menguap, ia sedang mengancingkan rompi yang dipakai di balik blazer seragamnya. Ia langsung menatap tangan Akiko yang sangat merah. "Berapa lama terkena sinar matahari?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Hanya sebentar," jawab Akiko, suaranya sangat pelan karena menahan sakit. Bagaimana bisa tangannya menjadi semerah itu hanya karena terkena sinar matahari kurang dari lima detik?

Ichijou—yang sudah melepaskan Akiko—masih sangat panik. Ia berjalan bolak-balik dan berbicara panjang lebar—yang sangat tidak membantu luka Akiko sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan Ichijou, Shiki langsung maju dan menarik Akiko sampai gadis itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, sebelum mengeluarkan sebotol krim yang sangat dikenal gadis itu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan krim itu?" tanya Akiko. Shiki menatapnya sekilas, tapi ia kembali menunduk dan membalur luka bakar Akiko dengan krim—membuat gadis itu menghela nafas lega saat merasakan sensasi dingin di atas lukanya yang tadi terasa sangat panas. "Shiki-kun, jawab aku." Kata Akiko dengan nada memohon, tidak ingin Shiki mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yuri memberikannya padaku saat pemotretan terakhir." Jawabnya singkat.

_Yuri? Ah, pasti karena luka bakar Shiki saat pemotretan beberapa waktu lalu, _pikir Akiko.

Tidak ada yang bicara sampai akhirnya Shiki selesai membalur tangan Akiko dengan krim. Ia mengamati tangan gadis itu sekali lagi sebelum berdiri, meninggalkan ruangan sambil menyeret Ichijou yang masih panik. Beberapa menit kemudian, masuk Rima yang sudah rapi.

"Akimoto-san, ini seragammu." Rima memberikan seragam putih khas Night Class ke Akiko yang masih memegangi tangannya. Rima menatapnya, lalu ke tangan Akiko sebelum menutup pintu. "Biar kubantu,"

Akiko diam saja saat Rima mulai melepas kancing kemeja seragam. Matanya sekarang menatap ke jendela yang sudah ditutup dengan tirai tebal. Shiki yang melakukannya sebelum menyeret Ichijou keluar kamar.

"Pakailah, Dorm Leader bilang mulai hari ini kau bisa sekolah." Rima menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang kemeja, yang langsung diambil Akiko. Gadis itu melepas baju tidurnya, segera menggantinya dengan kemeja yang diberikan Rima, lalu rok, dasi, rompi, dan terakhir blazer. Rima mengambilkan buku-buku pelajaran yang diletakkan di atas meja belajar sementara Akiko merapikan seragamnya.

"Ayo," Rima menatap Akiko sekilas sebelum memimpin jalan ke lobi, tempat murid Night Class berkumpul beberapa menit menjelang keberangkatan ke sekolah. Semua menoleh ke arah Akiko, menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi sebelum kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Aki-chan!" seru Ichijou, ia berlari ke arah Akiko, memeluknya erat. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Bagaimana tanganmu? Sudah baikan?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan tangan Akiko yang sudah tidak semerah sebelumnya, beberapa bagian sudah kembali menjadi kulit yang putih pucat.

"Baik, kok. Tidak usah khawatir." Akiko tersenyum, melirik ke belakang Ichijou—tepat ke Shiki yang berdiri di sebelah Rima. Pemuda itu sedang memainkan sesuatu di tangannya dan terlihat setengah melamun.

"Aku sangat senang kau sudah kembali menjadi vampire. Harusnya kau tahu betapa paniknya aku sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat mendengar kabar kau menghilang. Besoknya aku tahu dari Kaname kalau kau dirawat seorang kenalan."

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Akiko bisa melihat Shiki yang menggumamkan sesuatu tentang betapa berlebihan kepanikan Ichijou. Ia berusaha menahan tawa saat Shiki menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, tapi perhatian Akiko teralih saat seseorang menepuk kepalanya lembut, sedikit mengacak rambutnya. Tapi dari ekspresi sebal Ruka yang terarah padanya, Akiko sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Kaname yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Ichijou tersenyum, menatap Akiko dengan tatapan lembut yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya. "Syukurlah seragamnya pas," kata Kaname sebelum berbalik ke seluruh murid Night Class dan kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan aura penuh kharisma. "Sudah waktunya."

Mereka serentak berdiri, merapikan seragam sekali lagi sebelum keluar asrama. Akiko tetap diam di tempatnya, terlalu sulit untuk bergerak jika melihat kerumunan yang bersiap keluar asrama jika memiliki claustrophobia. Akiko maju saat kerumunan sudah mulai berkurang, tapi seseorang menarik tangannya. Dan orang itu adalah Shiki.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi," Katanya. Ekspresinya masih bosan seperti biasanya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Akiko, tapi tidak sampai membuatnya kebas. Mereka menunggu dalam diam sampai akhirnya Rima meninggalkan asrama. Shiki menarik gadis itu ke luar asrama, mengikuti Rima yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan. Akiko tidak tahu mengapa pipinya mendadak terasa panas—bukan panas dari sinar matahari sore, tapi sesuatu yang lain.

"Pastikan kau berjalan di dekatku. Biarkan saja saat ada yang berkomentar atau bertanya-tanya soal kau yang pindah ke Night Class." Kata Shiki saat mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang besar yang memisahkan Moon Dormitory dengan area sekolah. Di luar terdengar suara jeritan-jeritan murid Day Class yang menanti kedatangan idola mereka, walaupun nama Aidou-lah yang paling sering disebut.

Akiko menarik nafas panjang, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Shiki. Rasanya mengerikan jika membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan atau dilakukan para fangirl dari Night Class. Memang Kaname sudah berjanji kalau ia hanya akan memberitahu Kepala Sekolah Cross sampai nanti ia memulai hari pertama sekolah sebagai Night Class, tapi sepertinya keputusan Kaname cukup membuat Akiko kesal karena harus memikirkan alasan apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti ke orang-orang tertentu.

Pintu gerbang semakin dekat, suara jeritan-jeritan para fans terdengar semakin jelas, dan nafas Akiko semakin cepat. Ia bisa mendengar jeritan yang memanggil murid-murid Night Class, khususnya Aidou dan Akatsuki. Akiko juga bisa mendengar sapaan ceria dari Aidou yang sangat bahagia dengan melihat penggemar-penggemarnya, sesekali terdengar juga Aidou yang menggoda murid Day Class, membuat pekikan dan komentar-komentar bahagia dari Day Class makin menjadi.

Saat melewati gerbang, Akiko tidak bisa mendengar hal-hal lain selain:

"Kyaa! Itu Shiki! Shiki!"

"Shiki-kun tambah keren, ya."

"Shiki-kun, aku sudah membeli majalah terbarumu!"

"Shiki-senpai, kau sangat tampan!"

"Shik—siapa yang berdiri di sebelahnya?"

"Siapa itu? Siapa itu?"

Akiko ingin sekali menunduk dalam-dalam jika Shiki tidak mempererat genggamannya. Lagipula, jika Akiko terus bersikap seperti Akiko sepuluh tahun belakangan, maka ia tidak akan benar-benar hidup seperti vampire, tapi Akiko yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal kebenaran hidupnya. Jadi ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berjalan dengan langkah anggun dan kepala tegak.

"Oh, itu Akiko, kan?"

"Yang di sebelah Shiki? Kau yakin?"

"Memang mirip Akiko, tapi apakah mungkin itu dia?"

Suara bisik-bisik mulai merambat di udara, membuat Akiko menghela nafas. Setidaknya tangan Shiki membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang dan tidak berlari sekarang. Perlahan ia melirik Shiki, mendapati pemuda itu yang menatap lurus ke depan seolah tidak ada para fangirl dari Day Class. "Tidak usah diperhatikan," bisiknya, suaranya sangat pelan sampai Akiko sangat yakin kalau hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya.

Akiko bisa merasakan seseorang menepuk puncak kepalanya dan jeritan iri para murid perempuan dari Day Class memenuhi telinganya, ia berbalik dan melihat Ichijou yang tersenyum di sisinya yang lain. "Jangan khawatir, semua baik-baik saja. Aku di sini bersamamu." Katanya, berusaha menyemangati Akiko.

"Justru yang kau lakukan membuatnya berada dalam bahaya yang lebih besar, Ichijou-san." Rima menghela nafas.

Shiki berhenti, tapi Akiko terus berjalan sampai menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Ia ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi saat melihat sosok yang menjadi nomor satu dalam daftar "orang yang paling kuhindari saat ini" menjulang di hadapannya, menatap Akiko dengan campuran antara kaget dan marah. Tanpa sadar Akiko bersembunyi di belakang Shiki, berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan tajam yang seperti menusuk dan mencari sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya dari sosok itu.

"Akiko, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya orang itu, aura menyeramkan keluar dari dirinya.

Tangan Akiko mencengkram blazer Shiki, berusaha menahan ketakutannya.

"Kiryuu-kun, bisa kita bicara nanti? Aku dan Kaname akan menjelaskannya di tempat Kepala Sekolah." Ichijou maju, berusaha menahan orang itu sebisanya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan_ sekarang_," Desis Zero. Matanya menatap tajam Ichijou, Shiki, Rima, dan berhenti di Akiko. "Penjelasan kenapa ia bersama kalian… kenapa ia menjadi mirip kalian… dan yang lebih penting, kenapa bau_nya_ sama dengan kalian?"

Akiko bisa melihat Rima meliriknya, lalu gadis itu bergeser mendekat dengan sikap protektif. Tidak ada yang berniat bicara ataupun menjelaskan selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Akiko mendengar suara panik yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Zero, apa yang kau lakukan? Mereka bisa terlambat!"

"Sepertinya Kuran-senpai sangat suka membuat kejutan untukmu, Yuuki."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa hubungannya dengan Kaname-senpai?"

"Kau harus melihat siapa yang ada di sini." kata Zero datar. Akiko masih bisa merasakan tatapan Zero yang melekat padanya. Terdengar suara berlari yang mendekat, lalu suara yang sama kembali bicara.

"Kenapa? Hanya ada Ichijou-senpai, Rima-senpai, dan Shiki-senpai."

"Lihat di belakang mereka."

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Akiko semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di blazer Shiki, ia yakin kalau seragam pemuda itu sudah kusut karena kekuatan yang dikeluarkannya. Gadis itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke punggung Shiki, berusaha menyembunyikan diri dari pemilik suara tadi.

"Kau murid baru, ya?" tanya suara itu ramah, membuat Akiko bersembunyi semakin dalam ke punggung Shiki, ia bahkan bisa merasakan hidungnya yang menyentuh punggung pemuda itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Tolong minggir," kata Shiki tegas.

"Tunggu, Shiki-senpai. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat anak baru ini, tapi dimana? Tunggu sebentar…" ada yang berusaha menarik Akiko menjauh dari punggung Shiki, tapi tangan Shiki yang masih memegang erat tangannya dan cengkraman di blazer membuat gadis itu bisa bertahan. "Boleh kulihat wajahmu?" tanya pemilik suara tadi, sekarang terdengar lebih lembut.

"Akiko, kau tidak boleh menghindari sahabatmu sendiri."

Akiko melirik ke sisi kirinya, mendapati wajah Yuuki yang menatapnya kaget. Di belakang gadis itu berdiri Kaname yang tersenyum padanya.

"Akiko, itu kau?" tanya Yuuki pelan. Tangannya terulur dan berusaha menyentuh pundak Akiko, tapi yang ditanya semakin bersembunyi di belakang Shiki.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri," bisik Akiko, cukup untuk Yuuki mendengarnya. Dan sepertinya gadis itu mendengar, karena ia langsung mundur dan menjauh dari Akiko dengan wajah penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Maaf," bisiknya.

Akiko ingin mengatakan hal yang lain, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Akhirnya ia kembali menyembunyikan wajah di punggung Shiki sebelum mereka kembali berjalan ke gedung sekolah.

Perlahan suara bisik-bisik itu memelan, membuat Akiko menghela nafas lega. Rasanya ia mulai mengerti kenapa murid Night Class membiarkan saja saat ada yang memanggil mereka. Membayangkan hidup beratus-ratus, bahkan ribuan tahun, dengan dikelilingi orang-orang yang selalu menatap kagum pasti sangat menyebalkan sekaligus membosankan. "Astaga," gumam Akiko tanpa sadar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shiki.

Akiko menoleh cepat ke arahnya, tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia tanpa sadar bicara, mungkin karena terlalu cemas dengan hari pertamanya sebagai Night Class. Walaupun sering sekali Akiko merasakan hal 'pertama kali' seperti ini, tapi tidak ada hal yang membuatnya secemas ini sebelumnya.

Untung saja semuanya berlalu dengan cepat. Sekarang Night Class sudah sampai di gedung sekolah, dan pintu sudah tertutup di belakang mereka. Shiki sudah melepaskan tangannya, menandakan semua baik-baik saja.

Mereka masuk ke kelas, Akiko memilih duduk di barisan paling belakang, yang langsung diikuti Shiki yang duduk seolah tempat itu miliknya. Mungkin saja selama ini Shiki duduk di sana, jadi Akiko diam saja saat pemuda itu duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, menengadah sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hei," panggil Shiki tiba-tiba, membuat Akiko menoleh cepat. "Sudah makan?"

"Makan?" Akiko berusaha mengingat-ingat, tapi yang diingatnya hanya ia bangun tidur tadi sore dan langsung bersiap-siap ke sekolah dan tidak menyentuh apapun. "Aku belum makan nasi sejak kemarin malam."

Shiki memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Akiko dengan ekspresi bosan yang entah mengapa sulit sekali menghilang dari wajahnya. "Maksudku tablet darah. Kau sudah tidak butuh nasi lagi setelah kembali menjadi vampire, tahu."

"Ah, ya. Soal itu, ya…" gumam Akiko, berusaha menghindari tatapan Shiki yang membuatnya kembali merasakan panas di dalam tubuhnya. Shiki tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tidak juga menawarkan bantuan yang berarti. Yang dilakukannya adalah kembali ke posisi awalnya dan melanjutkan menengadah sambil memejamkan mata.

Gadis itu mendadak merasakan sebuah aura yang aneh. "Kaname," panggil Akiko, yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari semua yang ada di ruang kelas—termasuk Shiki yang sudah kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Saat melihat Kaname yang sudah memperhatikannya, Akiko melanjutkan, "kau mencium_nya_?"

"Mencium apa?"

Akiko terdiam, tidak yakin apakah ia harus menjawab atau tidak. Jawabannya bisa saja membuat seluruh murid Night Class menatapnya lagi seperti tadi. Tapi setelah mendapati Kaname menatapnya serius, mau tidak mau Akiko menjawab. "…darah."

Seperti dugaannya, ruangan langsung hening. Kurang dari tiga detik, sesuatu melingkari pinggang Akiko dan menariknya. Mendadak saja Akiko melihat seluruh murid Night Class berlari di depannya, menuju ke suatu tempat dimana aroma darah semakin pekat di udara. Semakin mendekat, Akiko dapat melihat beberapa orang yang berdiri beberapa ratus meter di depan. Dua diantaranya Zero dan Yuuki.

Zero menggenggam tangan seorang pebisnis yang berkuku sangat panjang, kemudian suara berderak mengerikan terdengar sebelum si pebisnis tadi jatuh. Tapi di belakangnya masih ada beberapa musuh lagi.

Mereka berhenti, Shiki yang sedari tadi memegangi Akiko melepas gadis itu di sebelah Kaname sebelum maju. Akiko bisa melihat Shiki mengepalkan tangannya sampai mengeluarkan darah yang memanjang, dan anehnya tidak terjatuh ke tanah. Darah itu bergerak cepat, menusuk punggung salah satu teman si pebisnis, yang langsung berubah menjadi debu.

Pemandangan itu membuat Akiko berdiri tegang di tempatnya, tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Ia sangat ingat dimana pertama kali melihat darah yang bisa berubah menjadi sebuah senjata yang dapat menembus tubuh. Ingatannya masih sangat jelas saat sebuah cambuk darah menusuk dada seseorang sepuluh tahun yang lalu—

sebuah cambuk yang membunuh ayahnya, Kaoru Akimoto.

-TBC-


	12. Chap 12: A Mission

**Title: A Mission**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

"Dewan telah menyetujui untuk datang ke sekolah ini. Hal yang sudah tidak bisa diacuhkan setelah wanita _itu_ memburu Kiryuu-kun." Kata Kaname. Dua pria yang tersisa langsung berlutut, terlihat takut dengan kehadiran sang Raja Vampir, menyebut namanya dengan kepanikan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. "Bagaimanapun, kenapa harus mengeksekusi Kiryuu-kun demi melindungi 'kesucian' Darah-Murni?"

Kedua pria tadi terlihat makin gelisah saat si pebisnis yang tadi menyerang Zero menjawab. "Kaname-sama… jika seorang Darah-Murni seperti Anda menghalangi kami, kami tidak akan bisa memenuhi tugas yang telah diberikan. Kami mohon agar Anda meninggalkan tempat ini bersama teman-teman sekolah Anda yang terhormat."

"Kupikir aku sudah membuat usaha khusus untuk memperingatkan supaya semua berhati-hati agar tidak memalukan sekolah ini dengan tindakan bodoh. Sekalipun dari bawahan Dewan."

"Kana—ugh," suara tembakan memenuhi udara. Si juru bicara Dewan yang tadi mencoba berdiri, telah kehilangan sebelah lengannya. Akiko tahu itu perbuatan Kaname, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Kaname Kuran tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya—terlebih melihatnya murka. Saat melihat Kaname, ia baru sadar kalau perhatian sang Raja Vampir sudah beralih ke Yuuki yang berdiri di belakang anggota Dewan.

"Kalian kembalilah ke asrama, nanti aku akan menyusul." kata Ichijou, ia menepuk punggung Akiko dan memberi isyarat ke Shiki. Semua murid Night Class mengikuti perintahnya, kecuali Akiko yang menghela nafas panjang dan tetap di tempatnya. "Akiko, kau juga harus kembali."

"Tapi—"

"Ini perintahku sebagai wakil dari Ketua Asrama."

Akiko kembali ke asrama dengan langkah berat. Ia tidak ingin pergi, tapi Ichijou sudah sangat tegas dengan perintahnya kali ini. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakang, yang entah mengapa sudah dapat diketahui siapa pemiliknya.

Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena ia lupa makan dan lupa menanyakan soal tablet darahnya ke Kaname. Menanyakannya sekarang pun tidak mungkin karena Ichijou masih mengawasi jika semua murid Night Class tidak ada yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Tapi masih ada masalah lain.

"Kau kenapa?"

Akiko melirik Shiki, yang sekarang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan langkah yang disesuaikan dengan langkah lambat gadis itu. Bukannya menjawab, Akiko malah berjalan lebih cepat, yang dengan mudah disusul Shiki dengan langkahnya yang panjang.

Mereka tidak bicara sampai tiba di asrama. Akiko langsung berjalan ke kamarnya, berharap Shiki tidak mengikutinya lagi karena koridor kamar mereka yang berlawanan arah. Ia baru saja menutup pintu dan berniat mengganti seragam saat bayangan kejadian di hutan beberapa saat yang lalu kembali menghantamnya, memaksa masuk ke kepalanya dan diputar dengan cepat seolah kejadian tadi masih terjadi di hadapannya.

Bukan bagaimana Zero yang dengan mudahnya mematahkan tangan vampire, bukan juga Kaname yang memutus tangan seorang bawahan Dewan, tapi karena kekuatan Shiki yang dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat tubuh Akiko tidak bisa bergerak, hanya gemetar karena perasaan aneh yang menyeramkan.

Akiko melepas rok, melemparnya sembarangan ke belakang sebelum membuka lemari untuk mengambil gaun tidur. Sebenarnya Akiko baru mulai memakai gaun tidur sejak kemarin malam, itupun karena semua kaus miliknya menghilang entah kemana dan diganti dengan baju-baju yang lebih feminim (yang sudah dapat ditebak kalau semuanya dibelikan Kazuto).

"Yang putih lebih bagus,"

Akiko menoleh dengan cepat, menatap kaget ke Shiki yang bersandar di pintu kamar yang tertutup, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Ekspresinya yang masih sebosan biasanya membuat kening Akiko berkerut dalam. _Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dengan ekspresi itu saat ada seorang gadis yang seperempat telanjang di hadapannya?, _pikirnya. Tapi saat itu juga ia sadar dan segera bersembunyi di balik pintu lemari. _Ialah _gadis yang seperempat telanjang di depan seorang laki-laki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang ganti baju!"

"Aku menjalankan tugas sebagai Pengawal. Tidak usah panik, aku tidak melihat apa-apa, kok."

"Keluar!"

Shiki beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi bukannya keluar, ia malah berjalan ke arah jendela dan menatap ke luar. Ia tidak bergerak lagi, seluruh fokusnya berada di luar jendela kamar Akiko. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Akiko mengambil baju tidur dengan asal dan berlari ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar, menghela nafas saat melihat Shiki yang sudah duduk dengan santai di pinggir kasur, masih menatap ke luar jendela dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Akiko yang bersandar di pintu kamar mandi. Shiki menoleh, menatap Akiko dengan ekspresinya yang biasa sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap seperti pemilik kamar saat pemilik aslinya ada di ruangan yang sama? Tapi tetap saja Akiko menurut. "Apa maumu?" ulangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek kondisimu sekaligus memberitahu jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggil aku atau Rima. Jangan cari Ichijou-san, ia besok akan pergi dengan Dorm Leader ke suatu tempat. Dorm Leader juga melarang siapapun yang tanpa perintahnya masuk ke kamarmu selain aku, Rima, dan Ichijou-san. Selain yang disebutkan, tidak ada yang boleh masuk, sekalipun kau mengizinkannya."

"Terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya,"

"Hn,"

Akiko terdiam, melirik Shiki yang meninggalkan kamarnya. Awalnya ia ingin sekali meminta Shiki untuk tetap di sana selama beberapa saat, sekedar mengobrol atau hanya duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela. Tapi setelah kembali teringat soal kejadian di hutan beberapa saat yang lalu, Akiko tidak berani meminta apa-apa dan memilih untuk menarik selimut dan tidur, berharap mimpi buruknya tidak akan muncul lagi.

0 0 0

Udara terasa sangat panas saat Akiko terbangun. Tapi bukan masalah udara yang membuatnya merelakan tidur nyenyaknya dan membuka mata, tapi sebuah sentuhan dingin dan lembut di pipinya. Saat mata Akiko sudah bisa menyesuaikan dengan cahaya, ia melihat Ichijou yang duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Aku sempat berpikir kau koma karena sudah tidur selama nyaris dua hari tanpa bergerak sedikitpun," Ichijou tersenyum khawatir. Ia menyelipkan tangan di punggung Akiko, membantunya duduk. "Maaf karena membangunkanmu sepagi ini, tapi aku ingin kau segera memakai seragam dan membantuku."

"Untuk?"

Ichijou menghela nafas, tapi tetap menjawab, "Kaname memintaku menyelidiki kasus soal seorang gadis dari Day Class yang digigit. Kupikir semakin banyak orang yang membantu, akan semakin baik."

"Keluar dulu, aku akan ganti."

"Aku tunggu di lobi." Kata Ichijou sebelum pergi.

Dengan malas Akiko beranjak dari tempatnya, mengganti gaun tidur dengan kemeja dan rok Night Class sebelum keluar dari kamar. Ini hanya investigasi biasa, jadi tidak perlu memakai seragam lengkap (setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Akiko). Di lobi sudah ada Ichijou yang memegang sebuket bunga. Ia ditemani Rima, Shiki, Ruka, dan Akatsuki. "Ayo, kita berangkat," seru Ichijou bersemangat saat Akiko sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

Mereka pergi ke gedung sekolah, langsung ke ruang kesehatan. Ichijou mengetuk pintu sebelum memimpin masuk, "Maaf mengganggu."

Dari belakang Ichijou, Akiko bisa melihat seorang gadis Day Class yang duduk di pinggir kasur. Rasanya Akiko pernah melihatnya, tapi ia sudah tidak begitu ingat lagi. Sebelum Akiko bisa mengingat lebih jauh, gadis dari Day Class itu sudah menoleh dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Akiko, jadi benar kau pindah ke Night Class? Aku kira itu hanya sebuah rumor tidak berdasar." Gadis itu masih menatap Akiko meskipun yang ditatap mundur ke balik punggung Shiki. "Kau lupa denganku? Kita dulu sekelas saat kau masih di Day Class."

Ichijou maju, mengambil alih. "Maaf, ingatan Akiko saat ini tidak terlalu bagus, jadi—"

"Aku ingat kalau kau ada di kelas, hanya saja aku tidak ingat namamu."

Akiko menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Shiki, menggenggam erat bagian belakang blazer pemuda itu. Ia masih menggenggam blazer Shiki saat berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan sebelum melepasnya saat pemuda itu duduk dan bersandar di punggung kursi sementara Ichijou terus menanyai si murid Day Class. Ia menyesal karena memilih ikut, tapi ia sudah terlanjur datang dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu.

"Tanganmu gemetar,"

"Eh?"

Shiki menarik tangan kanan Akiko dan menggenggamnya erat tanpa terlihat murid Night Class yang lain. "Tanganmu dingin dan gemetar. Apa ini salah satu alasan mengapa kau tidur selama nyaris dua hari?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau sudah tidur selama dua hari."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm,"

Setelah beberapa lama, pintu ruang kesehatan kembali terbuka. Zero dan Yuuki berdiri di baliknya dengan wajah datar. Pasti mereka tidak percaya kenapa ada sekelompok murid Night Class di ruang kesehatan, terlebih saat siang hari. Akiko sempat melihat tatapan kedua Prefek yang terarah padanya, yang satu terlihat marah, dan yang lainnya sedih.

Ichijou menoleh, tersenyum ke kedua Prefek yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Hm? Yuuki-chan dan Kiryuu-kun. Kalian datang untuk bicara dengan gadis ini, kan?"

"Ichijou-senpai?!" seru Yuuki yang terlihat sangat kaget.

"Semuanya, bukankah Night Class sedang dalam libur darurat?" tanya Zero yang tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan keberadaan Night Class di hadapannya.

Ichijou kembali menghadap ke si gadis Day Class yang Akiko tidak ingat siapa namanya, kembali dengan sikap perhatiannya seperti saat masuk tadi. "Maaf karena bertanya terlalu banyak. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya, maaf karena tidak banyak membantu."

"Hati-hati,"

"Permisi. Terimakasih bunganya." Gadis itu pergi, tapi sebelum keluar ia berhenti di hadapan Zero. "Terimakasih karena sudah membawaku, Kiryuu-kun. Ini hanya anemia ringan, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku selalu memiliki kesan yang buruk soalmu, tapi sebenarnya kau orang yang baik."

"Orang yang baik?" Rima bertanya ke Akiko dan Shiki, menunjuk Zero dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Shiki enggan.

"Zero baik, kok. Hanya saja banyak yang salah paham karena ekspresi dan aura menyeramkannya itu." Akiko tersenyum, setidaknya ingatan itu tidak terlupakan sekalipun ia sudah menjadi vampire. Tapi ekspresi Rima dan Shiki membuatnya tertawa kaku. "Kenapa? Itu benar, kok. Aku dulu duduk di sebelahnya saat masih di Day Class."

Baik Rima maupun Shiki menatap Akiko tidak percaya, tapi mendadak saja perhatian mereka teralih ke Ichijou yang berdiri dengan ekspresi yang mendadak serius. "Kami dikirim kemari oleh Dorm Leader Kuran sebagai kelompok detektif untuk mengungkap kebenaran. Nama kami adalah…" ia menoleh ke Akatsuki, "Kita harus menyebut diri apa?"

Jika Akiko tidak mengenal Ichijou sejak kecil, mungkin ia akan meninju pemuda itu tepat di wajahnya. Tapi sekarang yang bisa dilakukan Akiko hanya menghela nafas dan menunduk, hanya untuk mendapati Shiki sedang meliriknya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Jawab Akatsuki dari tempatnya di luar jendela, terlihat sangat sebal dengan sikap konyol dari orang terpenting kedua di Night Class.

"Bagaimanapun, kami diminta Kaname untuk menginvestigasi kasus ini, untuk kehormatan kami." Kata Ichijou ke Yuuki.

"Jadi, kau bisa mempercayai semua yang di sini, kan?" tanya Zero.

"Zero!" desis Yuuki.

"Mungkin.—(Akiko dan yang lain menatap Ichijou tidak percaya)—Hm? Aku juga memanggil Aidou kemari, tapi ia tidak datang."

"Oh, ya. Akhir-akhir ini anak itu bertingkah aneh." Akatsuki menyetujui.

"Ya, jika dipikir-pikir, ia juga pernah menyerang murid Day Class." Kali ini Ruka yang bicara.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah pelakunya Aidou-san?" tanya Shiki.

"Tidak… aku pikir bukan Hanabusa pelakunya. Mungkin… sepertinya…" Jawab Akatsuki, membuat Ichijou dan Yuuki menatapnya sedikit jengkel.

Akiko kembali menghela nafas. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Night Class bisa berdebat dengan konyol seperti ini. Rasanya gadis itu ingin tertawa, tapi ia tidak bisa karena tenggorokannya sangat sakit.

"Kau 'pikir' berarti kau tidak mempercayai Aidou-san," Shiki menyimpulkan. Akiko sudah benar-benar tertawa, tapi yang keluar hanya suara tersendat aneh seperti tercekik. Shiki langsung menatapnya tajam, membuat gadis itu menatap ke Ichijou dengan penuh perhatian seolah ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara tersendat tadi. Walaupun kelihatannya tidak bekerja pada Shiki, setidaknya pemuda itu tetap diam.

"Ah! Zero menghilang!" seru Yuuki tiba-tiba. Semua menoleh ke belakang Yuuki, dan memang benar si pemuda berambut perak itu sudah tidak ada di sana, meninggalkan pintu ruang kesehatan yang terbuka lebar.

"Tenang saja, Yuuki-chan. Kita bisa melanjutkan penyelidikan ini bersama-sama. Bayangkan, Night Class dan Day Class bekerja sama dalam sebuah penyelidikan!" seru Ichijou riang. Awalnya Yuuki terlihat seperti akan menolak, tapi melihat wajah berbinar-binar Ichijou, akhirnya ia menyetujui dengan anggukan pasrah. "Ayo kita lanjutkan penyelidikan!"

"_Ano_… Takuma, boleh aku kembali ke asrama?" tanya Akiko, suaranya serak seperti orang yang belum minum dan tidak pernah bicara. Akiko tidak peduli saat semua yang berada di sana menatapnya, baginya saat ini yang penting adalah ia segera kembali ke asrama.

"Kenapa, Aki-chan? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Atau kau bosan?" tanya Ichijou panik.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit… pusing. Mungkin karena aku baru bangun."

"Aku antar," Shiki berdiri, menarik tangan Akiko yang masih dipegangnya. "Masih bisa jalan?" tanyanya saat mereka sudah keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Akiko berdiri diam, merasakan jika pusingnya cukup parah—dan memang parah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja penyelidikannya."

"Tapi—"

"Lanjutkan saja. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar."

Setelah diam beberapa detik, akhirnya Shiki mengangguk enggan, kembali ke ruang kesehatan dimana Ichijou dan yang lain berada.

Akiko berlari kembali ke asrama, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Untungnya ia baru terjatuh saat sampai di kamar, tepat di atas tempat tidur. Sekarang tenggorokannya semakin panas dan kepalanya bertambah berat. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Akiko membongkar laci di sebelah tempat tidurnya, menemukan sebuah kotak yang berisi tablet-tablet dari laci paling bawah. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan beberapa tablet sebelum melemparkan benda itu ke mulutnya, langsung menelan tanpa bantuan air.

Semua terasa baik-baik saja setelah Akiko menelan tablet. Pusingnya berkurang dan kepalanya sudah tidak seberat sebelumnya. Tapi, kurang dari satu menit, tenggorokan Akiko seperti terbakar. Ia menarik dasinya, membuka beberapa kancing seragam saat ia merasakan sesuatu seperti besi di lidahnya. Akiko tersedak, terbatuk keras diikuti darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Akiko hanyalah pintu kamarnya yang menjeblak terbuka dan seseorang berlari ke arahnya, berteriak memanggil namanya sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

-TBC-


	13. Chap 13: Bloodlust

**Title: Bloodlust**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Akhirnya Night Class melanjutkan penyelidikan dengan Yuuki. Walaupun Shiki ingin sekali kembali ke asrama, ia tidak bisa. Ichijou sudah memaksa dan meyakinkannya kalau Akiko baik-baik saja. Karena ia tahu pemuda berambut pirang itu mengenal Akiko jauh lebih lama darinya, Shiki pun mengalah.

Ia mengikuti Ichijou di bagian paling belakang rombongan, sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan di halaman belakang sekolah yang hanya beberapa ratus meter dari gerbang Moon Dormitory. Matanya memicing saat seluruh indera penciumannya dipenuhi aroma bunga yang bermekaran—aroma yang sama dengan darah Akiko.

_Darah_.

Shiki berlari ke asrama, berusaha secepat mungkin tiba di Moon Dormitory. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi Ichijou yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Aroma darah yang semakin kuat membuat Shiki mempercepat larinya. Ia mendorong pintu gerbang menuju Moon Dormitory, kembali berlari, mendorong pintu depan asrama, berlari lagi sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu kamar Akiko dan membukanya perlahan.

Di dalam, aroma bunga langsung menghantam Shiki, membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia menatap berkeliling ruangan, menemukan Aidou yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan kening berkerut, kekhawatiran terselip di wajahnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang menepuk punggung seseorang yang memunggungi pintu. "Keluarkan sampai kau lega," katanya. Shiki tidak mengerti apa maksud Aidou sampai ia mendengar suara muntah.

"Aidou-san,"

Aidou terlonjak, menatap Shiki kaget sekaligus lega. Ia tersenyum lemah saat berkata, "Shiki, baguslah kau datang. Tolong panggilkan pengurus asrama dan minta ia membawa seprai dan selimut baru, serta kain untuk membersihkan lantai."

Shiki mengikuti perintahnya tanpa bertanya. Butuh beberapa menit sebelum menemukan pengurus asrama, belum lagi menunggu wanita itu mengambil semua yang dibutuhkan. Dan saat mereka kembali, tim investigasi pimpinan Ichijou sudah ada di kamar, mengelilingi sofa. Ichijou yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Shiki menyambut pemuda itu dengan senyum berterimakasih, sebelum memberi isyarat kepada si pengurus asrama yang langsung mengganti seprai putih yang di satu sisi berwarna merah.

Mengikuti instingnya, Shiki memutari tempat tidur, hanya untuk menemukan genangan darah yang cukup besar. Genangan itu mengeluarkan aroma bunga bermekaran yang sangat kuat. Genangan itulah sumber aroma yang tercium sampai ke area sekolah. Saat Shiki berbalik, ia melihat Akiko yang tidak bergerak di sofa. Gadis itu sudah pucat untuk ukuran vampire, dan sekarang ia jauh lebih pucat.

"Aidou, jelaskan apa yang terjadi," kata Ichijou, lebih seperti meminta daripada memerintah. Shiki langsung memperhatikan dengan serius. Awalnya Aidou terlihat bingung, tapi akhirnya ia berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu secara _pasti _apa yang terjadi. Aku sedang membaca buku di kamar saat mencium aroma bunga yang bermekaran—aku tahu itu aroma darah Akiko, karena aku pernah meminum darah gadis itu. Aromanya semakin kuat, jadi aku berlari ke kamarnya. Saat aku masuk, ia tidak sadarkan diri. Aku ingin membetulkan posisinya di tempat tidur saat tiba-tiba Akiko terbangun dan mulai memuntahkan darah. Shiki kemudian datang. Aku memintanya memanggil pengurus asrama. Tidak lama kemudian Akiko berhenti muntah darah dan tidak sadarkan diri, lalu kalian datang. Sisanya seperti yang kalian saksikan."

Ichijou tidak mengatakan apa-apa, terlihat berpikir keras. Shiki bisa melihat saat Ichijou meliriknya sekilas, tapi pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya atau melakukan hal lain; hanya sebuah tatapan bertanya yang tidak terlalu menginginkan jawaban.

"Aku akan melaporkan soal kejadian ini ke Kaname, sementara itu kalian semua berjaga di sini. Aku takut akan ada vampire yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan lupa peraturan utama kaum kita masuk kemari dan mengincar Akiko karena beberapa hal yang tidak ingin aku ketahui."

Setelah Ichijou meninggalkan mereka, tidak ada yang bersuara. Rima mendekat ke Shiki, menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa diperlihatkannya. "Apa kau sudah merasakan sesuatu sampai kembali ke asrama duluan?" tanyanya.

Awalnya Shiki tidak ingin menjawab, apalagi trio sepupu (Aidou, Akatsuki, dan Ruka) menatapnya dan Rima dengan penuh keingintahuan, membuatnya semakin enggan memberitahu apa alasan ia kembali secepat itu ke asrama.

"Shiki, aku beruntung karena kau tadi kembali," Kata Aidou tiba-tiba, "jika kau tidak datang, mungkin aku akan dihukum Kaname-sama hanya karena aku bersama Akiko yang muntah darah. Ia pasti mengira aku meracuninya hanya karena _scientist_ terbaik di dunia berada bersama anak perempuan dari _Yoruhime_—Yah, walaupun kemungkinan aku akan mati di tangan Kazuto lebih besar daripada kemungkinan aku menerima hukuman Kaname-sama."

Shiki tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia juga berusaha menghindari tatapan Rima yang terus melekat padanya untuk meminta jawaban. Saat itulah ia melihat Akiko yang masih belum sadar. Shiki benar-benar akan berjalan ke arahnya, meyakinkan diri kalau gadis itu tidak apa-apa, tapi tidak jadi karena Ichijou sudah kembali dengan Kaname di belakangnya.

"Kau lagi, Aidou?" tanya Kaname acuh tak acuh. Ia mendekat ke Akiko, berlutut sampai wajah mereka sejajar. Tangan Kaname menyentuh pipi gadis itu, yang entah mengapa membuat Shiki mengepalkan tangannya. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, karena Kaname sudah kembali berdiri tegak. "Mulai hari ini, kalian awasi Akiko. Dua-dua. Selalu beritahu keadaannya secara berkala padaku atau Ichijou. Ini berlaku dua puluh empat jam sehari."

Ruka satu-satunya yang menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya; Aidou hanya berdiri dengan kepala menunduk; Akatsuki menghela nafas lelah, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa; Rima tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Shiki? Ia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Sejujurnya ia khawatir mendengar perintah Kaname, tapi terselip kesenangan yang aneh saat tahu kalau ia bisa mengawasi Akiko.

Kaname kembali berlutut, mengusap pipi Akiko lagi dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar telinga vampire Shiki. Ia berdiri, meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa bersama Ichijou yang masih sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku akan jaga dengan Aidou!" seru Ichijou sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu selain hembusan nafas Akiko yang berat. Shiki tidak begitu mengerti, kenapa orang yang sudah berubah menjadi vampire masih bernafas seperti manusia normal. Tapi pada dasarnya Akiko _berbeda_. Ia menjadi _sangat_ berbeda sejak Shiki mendengar cerita Kazuto beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku dan Ruka akan mulai jaga pertama, kalian istirahat saja." Kata Akatsuki, membuat Ruka membelalak padanya, walaupun pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan bahunya menurun karena lelah. Aidou yang pertama berdiri, melewati Shiki dan Rima begitu saja.

"Ayo," Rima berbalik, meninggalkan Shiki yang masih berdiri menatap Akiko.

"Ada apa, Shiki?" tanya Akatsuki yang menyadari kalau Shiki belum bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Ruka terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia menahannya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Shiki maju, membuat Akatsuki mengangkat alisnya bingung, tapi alis pemuda berambut oranye itu kembali turun saat Shiki menyelipkan tangannya di bawah leher dan lutut Akiko, menggendongnya. "Mau kau bawa kemana Ojou-sama kita?"

"Sofa terlalu kecil untuk tidur," Jawab Shiki singkat. Akatsuki yang mengerti maksudnya langsung bergerak cepat ke tempat tidur, mengangkat selimut saat dengan hati-hati Shiki meletakkan Akiko di tempat tidur, mengawasinya yang tidur pulas untuk terakhir kali sebelum pergi.

0 0 0

Ichijou berjalan bolak-balik di ruangan Kaname, wajahnya yang tampan terlihat sangat gelisah dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini, dan semuanya berkaitan dengan sahabat kecilnya, Akiko. Ia melihat ke arah Kaname yang duduk di depan satu set papan caturnya, terlihat tidak khawatir sedikitpun.

"Kaname, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Akiko bisa seperti itu?"

Kaname menoleh kepadanya, "Entahlah. Kazuto tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal itu padaku. Tapi ada kemungkinan Akiko muntah-muntah karena efek dari tablet darah."

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Aku masih belum tahu," Kaname kembali menatap papan caturnya. "Banyak hal yang bisa terjadi, dan Kazuto bukan orang yang dengan mudah membicarakan hal-hal yang menurutnya sensitive untuk diceritakan. Dan hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga selalu menjadi hal yang sensitive, bahkan bagi vampire sekalipun."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan rahasia Mizuki Hiou-sama?"

"Mungkin saja," Kaname menghela nafas, terlihat lebih terbebani dari sebelumnya. "Bisakah kau mengecek dan mengatur tim yang menjaga Akiko? Dan pastikan Shiki juga beristirahat karena pekerjaan kali ini adalah tim, bukan tugasnya pribadi."

Ichijou mengangguk, meninggalkan Kaname sendirian di ruangannya. Setelah pintu menutup dan langkah kaki sudah tidak terdengar lagi, Kaname menghela nafas lelah. "Kenapa aku menjanjikan hal yang mustahil kepada _mereka_?"

0 0 0

Shiki menghela nafas, menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Ia tidak percaya apakah Ruka dan Akatsuki mampu menjaga Akiko lebih baik darinya.

Pintu kamar dibuka, Ichijou masuk dengan langkah berat karena lelah. Pemuda dengan bola mata berwarna emerald itu menatap Shiki yang memejamkan matanya. "Shiki-kun, Kaname memintamu untuk istirahat sampai waktu jagamu tiba. Aku sudah membuat jadwalnya. Kau dan Rima akan berjaga dua hari lagi, dan siklusnya sama. Pastikan kondisimu prima dan sudah mengkonsumsi Tablet sebelum mulai berjaga."

"Hn,"

Ichijou menghempaskan diri di tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit dengan lelah. Shiki mengawasinya dari ujung mata, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Shiki," panggil Ichijou, "apa menurutmu Akiko akan baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah,"

"Aku sudah sering mendengar jawaban itu, bahkan sejak kami masih kecil. Sejak kecil Akiko sering sakit, membuatnya tidak bisa pergi jauh. Itulah mengapa tidak ada yang tahu kalau Kaoru Akimoto dan Mizuki Hiou memiliki dua anak. Bisa saja saat ini ia tertawa riang, tapi kurang dari satu jam berikutnya ia terbaring lemah di tempat tidur."

"Ichijou-san, kau… benar-benar mengenalnya?"

Ichijou menoleh kaget, tapi ekspresinya berganti dengan senyum lemah yang diarahkan ke Shiki. "Aku kenal. Sangat kenal. Kami berteman dalam waktu lima puluh tahun, sampai akhirnya ia menghilang. Aku mencarinya, dan yang kutahu berikutnya adalah ia sudah menjadi manusia. Sangat menyebalkan, tapi aku cukup sabar untuk tidak mengganggunya." Ichijou terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Sudah ya, aku mau istirahat. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling berat selama hidupku sebagai vampire." Ichijou terkekeh sebelum memejamkan mata, berniat tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sama sensitifnya dengan topik keluarga.

0 0 0

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali Shiki melihat Akiko. Ia memang tidak diizinkan untuk masuk ke kamar gadis itu selama belum waktunya untuk berjaga tiba, terutama saat yang menjaga adalah Ruka dan Akatsuki.

Shiki sudah menunggu di depan pintu kamar Akiko saat jam berjaga Akatsuki dan Ruka selesai. Ekspresi mereka sangat jauh berbeda, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi selama Shiki tidak mengawasi.

"Tenang saja, Pengawal. Ojou-sama hanya tidur selama kami berjaga." Kata Akatsuki saat ia lewat, terlihat cukup lelah dengan mata yang sudah setengah menutup.

"Ya, aku bahkan tidak tidur hanya untuk menontonnya tertidur pulas seolah tidak ada masalah apa-apa." Gerutu Ruka. Keduanya lewat begitu saja untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan mendapatkan istirahat untuk mengganti waktu tidur yang hilang sebelumnya.

Di jam jaga Aidou dan Ichijou pun tidak ada yang terjadi. Keduanya keluar dengan wajah lelah dan penampilan yang cukup berantakan karena tidak memejamkan mata sedikitpun selama dua puluh empat jam penuh.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar, ya?" tanya Ichijou dengan nada bercanda, ia menepuk bahu Shiki saat melewatinya. "Ia tidur seperti seorang putri, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi berhati-hatilah dan tetap waspada."

Shiki mengangguk sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar. Tempat itu masih sama dengan tiga hari yang lalu, termasuk Akiko yang masih belum sadarkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Ia masih sepucat sebelumnya, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau gadis itu akan terbangun dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku akan membersihkan tubuh Akimoto-san, jadi tolong keluar sebentar." Kata Rima, mendorong Shiki keluar dari kamar. Pintu menutup di belakangnya, membuat Shiki menghela nafas. Ia menunggu selama beberapa menit yang terasa seperti satu jam saat pintu dibuka dari dalam.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Shiki bisa melihat Akiko yang sekarang terlihat lebih segar, walaupun masih sangat pucat. Dan ia tetap tidur seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk istirahat selama tiga hari tanpa terbangun sekalipun. Shiki menyadari kalau gadis itu bertambah kurus dari tangannya yang terlihat seperti tulang dibalut kulit, dan itu bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Shiki, kemarilah. Sepertinya Ichijou-san meninggalkan ini." Rima mengangkat sebuah map dengan logo Cross Academy, di bawahnya tertulis nama lengkap Akiko. Itu pasti kumpulan data pribadi. Seolah ada lampu yang menyala di dalam kepalanya, Shiki mengambil map dari Rima, mulai membaca isinya.

Ada dua data yang berbeda. Pertama, data Akiko sebagai Day Class, yang sangat sedikit dan dimulai dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tanpa ada tanggal lahir. Kedua, sebagai Night Class. Data yang kedua jauh lebih banyak, hanya saja data sepuluh tahun belakangan tidak ada.

Shiki jadi tahu kalau ayah Akiko adalah Kaoru Akimoto, vampire berdarah campuran yang merupakan keturunan dari vampire Bangsawan Akimoto dan seorang wanita dari garis keturunan Kuran. Usianya lebih dari tiga ribu tahun, dan ia adalah tangan-kanan Haruka Kuran. Sementara ibunya, Mizuki Hiou, adik kandung dari Shizuka Hiou dan merupakan sahabat dari Juuri Kuran.

Bisa disimpulkan kalau orangtua Akiko bertemu karena orangtua Kaname. Tapi tidak ada catatan lain soal keluarga Akimoto, termasuk bagaimana Akiko bisa dirawat oleh manajernya, Yuri Matsumoto, yang jelas-jelas Shiki rasakan kalau ia seorang vampire level C—vampire biasa.

"Terimakasih sudah menemukannya. Boleh aku ambil itu?"

Shiki menoleh, mendapati Ichijou yang tersenyum padanya. Ia memberikan map berkas Akiko tanpa memandang Ichijou. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya soal keterangan-keterangan yang baru dibacanya sampai nyaris tidak mendengar saat Ichijou berkata, "Aku senang kau mau membantu."

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah,"

"Ya, perintah Kaname selalu absolut. Kita tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengikutinya, walaupun ia lebih sering memberi kita pilihan antara mengikutinya atau tidak sama sekali."

0 0 0

Malam itu sangat sepi. Mungkin karena di Moon Dormitory hanya ada empat vampire, yaitu Shiki, Rima, Akiko, dan Akatsuki. Seharusnya ada lima vampire yang tetap di asrama, tapi Ruka memutuskan untuk tetap ke sekolah, tidak peduli kalau saat jaganya bersama Akatsuki akan terganggu karena kelelahan. "Aku ingin tetap belajar bersama Kaname-sama. Aku tidak peduli kalau tugasku menjaga anak itu terhambat. Aku hanya tidak ingin waktuku bersama Kaname-sama berkurang." Katanya tadi sore sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, meskipun terlihat jelas kalau ia masih sangat lelah.

Sekarang Rima sedang tidur di sofa, terlalu lelah karena waktu tidurnya yang berkurang banyak, khususnya tadi siang. Shiki sendiri hanya duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur Akiko, menatap gadis yang sampai saat ini belum membuka matanya.

Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Penasaran apa yang menyebabkan gadis di hadapannya lebih mirip seperti binatang mamalia yang berhibernasi daripada manusia yang tidak sadarkan diri (atau mungkin tidur?).

Setelah penentuan jaga beberapa hari yang lalu, Shiki sempat bertanya ke Ichijou dan Aidou, tapi jawaban keduanya sama: "Aku tidak tahu".

Berjaga tanpa melakukan apa-apa dari pagi hari membuat Shiki mengantuk. Ia sudah nyaris masuk ke dunia mimpi saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari tempat tidur Akiko. Matanya kembali terbuka saat melihat jari gadis itu bergerak pelan. Shiki langsung mendekati gadis itu, berharap penglihatannya tidak salah. Berharap kalau Akiko terbangun.

"Aki—"

Shiki tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat sesuatu yang keras mendorong tubuhnya sampai terjatuh di ranjang, sebelum akhirnya sesuatu membebani perutnya. Saat ia sudah menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, matanya terbelalak. "Akiko," bisiknya.

Akiko sekarang duduk di atas perutnya dengan rambut beige-blond panjangnya yang berantakan membingkai wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Mata gadis itu merah dan basah saat ia balas berbisik, "Maaf."

Detik berikutnya Akiko mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shiki. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti apa maksud kata _maaf _yang diucapkan sampai sesuatu yang tajam menancap di lehernya. Rasa sakit membuatnya mengerang pelan, kedua tangannya mencengkram seprai. Ia bisa mencium aroma darah memenuhi ruangan sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut perak yang memakai kimono hitam berdiri di belakang Akiko, tersenyum menenangkan ke arahnya.

-TBC-

_Minna-san, gomennasai baru bisa publish sekarang. Dua minggu ini di rumah nenek di Jakarta, tapi ga ada sinyal. Gomen!_


	14. Chap 14: Bond

**Title: Bond**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Aroma darah yang memenuhi ruangan itu tidak berhasil membuat Akiko berhenti. Ia malah meminum semakin banyak. Tidak ada yang menghentikannya—lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang berani. Angin bertiup kencang, membuat jendela kamar terbuka. Detik berikutnya ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahu gadis itu lembut, dengan hangat sebuah suara berkata, "Akiko, kumohon hentikan."

Walaupun nada yang digunakan bukanlah memerintah, Akiko menurut. Ia berhenti mengambil darah Shiki dan perlahan menjauhkan diri dari leher pemuda yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Ia sempat ketakutan, tapi ketakutannya semakin membesar saat ia menyadari kalau Shiki yang pucat dengan darah yang mengotori seragamnya adalah perbuatan dirinya sendiri.

Seseorang menariknya perlahan dari tubuh Shiki saat pintu menjeblak terbuka. "Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Ichijou yang baru tiba. Matanya menatap berkeliling dan melebar saat melihat Shiki yang tergeletak tak bergerak di tempat tidur. "Apa yang…" pemuda berambut pirang itu berhenti, menoleh ke Akiko dan tersenyum lemah. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Akiko tidak menjawab. Ia tahu senyuman Ichijou hanya untuk menutupi kesedihannya karena melihat teman sekamarnya yang menjadi 'korban' sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak berani berbuat apa-apa. Bagaimanapun juga Akiko masih memiliki darah dari keluarga Hiou dan Kuran. Hanya keluarga Hiou dan Kuran sendiri yang dapat mengomentari perbuatan Akiko barusan—sayangnya, kedua keluarga itu pasti akan menyetujui atau tidak berkomentar sama sekali soal apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Perlahan Ichijou mengangkat Shiki, menggendongnya ke luar kamar dengan diikuti Rima yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Aidou, Akatsuki, dan Ruka yang baru saja sampai menatap anggota Night Class paling muda itu kaget sebelum masuk ke kamar.

"Apa ya—astaga, Akiko! Ada apa denganmu?!" seruan Aidou berhasil menyadarkan Akiko dari lamunannya. Gadis itu menatap cermin di sebelah kanannya. Ia tidak terlalu kaget karena sudah yakin kalau penampilannya pasti sangat mengerikan. Dengan rambut panjang berantakan, gaun tidur yang kusut, dan darah yang mengotori bibir sampai menetes ke gaunnya. Jelas orang-orang akan mengiranya seorang psikopat yang baru melakukan aksi pembunuhan.

"Tolong kalian bertiga keluar, aku ingin bicara dengan Akiko."

Ruka dan Aidou terlihat ingin berdebat, tapi Akatsuki langsung menarik keduanya keluar. Setelah pintu menutup, tangan yang sedari tadi memegangi pinggang Akiko tanpa gadis itu sadari terlepas. Pemiliknya, Kaname, maju dan duduk di sofa.

"Kau bisa membersihkan diri dulu kalau kau mau. Aku akan menunggu." kata Kaname. Senyumnya yang ramah dan penuh kasih sayang itu seolah ia menganggap tidak ada kejadian dimana Akiko baru saja _makan _dari salah satu bawahannya. Tapi Akiko tidak ingin ambil pusing. Ia mengikuti perkataan Kaname dan langsung membersihkan diri.

Satu jam berlalu saat Akiko masuk lagi ke ruang tidurnya dengan memakai dress _baby blue_ sepanjang lutut berlengan panjang dan pita dengan warna yang lebih gelap. Rambutnya yang setengah kering dibiarkan tergerai. Kamarnya sudah rapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda warna merah yang mengotori tempat tidurnya—berarti Kaname telah memerintahkan seorang pengurus asrama untuk membersihkan semuanya.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Akiko saat ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang menghadap Kaname. Ia menatap pemuda itu tajam, meminta penjelasan.

Kaname menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit, tatapannya sedikit menerawang saat menjelaskan. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Kau sudah tertidur nyaris empat hari tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Dan mendengar cerita Aidou, kau sudah kehilangan banyak darah karena muntah-muntah, dan ada kemungkinan kau saat itu sedang lapar. Tapi, pertanyaan yang paling penting belum terjawab: kenapa kau hanya meminum darah Shiki saat ada lima vampire lain yang pernah menjagamu, dengan empat diantaranya berjaga dua hari berturut-turut sebelum Shiki?"

Akiko terdiam. Ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kenapa ia hanya menyerang Shiki? Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang di Cross Academy yang bisa ia serang, ia malah memilih murid Night Class seperti Shiki? Kenapa? Apa penyebabnya?

Semua lebih mirip dengan teka-teki yang sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan.

Ekspresi Akiko mungkin sangat menjelaskan apa yang dipikirkannya, jadi Kaname melanjutkan. "Aku punya beberapa hipotesa, tapi yang paling mungkin dengan fakta yang mendukung hanya dua: pertama, kau memang belum bisa beradaptasi dengan tablet darah; kedua, ini ada hubungannya dengan Pembangkitan-mu. Jika hipotesa kedua lebih mendekati fakta, itu berarti semua ini berkaitan dengan Kazuto dan rahasia ibumu."

"Rahasia?" Akiko berusaha mengingat-ingat. Rahasia seperti apa yang pernah disembunyikan ibunya? Memang sangat banyak, tapi pasti ada satu yang _sangat_ _penting_ sampai membuat Kazuto tidak bisa mempercayakan rahasia itu ke Dewan ataupun Kaname. Semakin jauh ia mencoba mengingat, kepala Akiko menjadi semakin pusing. "Entahlah. Jika Okaa-sama atau Kazu-chan pernah bercerita, aku tidak ingat sama sekali."

"Mungkin juga ia tidak pernah mau bercerita soal itu," Kaname mengangguk. "Kalau begitu hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Apa?"

"Menemui Kazuto." Kaname berhenti, terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya atau tidak, tapi Akiko sudah tahu dimana mereka bisa menemui Kazuto. Karena di musim panas yang mendekati musim gugur, hanya ada satu tempat dimana Kazuto berada.

"Rumah kami." Bisik Akiko.

0 0 0

Shiki terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat sakit. Pandangan matanya masih belum jelas saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirnya, ia menerima saja saat benda itu bergerak dan membuka mulutnya, sampai sesuatu yang cair mengalir masuk ke kerongkongannya. Ia kenal sensasi dan rasanya: tablet darah yang dicairkan.

Perlahan pandangannya semakin jelas. Ia bisa melihat Rima dan Ichijou yang duduk di dua sisi tempat tidurnya, menatapnya khawatir. Mereka menghela nafas lega saat melihat Shiki membuka mata.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," Sebelum Shiki bisa menjawab, Rima sudah memeluknya, terisak pelan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadis pendiam tanpa emosi seperti Rima bisa menangis. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain menepuk punggung gadis itu pelan.

Sebenarnya Shiki ingin sekali bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi, seperti dihantam palu, kepalanya menjadi sangat sakit dan ia dapat mengingat lagi. "Akiko?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Rima menjauh dengan cepat, menatap Shiki dengan mata merah menyala karena amarah.

"Kenapa kau bertanya soal gadis itu?"

"Ia sudah bangun, kan? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Shiki lagi, tidak mempedulikan Rima yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu, maka akan kuberitahu. Gadis itu sehat, teramat sangat sehat setelah ia terbangun dan langsung menyerangmu. Kau harus lihat betapa liarnya ia saat menghisap darahmu, seolah itu adalah pertama kalinya ia meminum darah secara langsung."

"Seingatku, itu memang kali pertama Akiko meminum darah." Ichijou menginterupsi, membuat Rima menoleh ke arahnya kesal. Gadis itu sekarang terlihat mirip dengan Ruka, teman sekamarnya. Shiki nyaris tertawa, tapi ia menggantinya dengan helaan nafas lega saat mengingat kalau Akiko baik-baik saja. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menjadi sangat khawatir karena gadis itu tidak kunjung bangun.

"Akiko akan baik-baik saja. Ia sekarang sedang bersama Kaname, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Jadi istirahatlah sampai kau pulih dan dalam kondisi siap untuk melanjutkan tugasmu sebagai Pengawalnya." Kata Ichijou menenangkan. Shiki hanya mengangguk, tapi Rima terlihat seperti ingin menerjang seniornya.

"Hn," gerutu Rima sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

0 0 0

Awalnya Akiko tidak percaya kalau Kaname benar-benar ingin berbicara dengan Kazuto, tapi di detik saat ia meminta gadis itu mengambil mantelnya dan turun ke lobi, ia percaya kalau Kaname benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menimpa Night Class dan membebaninya—atau ingin tahu apa penyebab Akiko menyerang Shiki.

Saat mereka turun ke lobi, sudah ada lima orang mantan penjaganya yang menunggu di sana, kecuali Shiki. Mendadak saja perasaan bersalah memenuhi dada Akiko, membuat gadis itu sedikit sesak saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia ingin sekali melihat pemuda itu dan mengetahui keadaannya, tapi tidak mungkin jika melihat Rima yang terus menatapnya tajam.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ichijou kaget, "hanya berdua?"

"Aku dan Akiko harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal. Dan, ya, kami hanya pergi berdua karena urusan kami yang sifatnya sangat rahasia." Jawab Kaname. Akiko bisa melihat Ruka benar-benar seperti sedang menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak berkomentar, sementara Aidou harus ditahan Akatsuki.

Akiko berhenti saat sampai di kaki tangga, menatap mereka berlima sebelum membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maaf karena telah merepotkan kalian selama beberapa hari belakangan. Tolong sampaikan juga permintaan maafku pada Shiki. Karena aku ia jadi harus mengalami hal mengerikan seperti tadi."

Tidak ada yang bekomentar, namun Akiko cukup lega saat Ichijou sudah tersenyum secerah biasanya dan mengangguk. "Hubungi kami kalau ada apa-apa, ya." Serunya saat mengantar kedua vampire itu keluar gedung asrama. "Dan pastikan kalian menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa harus memperpanja—lho, bukannya itu Kazuto?"

Beberapa meter di depan mereka berdiri Kazuto yang memakai mantel hitam favoritnya, kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku dan ekspresinya menunjukkan kejengkelan yang sangat jelas. Seorang Kazuto yang seperti ini sangat langka, mengingat adik kembar Akiko itu bukan tipe yang suka menunjukkan emosinya pada orang lain.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mengabariku soal ini?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal, mempertegas kalau ia sedang tidak dalam _mood _yang baik. Akiko sedikit bergidik saat merasakan tatapan tajam Kazuto padanya, tanpa sadar ia mundur ke belakang Kaname yang tetap berdiri tegak penuh wibawa.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi, Kazuto. Tolong lebih spesifik." Kata Kaname, menatap Kazuto yang semakin kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki berambut _beige-blond _itu menghilang, detik berikutnya ia sudah berdiri persis di hadapan Kaname. Kazuto melemparkan tatapan menginterogasi ke pemuda yang lebih tua darinya, "Lebih spesifik? Bukankah kedatanganku sendiri sudah sangat jelas? Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya _semakin_ spesifik: aku datang ke sini untuk memastikan kondisi Akiko. Meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau ia baik-baik saja walaupun tertidur selama empat hari setelah kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi jika aku menemukan tanda-tanda ada yang tidak beres, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh _sisa _keluarga Kuran."

Kaname sedikit terpancing. Matanya memicing dan menatap Kazuto penuh ancaman. Akiko hanya bisa mundur sampai menabrak Ichijou yang berdiri mematung, terpana menatap kejadian di depannya. Siapapun yang tahu hubungan keluarga Kuran-Akimoto pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, karena setelah menjalin hubungan sebagai sahabat dan tuan dengan tangan kanan-nya selama lebih dari lima ribu tahun, seorang Akimoto baru saja mendeklarasikan kalau ia akan _membunuh _'Bos' mereka.

Sebelum keempat vampire itu mengatakan sepatah kata, tubuh Kazuto terlempar ke udara dengan kekuatan yang tidak cukup kuat untuk menghempasnya sampai keluar dari Moon Dormitory. Kazuto sendiri hanya berputar di udara sebelum mendarat di atas jalan setapak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya semula.

Akiko berlari kecil ke arah Kazuto, memastikan adiknya tidak mendapat luka dari serangan mendadak Aidou dan Seiren (yang sekarang berdiri tegak di depan Kaname). Dua orang itu memang terlalu protektif dengan 'Tuan' mereka, tapi kali ini mereka sudah melewati batasannya.

"Aidou, Seiren, hentikan." Perintah Kaname, matanya masih menatap lurus ke depan. "Kurasa kita bisa membicarakan semuanya baik-baik di dalam." Ujarnya.

"Secara baik-baik? Kau tidak lihat apa yang dilakukan si _bocah_ Aidou ini padaku? Mengaku sebagai tangan kananmu di Cross Academy, tapi yang dilakukannya malah berusaha menyingkirkan seorang Akimoto, tangan kanan keluarga Kuran sejak lima ribu tahun yang lalu." Kazuto menatap Aidou yang sekarang berdiri dengan tatapan yang diarahkan ke ujung sepatunya. "Aidou, jika keluargamu mengalami kebangkrutan atau sejenisnya, kau bisa mencariku."

"Eh?— Maksudmu?"

"Karena kemungkinan besar aku yang melakukannya. Jadi kau bisa mencariku untuk balas dendam."

Akiko menarik lengan mantel Kazuto, berusaha membuatnya berhenti bicara. Memang mengatur adiknya yang sedang marah itu sangat sulit, karena Kazuto cenderung untuk melampiaskannya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, kecuali Akiko. Ia bahkan pernah sekali melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada orangtua mereka (yang mengerti alasan Kazuto sampai bertindak sekurang ajar itu).

"Kazu, hentikan. Kaname benar, kita harus bicara di dalam. Aku juga memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukmu."

Mendengar perkataan membujuk Akiko, Kazuto berhenti. Ia menghela nafas, mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan yang tidak dipegangi Akiko. "Baiklah, kita masuk. Tapi pastikan tidak ada yang mencoba mencuri dengar—termasuk kau, Takuma."

"Bisa kuatur," Kaname berbalik, menatap para vampire yang langsung membungkuk sopan padanya. "Aku ingin kalian semua berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran dari ruanganku. Dan tidak boleh ada yang melewati daerah itu sampai pembicaraan kami selesai."

"Baik, Kaname-sama."

Mereka kembali ke asrama setelah para vampire pergi, segera ke ruangan Kaname. Kazuto langsung menginterogasi Akiko tepat setelah bunyi _klik _pintu yang menutup. Ia mengecek tubuh Akiko, menanyai banyak hal dari yang masuk akal sampai tidak logis sama sekali sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Baiklah, kita langsung ke intinya saja." Kata Kaname yang duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kazuto, membiarkan saja saat Akiko duduk di sebelahnya, yang berhasil membuat kening Kazuto berkerut dalam. Sifat posesif-nya ternyata belum hilang.

"_Ano_… Kazu-chan, aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat Pembangkitan-ku. Takuma bilang tidak ada aroma darah sedikitpun, yang membuatnya sangat aneh. Lalu setelah hari itu aku jadi mudah lelah dan mendadak pingsan dan tidur selama empat hari. Yang membuatnya lebih buruk adalah aku terbangun dan langsung… langsung… me-menyerang Sh-Shi-Shiki."

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara, sampai akhirnya Kazuto berdeham. "Intinya, Nee-chan ingin tahu kenapa Nee-chan menyerang Shiki?"

Akiko mengangguk, sangat serius untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Kazuto.

"Ikatan."

"Eh?"

"Ikatan yang dimiliki kalian yang membuatmu menyerang—bukan, yang lebih tepat adalah _menginginkan_ darah Shiki." Kazuto memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Nee-chan mengenal dan memiliki pikiran yang sangat positif soal Senri Shiki sejak sebelum Pembangkitan, dan pikiran itu berubah menjadi kebiasaan yang tanpa sadar melekat di alam bawah sadar hingga tidak terganggu selama proses Pembangkitan yang hanya menghalangi kenangan saat menjadi manusia agar tidak diingat dalam kehidupan vampire yang baru. Hal itu untuk menghindari penyesalan saat masih menjadi manusia terbawa ke kehidupan vampire yang panjang.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti cara kerja dari Ikatan ini, tapi yang kutahu hanya hubungan yang dimiliki harus antara vampire level B atau lebih tinggi dan manusia yang akan diubah menjadi vampire. Dan hubungan itu bukan sekedar pertemanan biasa."

Akiko menatap Kazuto bingung, jadi pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Dari catatan yang kubaca, keinginan untuk melindungi harus dimiliki oleh vampire selama proses Perubahan—yang dalam kasus Nee-chan adalah Pembangkitan—untuk benar-benar memiliki Ikatan yang kuat. Sepertinya Shiki sudah memiliki keinginan kuat itu sebelum Nee-chan terbangun dan _mencari_nya."

Tatapan Akiko yang masih tidak mengerti membuat Kazuto menghela nafas lelah. "Nee-chan, kau itu cerdas, tapi kenapa sangat bodoh dalam hal seperti ini?" gerutunya, tidak mengindahkan kakaknya yang menatapnya jengkel. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi sepertinya harus: Kau menyukainya—menyukai Shiki. Perasaanmu yang membuatmu mengincar Shiki. Hubungan vampire yang berlawanan jenis dilihat dari darah mereka; jika kau menginginkan darahnya, sama saja dengan kau menginginkannya menjadi milikmu.

Tapi Ikatan milik kalian selalu berputar di antara melindungi dan dilindungi. Kurasa, perasaan kalian akan lebih baik jika selalu melihat langsung kondisi satu sama lain—membuatnya jadi lebih mirip sebagai _mate_ daripada Pengawal_-_mu, Nee-chan."

-TBC-


	15. Chap 15: The Unraveled Secret

**Title: The Unraveled Secret**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Sudah sore hari saat Kazuto pulang dengan perasaan lega. Ia sempat memberikan tatapan tajam ke Aidou yang duduk di lobi, memastikan vampire satu itu mengingat baik-baik ancamannya. Memastian ke Aidou kalau Kazuto Akimoto adalah vampir yang selalu memegang perkataannya. Kazuto sempat meminta Akiko untuk mampir ke rumah walaupun hanya sebentar, yang kembali ditolak gadis itu.

Sekarang Akiko sudah di kamarnya, menatap bulan yang sedikit tertutup awan sambil memikirkan kembali perkataan Kazuto soal Ikatan yang dimilikinya dengan Shiki—penyebab ia menyerang pemuda itu. Sayangnya, semua berakhir dengan helaan napas. Ia tidak dapat menarik kesimpulannya.

Akiko sangat ingin menemui Shiki sekarang. Bertanya padanya dan menyimpulkan maksud dari 'melindungi dan dilindungi'. Jika teorinya benar, ini berhubungan dengan tugas Shiki sebagai pengawal Akiko sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya maksud Kazuto lebih dari itu.

Pintu yang diketuk membuat Akiko terlonjak kaget di tempat tidurnya. "Ma-masuk!" serunya panik.

"Aki-chan, aku ingin menyampaikan pesan kalau pemotretan untuk edisi Musim Gugur akan dimulai akhir pekan ini." Kata sebuah suara di belakang Akiko. Itu suara Ichijou. Akiko bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki pemuda itu yang semakin dekat, kemudian sebuah tepukan di lututnya membuat Akiko menoleh ke pemuda bermata hijau yang sekarang berlutut di depannya. "Kau mengkhawatirkan Shiki, kan?"

Akiko ingin sekali menjawab 'ya', tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar, jadi ia menunduk dan diam saja.

Ichijou kelihatannya mengerti, karena ia tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Tidak perlu takut. Shiki pasti akan senang saat kau menjenguknya. Ia saja sangat lega saat tahu kau sudah tidak apa-apa, meskipun kondisinya sendiri tidak terlalu baik."

"Tapi aku yang menyebabkannya seperti itu. Aku tidak pantas muncul di hadapannya."

"Salah besar. Jika kau ingin menghilangkan perasaan bersalahmu, maka jenguk Shiki dan rawat ia sampai sembuh—seperti yang dilakukannya saat kau sakit dulu."

"Tapi…"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang dikatakan Kazuto yang mengganggumu?"

Kali ini Akiko mengangguk.

"Boleh… aku tahu?" tanya Ichijou ragu. Akiko tahu kenapa ia seperti itu. Ancaman Kazuto bukanlah ancaman kosong. Ia satu-satunya vampire muda yang cara pikirnya menyamai para Tetua di Dewan Vampir, mungkin lebih.

"Melindungi atau dilindungi," jawab Akiko pelan. Ia tidak yakin apakah Ichijou mampu mencerna kata-kata yang mirip kode itu, tapi Akiko tidak bisa memberitahu lebih dari itu. Ia juga tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi karena ulahnya. Membayangkan Kazuto yang marah saja sudah sulit, apalagi saat adik kembarnya itu murka.

Sama saja dengan membayangkan hujan batu.

Ichijou terdiam, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berdiri, tersenyum lembut, yang seperti sebuah sihir aneh mampu menenangkan Akiko. "Untuk saat ini kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Pikirkan saja apakah kau mau mengikuti saranku atau tidak."

Tangan pemuda itu diulurkan ke arah Akiko. Gadis itu menatapnya ragu, tapi ia menyambut tangan Ichijou dan mengikutinya ke luar kamar, berjalan ke kamar yang ditempati Ichijou dan Shiki. Di ruangan itu pun hanya ada Shiki yang tidur pulas di tempat tidurnya, terlihat lelah. Ichijou memberi isyarat kalau ia akan menunggu di luar, meninggalkan Akiko sendirian dengan Shiki.

Setelah terdengar suara pintu yang menutup, Akiko terduduk lemas di pinggir tempat tidur Shiki. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dan dengan pemuda itu yang tertidur pulas semua menjadi terasa lebih sulit. "Shiki… maaf," Bisik Akiko, "maaf karena aku yang membuatmu seperti ini. Orang yang seharusnya kau lindungi, malah menyerangmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Pasti sangat melelahkan karena Kaname memintamu menjaga orang yang sangat ceroboh sepertiku. Aku akan meminta—atau memohon, kalau perlu—ke Kaname agar kau berhenti menjadi Pengawalku."

"Tidak perlu."

Akiko nyaris terjatuh dari tempatnya. Ia yakin sekali kalau tadi adalah suara yang sangat familiar—suara Shiki. Tapi pemuda itu masih tidak bergerak di tempat tidurnya. Matanya terpejam. Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap Shiki lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jeritan Akiko memenuhi ruangan saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Shiki yang tiba-tiba terbuka, menatapnya tanpa emosi. Ia benar-benar nyaris jatuh jika saja tidak ada yang menggenggam tangannya erat, membuatnya terjatuh ke tempat tidur—

Tepat di atas Shiki.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tiba-tiba menjadi penuh perasaan bersalah. Apa kau yakin kau itu Akiko Akimoto, sang Putri dari keluarga Akimoto?" tanya Shiki. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Akiko, tidak berniat melepasnya meskipun gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri.

Akiko bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Pipinya sekarang menempel ke dada Shiki, dan ia tidak bisa bangun karena pemuda itu sudah menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. "Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Akiko, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Belum cukup untuk beraktivitas."

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta pemotretan kita diundur saja."

"Pemotretan?" Shiki mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap Akiko lebih jelas. "Kapan?"

"Akhir pekan ini. Ta—"

"Oke, aku akan datang."

Mereka tidak bicara lagi, membiarkan saja keadaan hening itu tanpa berniat untuk merusaknya. Akiko selalu bisa menikmati suasana hening bersama Shiki, mungkin karena pemuda itu bukan tipe orang yang bicara jika tidak diperlukan. Entah mengapa semuanya terasa sangat nyaman saat ia bersama Shiki, walaupun mereka baru kenal selama beberapa bulan; dan mulai sering mengobrol beberapa hari belakangan ini karena tugas pemuda itu untuk menjaga Akiko—yang otomatis membuat mereka selalu berdua kemana saja Akiko pergi.

"Apa Kazuto datang?"

"Eh?" Akiko terhenyak. Ia sudah lupa kalau Kazuto baru saja berkunjung, dan tiba-tiba saja Shiki sudah membahas itu. "Ya, ia datang. Sangat marah sampai mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi ia tidak marah padamu, kok. Kazu-chan hanya marah pada Kaname yang berjanji akan memberikan perlindungan terbaik untukku selama ia tidak ada; kurasa Aidou juga menjadi korban kemarahannya, karena dia selalu melakukan hal yang memancing kemarahan Kazu. Memang sangat menyebalkan saat ia bertanya soal kondisiku seperti seorang ibu, tapi sisanya bukan masalah. Seingatku ia juga tidak menyebut namamu sekalipun."

Mereka kembali diam. "_Ano_… Shiki? Sampai kapan… posisi…"

"Aku akan tetap menjadi Pengawal-mu sampai kondisi sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi." Ucap Shiki sebelum melepas tangan Akiko. "Aku akan istirahat agar bisa datang ke pemotretan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Akiko terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Sejujurnya ia merasa kecewa saat Shiki benar-benar melepas tangannya, tapi alasannya datang membuatnya melupakan perasaan itu. "Maaf."

"Hn?"

"Maaf. Karena perbuatanku, kau jadi seperti ini."

"Ini bukan salahmu." Jawab Shiki datar. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, kita harus istirahat agar pemotretan bisa berjalan lancar."

Akiko hanya bisa tersenyum lega saat melihat Shiki sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya, "Baiklah."

0 0 0

Kazuto menghela napas saat gerbang menuju Akimoto Manor terbuka. Ia berjalan dalam diam, tidak peduli dengan sinar matahari sore yang menyentuh kulit punggung tangannya mulai menimbulkan rasa seperti tersengat. Kepalanya pusing, tapi karena alasan yang berbeda.

"Selamat datang, Kazuto-sama."

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, berjalan begitu saja melewati wanita berambut biru gelap yang membungkuk sopan di balik pintu ganda yang perlahan menutup. Kazuto tidak mempedulikan saat wanita tadi memanggilnya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi sampai membuatnya terlihat lelah dan tidak memiliki semangat seperti saat ini. Saat berbelok di ujung koridor menuju _Salon_, Kazuto berhenti. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk diangkat perlahan. Matanya yang kelabu berkilat merah saat melihat sesuatu di dalam ruangan itu yang hanya bisa dilihat dirinya seorang.

Tangan Kazuto terkepal, urat-urat menonjol di buku-buku jarinya. Ia masuk ke _Salon _dan membanting pintunya sampai tertutup sebelum menghempaskan diri ke sofa terdekat. Kepalanya sakit. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu di dalam tulang tengkoraknya yang memukul-mukul keras, memaksa untuk keluar.

Pintu _salon _diketuk, kepala wanita berambut biru tadi menyembul dari baliknya. Dari ujung matanya Kazuto bisa melihat ekspresi khawatir yang diarahkan wanita itu padanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli dan memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

"Kazuto-sama, apa Anda baik-baik saja? Kazuto-sama?"

Kazuto menghela napas kesal, tapi tidak membuka matanya. "Jawabannya sudah tepat di depan matamu, jadi tidak perlu bertanya terus, Yuri."

Yuri tertawa kaku, tangannya menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Perlahan senyum cerahnya menghilang dan berganti menjadi wajah sedih yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya. "Jadi, memang benar, ya? Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Akiko se—maaf, maksudku Akiko-sama."

"Sudah kembali sehat seperti biasanya, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Lupakan saja." Gumam Kazuto. Ia berputar dan memunggungi Yuri, menatap pola di sofa yang mendadak menjadi sangat menarik. Memang benar Kazuto masih sangat khawatir, mengingat kakaknya yang berpura-pura terlihat sehat walaupun sebenarnya masih sangat lemah. Ternyata berusaha mempercayai orang lain itu tidak semudah yang dikiranya.

"Kazuto-sama, tidak baik tidur di tempat kecil seperti sofa. Apakah Anda masih belum bisa tidur di kamar?"

"Hmm…"

"Kalau begi—"

"Aku ingin beristirahat, jadi tinggalkan ruangan ini segera."

Terdengar suara helaan napas, lalu pintu yang menutup. Kazuto membuka mata, merasakan keberadaan Yuri yang semakin menjauh. Sejak Akiko sudah kembali menjadi vampire, Kazuto tinggal di Manor keluarga Akimoto dengan Yuri. Memang dulu Yuri sering berkunjung untuk membersihkan rumah yang kosong, tapi karena Kaname sudah mengambil alih tugas wanita itu untuk menjaga Akiko, akhirnya dia sepenuhnya bekerja di bawah perintah Kazuto.

Kazuto terbelalak saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kulitnya. "Anda bisa sakit kalau tidur seperti ini, Kazuto-sama. Setidaknya pakailah selimut. Bagaimana Anda bisa menjaga Akiko-sama dan membangun kembali keluarga Akimoto jika Anda saja tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan sendiri?"

Dalam hati Kazuto menggerutu, bersumpah kalau hanya saat ini saja ia membiarkan Yuri bersikap seperti ibunya yang sangat cerewet. Meskipun begitu, di satu sisi Kazuto menyetujui perkataan bawahannya sendiri.

_Mungkin Yuri benar. Bagaimana aku bisa melindungi Nee-chan dari _dia _jika aku sendiri tidak dalam kondisi prima?, _pikir Kazuto. Mendadak rasa lelah menyerang dirinya, dan ia pun tertidur untuk pertama kalinya setelah seminggu penuh terjaga.

0 0 0

Akiko melompat duduk di tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya terbangun—seperti alarm. Cahaya sedikit masuk dari gorden yang masih tertutup rapat. Ternyata sudah pagi.

Matanya menatap berkeliling ruangan sebelum mendarat ke kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal yang dilingkari, dibagian bawah kertas yang polos tertulis: **Pemotretan; tema: Musim Gugur**.

"Ah, sudah akhir pekan. Cepat sekali." gumam Akiko pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari ujung bibirnya sedikit tertarik. Belum pernah sekalipun dalam sepuluh tahun belakangan ini Akiko merasa senang hanya dengan melihat kata _pemotretan_. Ekspresi yang selalu diperlihatkannya saat melihat kata itu di kalendernya hanya bosan yang diikuti helaan napas sebelum menggerutu, "Lagi?"

Kali ini ia menjadi sangat bersemangat dan tidak sabar menunggu waktu pemotretan. Mungkin karena pemotretan kali ini akan menjadi pemotretan pertama Akiko setelah ia menjadi vampire. Atau mungkin karena ia akan melakukan pemotretan (lagi) dengan Shiki?

Akiko terdiam. Walaupun ia yakin pipinya tidak mungkin bersemu merah, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi yang sama seperti tiap kali pipinya berubah warna seperti tomat atau kepiting bakar. Kenapa ia harus begitu tiap mengingat Shiki?

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk saja di sana?"

Kepala Akiko tersentak ke arah pintu, melihat Shiki yang sepertinya juga baru bangun tidur. "A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak mengetuk?" tanya Akiko gugup.

"Sudah, tapi kau tidak menjawab."

"Lalu, kenapa kau di sini?"

Shiki mendekat, ia menarik Akiko sampai hidung gadis itu menyentuh dadanya. "Waktunya untukmu sarapan," gumam Shiki.

"M-masih ada tablet darah!" pekik Akiko panik, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Shiki, yang merupakan usaha yang hasilnya gagal total.

"Kau belum terbiasa. Lagipula lebih baik untukmu 'sarapan' secara _langsung _selama beberapa waktu sebelum mulai mengkonsumsi tablet darah." Shiki menatap Akiko, mengunci pandangan gadis itu sampai ia tersentak saat mencium aroma tembaga yang sudah tidak asing. "Lagipula aku sudah minum Tablet sebanyak-banyaknya." Gumam Shiki saat Akiko menarik tangannya yang mengalirkan banyak darah, mendekatkan bibir ke pergelangan tangan dan mulai menghisap darah pemuda itu.

Akiko tidak mengerti apa yang menguasainya, tapi akhirnya ia berhasil mengendalikan diri dan menjauhkan tangan Shiki dari wajahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil pakaian santai yang cukup sopan sekaligus melindunginya dari udara musim gugur yang mulai dingin.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan yakin kalau penampilannya sudah rapi, Akiko keluar dari kamar yang sudah kosong saat ia selesai mandi. Asrama sangat sepi di akhir pekan, terutama saat pagi hari seperti sekarang. Tapi Akiko melihat seseorang berambut sewarna mahogani yang dikenalinya duduk di lobi, seperti sedang menunggu.

"Shiki, kau menungguku?" tanya Akiko saat ia sudah sampai di kaki tangga. Sosok tadi menoleh, mengangguk pelan ke Akiko yang mendekat. "Maaf, aku lama, ya?"

"Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum manajer datang. Kita bisa langsung ke gerbang." Kata Shiki dengan nada bosannya yang biasa. Tangannya terulur ke Akiko, yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, menikmati udara musim gugur yang sejuk setelah musim panas yang terik. Ingin sekali Akiko menanyakan banyak hal ke Shiki, sayangnya semua pertanyaan itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya, jadi ia memilih menutup mulut sampai Shiki yang membuka percakapan.

Saat sampai di gerbang, Shiki mendorong pintu gerbang yang sangat berat dengan satu tangan, ia menendang pintu di belakangnya dengan satu hentakan yang kelihatannya tidak menggunakan tenaga yang banyak. Di bawah sudah ada sebuah mobil yang tidak dikenali Akiko, tapi Shiki tetap menariknya ke sana.

"Shiki-kun, kenapa lama seka—ah, selamat pagi, Akimoto-san." Manajer Shiki tersenyum dari balik kemudi. Akiko tersenyum dan membalas salam wanita itu saat ia sudah duduk di kursi penumpang yang bersebelahan dengan Shiki. Akiko tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu terus tersenyum ke arahnya sampai wanita itu berkata, "Kalian terlihat cocok. Omong-omong, apa kalian sekarang pacaran?"

Bisa dipastikan pipi Akiko memerah saat itu, meskipun ia seorang vampire yang tidak mungkin bisa mengeluarkan warna itu lagi di pipinya.

0 0 0

Pemotretan hari itu berjalan lancar. Meskipun Akiko harus menerima pujian "kalian terlihat cocok" dari staf-staf yang lewat (yang berarti _semua_ staf), ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang dapat membuatnya malu.

Yuri, manajer-nya, tidak terlihat dimanapun. Saat Akiko bertanya ke penata riasnya, Ai, wanita itu hanya mengatakan kalau Yuri tidak bisa datang karena beberapa urusan penting yang tidak bisa ditunda dan meminta agar Akiko menjadi anak baik dan melakukan pekerjaan dengan profesionalitas yang sudah diajarkan Yuri padanya.

Malam tiba saat mobil manajer Shiki berhenti di kaki tangga menuju Cross Academy. Akiko mengucapkan terimakasih kepada wanita itu sebelum turun, diikuti Shiki yang terlihat lelah.

"Masih ada satu pemotretan lagi sebelum kontrak kerja untuk proyek ini berakhir. Pemotretannya akan dilaksanakan saat liburan musim dingin. Kalian tidak ada rencana, kan?"

"Eh, tentu saja tidak ada." Jawab Akiko yang bingung dengan maksud manajer Shiki.

"Kukira kalian akan menghabiskan waktu liburan untuk kencan." Wanita itu tertawa sebelum melajukan mobilnya menjauh.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, dia memang seperti itu." kata Shiki yang terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan perkataan manajernya. Mereka berjalan bersebelahan ke asrama, mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum menuju kamar masing-masing.

Akiko melompat ke tempat tidurnya, memekik kegirangan yang diredam bantal. Ia terlonjak saat pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Masuk!" serunya panik, berusaha terlihat normal di hadapan siapa saja yang barusan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Saat pintu dibuka, Akiko tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi leganya ketika melihat Ichijou yang tersenyum dari balik pintu.

"Sudah pulang?" tanyanya ramah. Akiko mengangguk. "Aku mengantarkan pesan dari Kaname."

Kalimat terakhir Ichijou membuat Akiko terdiam di tempatnya. "Pesan?"

Ichijou mengangguk. Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah amplop yang tersegel rapat. Akiko tidak ingat kalau Ichijou membawa benda itu saat masuk tadi, tapi ia tidak peduli soal itu sekarang. Akiko menjulurkan tangannya ke Ichijou, terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Pemuda itu menyerahkan amplop dan keluar, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "harus membaca seri terbaru".

Perlahan Akiko membuka amplop dan mengambil kertas di dalamnya. Tulisan Kaname serapi dulu, jadi sangat mudah untuk Akiko membaca tulisannya. Matanya menelusuri tulisan indah Kaname. Tapi semakin ke bawah, matanya semakin melebar:

_Kepada Akiko,_

_Kalau kau membaca ini, berarti Ichijou sudah memberikan suratku padamu._

_Tidak perlu takut ada yang menyabotase surat ini, karena aku sudah memberikan beberapa mantra yang cukup ampuh agar tidak ada yang bisa membuka—apalagi membaca—isi surat ini selain kau._

_Langsung saja ke intinya: aku sudah mencoba mencari informasi soal Kazuto dan ibumu selama sepuluh tahun belakangan. Memang sedikit sulit, tapi aku berhasil menemukan beberapa hal yang bisa mengejutkanmu (atau tidak sama sekali)._

_Menurut informasi dari informan terpercaya-ku, Kazuto sudah tinggal di kediaman Kurenai sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia membuat keluarga Kurenai berpura-pura menjadi donatur dan membiayai seluruh biaya pengobatanmu selama di rumah sakit. Tentu saja uangnya dari kekayaan keluarga Akimoto._

_Dan, uniknya, Shizuka Hiou tinggal di tempat Kurenai (dengan meminjam tubuh Maria) selama _empat tahun_ belakangan sebelum ia menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya._

_Tentu kau ingat Maria, kan?_

_Aku yakin kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama sekarang. Bukankah menarik, seseorang yang ingin melindungimu dan mengembalikan keluarga Akimoto, berada di tempat yang sama selama _empat tahun_ dengan wanita yang merupakan musuh keluarga Kuran sekaligus saudara sedarah ibumu, Mizuki Hiou?_

-TBC-

Chapter 15… ga nyangka bisa bikin FF sebanyak ini.

Kenapa saya update cepat? Karena sudah waktunya publish (it's Sat, my schedule to publish FF, btw.)

Saya juga memutuskan untuk menjawab reviews di sini (walaupun jawaban saya absurd):

**ashidaakane7** : Gapapa, bisa dibaca lagi dari awal. Hehe

**Juvia Hanaka** : Your wish granted, I published it! Hehe

Rencananya sih 20-an lebih sedikit(?) (banyak karena progress Akiko-Shiki), tapi ga nyampe 30 kok. Tenang aja, saya juga capek nulis banyak-banyak. Hehe

**Crystal Sheen** : Saya lanjutkan~

Shiki-nya mulai banyak, kok, jadi ikutin terus ya~


	16. Chap 16: Home Sweet Home

**Title: Home Sweet Home**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Musim gugur sudah mendekati akhir saat Akiko mengepak kopernya yang terakhir. Matanya terpaku ke jalanan di luar jendela, tempat di mana vampire-vampire sedang berjalan menuju gerbang untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk liburan.

Ya, liburan musim dingin sudah dimulai.

Rasanya cepat sekali sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Cross Academy di musim semi, dan sekarang sudah mendekati akhir tahun. Mungkin ini yang disebut manusia sebagai "waktu berlalu dengan cepat saat kau menikmatinya", atau bagi para vampire lebih seperti "waktu bermain yang terlalu banyak". Mungkin. Akiko sendiri tidak begitu mengerti.

"Aki-chan!" seruan khas dari Ichijou menggema di luar kamar Akiko. Pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan Ichijou yang tersenyum lebar. Pemuda itu sudah tidak memegang apa-apa lagi, pasti barangnya sudah dibawa ke luar asrama. "Ayo, Aki-chan! Asrama sudah mau ditutup! Jangan sampai Kaname menguncimu di sini selama liburan!" serunya riang. Ia menarik koper Akiko dan membawanya turun tanpa kesulitan.

Akiko hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat vampire periang itu sambil mengikutinya. Di dekat gedung sekolah, semua vampire sudah berkumpul dengan payung yang menaungi mereka. Hanya Akiko dan Ichijou saja yang tidak memakai benda yang paling ampuh melindungi vampire di bawah sinar matahari yang terik.

"Aki-chan, kau yakin tidak ikut ke villa keluarga Aidou?" tanya Ichijou untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Banyak yang ikut, lho."

"Maaf, Takuma. Aku masih punya adik yang manja dan egois untuk diurus." Akiko tersenyum, "lagipula kau bisa menebak reaksi seperti apa yang akan diberikan Kazu-chan jika mendengar kalau aku akan menghabiskan liburan di tempat Aidou meskipun ada kau dan Kaname di sana, kan?"

Ichijou bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan, tapi ia mengangguk mengerti.

Meskipun ia berkata begitu, Akiko memiliki alasan lain untuk kembali ke tempat yang ia sebut rumah. Memang Akiko sempat mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah, akibat semua mimpi buruk yang menyangkut rumah itu setiap malam dalam sepuluh tahun. Tapi ia tidak bisa terus menghindar. Cepat atau lambat ia akan kembali ke Akimoto Manor; entah Kazuto yang menyeretnya, atau ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk kembali.

"Yuuki," panggil Akiko ke arah dua Prefek yang sedang mengawasi proses pemindahan barang Night Class yang bersiap-siap untuk liburan. Gadis itu terlihat kaget dari matanya yang berwarna cokelat yang membelalak, tapi ia tersenyum.

"Akiko, senang bisa mengobrol lagi denganmu."

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena sudah menyakiti perasaanmu, Zero-kun, dan Sayori. Selain itu, keributan saat pesta dansa juga merupakan kesalahanku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuuki bingung. "Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu, karena aku mengerti kesulitan yang kau alami setelah mendengar cerita mengenai keluargamu dari Kaname-senpai dan Kepala Sekolah. Yori juga sudah memaafkanmu, ia yakin kau memiliki alasan tersendiri sampai pindah ke Night Class. Meskipun begitu, kelihatannya Zero masih belum menerima fakta kalau kau bagian dari _mereka_. Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk kejadian di pesta dansa waktu itu karena kau juga _korban_."

Akiko tetap tersenyum, namun matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Zero yang menatapnya curiga. "Memang aku adalah korban, tapi sebagai keponakan dari pembuat masalah dan sepupu jauh dari vampire yang tubuhnya dipinjam… aku minta maaf."

"Mak—"

"Aku sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan vampire menjijikkan itu dari Kepala Sekolah." Potong Zero. Akiko tahu kalau pemuda berambut perak itu mendengarkan, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu dan memasang senyum ramah padanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf pada Zero-kun atas nama bibiku, Shizuka Hiou."

Zero mendesis, tapi ia berbalik dan menarik Yuuki bersamanya. Akiko hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu kalau Prefek itu sangat marah padanya—mungkin sudah pada tahap membencinya. Mengingat Akiko masih memiliki darah yang sama yang dimiliki wanita itu sebagai bagian dari Hiou. Tapi entah mengapa Akiko yakin kemarahan itu tidak ditunjukkan padanya. Mungkin Yuuki benar, Zero sudah memaafkannya. Seperti ada sebuah batu yang diangkat dari dadanya, Akiko menghela napas dan menarik napas banyak-banyak. Rasa lega langsung memenuhi dadanya.

"Apa kau ikut ke tempat Aidou-san?"

Suara itu membuat Akiko menoleh. Shiki berdiri di sebelah Rima, memakai satu payung bersama. Tapi pertanyaan tadi bukan dari si pemuda yang malas berekspresi, melainkan Rima. Sangat jarang vampire muda itu mengajak Akiko bicara, terlebih sejak Akiko menjadi dekat dengan Shiki.

"Tidak, aku harus pulang." Jawab Akiko enggan. Tapi Rima hanya mengangguk, gadis itu menatap Shiki, "Bagaimana denganmu, Shiki? Apa kau pergi ke tempat Aidou-san?"

"Jika aku pergi, aku harus pulang lebih awal karena pekerjaanku"—Shiki terang-terangan menatap Akiko—"meskipun sepertinya akan menyenangkan pergi ke sana. Tapi orangtuaku bilang kalau aku harus berkunjung, jadi tahun ini aku akan pulang ke rumah."

"Begitu, ya." Rima menatap Akiko, ekspresi datarnya berhasil membuat Akiko berpikir kalau gadis itu adalah saudara kembar fraternal Shiki. "Sayang sekali kau tidak ikut, Ichijou-san pasti akan berisik sekali mengeluhkan kau tidak berada di sana."

"Dan Kazuto akan berisik sekali jika dia tahu aku ada di tempat Aidou."

Walaupun sekilas, Akiko bisa melihat ujung bibir Rima dan Shiki sedikit terangkat. Apa mereka tipe vampire yang diam-diam suka tertawa di atas penderitaan Aidou, seperti Kaname dan Kazuto?

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak soalku, Akiko." Kata Kaname yang melewatinya. Akiko tersentak, menggembungkan pipinya sebelum merogoh ke saku mantel, mengeluarkan sekotak pocky yang entah sejak kapan tidak pernah dirasakannya. Baru saja ia merobek bungkus plastiknya, dua kilatan cepat menutupi lubang di plastik, dan delapan stik pocky sudah hilang.

"EH? HILANG?" seru Akiko kaget, tapi keningnya berkerut saat ia mendengar suara kunyahan di depannya. "Setidaknya bilang kalau kalian ingin, Touya-san, Shiki." Gerutu Akiko, mengambil stik yang tersisa dan mengunyahnya kesal, Shiki dan Rima hanya bergumam mengerti diantara kunyahan.

"Aki-chan, jemputanmu datang!" seru Ichijou. Akiko menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum ke Kazuto yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang pemuda berambut pirang yang berlari riang ke arahnya. Akiko melambai ke arah Kazuto, membuat ekspresi kaku pemuda itu sedikit melunak.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Katanya sambil menyodorkan tangan kirinya, yang dengan cepat dirangkul Akiko yang tidak bisa melepaskan senyum riangnya.

"Shiki, Touya-san, kami duluan."

Kedua vampire yang disebut mengangguk, mulut masih penuh dengan pocky. Akiko mengikuti Kazuto yang mengucapkan terimakasih (yang hanya basa-basi belaka) ke Kaname dan Ichijou sebelum keluar gerbang. Di kaki tangga, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam menunggu.

"Koperku?" tanya Akiko yang baru sadar kopernya tidak ada dimanapun.

"Sudah masuk ke bagasi."

Kazuto membukakan pintu mobil, membiarkan Akiko masuk sebelum menutup pintunya dan masuk dari sisi yang lain. "Anda benar-benar membuat saya khawatir, tapi sepertinya Anda baik-baik saja, _Ojou-sama_." Kata si supir. Akiko sangat kenal suara itu, dan mendadak rasa rindu menguasainya. Ia nyaris saja mencekik supir itu dari belakang jika Kazuto tidak menahannya.

"Yuri-chan! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" seru Akiko sebagai gantinya, air mata mulai berjatuhan saat dia melihat Yuri meliriknya dari spion tengah. Mata bulatnya berubah bentuk menjadi bulan sabit saat dia tersenyum.

"Ya, _Ojou-sama_. Sudah lama sekali."

"Kenapa kau menjadi bersikap aneh? Biasanya kau selalu bicara seenaknya sendiri." protes Akiko, sedikit terluka karena sikap orang yang paling dekat dengannya saat masih menjadi manusia malah bersikap seolah mereka adalah Tuan dan bawahan-nya yang sangat tidak mungkin berada pada level yang sama.

Yuri menyalakan mesin, melajukan sedan hitam dengan cukup cepat. "Maaf, aku hanya tidak percaya kalau kau benar-benar sudah kembali menjadi vampire. Dan fakta kalau aku hanya vampire level C biasa tidak bisa mengubah kondisi saat derajatmu satu-setengah level lebih tinggi dariku."

Akiko mendengus, menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan menatap keluar jendela saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku. Mendadak sekelebatan ingatan memenuhi kepala Akiko, seolah dia sedang menonton film.

_Saat itu Akiko sedang bersama Kazuto di ruang keluarga. Mereka sedang berbagi cerita soal pengalaman masing-masing beberapa hari yang lalu. Akiko menceritakan petualangannya di hutan dan menemukan beberapa binatang besar yang langsung kabur saat merasakan keberadaannya, sementara Kazuto menceritakan apa yang disebut sebagai Dewan dan betapa konyolnya para tetua yang kerjaannya hanya duduk dan memerintah seenak mereka sendiri._

_Pintu ruang keluarga terbuka, ibunya masuk dengan senyum yang membuat kecantikannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Bahkan di kalangan vampire, ibunya adalah yang paling cantik. Bagaimana dengan manusia biasa? Mungkin Mizuki Hiou akan mendapat julukan "Dewi" atau hal-hal sejenisnya._

"_Sepertinya cerita kalian seru sekali," kata wanita itu, tersenyum manis ke anak kembarnya yang menatap ke ibu mereka kaget. "Kazu-chan, kau benar-benar seperti ayahmu, ya, menyebut Dewan seperti itu. Tapi tidak baik mengatakan hal-hal buruk pada orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu, bahkan cukup banyak yang nyaris setua aku."_

_Kazuto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia membuang muka ke arah jendela di belakang sofa. "Okaa-sama tidak perlu membela orang-orang yang membuat keluarga kita seperti ini. Memang benar kata Paman Haruka, Okaa-sama terlalu baik."_

"_Paman Haruka juga sangat baik, Kazu. Bibi Juuri pernah mengeluhkan padaku soal itu."_

"_Ya sudah, jelaskan saja kenapa Okaa-sama membawa vampire level C ke rumah?"_

_Mizuki awalnya sangat kaget, tapi ia menutupinya dengan tawa kecil yang anggun. "Kau memang sangat hebat, Kazu-chan." Pujinya, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah pintu. "Yuri, masuklah."_

_Seorang wanita berambut panjang yang dicat warna hijau yang semakin terang di ujungnya masuk. Wanita itu tersenyum ke Akiko dan Kazuto, "Halo, Akiko-sama, Kazuto-sama. Saya Yuri Matsumoto, seorang dokter. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."_

"_Senang bertemu denganmu, Yuri-san." Akiko tersenyum._

"_Dokter?" Kazuto menatap Yuri tidak percaya, satu alisnya sedikit naik saat ia menatap wanita nyentrik itu meremehkan. "Apakah seorang vampire pantas menjadi dokter? Memangnya kau tahan dengan aroma darah?"_

"_Tentu saja. Tapi mulai saat ini aku menjadi dokter untuk keluarga kalian."_

"_Eh?" seru Akiko dan Kazuto bersamaan. "Memangnya ada yang sakit?" tanya Akiko._

_Kazuto menoleh kearahnya, menggeleng pelan sebelum memeluk kakaknya erat-erat. "Jangan berlagak polos, Nee-chan. Siapa lagi yang sakit kalau bukan Nee-chan?" gumamnya._

"_Aku?" mata Akiko melebar tidak percaya. "Tapi aku sehat, kok…"_

"_Apanya yang sehat? Nee-chan 'kan gampang sakit. Sekarang kau sehat, tapi tidak akan yang tahu satu jam la—"_

"_Kazu-chan!"_

_Kazuto menghela nafas, membungkuk sopan ke ibunya sebelum kembali duduk dan memeluk Akiko. "Maaf, Okaa-sama, Nee-chan."_

_Mizuki mengangguk puas, menoleh ke Yuri lalu ke anak-anaknya. "Nah, mulai hari ini, Yuri akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita."_

Akiko terdiam. Jadi Yuri memang vampire level C, dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. "Apa Okaa-sama yang memintamu untuk menjagaku?"

"Sebenarnya aku mendapat firasat buruk, jadi aku datang ke rumahmu. Tapi yang kutemukan hanya kau yang memegang sebuah kertas berisi pesan Mizuki-sama."

"Pesan?"

"Hn," gumam Yuri. "Beliau memintaku untuk menjadi walimu dan melindungimu selama masa Tidur dan menunggu sampai Kazuto-sama me—"

Akiko menatap pantulan Kazuto dari jendela yang berfilm gelap, sayangnya vampire yang lebih muda itu memejamkan matanya dan terlihat tidak tertarik mendengar ocehan Yuri.

Perjalanan panjang mereka mendekati akhir saat mobil masuk ke dalam sebuah hutan. Semakin ke dalam, Akiko makin mengenali daerahnya. Dulu ia pernah mencoba melewati jalan utama untuk melihat seperti apa daerah di luar lingkungan rumah keluarga Akimoto, tapi ia sampai saat pagi, ketika matahari sudah terbit. Akhirnya Akiko kembali ke rumah sambil menangis, berjanji tidak akan mencoba keluar lagi jika tidak diizinkan orangtuanya.

Sebuah bangunan besar perlahan terlihat. Bangunan itu terlalu besar untuk disebut rumah, tapi juga tidak sebesar kastil. Lebih seperti Manor. Temboknya sudah kusam, yang jika diperhatikan baik-baik warna aslinya adalah putih. Tanaman menjalar nyaris menutupi seluruh sisi kiri bangunan, membuat bangunan itu terlihat kuno dan misterius namun cantik di saat bersamaan.

Akiko turun dari mobil, menatap pintu ganda yang masih kokoh. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah itu, selain cat dan tanaman menjalar yang tumbuh. Tapi bangunan itu tetap sama seperti dulu. Bangunan yang membuat Akiko teringat kembali masa-masa kehidupannya lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Bangunan yang pernah ditinggalkannya.

Rumahnya.

Yuri mendorong pintu ganda, memimpin Akiko dan Kazuto ke dalam rumah yang sepi. Bagian dalamnya tidak berubah sama sekali dan tetap terjaga kebersihannya. Pasti Kazuto meminta seseorang untuk membersihkan tempat itu.

"Rumah ini tetap dijaga oleh keluarga Kurenai, selaku kerabat jauh keluarga Hiou. Mereka juga yang menjaga Kazuto-sama selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini."

_Jadi informasi yang didapat Kaname itu benar, _pikir Akiko. Ia mendadak berhenti, matanya terpaku di sebuah foto besar yang sepertinya baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Foto itu adalah sebuah foto keluarga, dimana Akiko dan Kazuto yang masih bayi digendong ibu dan ayahnya yang tersenyum bahagia. Akiko bersama Ayahnya, Kazuto digendong ibunya. Di sebelah Mizuki berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang sangat mirip dengannya, hanya saja dia terlihat lebih dingin dan tidak ramah.

"Ini…"

"Itu Shizuka Hiou, kakaknya Okaa-sama. Dia juga dikenal dengan nama _Kuruizaki Hime_. Dia yang mencoba merubahmu beberapa waktu lalu. Wanita itu nyaris merusak rencanaku."

Akiko menoleh, mendapati Kazuto yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Ia sudah melepas mantel, setelan formal kesukaannya diganti dengan sebuah celana panjang dan _T-shirt _yang sama-sama hitam. Dia terlihat lelah dan kurang istirahat, tapi selebihnya dia masih tampan dengan sikap dingin dan kaku seperti biasanya.

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin pulang, meskipun sedang liburan. Ada apa? Butuh sesuatu yang sangat penting atau hanya ingin bernostalgia?" tanyanya datar. Awalnya Akiko ingin sekali memukul kepala adiknya yang sangat menyebalkan itu, tapi ia menghentikan niatnya saat melihat sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan beberapa gembok untuk menjamin kalau pintu itu tidak akan pernah dibuka lagi. Ia sangat tahu ruangan apa itu, karena Akiko selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu di sana saat tidak bisa keluar rumah. Ruangan itu menyimpan kenangan paling banyak—termasuk kenangan paling buruk dalam hidupnya.

"Di sana…"

"Ah, aku yakin kau tahu itu ruang keluarga. Masuk saja kalau mau, tapi aku tidak akan menemanimu. Aku tidak pernah masuk ke ruangan itu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Minta Yuri menemanimu kalau ingin masuk, nanti kuberikan kuncinya."

Akiko menggeleng. Ia juga tidak ingin masuk ke sana lagi. Jika Kazuto yang tidak menyaksikan pembunuhan orangtua mereka secara langsung saja tidak ingin melihat ruangan itu, bagaimana dengan Akiko yang menyaksikan kekejaman saat detik-detik terakhir orangtua mereka meregang nyawa?

"Kalau begitu aku berkeliling dulu," gumam Akiko. Ia langsung naik ke lantai dua. Seingaatnya di sana hanya ada kamarnya, kamar Kazuto, kamar orangtuanya, dan sebuah perpustakaan. Memang hanya sedikit sekali ruangan di sana, tapi ukuran setiap ruangan cukup untuk sepuluh kasur King Size dan sepuluh lemari besar. Jika dibayangkan pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa punya kamar sebesar itu, tapi jika tiap hari berada di ruangan itu, kamar yang seharusnya menjadi tempat nomor satu untuk menenangkan diri dan beristirahat jadi berkesan seperti sebuah penjara mewah—atau sangkar emas—bagi yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Ia berbelok ke kiri, mulai dengan ruangan paling ujung: kamar Kazuto. Dinding-dinding di koridor sangat polos, hanya ditempeli kertas dinding. Ia mendorong pintu dan langsung disambut warna merah dan hitam yang sangat mendominasi. Kamar Kazuto sangat rapi, tidak ada satu pun barang yang tidak berada di tempatnya. Sebuah meja kerja membuat Akiko tertarik. Seingatnya dulu tidak ada meja, tempat itu dulunya terdapat sebuah kotak besar yang berisi benda-benda pribadi Kazuto yang menurutnya tidak cocok dipajang di kamar.

Akiko mendekati meja yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal, hanya ada satu bagian yang dibiarkan kosong untuk menulis. Dia berhenti dan menatap satu ujung meja yang tidak tertutup buku. Di sana ada sebuah pigura kecil berbingkai putih, foto di dalamnya adalah Akiko dan Kazuto saat masih kecil, berdiri di sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa Akiko ingat.

"Dari sekian banyak tempat, kenapa kau memilih kamarku sebagai tempat yang pertama kali kau lihat?" tanya Kazuto yang bersandar di pintu.

"Apa tidak boleh seorang kakak mengecek kamar adiknya?"

Kazuto tidak menjawab. Ia mundur saat Akiko melewatinya, tidak memasuki kamar orangtua mereka dan langsung ke pintu ketiga. Di balik pintu, ruangan yang lebih cerah dari kamar Kazuto terlihat. Ruangan yang didominasi warna _baby blue _dan putih itu penuh dengan mainan di sisi kiri, sementara bagian kanannya diisi oleh benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan ilmu pengetahuan.

"Jika dibandingkan, kamar kita seperti perbedaan antara surga dan neraka, ya." Komentar Akiko, yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam Kazuto.

"Tidak perlu mengulangi perkataan yang sama persis dengan yang dikatakan Paman Haruka dan Bibi Juuri." Gerutu Kazuto, mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Asal kau tahu, setiap orang yang melihat kamar kita pasti akan mengatakan hal yang mirip."

Mereka melanjutkan tur keliling Manor, yang berakhir saat matahari sudah mencapai titik tertinggi. Sekarang Akiko dan Kazuto duduk di _Salon_, ditemani beberapa camilan manis buatan Yuri.

"Jadi benar, kau tidur di sini?" tanya Akiko, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang sedikit berantakan. Yuri baru saja mengadu padanya kalau sejak kembali ke Akimoto Manor, Kazuto tidak pernah tidur di kamar, tapi di _Salon_. Ia jadi sangat khawatir, tapi sepertinya yang dikhawatirkan malah terlihat biasa saja. "Tidur di sofa itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Tidak masalah kalau badanmu masih sekecil sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tapi sekarang kau sama besarnya dengan Kaname dan Takuma."

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti nenek-nenek. Nikmati saja camilanmu, lalu lakukan apa yang kau inginkan selama di rumah."

"Oh iya, Kazu-chan. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan…"

"Sudah kuduga," Kazuto terlihat tidak terkejut, justru ia seperti sudah menanti Akiko melontarkan kata-kata itu. "Soal apa?"

"Setelah kejadian _itu_, kau tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kurenai. Dan kudengar dari Bibi Shizuka, yang saat itu meminjam tubuh Maria, kalau dia tinggal di sana selama empat tahun. Itu berarti kau sudah mengetahui rencananya sejak awal, kan?"

_Tidak, aku tahu itu dari Kaname._

Kazuto mengeluarkan senyum samar, ada kepuasan aneh di matanya. "Aku sudah menduga kalau seseorang akan memberitahumu soal ini, entah itu Shizuka atau Kaname," pemuda itu mengangguk, tidak memperhatikan keterkejutan di wajah Akiko saat ia menyebut nama yang terakhir. "Aku memang mengetahui rencananya. Dan asal Nee-chan tahu, Shizuka tidak seburuk seperti yang digambarkan Dewan atau Night Class. Kau tidak akan tahu seperti apa kepribadian seseorang sampai kau berhadapan dengan sisi _baik _dan _jahat _dari orang itu serta mendengar semua cerita dari sisinya dan membandingkannya dengan cerita dari sisi lain."

"Lalu… apa kau ambil bagian dari rencananya?"

"Untuk pertanyaan itu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena," Kazuto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Akiko, hidung mereka bersentuhan karena jarak yang terlalu dekat. Tapi Akiko tidak memperhatikan itu karena kesedihan yang melintasi wajah Kazuto membuatnya tidak bisa memedulikan hal lain. "_Setiap orang memiliki rahasia mereka masing-masing, termasuk vampire._"

Pintu diketuk, Kazuto langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan meminum tehnya yang tinggal separuh. Yuri masuk dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. "Kazuto-sama, ada surat untuk Anda." Ia menyerahkan surat tadi ke Kazuto yang menerimanya dengan malas-malasan. Kazuto membacanya dalam diam, tidak membiarkan Akiko mengintip.

Akiko yang sudah menyerah dengan usahanya yang tidak membuahkan hasil, memutuskan hanya melihat makna surat itu dari ekspresi Kazuto yang perlahan menjadi masam. Tangannya yang memegang surat menegang, membuat benda halus olahan pohon itu berkerut parah di sisinya. Pasti isi surat itu tidak baik.

"Nee-chan, kurasa sekarang waktunya kau _tidur_." Kazuto terdiam di tempatnya, menatap kakaknya yang balas menatap bingung dengan senyum lemah penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Nee-chan." Bisiknya sebelum menutup mata Akiko dengan telapak tangannya. "Maaf."

Akiko terkesiap, merasakan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Tubuhnya yang lemas ditangkap Kazuto yang langsung memeluknya erat-erat. "Maaf, Nee-chan. Aku harus melakukan ini untuk melindungimu dari_nya_."

-TBC-


	17. Chap 17: Feelings

**Title: Feelings**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Liburan musim dingin berakhir lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Atau itu hanya perasaan Akiko saja? Yang jelas sekarang ia sudah berada di mobil yang sama dengan yang menjemputnya di awal liburan musim dingin, kembali duduk di sebelah Kazuto. Liburannya kemarin tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Kazuto masih tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa soal keterlibatannya dalam rencana Shizuka, sementara Yuri yang ia interogasi tidak tahu apa-apa ("Aku selalu bersamamu sepanjang waktu selama sepuluh tahun, _Ojou-sama_. Jadi wajar saja jika kukatakan kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa.")

Perjalanan kembali ke Cross Academy juga sangat membosankan karena tidak ada satupun yang bersuara, membiarkan saja suara deru mobil yang melaju menjadi satu-satunya yang memenuhi mobil. Sesekali Akiko melirik Kazuto dari pantulan kaca mobil yang berfilm gelap, tapi adik satu-satunya itu terus memandang keluar dengan tatapan melamun, selain itu dia hanya memejamkan mata.

"Kita sampai," seru Yuri riang. Ia terlihat tidak menyadari kalau hubungan kakak-beradik di belakangnya sudah tidak seakrab sebelumnya. Kalaupun ia sadar, Yuri tidak menunjukkannya.

Wanita itu melompat keluar dari mobil, berlari kecil ke bagasi dan mengeluarkan koper-koper Akiko (yang tidak pernah dibuka sejak datang ke Akimoto Manor karena ia memakai baju yang sudah disediakan Kazuto).

Akiko dan Kazuto ikut turun, bergandengan tangan menuju Cross Academy. Beberapa murid Day Class yang lewat memerhatikan keduanya, semuanya berbisik-bisik dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri atau bertanya. Ingin sekali Akiko berteriak kepada mereka kalau Kazuto hanyalah adiknya, tapi karena Kazuto terlihat sama tidak pedulinya dengan murid Night Class lainnya, akhirnya Akiko memilih diam dan ikut tidak peduli.

"Kuantar sampai ke atas."

"Tidak perlu, Kazu-chan."

Kazuto tersenyum, hal langka yang pernah dilakukan pemuda itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu dekat, jadi wajar saja kalau aku ingin bersama denganmu sedikit lebih lama. Lagipula ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Kaname."

"Baiklah," Akiko mengikuti Kazuto yang menarik tangannya lembut, sementara tangan satunya lagi memegang dua koper Akiko dengan mudah. Ia masih bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan penasaran dan iri yang diutarakan seluruh murid Day Class, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Hal yang wajar saat melihat seorang model terkenal berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan pengusaha muda tampan.

Mereka baru akan berjalan ke arah Moon Dormitory saat Kazuto berhenti, membuat Akiko menabrak punggungnya yang keras. Ia mengintip dari balik punggung Kazuto, menatap langsung ke Yuuki yang kebingungan.

Mendadak Kazuto mendekatkan wajahnya ke si Prefek, membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya terkesiap karena jarak keduanya yang terlalu dekat. "Kau… baumu _unik_."

"Kazu-chan!"

Sebelum Akiko sempat menarik mundur adiknya, pemuda itu sudah terdorong oleh sebuah kekuatan yang tidak terduga—kekuatan yang juga menghempaskan Akiko sampai jatuh terduduk di tanah. Saat Akiko sudah sadar dari kekagetannya, yang ia lihat adalah Zero yang kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kerah mantel dan kemeja Kazuto.

"Jangan bersikap tidak sopan, Vampir Rendahan." bisik Kazuto, ekspresinya tidak berubah.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan pada Yuuki?" desis Zero, "dan kenapa baumu seperti wanita _itu_?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Nona Prefek. Soal wanita _itu… _dia kakak ibuku, jadi wajar saja kalau aku memiliki aroma yang sama dengannya." Kazuto mengeluarkan senyum miringnya, menatap Zero meremehkan. Ekspresi si pemuda berambut perak yang sangat kaget membuat senyum Kazuto makin lebar, "Kau kaget? Tapi kurasa kau sudah mengenaliku, bukan? Bawahan sudah pasti mengenali siapa yang _jauh _di atasnya. Dan soal wanita itu… aku yakin Prefek tahu soal hubungan keluargaku dengan _dia_."

"Cih!"

"Zero! Hentikan!"

Seruan itu membuat Akiko yang berniat melerai kedua vampire di depannya berhenti. Yuuki melewatinya, terlihat marah saat ia menarik telinga Zero keras. "Tidak sopan melakukan hal seperti itu! Kau 'kan sudah mendengar keseluruhan cerita dari Kepala Sekolah, jadi tidak ada alasan untukmu menyerangnya secara membabi-buta seperti ini."

"Kiryuu-kun, kurasa yang dikatakan Yuuki benar." Kata Kaname yang mendadak muncul di belakang Akiko, membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Bisa kau lepaskan Kazuto? Aku dan dia punya banyak hal untuk dibicarakan."

Zero menatap Kazuto penuh kebencian sebelum melepaskannya, berjalan entah kemana meninggalkan suasana kacau yang dibuatnya.

"Kopermu langsung kubawa ke kamar." Kata Kazuto sebelum pergi dengan Kaname, meninggalkan Akiko yang hanya bisa menghela napas, berharap adiknya tidak mendapat masalah besar dengan apapun yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Akimoto-san," Akiko menoleh, terlihat cukup kaget (sekali lagi) dengan Rima yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Touya-san? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Shiki?"

"Ah, maaf. Kami belum bertemu karena pemotretan yang dijadwalkan saat liburan kemarin dibatalkan oleh Shiki. Katanya dia masih ada urusan keluarga yang sangat penting." Jawab Akiko. Ia mendadak terdiam. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa soal Shiki selama liburan kemarin? Aneh.

Mendadak saja ekspresi Rima berubah, ia menjadi terlihat sangat khawatir. "Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak liburan dimulai. Karena kau sedang dalam proyek yang sama dengannya, kupikir lebih baik bertanya padamu."

"Aku akan memberitahu jika ada kabar."

"Terimakasih,"

Akiko mengangkat bahunya santai, "Bukan masalah."

Rima yang sudah berjalan ke arah asrama berbalik, melakukan sesuatu yang di luar perkiraan Akiko selama ini: tersenyum—lebih tepatnya, Rima tersenyum ke Akiko.

Akiko balas tersenyum, mengikuti gadis itu ke asrama.

0 0 0

Akiko termenung di tempatnya, menatap ke luar jendela dari dalam perpustakaan yang cukup ramai. Matahari bersinar dengan terik, dan untungnya gadis itu sudah memakai sedikit _sunblock _yang dibawakan Yuri sebelum meninggalkan Manor beberapa hari lalu.

Sampai hari ini Shiki belum kembali ke Cross Academy, begitu pula dengan Ichijou. Jujur saja Akiko sangat khawatir, mengingat keduanya adalah orang-orang paling dekat dengannya di asrama. Karena itu, sekarang Akiko hanya bisa menyendiri tanpa ada yang bicara padanya.

Terlebih murid-murid Night Class kepercayaan Kaname sedang sibuk.

Mereka—Aidou, Akatsuki, dan Rima—mendapat perintah langsung dari Kaname untuk menjaga Yuuki, sementara Ruka mengurung diri di kamar. Ia sudah meminta kepada Kaname agar diizinkan ikut, tapi dengan tegas ditolak oleh Ketua Kelas sekaligus Kepala Asrama Night Class dengan alasan "Kazuto melarangku memberi izin seperti itu". Akiko menghela napas, mengambil sebuah buku di meja yang paling dekat. Ia tidak berniat membaca, tapi ia tetap melakukannya karena tidak ada kegiatan yang lain.

Melakukan kegiatan yang membosankan seperti itu membuat waktu berjalan jauh lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan Akiko, membuatnya yang sedang tidak sabar menunggu dimulainya kelas hari ini menjadi semakin tidak sabar menunggu sampai matahari tenggelam.

Setelah penantian yang panjang, akhirnya malam tiba. Akiko keluar dari perpustakaan dengan membawa dua buku bacaan yang cukup tebal. Ia tidak tahu kapan Shiki akan kembali, dan ia tidak punya kegiataan apa-apa selama menunggu. Semuanya menjadi sangat membosankan saat pemuda berambut mahogany dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu tidak ada.

Mendadak Akiko menjadi salah tingkah. Kata-kata Kazuto beberapa waktu lalu berhasil membuatnya malu sendiri. Fakta kalau dirinya menyukai Shiki sedikit… aneh. Rasanya sama dengan saat memakan makanan enak yang tidak kau ketahui wujud dan aromanya dengan mata tertutup: membahagiakan, tapi juga tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Pipinya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Persetan soal Kazuto dan teorinya itu.

"Akimoto-san," panggil seseorang. Akiko menoleh, mendapati Rima yang berdiri beberapa meter dari pintu perpustakaan, terlihat lelah dan bingung.

"Touya-san, ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau Shiki dan Ichijou-san… sudah kembali?"

Akiko menatap gadis berambut oranye di depannya bingung. Apa maksudnya? Apa berarti Shiki dan Ichijou sudah kembali saat ia sedang menunggu dengan bosan di perpustakaan?

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal itu—jadi, mereka sudah kembali?" Rima mengangguk, tapi ekspresinya yang serius membuat Akiko merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. "Apa… ada yang salah?"

"Shiki."

Mendengar nama pemuda itu disebut membuat sesuatu di perut Akiko bergejolak. Tapi gejolak aneh itu berhenti mendadak, digantikan dengan kejang yang aneh saat ia mendengar apa yang Rima katakan setelahnya: "Shiki jadi aneh. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya dan Ichijou-san di lobi setelah selesai melakukan tugas menjaga Nona Prefek. Matanya… heterokromia—memiliki dua warna berbeda: biru dan merah."

Mata Akiko membelalak saat mendengarnya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia ketahui memiliki mata seperti hanya orang _itu_. Hanya si pembunuh yang namanya sudah dicoret dari silsilah keluarga Kuran karena kegilaannya. Tapi tidak mungkin… Rima mengatakan dengan persis kalau orang itu adalah Shiki, bukan _dia_. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa mungkin…

Seolah sudah ditunggu sebelumnya, hawa dingin yang mengerikan berhembus kencang di luar jendela yang hanya satu meter dari tempat kedua gadis itu berdiri; hawa itu tajam dan penuh kesuraman karena duka mendalam. Tapi hawa dingin itu dikalahkan oleh kehangatan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul—diikuti aroma darah yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Kaname… kau…" bisik Akiko. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ia dapat _merasakan_. Sejak pertama kali kembali ke sekolah sebagai seorang Night Class, Akiko tahu apa yang terjadi—apa yang direncanakan dan disembunyikan Kaname—walau hanya samar-samar. Seolah ia telah hidup cukup lama dari beberapa ratus tahun belakangan.

"Bau ini…" Rima ternyata juga mencium aroma darah itu. Matanya terbelalak saat ia menyadari hal yang sudah lebih dulu diketahui Akiko. "Tidak mungkin."

"Ini benar-benar bau_nya_." Gumam Akiko yang tersenyum kecut. "Beraninya Kaname, Paman Haruka, dan Bibi Juuri menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dariku. Tidak kusangka ada satu lagi vampire yang bernasib sama denganku."

"Apa maksud—" Rima tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya, terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dirasakannya. "Kau… merasakannya? Bagaimana bisa… secepat itu?"

Akiko mengangguk, "Ya, aku bisa merasakannya secepat para vampire Darah-Murni, namun sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya." Ia menjelaskan sambil berlari ke kamarnya. "Touya-san, pergilah ke tempat Shiki dan Takuma. Aku akan menyusul setelah memastikan beberapa hal." Perintahnya. Ia tidak sempat menoleh untuk memastikan apakah Rima mengikuti arahannya itu, pikirannya sekarang cukup kacau karena fakta-fakta mengejutkan yang baru diterimanya. Dari sekian banyak waktu, Akiko sangat tidak suka menerima banyak kebenaran yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan dalam waktu bersamaan seperti saat ini.

Mungkin Akiko bisa menyalahkan Kaname nanti.

Ia kembali ke kamar, mengambil mantel dan memakainya sambil berlari. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya. "Kaname!" seru Akiko panik, ia mendekati pemuda berambut cokelat yang terlihat berantakan dengan kemeja berlumuran darah. "Kaname! Yuuki… pria _itu_…"

"Kita bisa membicarakan itu nanti. Aku harus siap-siap."

"Aku akan mencoba menahan_nya_."

"Terimakasih, Akiko. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Udara malam yang dingin tidak terasa saat Akiko berlari ke satu tempat yang aroma darahnya cukup pekat. Tempat itu masih dalam radius tiga puluh meter dari tempat darah Yuuki dan sedikit darah Zero tercium. Tapi sekarang tempat itu memiliki aroma darah Rima juga. Apa mereka bertarung? Jika benar pria _itu _di sana—dengan meminjam tubuh Shiki—dia pasti akan melakukan hal itu.

Ketika Akiko tiba, yang ia lihat adalah pertarungan yang telak: Rima kalah, ditusuk Shiki dengan cambuk darahnya. Tapi mendadak Shiki limbung, ia berhenti saat nyaris jatuh ke depan.

"Shiki!" seru Akiko tanpa sadar. Pemuda itu berbalik, tersenyum mengerikan ke Akiko.

"Jadi, Nona Kecil sudah besar, ya. Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang sebentar untuk vampire, tapi sepertinya kau sudah tumbuh besar… seperti anak perempuan Juuri dan Haruka." Shiki menatap Akiko lembut, mendekat ke tubuh gadis itu yang mendadak kaku. "Sayangnya, kau dan keponakanku, Kaname, sama-sama keras kepala."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Mungkin harus kukoreksi sedikit, keras kepala adalah sifat asli Kuran, jadi wajar jika aku memilikinya."

Shiki tertawa. Setelah beberapa saat, tawanya berhenti dan ia menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak _ini_? Walaupun dia separuh-Kuran, Senri tumbuh menjadi anak yang penurut, tidak sepertimu."

Tangan Akiko yang mengepal di kedua sisinya gemetar. Ia tidak pernah menduga kalau Shiki adalah anak dari pria yang paling dibencinya. "Kau… bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang anakmu sendiri? Setidaknya, sebagai orangtua, apa kau tidak memiliki sedikit saja perasaan kasih sayang pada Shiki?"

Shiki kembali tertawa, kali ini tawa histeris. "Kasih sayang? Nona, aku menginginkan kelahiran anak ini untuk digunakan di saat-saat seperti ini! Jangan bayangkan hal munafik seperti keluarga yang bahagia diantara vampire."

"Keluargaku bahagia! Keluarga Kaname juga bahagia! Semuanya bahagia sampai kau datang malam itu dan menghancurkan semuanya!" jerit Akiko yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tidak tahu kasih sayang, bahkan memanfaatkan anaknya untuk kepentingannya sendiri, mengomentari soal keluarga.

Ekspresi Shiki mengeras, detik berikutnya ia sudah berada di hadapan Akiko. Mendadak ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah, tenggorokannya juga seperti akan hancur. "Apa yang kau tahu soal keluarga bahagia, Bocah? Aku hidup ribuan tahun lebih lama darimu, jadi jangan coba-coba menceramahiku." Desis Shiki, sedikit mengeratkan cengkramannya di leher Akiko. "Kau pikir siapa yang telah merebut kebahagiaanku? Kaoru dan Haruka! Juuri direbut dariku; Mizuki juga diambil dariku, dan aku terpaksa harus bertunangan dengan kakaknya yang kasar dan susah diatur." Sekilas mata Shiki menyiratkan kesedihan, yang dengan cepat kembali tajam dan penuh kebencian.

Akiko menendang dada Shiki, tidak peduli lagi jika tubuh itu mencekiknya tanpa keinginan si pemilik aslinya. Tangan Shiki terlepas dari leher Akiko. Memanfaatkan kesempatan kecil yang berhasil diciptakannya, gadis itu melompat di udara dan berdiri lima belas meter di hadapan Shiki, satu tangan mengusap lehernya yang sakit.

"Kau kuat juga, Akiko."

Akiko mendesis. Ia tidak suka cara orang _itu _memanggil namanya dengan suara Shiki.

"Ah, aku punya satu berita yang mungkin mengejutkan untukmu. Tenang saja, sepertinya ini berita baik." Kata Shiki, ia tersenyum lembut ke Akiko (yang terlihat aneh di mata abu-abunya). "Anak ini… menyukaimu."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Akiko, ia hanya bisa menatap Shiki dengan mulut terbuka lebar karena kaget. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengatakan hal seperti itu di sini?

"Aku sekarang memegang penuh kendali atas tubuh Senri, jadi aku bisa melihat memori-memori dan merasakan perasaan dari tiap memori itu. Semua yang dirasakannya padamu sama: cinta.

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana puppet sepertinya bisa memiliki perasaan paling sacral sekaligus paling mengerikan bagi vampire. Tapi harus kuakui, kau sama menariknya dengan ibumu. Sayangnya rambut dan matamu itu membuatku muak, mengingatkanku pada vampire rendahan yang telah merebut Mizuki dariku."—Shiki terdiam di tempatnya, menatap Akiko yang gemetar dengan tangan terkepal erat—"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Otou-sama tidak pernah merebut Okaa-sama darimu. Mereka _jatuh cinta_ dan percaya kalau hidup yang akan mereka hadapi—walaupun penuh dengan penolakan dari banyak pihak—tetap bahagia. Mereka percaya itu karena mereka memiliki satu hal yang tidak pernah kau miliki: _cinta_."

Mata Shiki menyipit, ia menatap Akiko yang perlahan mendekat dengan penuh kebencian. "Sudah kubilang, berhenti menceramahiku, Bocah." Desisnya. Cambuk darahnya melesat cepat ke arah Akiko. Gadis itu tidak menghindar, tidak juga berhenti meskipun cambuk darah itu menembus tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Bocah?" tanya Shiki saat Akiko sudah berdiri di hadapannya, matanya terbelalak saat Akiko melingkarkan kedua tangan di tubuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf jika orangtuaku telah membuatmu kehilangan perasaan cinta. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus melampiaskan semua kebencianmu pada anakmu sendiri. Biarkan dia memiliki kehidupan yang diinginkannya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan membencimu."

"Kau pikir kata-kata seperti itu akan membuatku menjadi orang baik?"

Akiko terbatuk, memuntahkan darah ke baju pemuda itu saat dirasakannya luka akibat cambuk tadi membesar. Sebentar lagi tenaganya habis. Sudah tidak ada banyak waktu. "Shiki, jika kau benar menyukaiku, kumohon, bangunlah... aku… membutuhkanmu…"

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Shiki menegang dan pemuda itu memanggil namanya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran seutuhnya.

0 0 0

Akiko membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit yang sangat familiar. Entah bagaimana ia sudah berada di kamarnya lagi di Moon Dormitory.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara yang familiar. Akiko menoleh ke sumber suara, menatap sosok yang berdiri di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya bingung. "Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Aku sudah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi, tapi tidak kusangka iblis itu akan kembali dengan menggunakan tubuh Shiki. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, tempat ini sudah tidak aman dan tidak pantas disebut tempat perlindungan lagi."

"Kazu…chan…"

Kazuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau beruntung karena darah Kuran dan Hiou mengalir di tubuhmu, jika tidak kau sudah mati di tangan orang yang kau sukai. Omong-omong soal orang yang kau sukai… kau ingin menemuinya?"

Perubahan suasana hati Kazuto yang sangat langka membuat Akiko bingung, kenapa anak itu bisa berubah hanya dalam waktu dua hari?

"Aku tidak berubah, hanya sedang mencoba berbaik hati pada kakak bodoh yang baru saja mencoba cara paling heroik untuk mengembalikan kesadaran orang yang disukainya, meskipun nyawanya sendiri taruhannya."

Tawa kecil berhasil lolos dari bibir Akiko, membuat Kazuto terlihat tidak terlalu tegang. Mereka diam sesaat, kemudian Kazuto membuka selimut dan mengangkat Akiko—menggendongnya. Akiko tidak bertanya saat Kazuto membawanya keluar—lebih tepatnya _tidak perlu_. Mereka saudara kembar yang memiliki hubungan jauh lebih dekat dari saudara manapun, bahkan karena terlalu mengerti satu sama lain rasanya seperti sedang melakukan telepati.

Keduanya berhenti di ruangan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Akiko. Sebelum Kazuto membuka pintu, benda itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan Ichijou yang tersenyum lemah menyambut kakak-beradik Akimoto. "Ah, ternyata kalian. Masuklah." Ia bergeser, memberikan ruang untuk Kazuto masuk. Mereka mendekati sebuah tempat tidur, dan Kazuto menurunkan kakaknya di sana. "Kita sudah sampai. Bicaralah sesukamu selama sepuluh menit, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menginterupsi kecuali ada tanda-tanda bangunan ini akan hancur atau _dia _datang untuk mengambilmu dariku—yang sudah pasti tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi."

Akiko tersenyum berterimakasih ke Kazuto dan Ichijou sebelum menoleh ke sosok di sebelahnya. "Shiki…" bisiknya lirih, tanpa sadar jarinya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi pemuda yang terlelap. "Hei, senang melihatmu lagi sejak liburan. Rasanya lama sekali, ya, walaupun hanya beberapa minggu. Tapi entah mengapa… aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku baru menyadarinya saat menunggumu kembali di perpustakaan seharian ini. Sayangnya saat kau kembali, aku tidak melihat dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Menyebalkan sekali"—Akiko terbatuk—"meskipun begitu, aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Melihatmu seperti ini… ternyata usahaku untuk mengeluarkan ayahmu cukup berhasil.

Tapi, maaf, sepertinya setelah semua ini aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Karena itu aku sekarang di sini untuk mengatakan apa yang belum bisa kukatakan sejak beberapa bulan lalu: Aku… _mencintaimu_.

Maaf karena kedengarannya sangat egois. Aku sudah melihat beberapa potong memori saat meminum darahmu waktu itu. Kau sepertinya _dekat_ dengan Rima, dan aku tiba-tiba saja muncul di antara kalian dan seenaknya mencoba merebut posisi orang yang kau sayangi. Aku sama buruknya dengan ayahmu. Karena itu… aku… aku…" Akiko menarik tangannya dari pipi Shiki, merasakan cairan yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari matanya. Ia tertawa kecil saat melihat cairan bening di jarinya. "Aku…menangis?"

"_Nee-chan_…"

"Shiki… aku… maaf, ya, kalau sampai saat ini aku sangat egois." Bisik Akiko. Gadis itu menarik tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Shiki, tersenyum saat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung pemuda itu. "Maaf… karena aku akan selalu egois sampai saat terakhir."

Dan Akiko semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya mencium Shiki.

-TBC-


	18. Chap 18: Meet Again

**Title: Meet Again**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

**I only own the OCs**

Satu tahun sudah berlalu sejak penyerangan besar-besaran Rido Kuran dan pelayan-pelayannya ke Cross Academy. Sekarang semuanya sudah kembali normal—setidaknya bagi Akiko.

Saat ini gadis itu duduk diam di sofa sambil membaca buku, berusaha tidak bergerak banyak karena Kazuto yang seenaknya saja menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk tidur siang, padahal niat awalnya hanya untuk mengurung diri di tempat dengan banyak hiburan untuknya.

Alasannya 'mengurung diri' di ruang baca adalah keributan yang terjadi di luar, tepatnya di kamar Yuuki. Ya, mereka sekarang sedang menginap di tempat diadakannya negosiasi dengan pihak Hunter karena permintaan Kaname agar Kazuto datang saat dilaksanakan negosiasi, di satu sisi ia juga ingin Akiko menemani Yuuki agar gadis itu tidak terlalu gugup sebelum ke pesta dansa yang diadakan setelahnya, yang merupakan ajang unjuk gigi pertama sang Putri Darah-Murni Kuran.

"Nee-chan," panggil Kazuto dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. "Sampai kapan kau akan membaca buku?"

"Sampai kau menyingkir."

"Aku tidak akan menyingkir sebelum kau _makan_."

"Kau tidak memberiku Tablet."

"Maksudku, _minum _darah_ku_."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak bisa meminum darahmu."

Kazuto menghela napas, mengangkat lengan yang ia pakai untuk menutupi matanya dan menatap kakaknya tajam. "Jadi, kau terlanjur jatuh cinta pada_nya_?"

"Tidak ada kata _terlanjur_, Kazu-chan." Jawab Akiko malas-malasan. Memang benar selama setahun belakangan ini ia hanya mengkonsumsi tablet darah karena tidak mau meminum darah adiknya, meskipun sudah ratusan kali disodorkan. Saat pertama kali meminum darah Kazuto (karena paksaan adiknya), Akiko hanya mengecap darahnya sedikit, tidak menyukai sensasi darah pemuda berambut beige-blond itu di lidahnya.

Adiknya mendecih, bergerak di pangkuan kakaknya saat pintu diketuk. "Masuk," serunya kesal. Pintu dibuka oleh Ruka yang terlihat sedikit jengkel, "Akiko, kenapa kau malah membaca di sini? Bantu aku dengan Yuuki-sa—apa yang _kau_ lakukan?"

"Memanjakan adikku yang manja—hanya hal kecil yang biasa kulakukan di rumah," jawab Akiko bosan. Ia melirik adiknya, "Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Sebentar lagi negosiasi akan dimulai. Pantaskan dirimu sebelum bertemu dengan Kaname dan yang lain."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Gerutu Kazuto, ia melemparkan tatapan datar tanpa emosi ke Ruka, "Kau lupa satu hal, Souen. Meskipun Akimoto bukan Darah-Murni, derajat kami tetap berbeda. Jadi kau tetap _harus_ memanggil kami dengan sufiks _–sama_, seperti yang dikatakan Kaname sejak setahun yang lalu." Pemuda berambut beige-blond itu menarik mantelnya sebelum keluar dari ruang baca, mengecup kening Akiko sebelum meninggalkan kakaknya dengan Ruka yang langsung ke kamar Yuuki.

Saat mereka masuk, yang keduanya lihat adalah sosok yang berjongkok dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari kakinya, terlihat murung dengan aura gelap menyedihkan di sekelilingnya. Akiko nyaris tertawa melihat Yuuki yang ternyata tidak berubah sedikitpun meski sekarang ia adalah salah satu dari sedikit Darah-Murni yang tersisa.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai?" tanya Ruka. Kening gadis itu berkerut saat Yuuki tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya mengasihani diri sendiri. "Hei, ayolah…"

"Ruka-san, Akiko… aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan hal ini. Bisa saja berbahaya… aku jadi makin khawatir… aku sangat gugup…"

"Apa?!" Ruka melompat berdiri dari kursinya, menatap Yuuki kesal. "Tolong hentikan! Para pelayan dari keluarga Aidou bisa mendengar Anda!"

Akiko mendekati Yuuki, menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan. "Hei, ini juga pertama kalinya aku muncul di depan banyak vampire. Aku juga gugup, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan mencoba untuk tampil baik di hadapan mereka demi keluargaku. Buktikan kalau kau itu pantas menyandang gelar sang Putri Darah-Murni dan tunangan dari pemimpin para vampire."

"Akiko, 'kan, beda. Kau seorang model. Banyak orang yang pernah melihatmu, dan kau sangat terkenal. Kau pasti dengan mudah bersosialisasi dengan mereka karena kau sudah sangat professional setelah menjadi model selama sepuluh tahun. Sementara aku…"

Belum sempat Akiko membalas sugesti pesimis Yuuki, Ruka sudah mengambil alih. "Tidak usah dipikirkan! Kalian bisa memulai!"

Detik berikutnya kedua pelayan keluarga Aidou yang berdiri di pojok ruangan maju dan mengganti pakaian Yuuki (diiringi protes histeris si _korban_). Setelahnya, Yuuki didudukkan di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Ruka.

Mata Akiko terbelalak saat ia melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Ruka. "Kau memanggilku kemari untuk membantu _manicure _dan _pedicure _Yuuki? Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu! kalau sekedar memilih pakaian yang pantas aku bisa."

"Aku bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik tanpa bantuanmu, Akiko-sama. Tapi saat ini kau juga akan di_manicure _dan _pedicure_. Itu mengapa aku memanggilmu kemari."

"Tidak perlu, Kazuto sudah melakukannya untukku." Akiko berdiri dari tempatnya dengan pipi memerah, tersenyum ke Yuuki sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Gadis itu bersandar ke pintu, tertawa kecil saat memandang kuku jari tangannya yang sangat terawat. Memang benar Kazuto sudah me_manicure _dan _pedicure _kuku-kuku Akiko, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti darimana adiknya belajar melakukan itu semua, tapi sepertinya Kazuto cukup ahli melakukannya.

Akhirnya Akiko memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang baca karena acara baru akan dimulai saat tengah malam, mengingat negosiasi masih berlangsung. Tapi ia tidak mengambil bukunya, melainkan merebahkan diri di sofa yang sama dengan tempatnya tadi duduk dan menatap langit-langit yang diukir indah.

Banyak hal yang sekarang melintas di pikiran Akiko, dan salah satunya Shiki. Di satu sisi ia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu, karena ada kemungkinan ia juga hadir di pesta sebagai salah satu keluarga Bangsawan—atau setidaknya sebagai sepupu Kaname dan Yuuki. Tapi di sisi lain Akiko tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya lagi di hadapan pemuda itu. Ia takut Shiki sudah tidak bersikap sama lagi, terutama setelah Akiko menghilang tanpa jejak di hari Rido Kuran menyerang Cross Academy. Sementara itu ada alasan lain yang membuatnya takut untuk bertemu Shiki. Dan alasan itu yang sudah mendominasi pikirannya selama setahun.

Apa benar Shiki juga mencintai Akiko, seperti yang dikatakan Rido? Atau itu hanya kebohongan belaka agar iblis itu memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerangnya? Tapi jika benar, bagaimana dengan Rima? Apa hubungan Shiki dan Rima yang sebenarnya? Apa keduanya benar-benar sekedar teman? Atau lebih?

"Argh," Akiko menekan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, berusaha menahan luapan pertanyaan di kepalanya. Saat luapan itu sudah berhenti, kesadarannya menghilang sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

0 0 0

"Akiko-sama, bangun. Anda juga harus bersiap-siap." Suara itu berhasil membangunkan Akiko, membuat gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya bingung. Ruangan sangat gelap, pencahayaan yang ada hanya berasal dari pintu yang terbuka. Di luar jendela terlihat bulan yang bersinar terang. Ternyata ia tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ruka?"

"Ya, ini aku—saya. Anda harus bersiap-siap, pesta diadakan dua jam lagi. Ayo."

Akiko menurut saja saat Ruka menariknya berdiri (sedikit lebih keras dari tarikan wanita pada umumnya) dan menggiringnya ke kamar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Yuuki—kamar Akiko. Ruka menarik kursi rias dan mendudukkan Akiko di sana, mulai menata rambutnya. Tangan gadis itu begitu lihai saat dia menarik lembut rambut Akiko, mengepang sedikit bagian samping rambutnya dan menggelung sisanya, menyisakan beberapa helai rambut beige-blond yang membingkai wajah pucat Akiko.

Setelah puas dengan make-up, gadis itu dengan cekatan melepas blus putih Akiko dan memakaikan make-up gadis itu, sebelum memakaikan sebuah _dress_ selutut klasik berwarna hitam-merah berlengan pendek dengan pita hitam di pinggang dan dipercantik pita berwarna sama yang menyilang di depan dada sebelum melingkari leher, membuat penampilan lebih anggun. Kecantikan gaun itu ditambah dengan sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang mencapai siku.

"Cantik," puji seseorang. Akiko sudah tahu siapa dia dan sejak kapan orang itu di sana, tapi ia memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menoleh ke pintu dengan kaget. "Ah, Kazu-chan, kau tampan sekali malam ini," Pujinya, dengan sedikit nada mengejek yang terselip di suaranya.

"Aku selalu tampan, dan kau baru melihatnya sekarang."

Akiko terkekeh, ia mengucapkan terimakasih ke Ruka yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan sebelum menatap Kazuto yang mengulurkan tangannya. "Siap?"

"Siap atau tidak, aku _harus_ siap."

Keduanya berjalan dengan anggun menuju Aula tempat dilaksanakannya pesta, melewati begitu saja vampire-vampir yang mencoba mendekat untuk mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Saat sampai di Aula, semua vampire yang tadinya mengobrol terdiam.

"Bukankah itu Kazuto-sama? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat beliau di sebuah pesta sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Ya, itu benar Kazuto-sama. Tapi siapakah gadis yang dibawanya? Kekasihnya?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kazuto-sama tidak pernah menunjukkan keinginan untuk memiliki hubungan dengan dunia luar sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Gadis itu cantik, tapi siapa dia?"

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Siap—Ah!"

Sebelum si vampire yang merasa sudah pernah melihat Akiko sempat mengemukakan jawabannya, Kazuto sudah terlebih dahulu membuka suara. "Semuanya, kalian mungkin belum pernah bertemu secara formal dengannya. Perkenalkan, kakak kembarku."

"Kazuto-sama memiliki kakak kembar? Hal yang tidak terduga sekali. Saya senang mendengarnya."

"Ah, pantas saja gadis ini secantik Mizuki Hiou-sama, sang Darah-Murni tercantik yang pernah ada. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau _darah _terbaik hanya untuk yang terbaik."

Pujian-pujian kosong terus mengalir sampai sebuah suara bertanya, "Bisakah Anda memperkenalkan diri Anda, Akimoto-sama?" permintaan itu terus meningkat dan membuat kepala Akiko pusing, tapi ia berusaha tidak memperlihatkannya. Sebagai gantinya ia melirik Kazuto, yang memberinya senyum kecil.

"Aku Akiko. Sebuah kesenangan untuk bertemu dengan semuanya."

Bisik-bisik itu sempat berhenti, tapi dengan cepat digantikan dengan suara-suara yang saling tumpang-tindih.

"Akiko-sama, maaf jika obrolan kecil kami mengganggu Anda. Ternyata Anda jauh lebih cantik dari yang saya duga. Anda mirip ibu Anda, Mizuki-sama."

"Akiko-sama, senang bertemu dengan Anda secara langsung."

"Anda secantik ibu Anda, Akiko-sama."

"Ya, tapi saya rasa warna rambut dan mata Anda yang mirip dengan Kaoru-sama juga sangat menawan."

Pujian-pujian kosong itu terus mengalir, tidak peduli jika yang menerimanya sudah tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Kepala Akiko mendadak pusing, ia mencengkram lengan Kazuto sedikit lebih kencang saat sensasi yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya muncul.

Setelah memohon diri dengan alasan harus melakukan sesuatu, Kazuto membawa Akiko ke sebuah pintu lain yang mengarah ke luar Aula, menariknya lebih jauh dari ruangan pengap penuh vampire-vampir penjilat sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Akiko langsung melepaskan tangan Kazuto, menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan bernapas dari mulut.

Claustrophobia-nya kambuh. Untuk pertama kalinya Akiko merasakan hal yang dulu hanya dirasakannya saat masih menjadi manusia. Mungkin ia harus mengutuk semua vampire penjilat di sana agar bisa berpesta dengan tenang. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana mereka menyebutnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua pesta-pesta formalitas di kalangan vampire. Ia tidak akan pernah datang jika keadaannya seperti ini.

"Kita masuk dulu saja, tidak baik jika mereka melihat kondisimu sekarang." Kata Kazuto, kekhawatiran terselip di suaranya yang dingin. Ia melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Akiko dan mengangkatnya dengan mudah. Ia mengetuk sebentar sebelum mendorong pintu, tidak menunggu izin dari siapapun yang berada di dalam kamar.

Kazuto mendadak mematung di tempatnya, membuat Akiko mengangkat kepalanya karena penasaran. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat tiga vampire yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya; satu diantaranya selalu ia pikirkan. "Takuma… Touya-san… Shiki…"

Kelima vampire di ruangan itu ikut mematung, terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi.

Diantara semuanya, Akiko yang paling pertama untuk sadar. Matanya mendadak terasa ada yang mengganjal sebelum sesuatu mengalir dari matanya. Ia berlari ke arah Shiki, memeluk pemuda itu erat sambil menangis. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Akiko menangis, termasuk gadis itu sendiri.

"Shi… ki…"

"Aku di sini, tidak perlu memanggilku terus."

"T-tapi… a-aku…"

Akiko mempererat cengkramannya di punggung Shiki, tidak peduli jika blazer pemuda itu akan kusut karenanya. Ia tidak peduli hal lain. Apapun. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Shiki yang berada di pelukannya sekarang.

Tangisannya terhenti saat Akiko merasakan tangan Shiki yang melingkari pinggangnya, memeluknya erat. "Sehat?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Sehat, tapi tidak sebaik saat kau yang mengawasiku. Kazu-chan terlalu _cuek _dan lebih sering keluar saat aku membutuhkannya. Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya." Gerutu Akiko, tidak mempedulikan Kazuto yang protes di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu… makanmu tidak teratur?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah belajar memakan Tablet tanpa harus pingsan seperti waktu itu."

Entah mengapa Shiki mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat wajah Akiko semakin menempel ke dadanya. Mereka diam dalam posisi itu, tidak bicara maupun bergerak. Akiko sendiri masih tidak peduli, termasuk saat Kazuto yang mendadak siaga dan berlari keluar kamar; begitupun dengan Rima dan Ichijou yang memilih mencari ruangan lain agar bisa membiarkan dua vampire muda itu menyelesaikan masalah yang belum terselesaikan setahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa… kau menghilang setahun yang lalu?" tanya Shiki. Akiko diam, berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "Kenapa kau rela ditusuk oleh_ orang itu_ hanya untuk menyadarkanku?"

Pertanyaan yang terakhir membuat Akiko menegang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Shiki bisa tahu soal kejadian saat ia nyaris mati dengan membiarkan tubuhnya ditusuk cambuk darah agar bisa mendekat ke pemuda yang dirasuki ayahnya sendiri. Pertanyaannya, siapa yang menyaksikan saat keduanya berhadapan?

"Bagaima—"

"Aku bisa melihat dan mendengar semua yang terjadi selama dia memakai tubuhku, meskipun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Tubuh Akiko membeku di pelukan Shiki. Barusan anak itu mengatakan kalau dia bisa melihat dan mendengar_ semua_ yang dilakukan Rido? Kalau begitu, Shiki pasti telah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Akiko ke Rido selama ia berhadapan dengan iblis Kuran yang satu itu.

"Terimakasih," bisik Shiki, mempererat pelukan yang tidak mungkin bisa lebih erat lagi. "Berkat kata-katamu… aku bisa melepaskan diri dari pria itu dan mendapatkan kembali kendali atas tubuhku."

"Kau… mendengar bagian _itu_?"

Shiki terkekeh pelan, "Bagian yang paling kusuka."

Jika ia masih manusia biasa, mungkin pipi Akiko sudah sangat merah karena malu. Ia tidak bergerak, tidak juga mengatakan sesuatu. Mendadak saja suasana di ruangan itu menjadi canggung baginya.

"Aku menyukaimu, jadi jangan pergi lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Shiki…"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, Kazuto dengan cepat masuk dan menarik Akiko. "Nee-chan, kita harus pergi dari tempat ini. Segera." Katanya tegas, tidak memberi waktu untuk Akiko bertanya apa yang menyebabkan adiknya yang selalu siaga menjadi cukup panik. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap Shiki yang memasang ekspresi terluka sebelum pintu menutup di belakangnya.

Dengan cepat mereka naik ke mobil, yang langsung melaju meninggalkan gedung tempat diadakannya pesta dansa. Tangan Kazuto masih mencengkram lengan Akiko, seolah tidak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kazu-chan?" tanya Akiko, tapi tidak mendapat respon dari Kazuto yang duduk tegang di sebelahnya. "Kazuto, jawab aku sekarang atau aku akan melompat keluar mobil!" serunya, tangan sudah siap di pintu mobil.

"Ouri-sama… dia meninggal di ruangannya."

Akiko terbelalak tidak percaya. "Ouri-niisama? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Ouri adalah salah satu dari tujuh keluarga Darah-Murni yang tersisa, dan juga sahabat keluarga Akimoto (karena Mizuki sudah berteman lama dengan Ouri yang beberapa ratus tahun lebih tua darinya). Kazuto mengenalkan vampire itu pada kakaknya tepat sebulan setelah mereka tinggal di Akimoto Manor, dan Ouri langsung menunjukkan kesukaannya ke vampire yang jauh lebih muda darinya dengan meminta Akiko memanggilnya dengan "Ouri-nii", tapi gadis itu menggantinya dengan "Ouri-niisama".

"Tidak ada yang tahu, Nee-chan. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Saat aku masuk ke sana, aku bisa mencium sisa-sisa aromanya, juga sedikit aroma lain yang cukup kukenal." Tangan Kazuto mengepal, tapi tidak bergerak dari atas pangkuannya. Ia tidak memperhatikan saat Akiko terkesiap, mulai menyadari penyebab kematian salah satu "sekutu" keluarganya yang tersisa. "Memang masih belum ada bukti-bukti kuat yang mendukung. Tapi jika dugaanku tepat, orang yang membunuhnya adalah tunangan Ouri-sama sendiri, Sara Shirabuki."

0 0 0

Ruangan itu sepi sejak Akiko dan Kazuto pergi begitu saja, menyisakan Shiki yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya tadi memeluk gadis itu, memandang kosong telapak tangannya.

Apa tadi benar-benar Akiko yang dipeluknya? Tidak salah lagi. Shiki bisa mencium sedikit aroma darahnya diantara aroma bunga yang kuat dari gadis itu, walaupun aroma bunganya sedikit ternoda kegelapan yang aneh. Mungkinkah Akiko sudah pernah meminum darah Kazuto? Sepertinya pernah.

Tangan Shiki yang kurus mengepal erat. Giginya bergemeletuk keras karena menahan emosi yang mendadak menguar begitu saja. Sejak setahun yang lalu, ia dapat dengan mudah mengeluarkan emosinya (terlebih jika sudah berkaitan dengan gadis _itu_). Ia sudah bukan lagi puppet yang mengikuti gerakan setiap benang yang mengaturnya—semua berkat Akiko.

"Shiki, waktunya pulang."

Shiki tidak bergerak di tempatnya, masih terbawa emosi karena pertemuannya dengan Akiko beberapa waktu lalu. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau ia merindukan gadis itu? sangat merindukannya sampai tiap kali ia tertidur, wajah gadis itu selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya. Selama setahun penuh. Tapi saat takdir (atau Kaname?) mempertemukan mereka kembali, keduanya harus terpisah dalam waktu beberapa menit setelah pertemuan mereka.

"Aku tahu kau masih memikirkan Akimoto-san, tapi sebaiknya ki—"

"Kita ke tempat Dorm Leader."

"EH?" Rima menatap Shiki tidak percaya. "Kenapa? Aku yakin Akimoto-san tidak ada di sana. Dia pasti pulang ke Akimoto Manor."

Shiki mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum kecil ke Rima. "Hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Ichijou-san yang tadi."

0 0 0

Akiko hanya bisa mengamati dari ambang pintu saat Kazuto menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidurnya, tidak peduli meskipun masih memakai mantel dan sepatu sejak pulang dari pesta dansa. Adiknya pasti tertekan, mengingat Ouri merupakan satu-satunya vampire Darah-Murni yang sangat dekat dengannya—bahkan jauh lebih dekat daripada dengan ibunya sendiri, Mizuki Hiou.

Tidak berusaha menunggu lebih lama, Akiko mendekati lemari yang berada di sisi lain ruangan dan mengambil celana panjang dan kaus lengan panjang sebelum berjalan ke tempat tidur, melepas sepatu Kazuto dan menarik mantel yang masih dipakai adiknya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis saat melihat adiknya yang memejamkan mata erat-erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kazu, duduk sebentar." Kata Akiko lembut, ia membantu Kazuto duduk dan melepas mantelnya. Kazuto pasrah saja saat Akiko melepas kemejanya dan menggantinya dengan kaus yang diambilnya. "Ganti celanamu. Akan kubuatkan teh."

Akiko berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke _pantry _yang berada di lantai dua. Rumah terasa sangat sepi meski Yuri saat ini ada di lantai bawah, mulai mengurusi beberapa 'tamu' yang datang. Perlahan ia membuat teh, berusaha membuatnya sebaik buatan ibunya. Setelah beberapa menit, ia kembali ke kamar Kazuto dengan sepoci teh dan sepiring kue kering.

Kazuto masih duduk di tempat tidurnya, meskipun sudah mengganti celananya dengan yang sudah diberikan kakaknya. Akiko memberikan secangkir teh ke Kazuto yang mengambilnya, langsung menghabiskan cairan yang masih panas dalam satu tegukan. "Terimakasih," gumamnya.

"Bukan masalah," gumam Akiko yang sibuk menuangkan teh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nee-chan, apakah menurutmu… semua akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kazuto tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja,"

"Jika kau menjawab seperti itu atas situasi yang terjadi pada Ouri-sama, maka kuberitahu kalau aku sedang membahas topik yang lain sekarang." Akiko tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh adiknya sampai ia menambahkan, "Keluarga kita mendapat julukan Keluarga Terkutuk bukan tanpa sebab. Dan penyebab utama semua itu terjadi hanya satu: cinta. Kita ditakdirkan dengan kehidupan yang berbeda, baik dalam standar vampire maupun manusia.

Banyak contoh yang terjadi; tapi yang paling menonjol tentu saja kisah cinta Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama yang menyebabkan julukan itu makin melekat di keluarga kita. Dan sekarang kau juga terjebak di alur yang _mungkin _sama dengan mereka… sebuah kisah cinta konyol yang melegenda…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kazuto menoleh ke kakaknya, menatapnya dengan mata yang merah. "Tolong, demi kebaikan keluarga kita—demi kebaikanmu—jangan pernah bertemu dengan anak laki-laki Rido lagi. Aku… aku sudah tidak kuat lagi melewati tahun-tahun tanpamu. Dan aku tidak mau ambil resiko jika suatu hari… suatu hari… akan ada yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan ke Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah _aku_."

-TBC-


	19. Chap 19: Hesitation

**Title: Hesitation**

_Warning! Beberapa karakter bakal OOC di chap ini_

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Langit sangat gelap di luar meskipun satu jam lagi waktunya matahari terbit. Tidak ada bintang-bintang maupun bulan; penerangan hanya dari Manor, itupun hanya menyinari tanah sampai beberapa meter dari bangunan itu.

Dari kamarnya, Akiko menatap ke arah hutan yang seperti bayangan yang sedikit lebih gelap, namun mata vampire-nya bisa melihat bentuk pohon-pohon yang sebenarnya. Ia sudah seperti itu sejak satu jam yang lalu setelah meninggalkan Kazuto karena permintaan adiknya yang mengerikan—tentu saja sambil menangis.

Akiko menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di pesta dansa beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia baru saja merasakan kalau semua akan berjalan normal setelah Rido menghilang dan Dewan dimusnahkan lalu dibentuk lagi dengan nama Asosiasi Vampir, ditambah dengan adannya perjanjian baru antara vampire dan Hunter serta pertemuannya dengan Shiki secara tidak sengaja.

Tapi semuanya tidak berjalan seperti yang ia perkirakan.

Kematian Ouri, sang vampire Darah-Murni, sudah menjadi pukulan tersendiri untuk Akiko yang sangat menyukai vampire baik itu, walaupun Ouri yang tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi sempat membuatnya 'sedikit' kesal dengan sikap malas yang ditunjukkan sang Vampir. Belum sempat kesedihan yang dirasakannya karena kematian Ouri menghilang, Kazuto sudah menambahnya lagi dengan permintaannya untuk menghindari Shiki.

Permintaannya benar-benar klimaks dari berbagai macam cobaan yang dihadapi Akiko dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam. Sebuah pukulan telak. Dan sekarang Kazuto Akimoto berhasil membuatnya mengingat lagi kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu—mengingat kembali kematian orangtua mereka yang terjadi karena hal tidak masuk akal seperti cinta segitiga antara Kuran-Hiou-Akimoto.

Tapi semua bisa saja terulang lagi. Kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya bisa terulang karena alasan yang sama: rasa iri saat seseorang memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimiliki olehnya; obsesi berlebihan karena terbiasa memiliki segalanya—yang dalam kasus Kazuto adalah perasaan takut untuk kehilangan sesuatu yang pernah terlepas dari genggamannya.

Setelah mempertimbangkan semuanya, akhirnya Akiko berhasil membuat keputusannya: Ia bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia_ harus_.

Akiko terlonjak kaget di tempatnya saat suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya terdengar. "Masuk!" serunya, tidak repot-repot melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya sebelum matahari terbit. Dari aromanya saja ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Nee-chan, aku harus pergi ke tempat Kaname sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Yuri harus ke Kota untuk membeli persediaan bulanan kita dan menemui seseorang, mungkin dia baru akan tiba di rumah menjelang malam. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kau di rumah sendirian?"

"Tapi sekarang matahari belum terbit." Protes Akiko.

Kazuto tersenyum lembut, ia menggeleng pelan dan mencengkeram bahu Akiko, sedikit memaksa gadis itu untuk menghadap jendela. Gadis itu langsung memejamkan matanya yang mendadak terasa sangat panas. Apakah matanya terbakar? Ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas cahaya yang terang muncul dari tempat yang sebelumnya adalah jendela.

"Sudah pagi. Apa kau tidak tidur sama sekali?"

"Mungkin," gumam Akiko, tangannya mengusap matanya keras-keras untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat menghadap sinar matahari yang terbit. Dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa kalau kamarnya memiliki jendela yang menghadap ke arah timur. Ia tidak merespon saat Kazuto mencium keningnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Akiko masih memejamkan matanya saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang berdebum menutup di bawah, disusul deru mesin mobil yang meninggalkan Manor. Ia membuka mata setelah beberapa menit, menghela napas lega karena matanya tidak cedera—atau mungkin sudah sembuh. Sekarang ia sendirian di rumah besar itu, tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Mungkin sedikit membaca bisa membantu, terlebih masih ada ratusan—atau ribuan—buku di rumah ini yang belum pernah dibacanya. Dengan pikiran kalau waktunya tidak akan terbuang percuma, Akiko keluar kamar. Lantai marmer di bawah kakinya sedikit menimbulkan suara yang memantul saat ia setengah berlari ke perpustakaan menjadi bukti kalau ia memang sendirian di Manor besar itu.

0 0 0

"Kazuto-sama, apa benar yang terjadi semalam…"

"Ya, Ouri-sama meninggal." Jawab Kazuto acuh tak acuh, mata abu-abunya menatap pemandangan di sisi kirinya melalui jendela, terlihat tidak berminat untuk membicarakan apapun selama perjalanan yang panjang menuju gunung tempat Kaname tinggal. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut perjalanan yang panjang, mengingat jarak dari tempat tinggal keluarga Akimoto ke kediaman keluarga Kuran hanya berjarak satu jam perjalanan vampire yang memakai kekuatan penuh untuk berlari; tiga sampai lima jam jika memakai transportasi yang dipakai manusia.

"Kazuto-sama, bolehkah saya menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Yuri ragu setelah beberapa menit keheningan menguasai mobil. Kazuto hanya bergumam, mengingat setiap perjalanannya ke tempat tinggal keluarga Kuran selalu membosankan. Satu atau dua pertanyaan dari tangan kanan orangtuanya tidak akan merugikan. "Kenapa… Akiko-sama menangis?"

"Dia hanya stress karena semua kejadian yang terjadi dalam satu hari ini."

"Apa tidak ada alasan spesifik? Mungkin saya bisa membantu dengan membeli sesuatu dari Kota sebelum kembali ke Manor?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku memintanya menjauhi Shiki, itu saja."

Dan perjalanan menuju kediaman Kuran hari itu berubah menjadi perjalanan paling menyebalkan yang pernah dilakukan seorang Kazuto Akimoto dalam hidup panjang tubuh vampire-nya dikarenakan satu hal: Yuri yang tidak berhenti menceramahinya—khususnya dalam masalah _cinta_.

0 0 0

Lima jam pertama Akiko habiskan dengan membaca buku-buku sejarah manusia dan vampire selama tiga ribu tahun terakhir, yang diberi koreksi di beberapa bagian dengan tulisan tangan indah. Setelah menutup buku kelima yang dibacanya, Akiko memejamkan mata, beristirahat sebentar untuk menghilangkan kepenatan.

Ia nyaris tertidur jika saja pintu di bawah tidak berdebam, cukup kuat untuk menggetarkan rak buku ysang terbuat dari kayu. Tidak mungkin itu Yuri, apalagi Kazuto. Tapi siapa? Untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya, perlahan Akiko keluar dari kamar, mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara. Ia cukup beruntung karena membiarkan pintu perpustakaan terbuka sehingga tidak perlu membuat suara ribut yang bisa didengar siapa saja di luar. Terlebih jika 'tamu' itu vampire.

Akiko berhasil tidak membuat suara sampai ia berdiri di depan pintu, berhati-hati jika tiba-tiba si 'tamu' menyerang.

"Akiko, ini aku. Tidak perlu bersembunyi di balik pintu karena aku bisa mencium aromamu."

Matanya terbelalak saat mendengar suara itu. Tangannya secara refleks bergerak membuka gerendel pintu, dan ia langsung melompat ke tamu yang suaranya sangat dikenal sebelum memeluknya erat-erat. "Shiki! Shiki!" seru Akiko, terlalu bahagia mendapati mantan Pengawal-nya berkunjung ke tempat yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali orang-orang terpercaya keluarga Akimoto (dan seorang penyusup ulung).

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi, Akiko. Kau terlihat cantik memakai kimono." Bisik pemuda itu, yang balas memeluk tidak kalah erat.

"Bagaimana… bagaimana kau bisa menemukan rumahku?"

Shiki tersenyum ke Akiko, mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan satu tangan. "Nona Prefek yang memberitahukannya padaku. Setelah pesta, aku dan Rima pergi ke kediaman Kuran untuk beberapa urusan, dan tidak kusangka ia memberikan rincian untuk bisa ke rumahmu sebelum aku pulang."

Akiko mengangguk, diam-diam mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk berterimakasih ke Yuuki saat bertemu nanti karena telah membantunya dan Shiki untuk bertemu kembali. Tapi ia harus simpan itu untuk sementara. "Ah, maaf. Silahkan masuk, akan kubuatkan teh." Akiko melepaskan Shiki dan masuk ke dalam rumah, membiarkan pemuda itu masuk sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Silahkan tunggu di ruang tamu. Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Tidak perlu menyiapkan teh, aku baik-baik saja dan sedang tidak ingin minum apapun." Kata Shiki yang sibuk menatap sekelilingnya, memperhatikan apa saja yang ada di rumah keluarga Akimoto. "Rumahmu besar sekali."

"Bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan kediaman keluarga Darah-Murni, tapi harus kuakui tempat ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali tidak sampai lima vampire. Bahkan setelah hidup ratusan tahun, aku belum menjelajahi separuh dari rumah ini. Padahal aku dulu suka menjelajah." Akiko tertawa kecil saat mengingat petualangan kecilnya dulu. "Jadi, kenapa kau berkunjung?"

Shiki menghela napas, menarik lepas mantel bepergiannya sebelum menggulung lengan baju yang dipakainya sampai siku. "Berapa lama kau tidak makan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh?"

"Kau sangat pucat, dan aroma bunga darimu tidak sekuat biasanya. Kau lapar, kan? Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan?"

Akiko menatap Shiki kaget sekaligus bingung. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana pemuda itu bisa menebak dengan tepat kalau ia belum makan? Dan apa maksudnya dengan aroma bunga? Akiko tidak pernah memakai parfum aroma bunga.

"Entah… seminggu mungkin? Aku tidak pernah menghitung hari."

"Kenapa tidak minum darah Kazuto?"

"Rasanya aneh. Sekali mencecapnya aku langsung memasukkannya ke daftar 'makanan yang tidak kusukai'. Jadi, untuk mencegah menyerang orang lain dan kematian, aku hanya mengkonsumsi Tablet dua sampai tiga kali lebih banyak, khususnya saat Kazuto sedang sibuk seperti saat ini."

Shiki terdiam, ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa selain kebosanan yang biasanya. Akiko hanya bisa menatapnya bingung sampai ia mencium aroma cokelat yang manis sekaligus pahit. Ia kenal betul aroma itu… satu-satunya aroma yang membuatnya ketagihan: darah Shiki.

"Sial," gerutu Akiko yang tidak bisa menahan godaan dari cairan merah yang mengalir jatuh ke lantai porselen di depannya. Matanya menyala dengan warna merah terang sebelum ia menarik tangan Shiki yang diulurkan kepadanya, meminum darah pemuda itu sebanyak dan secepat yang ia bisa.

Tanpa disadari gadis itu, tangan Shiki yang lain sudah mengelus rambutnya, matanya yang biasanya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun sekarang menatap lembut ke sosok yang sangat kelaparan di depannya. Shiki merasa beruntung karena sudah meminum banyak tablet darah sebelum ke Akimoto Manor. Siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau Akiko sangat lapar seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa panjang, Akiko menjauhkan diri dari lengan pemuda itu, mengusap bibirnya untuk menghapus darah yang tersisa. Ia tersenyum kecil ke Shiki yang terengah-engah karena kekurangan darah. "Darahmu tidak bisa membuatku kenyang," katanya pelan, tidak tahu jika itu hal yang baik atau bukan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Shiki tersenyum padanya, mengacak rambut gadis itu.

"Jadi, kau berkunjung kemari hanya untuk membiarkanku makan? Atau ada yang lain?" tanya Akiko yang kembali ke topik awal pembicaraan mereka. Ia menatap Shiki yang merapikan bajunya dan menelan beberapa tablet darah sekaligus.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya pemuda itu, kembali ke sikap aslinya yang serba-datar. Mendadak Shiki memeluk Akiko, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia akan melepas gadis itu. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak boleh pergi lagi; tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi? Apa pernyataan cintaku belum cukup untuk menghentikanmu pergi lebih jauh?"

Akiko membuka mulut, bersiap untuk menjelaskan kejadian malam itu yang menyebabkan ia harus pergi secepat mungkin dari lokasi. Tapi, sayangnya, perkataan Kazuto-lah yang pertama muncul di kepalanya.

"_Tolong, demi kebaikan keluarga kita—demi kebaikanmu—jangan pernah bertemu dengan anaknya Rido lagi._ _Aku… aku sudah tidak kuat lagi melewati tahun-tahun tanpamu. Dan aku tidak mau ambil resiko jika suatu hari… suatu hari… akan ada yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan ke Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah aku."_

Mendadak gadis itu melompat menjauh, mendorong dada Shiki keras-keras, berdiri kaku di tempatnya saat memperhatikan pemuda berambut sewarna mahogani itu cukup kesulitan untuk tetap berdiri. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat melihat mata abu-abu kebiruan Shiki menatapnya bingung.

"Aku… tidak bisa," Akiko menatap sedih ke Shiki, tapi mendadak tatapan itu mengeras dan menunjukkan kewibawaan yang entah berasal darimana. Walaupun sekilas, Shiki bisa melihat mata gadis itu sempat berubah warna menjadi pink. "Tujuan hidupku telah berubah sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu; yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah mengembalikan keluarga Akimoto ke posisinya di kalangan vampire. Dan setelah perjuangan Kazuto, sekarang tujuan itu sudah semakin dekat. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan hasil yang mulai muncul dari semua jerih payahku dan adikku menjadi sia-sia hanya karena sebuah masalah sepele seperti _cinta_."

Nyaris saja Akiko menangis untuk meminta maaf ke Shiki saat melihat tatapan terluka dari pemuda itu. Ia tidak pandai berbohong, tapi setahun tinggal bersama Kazuto membuatnya belajar beberapa trik berbohong yang biasa dilakukan vampire-vampire Bangsawan untuk mempertahankan posisi terhormat mereka, serta sedikit trik yang biasa dilakukan orangtua mereka untuk memanipulasi kekayaan-kekayaan milik vampire atau manusia lain di sekitar mereka. Tapi tetap saja ia telah melukai perasaan vampire yang sangat ia cintai.

Apa ia harus melanjutkan kebohongan ini?

0 0 0

Kazuto menatap ujung jari telunjuknya yang tidak utuh, mata abu-abunya yang dingin terlihat berkabut—seolah ia sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu yang terlalu rumit. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu rapat vampire yang akan dipimpin Kaname untuk dimulai, tapi ia datang _terlalu_ awal sehingga ia hanya mendapati ruang rapat yang kosong.

"Bagaimana kabar Akiko?"

"Masih belum bisa menetapkan untuk bersamaku atau bocah Shiki itu."

"Wajar saja dia bingung, kau memberinya pilihan yang terlalu sulit; bayangkan saja jika kau dipaksa untuk memilih antara vampire yang seharusnya menjadi pasanganmu atau adikmu sendiri."

"Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki adik, jadi aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Gumam Kazuto, ia menggerakkan tangannya yang tidak utuh dengan bosan. "Tapi kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu saat kau sendiri memberikan pilihan sulit untuk Yuuki dan tetap mengawasinya, Kaname."

"Mata elang selalu lebih tajam dari anjing, ya." Kaname tertawa kecil, ia menarik kursi di ujung meja dekat Kazuto dan duduk. "Kau benar, tapi setidaknya aku masih memberikan Yuuki beberapa pilihan. Dan itu belum termasuk jalan yang ia pilih diluar daftar yang kuberikan."

Kazuto melirik Kaname yang duduk di kanannya, terlihat tidak tertarik sedikitpun. "Aku tidak yakin jika kau bisa bicara begitu setelah kehilangan _nyaris _semua yang kau miliki saat masih kanak-kanak, di saat mentalmu belum siap untuk menerima semuanya. Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin karena kau sudah hidup terlalu lama untuk mengerti hal sepele seperti itu."

Kaname tersenyum berbahaya, senyuman yang bisa membuat vampire maupun manusia akan kabur untuk mencari perlindungan dari kengerian akibat perasaan diburu yang sangat kuat. Insting untuk melindungi diri. Tapi Kazuto tetap memandang tangannya tanpa mengubah ekspresi sedikitpun, membuat Kaname tertawa. "Tidak kusangka kalau keturunan Akimoto sangat menarik. Seharusnya kau hidup di zamanku sepuluh ribu tahun yang lalu, jadi kehidupanku saat itu tidak terlalu membosankan."

Belum sempat Kazuto menjawab, vampire-vampir lain yang diundang ke pertemuan kali ini mulai berdatangan. Semuanya membungkuk sopan ke Kaname, tapi sedikit tidak rela saat melakukan hal yang sama ke Kazuto; mungkin karena anak itu masih sangat muda dibandingkan vampire-vampir yang ada di sana, namun ia sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari leluhur para vampire, Kaname Kuran.

Atau ada alasan lain yang membuat mereka membenci anak itu?

0 0 0

Akiko menangis terisak di bantalnya. Ia sudah seperti itu sejak Shiki pulang berjam-jam yang lalu dengan wajah terluka. Penampilannya saat ini pasti jauh lebih kacau daripada saat pertama kali terbangun setelah tidak sadar selama berhari-hari di Moon Dormitory.

Isakannya semakin kencang saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Kenapa semuanya harus berkaitan dengan Shiki? Kenapa ia harus memiliki lebih banyak ingatan soal pemuda itu selama hidup barunya sebagai vampire yang terlahir kembali? Entah mengapa Akiko merasa saat ini lebih baik ia melihat ingatan soal kematian orangtuanya sebelas tahun yang lalu daripada mengulang semua ingatan bersama Shiki tadi.

Jeritan memenuhi rumah besar itu. Akiko tidak tahu suara siapa yang bisa memenuhi rumahnya selain dirinya sendiri, tapi bisa jadi Yuri sudah pulang dan terkejut dengan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Mungkin wanita itu akan berlari ke atas dalam beberapa detik untuk menghardiknya karena telah mengacaukan lantai bawah.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari ke lantai atas, mendekat ke kamar Akiko. Itu pasti Yuri. Dugaannya benar, wanita itu sudah pulang. Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Suara langkah kaki yang semakin keras itu tidak membuat Akiko menghentikan isakannya. "Akiko-sama! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa Anda menjerit seperti itu?!"

Isakan Akiko terhenti. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yuri mengatakan kalau jeritan itu berasal darinya, seingat gadis itu ia tidak pernah menjerit seharian ini, hanya menangis terisak. Dan jujur saja, ia lebih mengharapkan melihat kemurkaan Yuri daripada wajah sedih penuh simpati darinya.

"Aku baru pulang dari Kota, dan yang pertama kali kudengar adalah Anda menjerit histeris. Apa ada yang datang dan melukaimu, _Ojou-sama_? Atau sesuatu yang lain terjadi selama saya dan Kazuto-sama pergi?"

Lagi, jeritan itu menggema di seluruh rumah. Tanpa sengaja Akiko kembali bertemu pandang dengan Yuri, melihat ekspresi sedih wanita itu; tapi bukan itu yang membuat matanya terbelalak, tapi mulut Yuri yang tertutup rapat. Detik itu juga ia menyadari kalau jeritan menyayat hati yang memenuhi rumahnya berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Seperti kata Yuri, _ia_ yang menjerit.

"Tenangkan dirimu… tenang… jangan dipikirkan lagi… semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

Benarkah semua akan baik-baik saja seperti yang dikatakan Yuri? Jika benar begitu, mengapa ia merasa sedih? Kenapa hanya perasaan bersalah yang memenuhi dadanya? Kenapa ia ketakutan menghadapi masa depan yang sangat gelap di depannya?

Kenapa ia merasakan sakit yang tidak tertahankan hanya karena sedikit berbohong ke Shiki?

Bukankah ia melakukannya untuk melindungi Kazuto dari hal-hal buruk yang dapat merubahnya menjadi seperti Rido Kuran yang menggila karena kehilangan apa yang paling diinginkannya?

Bukankah itu keputusan yang diambilnya?

0 0 0

Rapat sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Semuanya mulai meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing sambil mengobrolkan hal-hal sepele. Meninggalkan Kazuto dan Kaname yang tetap tinggal di ruang rapat.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Kaname.

"Tidak baik. Kurasa aku sedikit berlebihan tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya."

"Maksudmu?"

Kazuto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, mendengus saat mendengar pertanyaan Kaname. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Pak Tua. Kau sudah mengawasi rumahku sejak setahun yang lalu, jadi tidak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang."

"Memang aku mengawasi kediaman kalian, tapi yang kulakukan hanya sekedar mengawasi dari luar tanpa mencoba masuk atau mencuri dengar apapun yang kalian bicarakan di balik dinding rumah yang tebal. Lagipula aku sangat yakin kalau Bibi Mizuki dan Paman Kaoru telah membuat rumah itu sulit untuk dicuri-dengar." Kaname mengetukkan jari telunjuk panjangnya di meja, "Aku juga tidak begitu tertarik untuk mencuri-dengar dari kalian, karena apapun yang sudah kau rencanakan tidak akan pernah berhasil untuk melawanku."

"Tch. Bicara saja sesukamu."

"Tapi harus kuakui kalian sangat menarik. Eksperimen-eksperimen yang telah dilakukan Mizuki jelas berbeda dengan yang dulu kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu apa niat, latar belakang, dan tujuan dari penelitian dan eksperimennya; atau kemana jurnal-jurnal hasil penelitian itu pergi."

Kazuto mengepalkan tangannya yang tersembunyi di bawah meja, tapi ia tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi sekecil apapun. Entah itu marah atau yang lain.

"Ada banyak hal yang sudah kupelajari dari hidupku yang panjang; terlalu banyak untuk dicerna semuanya olehku, apalagi olehmu. Tapi semua itu bisa dimengerti dan diterapkan di keadaan-keadaan tertentu di tiap zaman, tergantung apakah kau mau melakukannya atau tidak sama sekali."

Kazuto tetap diam di tempatnya, keningnya sedikit berkerut karena ceramah Kaname yang semakin panjang setiap waktunya. Sudah berapa tahun ia tidak diceramahi seperti ini? Ah, ia lupa. Baru tadi pagi Yuri menceramahinya di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju Kota.

"Kita memang sama-sama ingin melindungi orang yang paling kita sayang. Kita tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mereka, tidak peduli jika itu berarti mengotori tangan sendiri dengan darah musuh. Ribuan rencana licik tersimpan di kepala. Tapi kita berbeda karena pengalaman hidup kita juga berbeda."

Kaname tersenyum sedih, tapi senyum itu berganti menjadi garis lurus disertai tatapan mata yang tajam darinya. Sang Raja Vampir berdiri dari tempatnya dan memandang Kazuto penuh otoritas, "Aku akan memperingatkan satu hal padamu: jika keadaan mentalnya terus seperti ini, kondisi bahagia yang kau inginkan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Yang akan kau lihat pada akhirnya adalah kehancuran yang lain. Dan kehancuran itu disebabkan tidak lain oleh Rido yang baru, yaitu kakakmu sendiri, Akiko Akimoto."

-TBC-


	20. Chap 20: Decisions

**Title: Decisions**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

"Akiko-sama, tolong buka pintunya. Sudah berbulan-bulan Anda mengurung diri di kamar seperti ini! Anda bahkan belum makan apa-apa! Akiko-sama!"

Suara panik itu diikuti gedoran di pintu ganda tebal yang memisahkan kamar Akiko dengan bagian rumah lainnya, mengisolasi gadis itu di teritorinya sendiri. Sementara itu, yang dipanggil hanya duduk diam di pinggir tempat tidurnya, menatap jari-jari kakinya yang pucat di ruangan yang sangat gelap.

Sejak Yuri menemukannya yang histeris di kamarnya sendiri, Akiko menutup semua jendela di kamarnya rapat-rapat dan memasang gorden tebal yang tidak mengizinkan cahaya atau orang lain mengintip ke kamarnya. Ia juga mengunci pintu dan menambahkan beberapa mantra yang dipelajarinya dari catatan milik ibunya, Mizuki, yang membuat pintu kamarnya tidak bisa didobrak atau dibuka selain dengan keinginan perapal mantra-nya sendiri.

Kazuto sendiri hanya mendiamkan Akiko seperti itu.

* * *

_Pulang dari rapat, Kazuto langsung didekati Yuri yang panik. "Kazuto-sama, Akiko-sama…"_

"_Dimana Nee-chan?" tanyanya tajam._

"_Akiko-sama mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar sejak satu jam yang lalu. Saya sudah mencoba membujuknya agar membuka pintu, tapi tidak ada respon apa-apa. Sepertinya Akiko-sama juga memasang beberapa mantra agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk secara paksa."_

"_Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku akan coba bicara dengannya." Kata Kazuto, yang langsung naik ke kamar kakaknya tanpa menunggu respon Yuri. Berdiri di depan pintu yang sangat kokoh, Kazuto mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu. "Nee-chan," panggilnya. Tidak ada respon, namun ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Akiko di dalam._

_Ketukan itu perlahan berubah menjadi gedoran yang sangat keras. Tapi pintu itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Tangan Kazuto beralih ke pegangan pintu, berniat menghancurkannya, tapi yang ia dengar adalah suara _krak_ dari tangannya._

"_Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Gumam Kazuto, menahan sakit dari tangannya yang baru saja patah._

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Kazuto memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia bahkan tidak repot-repot mengingatkan Akiko untuk makan. Anak itu bersikap seolah kakaknya tidak ada di sana. Tapi Akiko senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya, setidaknya Kazuto telah berbaik hati memberikan waktu agar ia bisa berpikir dan merenungkan semua hal yang terjadi.

Namun Yuri tetap bersikeras untuk membawa Akiko keluar dari kamarnya, sesekali memberi informasi soal beberapa hal terbaru yang terjadi di dunia vampire. Termasuk saat ini, ketika ia mengetuk pintu lagi setelah diam selama lima menit.

"Akiko-sama, saya tidak tahu apakah Anda mendengarkan. Tapi saat ini masyarakat vampire sedang kalang kabut. Kaname-sama… membunuh Nagamichi Aidou, ayah dari Hanabusa Aidou; Yuuki-sama ditahan oleh asosiasi Hunter karena statusnya sebagai tunangan Kaname-sama. Sekarang Kazuto-sama sedang mengikuti rapat darurat untuk permasalahan ini."

Akiko terdiam di tempatnya, berusaha menyerap tiap informasi yang diberikan Yuri. Ia sangat ingin membantu Yuuki, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan kondisi lemah seperti sekarang? Tubuh dan pikirannya sangat lemah, ia tidak akan bisa bergerak lebih jauh dari dua langkah di bawah sinar matahari.

"Akiko-sama…"

Perlahan Akiko bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, melangkah pelan ke arah pintu. Ia membenturkan kepalanya ke kayu yang tebal, tetap diam saat Yuri memanggilnya dengan panik dari sisi lain pintu. "Apa kau pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu hanya dengan informasi seperti itu? Jangan harap, Yuri."

Terdengar suara terkesiap dari sisi lain pintu. "Akiko-sama, Anda mendengarkan!" Yuri berseru bahagia, kemudian ia berdeham dan mengganti nada suaranya menjadi lebih sopan, "Bukankah Yuuki-sama teman Anda?"

"Teman atau bukan, saat ini aku tidak ingin memercayai siapapun. Keputusanku ada di tanganku sendiri, dan aku tidak ingin siapapun ikut campur dalam setiap hal yang kutentukan. Jadi minggirlah dan jangan terus menjejaliku dengan berita-berita vampire yang penuh drama."

"B-baiklah, Akiko-sama."

"Satu lagi. Berhenti berpikir kalau aku mulai gila seperti bibi Shizuka atau Rido."

"B-ba-baik, Akiko-sama."

* * *

Shiki berdiri diam di tempatnya, ia menatap ujung sepatunya tanpa benar-benar melihat ke sana. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, apalagi setelah apa yang Akiko katakan padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Memang semua salahnya. Kenapa ia berharap banyak pada vampire yang memiliki derajat _nyaris _sama dengan Darah-Murni? Benar-benar tidak sadar diri.

Sudah satu setengah tahun berlalu, dan sudah pasti perasaan gadis itu berubah. Ia memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih sulit dari Shiki, jadi wajar jika tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mengatakan kalau ia tidak butuh hal sepele seperti cinta.

Kening Shiki berkerut saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan Akiko padanya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengatakan hal menyakitkan yang tidak bisa ditolerir seperti itu? Seolah dengan sengaja ia mengangkat Shiki dan kemudian menghempaskannya tanpa belas kasih, membiarkannya terjatuh ke tempat gelap yang tidak memiliki dasar.

Tapi Shiki juga tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis itu jika ia tiba-tiba menolak keberadaannya. Setahun yang lalu, ia baru tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluarga Akimoto, itupun karena ia mendengar apa yang Rido katakan ke Akiko soal keluarga Akimoto, dan bagaimana ayah_nya _membunuh orangtua yang sangat disayangi Akiko—menyisakan luka yang sangat sulit menutup di dada gadis itu.

"Shiki, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Akimoto-san pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri, dan aku yakin alasannya bukan karena ayahmu." Kata Rima. Shiki menoleh ke gadis berkuncir dua yang duduk di depan meja rias.

Shiki telah memberitahu Rima soal usahanya untuk mendapatkan Akiko, tapi ia hanya memberitahu gadis itu kalau ia ditolak, tidak berniat menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan itu?"

Rima menoleh, menatap Shiki dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi-nya yang biasa, tapi ada sedikit kilatan di matanya yang membuat Shiki yakin ada sesuatu yang diketahui gadis itu sementara Shiki tidak tahu. Rima tersenyum melihat ekspresi Shiki sebelum menjawab, "Karena aku seorang wanita."

* * *

Kazuto berjalan ke kediaman besar bergaya tradisional Jepang yang sepi. Ia tidak repot-repot melepas mantel bepergiannya yang berkibar tertiup angin yang bertiup sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya. Langkah panjang dan pasti pemuda itu terhenti saat sebuah pedang samurai menempel di ujung tenggorokannya, bersiap memotong kepalanya sampai terputus jika ia melangkah lebih jauh.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang membawamu datang ke kediaman ini saat Tuan kami sedang tertidur?" tanya vampire yang memegang pedang, menatap Kazuto tajam.

"Apa Tuan-mu tidak pernah membicarakan soal keluarga anaknya sendiri?" tanya Kazuto, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari vampire yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Jii-sama akan sejahat itu pada anak dan cucunya sendiri." gumam Kazuto sedih, meskipun begitu ia tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun emosi.

Vampire tadi terbelalak, ia menjauhkan pedangnya dari leher Kazuto dan membungkuk dalam-dalam padanya. "Maafkan saya. Anda pasti Kazuto-sama, putra dari Mizuki-sama. Tuan sudah bercerita banyak soal Anda. Silahkan lewat sini."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengantarku ke tempat Jii-sama," kata Kazuto, membuat vampire tadi membeku di tempatnya. Sebelum si vampire sempat bertanya, Kazuto sudah lebih dulu bicara, "Antar aku berkeliling tempat ini. Aku ingin tahu tempat seperti apa ibuku dibesarkan."

* * *

_Akiko, bangun, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Bangunlah._

Akiko terbangun dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Ia langsung melompat berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke pintu, mendorongnya terbuka dan langsung ke _Salon, _mengunci ruangan itu dengan mantra yang sama dengan yang digunakannya pada kamarnya sendiri. Rumah sangat sepi. Kazuto dan Yuri pasti sedang berada di Kota dengan urusan masing-masing.

Tanpa ragu gadis itu berjalan ke rak buku yang tepat berada di tembok, tangannya meraih ke belakang rak yang sedikit berjarak dan menekan sebuah tombol. Tembok di hadapannya mengeluarkan suara deru aneh sebelum bergeser ke dalam, memperlihatkan sebuah kegelapan yang pekat. Saat gadis itu maju selangkah, bola cahaya muncul di kegelapan, memperlihatkan anak tangga yang menurun.

Ia mengikuti bola cahaya yang terus menggiringnya ke bawah, sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah tembok yang lain. Jalan buntu.

Akiko mengangkat tangannya, menggigit ujung jarinya sebelum menempelkan jari yang berdarah tadi ke tembok, yang tiba-tiba menderu dan membuka. Di dalam adalah sebuah laboratorium lama yang sepertinya sudah tidak dipakai lagi, tapi tempat itu masih bersih tanpa ada sarang laba-laba.

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya memaksa tubuhnya bergerak ke sana, seperti ada yang mengendalikannya. Tangan Akiko kembali bergerak, menyusuri meja yang dipenuhi buku sebelum menarik satu diantaranya yang berjudul: _Jurnal Penelitian, oleh Mizuki Hiou_.

Tangannya membalik tiap lembar dan membacanya. Semakin ke bawah, mata Akiko semakin melebar karena kekagetan dan sakit hati yang tidak tertahankan. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa ia bisa kembali menjadi vampire, kenapa tubuhnya bisa bergerak sendiri ke ruangan rahasia ini.

* * *

Kazuto berhenti di sebuah ruangan besar dengan sebuah singgahsana dan peti batu indah yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Ini adalah tempat istirahat Hiou-sama, beliau sedang tidur panjang di dalam peti itu." Si vampire penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu menjelaskan. "Ini adalah ruangan terakhir, Kazuto-sama."

"Terimakasih. Sekarang aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan kakekku, jadi tinggalkan tempat ini."

"Ta—"

Pintu menutup dengan suara keras. Di luar, para pelayan keluarga Hiou mulai berdatangan karena mendengar suara teriakan si vampire yang terus menggedor pintu dan memaksa membukanya.

"Vampir bodoh," gerutu Kazuto yang mendekat ke peti, seringai licik menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia mengangkat tutup peti dan menggesernya sampai memperlihatkan seorang pria yang memakai kimono terlelap di dalam peti. "Yah, mau diapakan lagi jika semua orang di sini sama bodohnya denganmu, Pak Tua."

"Mengurung bibi Shizuka di dalam sangkar karena permintaan Rido, membiarkan saja saat kau tahu kalau iblis itu mencintai ibuku dan memberikan izin secara tersirat, mengurung ibuku di tempat yang jauh dari peradaban selama lima ratus tahun, membiarkan iblis itu mengetahui keberadaan kami dan menghabisi anakmu sendiri dengan tangannya. Orangtua macam apa kau ini?"

Kazuto terkekeh, ia duduk di pinggir peti dan menatap pria yang masih terlelap. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku adalah cucu dari seseorang sejahat dirimu, Pak Tua Hiou." Ia mendesis saat mendengar seruan marah makin menjadi dari para pelayan keluarga Hiou yang terus menggedor pintu.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk memperingatkanmu, sebagai cucu yang baik," Kazuto terhenti. "Aku bukan tipe cucu yang akan memaafkan kakeknya sendiri, salah satu oknum yang menghancurkan kehidupan bahagiaku dan Akiko. Dan aku akan memastikan kau membayar semua itu dengan nyawamu sendiri. Cepat atau lambat kau akan terbangun dengan fakta yang paling tidak terduga, jadi nikmati waktumu selagi bisa."

Pintu berhasil terbuka, dan rombongan pelayan keluarga Hiou menjeritkan kemurkaan mereka ke Kazuto. Tapi jeritan mereka terhenti saat melihat ruangan yang kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pemuda itu sempat berada di dalam—selain tutup peti yang terbuka.

* * *

Akiko membuka pintu _Salon_, langsung terjatuh saat ada yang menabraknya.

"Akiko-chan!"

"Yuuki?"

Ia sempat tidak percaya saat melihat Yuuki Kuran di hadapannya, tapi ekspresi gadis itu membuatnya mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Bukannya Kaname tidak mengizinkanmu untuk keluar dari kediaman Kuran? Atau dia sudah mulai memberimu izin?"

"Aku meminta tolong Yuri-san mengantarku ke sini," jawab Yuuki dengan senyum lebar, tapi senyumnya berganti menjadi suara terkesiap kaget. "Jadi kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Maksudku, apa yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan belakangan?"

Akiko terdiam, teringat soal apa yang dikatakan Yuri padanya soal keadaan di dunia vampire saat ini. "Bukannya kau ditangkap asosiasi Hunter karena statusmu sebagai tunangan Kaname? Bagaimana dengan Aidou? Apa dia membencimu dan Kaname karena ayahnya dibunuh?"

Yuuki terdiam, bangkit dari posisinya di atas Akiko dan membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Seperti yang kau dengar, aku sempat ditangkap. Tapi aku sudah dibebaskan karena aku memiliki sebuah tujuan yang sejalan dengan Asosiasi. Untuk Aidou-senpai… aku tidak tahu. Dia tetap di sisiku, tapi aku tahu dia tersiksa karenanya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau di sini? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Kau berubah banyak sejak pesta dansa waktu itu, Akiko." Yuuki tersenyum sedih. "Kita sama-sama disakiti saudara yang paling kita sayangi, tapi sepertinya kondisimu yang paling buruk."

Mata Akiko menyipit, ia menatap Yuuki tidak suka sebelum merapikan kimono-nya. Saat ini ia tidak mau tahu soal saudara dan lainnya. "Kau tahu apa soal disakiti dan menyakiti? Kaname selalu menjagamu agar tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya sakit hati."

"Kau benar," Yuuki tersenyum kecut. "Tapi aku datang kemari bukan untuk membahas itu! Omong-omong, apa kau sudah melihat surat yang kukirimkan melalui asosiasi Hunter?"

"Surat apa?"

"Aku berniat membangun kembali Night Class, dan surat itu sebagai undangan untukmu. Tapi aku tidak mengirim undangan ke Kazuto-kun karena ia sibuk mengurus keadaan pemerintahan vampire saat ini sejak kakakku pergi."

Akiko menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah menerima surat macam itu—tidak, lebih tepatnya ia tidak pernah menerima surat apapun sejak mengurung diri di kamar beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak menerima surat apapun."

"Benarkah?" Yuuki menatap Akiko tidak percaya. "Untunglah aku kemari, jadi aku bisa memberitahumu secara langsung dan lebih terperinci."

Keduanya pindah ke sofa dan Yuuki bercerita soal apa yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan belakangan dari sudut pandangnya, semua berakhir dengan keinginan gadis itu untuk membangun kembali Night Class untuk menambah orang yang berada di pihaknya.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut?"

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan jika begabung kembali dengan Night Class?"

Yuuki terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Pulanglah, atau cari yang lain."

"Kenapa?"

Akiko berdiri. "Aku lelah dengan semua fakta yang baru kuketahui setelah beberapa tahun, apalagi jika aku adalah bagian utama dari rahasia terbesar yang tersembunyi di antara para vampire. Jadi, pergi dari tempat ini sebelum aku yang menendangmu, karena aku sudah tidak peduli dengan statusmu sebagai Darah-Murni atau Kepala Keluarga Kuran yang baru."

"Eh?" Yuuki menatap Akiko bingung, tapi akhirnya ia berdiri. "Maaf jika aku datang di waktu yang kurang tepat. Tapi aku berharap kau akan datang nanti malam di tempat yang sudah kuberitahu. Aku tidak memerintahmu, tapi aku meminta sebagai seorang teman."

* * *

Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh vampire-vampir dewasa, sementara yang masih remaja hanya Kazuto dan sang Putri, Yuuki Kuran, yang berdiri di depan para orang dewasa. "Apa Anda serius?" tanya para vampire dewasa.

"Ya, aku serius." Kata Yuuki, wajahnya juga menunjukkan keseriusannya. "Aku ingin memulai Night Class lagi."—gadis itu terdiam sebentar—"Aku ingin melindungi perjanjian antara Asosiasi dan kakakku. Tapi masih ada batasan untuk apa yang bisa kulakukan sendiri, jadi…"

Saat ini Kazuto bertanya-tanya apakah Yuuki sudah bertemu dengan Akiko atau belum. Sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak memberikan undangan dari Yuuki kepada kakaknya, ia malah membakar undangan itu di tempat setelah membaca isinya.

Karena ia belum pulang sejak seminggu yang lalu, Kazuto belum melihat seperti apa kondisi kakak kembarnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Akiko dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian di Manor yang besar itu sendirian, terlebih Yuri juga harus mengurus vampire-vampir 'nakal' yang berkeliaran di luar sana karena Kazuto terlalu sibuk menggantikan tugas Kaname.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot untuk meminta izin para Bangsawan. Anda bisa melakukan yang Anda inginkan dengan kekuatan Darah-Murni yang Anda miliki." Kata salah satu vampire yang hadir.

"Tidak. Night Class harus didirikan dengan kerjasama. Aku ingin teman yang memiliki keinginan melindungi Perjanjian bersama denganku. Jika Night Class didirikan dengan kerjasama, aku pasti bisa menemukan teman-teman itu. Aku… ingin bisa akrab dengan kalian semua, dan aku ingin bisa akrab dengan manusia juga."

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan soal Kaname-sama? Hanadagi-sama dan Aidou-dono… kami tidak bisa menyangkal kemungkinan kalau Kaname-sama adalah musuh kami. Dan Anda mendiskusikan tentang Night Class daripada masalah soal Kaname-sama? Dengan seluruh rasa hormat, saat ini tidak ada seorangpun yang berkeinginan untuk berkerjasama dengan Anda, bukan begitu?"

Kazuto baru akan berbicara saat ia merasakan dua sosok yang baru datang. "Bukan itu masalahnya. Kami akan berkerjasama." Kata pemuda berambut sewarna mahogany. Mendadak tangan Kazuto mengepal. Ia benci melihat wajah itu, mengingatkannya dengan penderitaan yang telah dialami Akiko beberapa bulan ini.

"Kami mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan." Kata gadis yang datang bersamanya. Kazuto yakin gadis itu adalah putri keluarga Touya, Rima.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian berdua, Senpai."

"Aidou-san belum datang, ya?" tanya Shiki.

"Kau tidak memintanya?" tanya Rima.

Yuuki terlihat sedih. "Tidak… untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa memintanya."

Rima terlihat mengerti. Kazuto tahu mengapa Yuuki tidak bisa bertanya ke Hanabusa Aidou untuk berada di pihaknya setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, saya harus berterus terang pada Anda," kata vampire yang berdiri di sebelah Kazuto. "Kami, para bangsawan, tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berakhir seperti Aidou-dono. Kami tidak punya jaminan jika Anda tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang pernah dilakukan Kaname-sama. Anak Aidou-dono pasti lebih curiga pada Anda dibandingkan kami."

Kazuto ingin sekali maju, tapi ia tetap diam di tempatnya. Tugasnya membuat ia harus tetap diam, atau semuanya tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Atau Anda akan menghukum kami karena tidak mematuhi Anda, Yuuki-sama?" tanya salah satu vampir wanita. "Atau mungkin… kenapa Anda tidak menggunakan kekuatan Darah-Murni untuk membuat kami mengikuti Anda?"

"Itu—"

"Dia tidak mampu melakukan hal seperti itu." Semua menoleh ke pintu, terkejut saat melihat Hanabusa Aidou yang masuk ke ruangan bersama seseorang yang membuat mata Kazuto terbelalak lebar. "Aku mempercayainya."

"Begitupun aku." Kata Akiko yang memakai kimono hitam milik Mizuki Hiou, membuatnya terlihat mirip sekali dengan ibunya, hanya perbedaan warna mata dan rambut yang membuatnya berbeda dengan sang putri keluarga Darah-Murni Hiou. Mata Kazuto dan Akiko sempat bertemu, tapi gadis itu langsung menatap sekelilingnya dengan keanggunan yang menggetarkan.

"Anak Aidou-dono…dan Akiko-sama…"

Aidou menatap Akiko dan mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu, sebelum menghadap para vampire di ruangan dengan serius, "Maaf karena mengganggu. Aku dan Akiko juga akan bekerjasama dengannya."

-TBC-


	21. Chap 21: Hunt Down

**Title: Hunt Down**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Para vampire dewasa sudah keluar dari lingkungan Cross Academy, meninggalkan Kazuto bersama Yuuki dan teman-teman Night Class yang baru. Pemuda berambut beige-blond itu menatap Akiko yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, memejamkan matanya.

Penampilan dan sikap Akiko benar-benar seperti Mizuki Hiou. Kimono hitam bermotif bunga dandelion yang membalut tubuhnya yang langsing dan berkulit putih pucat, rambut panjang yang lurus sepanjang pinggang dengan poni menyentuh alis. Jika rambutnya berwarna perak dan iris matanya berwarna pink, ia pasti akan dikira sebagai Mizuki Hiou (atau Shizuka Hiou, karena kakak beradik Hiou itu _nyaris _mirip) yang hidup kembali.

Sekarang bukan itu masalahnya. Yang benar-benar mengganggu Kazuto saat ini adalah perubahan pada Akiko. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu? Kenapa kakaknya mendadak berubah setelah mengurung diri di kamar? Apa yang dipikirkan olehnya sekarang?

"Kazuto, kenapa kau membakar undangan dari Yuuki?" tanya Akiko tiba-tiba. Perlahan kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, memperlihatkan iris abu-abunya yang berkilat tajam. Sekilas mata gadis itu mengingatkan Kazuto pada Kaoru yang sedang marah. "Apa kau bisa menjelaskan padaku arti dari perbuatanmu itu?"

Kazuto terdiam. Ternyata Akiko sudah tahu. Seharusnya ia bisa menduga kalau kakaknya bisa mengetahui hal seremeh itu dengan mudah, mengingat Akiko yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan Akiko sebelas tahun yang lalu.

"Kau membakarnya?" tanya Yuuki kaget, tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kembali ke Night Class." Kazuto menatap Shiki tajam, tapi tidak lama sampai ia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Akiko yang tidak mengubah ekspresinya sedikitpun. "Nee-chan harus tetap di rumah, demi keamananmu."

Alis Akiko menyatu karena keningnya yang berkerut terlalu dalam. Mendadak saja ia sudah berdiri di hadapan adiknya, kemudian suara _plak _keras memenuhi ruangan, membuat semua yang berada di sana membelalakkan matanya. Tidak ada yang bisa mempercayai mata mereka, tapi itulah yang terjadi: Akiko baru saja menampar Kazuto, adik yang selalu disayang dan dilindunginya.

"Keamananku? Jangan berpikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau pikir aku ini objek eksperimen yang harus selalu kau observasi? Aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu dan setiap keputusan gila yang kau ambil. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sama saja dengan Rido yang membuat bibi Shizuka dan Okaa-sama dikurung Jii-sama!"

Kazuto terbelalak, tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Jadi Akiko sudah tahu sebanyak itu? sudah berapa lama ia mengetahuinya? Apa itu alasan mengapa ia mengurung diri di kamar?

"Dan kenapa kau mengacau ke tempat Jii-sama?—Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu! seorang pelayan keluarga Hiou mendatangiku saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Aku nyaris terlambat jika tidak bertemu Aidou."

"Pak Tua itu pantas mendapat kunjungan singkat dari cucunya."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Kata Akiko, gadis itu menghela napas sebelum menatap Kazuto dengan pandangan penuh makna. "Okaa-sama memberitahu_ku_. Semuanya."

"M-maksudmu Mizuki Hiou-sama? Bukannya beliau sudah…" suara Aidou menghilang saat ia melihat Kazuto dan Akiko yang saling tatap, melakukan telepati antar saudara kembar yang tidak dapat dimengerti orang lain.

"Pergilah." Kata Akiko, membuat Kazuto kembali membelalakkan matanya. Ia sudah pasrah jika kakaknya akan memaki, memantrainya, atau melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuatnya malu dihadapan Night Class dan seluruh vampire. "Aku belum bisa memaafkan sikap kurangajarmu itu, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk sebuah hukuman. Tugasmu sekarang bertambah berat setelah Kaname pergi, jadi selesaikan semuanya sambil memikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatku memaafkanmu."

"Nee-chan…"

"Jangan buat aku meminjam Artemis dari Yuuki."

Kazuto tersenyum sedih. Secara tidak langsung Akiko mendeklarasikan kalau ia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, mungkin juga membenci dirinya ratusan kali lipat dari pada saat ia melarang kakaknya sendiri untuk bertemu Shiki.

Mendadak saja Kazuto menoleh ke Shiki, tersenyum ke pemuda itu. "Kukembalikan tugasmu sebagai Pengawal Nee-chan. Lakukan yang terbaik dan jangan pernah meninggalkan sisinya atau membuatnya menangis."

"Aku menerimanya." Sahut Shiki, tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Nee-chan, aku minta maaf atas semua penderitaan yang kau alami selama satu setengah tahun tinggal bersamaku. Aku tahu sangat tidak pantas untuk memintamu menjauhi Shiki, tapi kau tetap mengikuti keinginanku demi melindungi keluarga kita dari sejarah yang bisa saja terulang lagi. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadari jika aku sama saja dengan iblis itu sampai kau mengatakannya."

Kazuto tersenyum kecut melihat kakaknya yang tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun, benar-benar mirip ibu mereka saat sedang marah. Perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi bulu burung elang yang beterbangan, bulu-bulu itu berkumpul di udara dan perlahan membentuk seekor burung elang.

Detik sebelum Kazuto sepenuhnya berubah, ia mendengar Akiko berbisik, "Sampaikan salamku pada sang Raja."

0 0 0

Akiko menghela napas lelah. Akhirnya ia berhasil bicara dengan Kazuto mengenai semuanya, dan kelihatannya pemuda itu juga menyesali perbuatannya. Hal yang tidak terduga, mengingat sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki adiknya sama dengan yang dimiliki anggota keluarga Kuran.

"Aku sekarang mengerti alasanmu menolak ikut denganku. Ternyata adikmu yang mendalangi semuanya." Kata Shiki, ia mendekati Akiko dan mengacak rambut gadis itu. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengamuk seperti itu, terlebih dihadapan kami."

"Dia sudah kelewatan, jadi dia pantas mendapatkan semua ini."

"Kau bertambah dewasa dalam beberapa bulan terakhir."

Akiko menoleh ke Shiki, tersenyum lembut ke pemuda itu. "Terimakasih. Tapi kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi jika hari itu aku tidak mengatakan hal keji padamu."

"'_Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan hasil yang mulai muncul dari semua jerih payahku dan adikku menjadi sia-sia hanya karena sebuah masalah sepele seperti cinta'. _Kata-katamu sangat menyakitiku, tapi Rima berhasil meyakinkanku kalau kau memiliki alasan tertentu di balik kata-kata keji itu_._"

Akiko hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ke Shiki yang mengutip dengan sangat akurat kalimat yang diucapkannya pada pemuda itu saat di Akimoto Manor.

"Kau jahat sekali, Akiko-chan! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengatakan hal sekeji itu pada Shiki-senpai!" seru Yuuki yang sangat kaget.

"Kau sama kejamnya dengan Kazuto," komentar Aidou.

"Jadi itu alasanmu menyembunyikan semua yang terjadi hari itu, Shiki?" tanya Rima, satu alisnya terangkat.

Baik Akiko maupun Shiki tidak mengomentari apa yang dilontarkan vampire lain di ruangan itu, yang lain juga sadar itu semua sia-sia karena aura kebahagiaan dari kedua vampire muda itu terlalu besar. Diam-diam Yuuki mendorong Aidou dan Rima keluar ruangan, membiarkan Akiko dan Shiki bicara empat mata.

"Maaf soal kata-kata kasarku waktu itu, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua yang kuucapkan." kata Akiko yang pertama kali memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. "Aku menarik semua kata-kata buruk itu."

"Kumaafkan."

Mereka kembali diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Tapi keheningan diantara mereka lebih nyaman dibanding sebelumnya. Perlahan Akiko mendekati Shiki, mengecup pipi pemuda itu. Shiki menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, tapi ia tersenyum saat mendengar Akiko berkata, "Aku belum sempat menjawab perasaanmu saat di pesta dansa waktu itu."

Tangan Shiki langsung melingkari pinggang Akiko, memeluk gadis itu sangat erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

0 0 0

Semua vampire keluar dari ruang pertemuan setelah Yuuki selesai dengan pidato singkatnya yang sedikit membuat Akiko geli di pertengahan. Vampire itu ternyata masih sama dengan Prefek satu setengah tahun yang lalu; meskipun sekarang Yuuki adalah seorang Kuran, tetap saja kebodohnya masih khas seorang Yuuki Cross.

Setelah yang lain keluar, Akiko meninggalkan ruangan sambil menggandeng tangan Shiki. Ia berhenti saat mendengar suara familiar yang memanggilnya.

"Akiko-chan?"

Akiko menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis kecil berambut perak yang menatapnya kaget. "Maria? Kau juga murid Night Class?" tanya Akiko sedikit kaget. Ia tidak menyangka sepupunya yang satu ini akan ikut program Night Class, mengingat kondisi kesehatannya yang kurang baik.

"Aku duluan," kata Shiki, mengerti kalau kedua gadis vampire itu akan mengobrol panjang lebar. Akiko memberikan senyum terimakasih pada Shiki sebelum pemuda itu pergi.

Maria memeluk Akiko, keduanya tersenyum bahagia bisa melihat satu sama lain. Terakhir Akiko melihat sepupu jauh dari pihak ibunya itu sekitar sepuluh bulan yang lalu saat Kazuto memiliki urusan di kediaman Kurenai. "Aku senang kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Terimakasih, tapi aku hanya bisa seperti ini saat malam hari berkat darah Shizuka-sama." Maria tersenyum lemah, tapi senyum itu menghilang dan ia menarik kedua lengan Akiko dan menggoyangkannya. "Akiko-chan, kau sangat berbeda! Aku bisa mencium aroma Mizuki-sama dan Shizuka-sama sekaligus di dalam dirimu. Tapi ada sedikit aroma Kaoru-sama dan Kazuto-kun. Apa yang terjadi? Aroma-aroma itu tidak ada saat terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Ceritanya panjang, kau juga tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahkan aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai semua yang terjadi padaku." Kata Akiko, walaupun ekspresinya terlihat acuh tak acuh, keningnya yang sedikit berkerut membuat Maria tahu kalau gadis itu masih sangat kesal.

"Apa ini semua soal Kazuto-kun? Kalau itu aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku melihatnya saat Shizuka-sama meminjam tubuhku."

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi sebaiknya kau ke kamar karena besok sore kita langsung mulai hari pertama sekolah."

Maria mengangguk, tersenyum lebar dan memberikan satu pelukan terakhir sebelum pergi meninggalkan Akiko sendirian. Ia menatap keluar jendela, merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mendadak membungkus tubuhnya. Perasaan itu aneh, tapi ia berusaha tidak mempedulikannya, segera kembali ke kamar barunya.

Entah mengapa perasaan itu mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

0 0 0

Memakai seragam Night Class lagi setelah satu setengah tahun sedikit membuat Akiko tidak nyaman, tapi perlahan ia bisa membiasakan diri dengan semua itu. Kelas-kelas juga lebih mudah karena selama satu setengah tahun terkurung di rumah, Akiko membaca semua buku yang tersedia, baik yang mengandung ilmu social maupun ilmu pasti.

"Permisi, apa kalian ada waktu?" tanya Yuuki yang mendekati murid Night Class yang sedang mengobrol, Akiko hanya memperhatikan Darah-Murni yang tidak berpengalaman itu bicara. "Di Kota, sepertinya ada sebuah kelompok dari kaum kita yang sedang membuat masalah. Apakah ada di antara kalian yang ingin menghentikannya dan pergi bersamaku?"

Di dalam kepalanya Akiko menggerutu karena kebodohan Yuuki dalam menunjukkan karisma-nya. Tunggu, Yuuki tidak pernah punya karisma. Dia tidak seperti Kaname yang terlahir untuk menjadi pemimpin.

"Apa itu sebuah perintah?" tanya seorang vampire ragu-ragu.

"…Bukan."

Para vampire berdiskusi dengan suara pelan, berusaha tidak menyinggung perasaan Yuuki. Tapi Akiko mengangkat tangannya tanpa berpikir. "Aku ikut," katanya, tidak peduli dengan pandangan kaget vampire yang lain. Satu-persatu tangan mereka terangkat.

Akiko kembali ke asrama setelah Yuuki memberitahukan kapan dan dimana mereka akan bertemu, mempersiapkan diri untuk 'perburuan vampir' yang akan dilakukannya. "Hei, Shiki." Sapa Akiko, tidak ke siapapun. Terdengar suara daun yang bergerak, kemudian Shiki sudah berjalan di sebelah gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau ikut?"

"Hanya ingin menghilangkan stress yang menumpuk." Jawab Akiko ringan, senyum riangnya tidak membantu banyak untuk menghilangkan kesan menyeramkan dari alasannya tadi. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin ikut, tapi sepertinya aku harus."

Akiko berhenti, ia menatap Shiki bingung. "Harus?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari kalau kau itu sedang lapar?" tanya Shiki sinis, tidak mnjawab pertanyaan Akiko sebelumnya. "Apa harus selalu disodorkan darah sampai kau menyadarinya?"

Gadis itu belum sempat bereaksi saat Shiki mendorongnya ke sebuah pohon besar, menghimpit tubuh Akiko agar ia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. "Kusarankan kau hilangkan rasa hausmu dulu sebelum kau melukai murid Day Class atau manusia di Kota, atau kedua Hunter akan mengeksekusimu di tempat."

Shiki benar. Akiko memang paling sulit menyadari kapan ia lapar karena sudah terbiasa tidak mempedulikan perasaan itu agar bisa bertahan lebih lama tanpa harus meminum darah Kazuto. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak bersama adik kembarnya.

Perlahan Akiko mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shiki, ia membuka mulut dan menancapkan taringnya di leher pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Shiki sedikit menegang, tapi rasa haus sudah menguasainya sebelum ia sempat bertanya.

Akiko bisa merasakan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya kembali segar dan tenaganya sudah dalam kondisi optimal. Setelah merasa cukup, Akiko menarik diri dan menatap Shiki yang terengah. Apa kali ini ia mengambil terlalu banyak darah?

"Shi—"

Perkataan Akiko terpotong oleh Shiki yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, menjilat darah yang tersisa di ujung bibir Akiko. "Lain kali lebih hati-hati agar tidak banyak darah yang terbuang," kata Shiki dengan nada menasihati. Ia mengambil satu kotak tablet darah dan menelan tiga tablet sekaligus, disusul dua tablet yang lain.

"Aku usahakan,"

Keduanya kembali ke asrama yang cukup ramai, berpisah menuju kamar masing-masing. Akiko masuk ke kamar, tersenyum ke Maria yang sedang memilih jaket. Awalnya ia menempati kamar itu sendirian, tapi ia meminta Yuuki agar Maria menjadi teman sekamarnya; yang langsung disetujui Yuuki dan Maria.

"Akiko-chan, kau sangat dekat dengan Shiki-san, ya." Kata Maria tiba-tiba. Akiko menatap sepupunya bingung, tapi ia tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Shiki dulunya ditugaskan Kaname sebagai Pengawal-ku, dan sekarang ia kembali melakukan tugasnya."

"Tapi sepertinya kalian lebih dari itu," Maria menatap Akiko dari pantulannya di cermin. "Aku mencium aromanya melekat di dirimu. Aromanya cukup kuat, bahkan sekarang menutupi aroma Kazuto-kun."

"Yah, bisa dibilang kami sekarang berpacaran."

"Sepertinya Akiko-chan sangat menyukainya."

Akiko hanya tersenyum, tidak berniat mengatakan hal-hal lebih jauh. Ia secara asal mengambil sebuah kaus lengan panjang, rok selutut, dan jaket yang panjangnya mencapai lutut. Maria sudah keluar kamar saat Akiko keluar. Koridor sudah sepi, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara-suara dari lobi.

"Kau lebih cantik saat memakai pakaian seperti ini." Puji Shiki yang bersandar di sisi kiri pintu, "Kimono memang cocok untukmu, tapi pakai itu saat acara formal saja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Akiko. "Aku suka pakai kimono."

"Kau terlihat kesulitan berjalan saat memakai kimono, jadi pakai yang nyaman saja. Lagipula kau harus ingat kita itu remaja biasa, jadi pakai pakaian yang biasa juga atau banyak manusia akan memperhatikanmu."

"Akan kuingat."

Keduanya menuju lobi, di sana vampire yang setuju untuk membantu Yuuki dan Hunter berkumpul. Sepertinya Yuuki sedang memberikan arahan, jadi Akiko mendengarkan dengan saksama sampai Yuuki menoleh ke arahnya dan Shiki. "Akiko-chan, kau dan Shiki senpai pergi ke arah yang sama karena ini pertama kalinya kau memburu vampire. Tidak masalah, kan?" Yuuki memberikan komando, Akiko hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Oke, sekarang kita mulai."

Semuanya berpencar, Akiko dan Shiki pergi ke arah yang diberitahukan Yuuki dan menunggu di sana. Ia bisa merasakan ada banyak sekali vampire yang berkumpul di satu tempat, dengan beberapa manusia di dalamnya. Tapi ia tidak ke sana. Semua harus berjalan sesuai rencana, jadi ia menunggu dengan sabar bersama Shiki di atap salah satu gedung.

"Ada saran?" tanya Akiko, masih fokus pada titik tempat vampire-vampir tadi berkumpul. Ia bisa mendengar Shiki menghela napas dan mengatakan, "Cukup fokus untuk menangkap mereka. Jika sudah diluar kendali, bunuh."

"Oke," gumam Akiko.

Akiko dan Shiki menunggu dalam diam, dengan sabar menanti target. Akiko tidak bergerak sedikitpun sampai ia merasakan vampire-vampir berkeliaran ke berbagai arah. Mereka pasti sudah menyadari perburuan kali ini.

Sekitar lima vampire berlari ke tempat dua vampire yang menunggu di atap. Akiko melompat saat lima vampire tadi mencapai jarak serangnya. Kelima vampire itu membeku, kaki mereka gemetar saat melihat Akiko.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Akiko tidak menjawab. Ia menatap kelima vampire di hadapannya tajam, sekilas iris matanya berubah warna menjadi pink sebelum berubah lagi menjadi merah darah. "Menyerahlah dan ikut ke tempat Asosiasi Hunter," perintahnya.

"Baik, Akiko-sama."

Mendadak Akiko menoleh, matanya terbelalak saat satu vampire melompat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebelum ia sempat menghilangkan kekagetannya, vampire itu terhenti di tengah udara, terlihat sama kagetnya dengan Akiko sebelum berubah menjadi pasir. Di belakang tumpukan pasir itu berdiri Shiki, dengan cambuk darahnya yang melawan gravitasi. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya sekarang berganti dengan kemarahan. Pemuda itu menatap Akiko, ekspresinya berganti menjadi kelegaan, "Lain kali lebih hati-hati."

"Maaf," gumam Akiko. Ia menghadap ke lima vampire yang masih dalam pengaruh hipnotisnya, "Kalian berlima, berjalanlah di depanku menuju tempat Hunter bernama Kaito Takamiya atau Zero Kiryuu."

Kelima vampire tadi mengangguk, langsung berjalan ke arah mereka datang. Akiko dan Shiki berjalan di belakang mereka, memastikan tidak ada satupun yang kabur.

"Kerja bagus, Vampire. Tidak kusangka kalian bisa mendapat lima ekor sekaligus dalam keadaan hidup." Kaito Takamiya muncul dari lorong sebelah kanan, tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja Akiko dan Shiki. "Kalian pasangan yang unik."

"Terimakasih pujiannya, Takamiya-Sensei." Akiko tersenyum, dalam hati menggerutu karena sikap kurangajar Hunter satu itu. Apa semua Hunter, termasuk Kaien Cross, memiliki sifat blak-blakan yang menyebalkan?

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Vampir. Cukup Takamiya."

Akiko berusaha tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang bersusah payah untuk tidak meninju Hunter berambut cokelat-pasir itu. "Kami punya nama, dan nama itu bukan 'Vampir'. Jika Anda ingin dipanggil dengan nama, Anda bisa memulainya dengan memanggil kami dengan nama, bukan istilah yang dibuat manusia."

Takamiya tersenyum, "Kau boleh juga. Setidaknya kau tidak sedatar vampire lain di Night Class."

"Terimakasih atas sanjungannya. Kami akan kembali ke asrama." Akiko tersenyum sopan, meninggalkan Takamiya yang terkekeh melihat kelima vampire yang masih terhipnotis. Ia bisa mendengar Takamiya menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum ia dan Shiki pergi terlalu jauh.

"Ternyata beberapa vampire tidak terlalu buruk."

-TBC-


	22. Chap 22: Enemy

**Title: Enemy**

_Warning! Spoiler inside (perhaps, can't say it clearly)! I recommended you to read the whole manga first if you want to understand the whole thing the characters said in this chap._

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

"Hiou-sama menjadi korban terbaru Kaname-sama, beliau dibunuh saat sedang tidur panjang di pusaranya. Saat para Bangsawan pengikutnya datang, beliau sudah berubah menjadi debu."

Akiko menghela napas, tangannya memijat keningnya yang entah mengapa sangat sakit. Ia menatap vampire wanita yang berdiri di depannya. Ia adalah pelayan yang dulunya melayani kepala keluarga Hiou, yang merupakan kakek Akiko dari pihak ibunya.

"Aku mengerti," gumamnya. Ia melirik ke Maria, gadis itu terlihat cukup tenang mendengar berita yang diterimanya, tapi masih ada sedikit ketidakpercayaan di matanya. "Kau boleh pergi jika tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi."

Wanita itu membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan Akiko bersama Maria di kamar. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau orang itu berniat menghabisi seluruh Darah-Murni yang sangat suci."

"Sebenarnya teori kalau Darah-Murni adalah makhluk suci dari kaum kita tidak diinginkan oleh para Darah-Murni, dan bukan mereka yang membuat istilah seperti itu, tapi kita sendiri yang beberapa level di bawah mereka. Kita melihat mereka sebagai makhluk yang paling hebat karena kemampuan dan garis keturunan mereka."

"Kau benar," gumam Maria setelah beberapa saat. "Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku memang memiliki garis keturunan Hiou, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa mewarisi jabatan sebagai kepala keluarga yang baru walaupun aku anak pertama dari putri kedua Jii-sama. Lagipula aku bukan murni Hiou atau Darah-Murni."

"Jadi, kita biarkan saja keluarga Hiou musnah?"

"Seperti keluarga vampire Darah-Murni lainnya yang dihabisi Kaname? Kurasa begitu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal Nenek, mengingat dia yang paling menentang pernikahan Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama." Akiko menatap foto keluarga di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya, foto dimana terdapat ia, Kazuto, kedua orangtuanya, dan Shizuka.

"Aku keluar dulu," kata Maria. Setelah pintu menutup di belakangnya, Akiko menenggelamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan, sedikit meringis. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kaname dengan membunuh kakeknya yang jelas-jelas tidak berbeda jauh dengan Ouri.

Tubuh Akiko menegang.

Ia yakin kalau ia baru saja mencium aroma Ouri di dekatnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, mengingat vampire Darah-Murni itu mati secara misterius setengah tahun yang lalu di pesta dansa.

Sekali lagi aroma yang sama muncul. Kali ini lokasinya di sekitar lobi. Akiko langsung berlari, pikirannya terpaku pada kemungkinan kalau sahabat ibunya masih hidup, jadi ia bisa sedikit bertanya pada pria itu soal ibunya. Berkali-kali ia nyaris menabrak murid yang lain, tapi itu tidak memperlambat langkahnya.

Akiko berbelok di tikungan terakhir, sedikit terengah-engah. "Ouri-niisama!" serunya. Kebahagiaan perlahan terhapus dari wajahnya, digantikan dengan kebingungan. "Ouri-nii…?" bisiknya kecewa. Vampire di depannya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda fisik khas Ouri, melainkan seorang wanita berambut pirang ikal yang lebat dan panjang. Vampire itu menoleh, terlihat terkejut.

"Maaf, apa baru saja kau menyebut nama tunanganku?" tanya vampire itu.

"Kau…Sara Shirabuki?"

Wanita tadi berbalik, menghadap Akiko dengan senyum anggun. "Ya, aku Sara Shirabuki, tunangan dari Ouri-sama. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau bisa menyebutkan namamu, Nona."

"Akiko… Akimoto."

Senyum Sara berubah menjadi seringai kecil saat mendengar nama Akiko, tapi dengan cepat kembali menjadi senyum ramah yang anggun. "Ah, aku sudah mendengar banyak soal keluargamu, terutama Mizuki-sama. Aku turut berduka cita soal keluargamu, dan maaf karena baru bisa mengucapkannya sekarang."

"Ah, ya… terimakasih." Jawab Akiko bingung. Ia nyaris melupakan alasannya berlarian ke lobi jika aroma Ouri tidak muncul lagi, membuatnya terperanjat karena aroma itu sangat kuat sekarang. Tanpa sadar Akiko mendekati Sara, mengendus leher gadis itu untuk memastikan jika indra penciumannya tidak salah.

"Akiko, apa yang gadis manis sepertimu lakukan tidaklah anggun."

Kening Akiko berkerut, tapi ia tidak membalas komentar Sara yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukai apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Akiko menarik diri, tersenyum manis ke Sara untuk mengurangi kecurigaan wanita itu (walaupun ia tidak tahu jika Sara sudah menyadarinya atau belum). "Maaf, Sara-sa—"

"Panggil saja Sara," Sara masih tersenyum.

"Sara," Akiko mengangguk. "Maaf jika yang kulakuan tadi tidak sopan. Aromamu terlalu unik, jadi tanpa sadar aku ingin menciumnya lebih jelas."

"Terimakasih, aromamu juga unik." Sara terdiam, ia langsung tersenyum meminta maaf ke Akiko. "Maaf, Akiko, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu besok di kelas."

Sara keluar dari asrama, meninggalkan Akiko yang berdiri tegak dengan tangan terkepal erat. Sekarang ia tahu dengan pasti siapa yang membunuh Ouri, rencana Kaname, dan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Sayangnya, tidak ada dari semua itu yang bagus.

0 0 0

"Akiko, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Akiko menatap tajam ke Aidou yang tidak memakai seragam. "Kemana?" tanyanya kasar. _Mood_-nya sangat jelek sejak bertemu dengan Sara kemarin malam, ditambah Ichijou yang terus bersikap aneh dan bertingkah sebagai pengawal Sara, membuat Akiko harus meminta Shiki menjauhi dirinya agar tidak terkena amukannya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu, Shiki, dan Rima."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ambil bagian dalam apapun yang kau rencanakan, Aidou." Akiko menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi perpustakaan, terlihat tidak tertarik sekaligus lelah. "Cari saja yang lain, tapi kalau tidak ada cukup Rima dan Shiki."

Aidou menatap Akiko sedikit lebih lama sebelum akhirnya menyerah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mengganggumu, tapi pastikan beritahu aku jika itu berhubungan dengan Kaname-sama atau apa yang dilakukannya."

"Tenang saja, ini hanya urusanku dan Kazuto. Memang ada bagian Kaname di dalamnya, tapi tidak sebanyak pembunuhan Darah-Murni yang dilakukan orang itu."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti yang dilakukan Kaname-sama hanya mengunjungi semua Darah-Murni untuk meminta permen Halloween."

Akiko tertawa kecil, terdengar seperti dipaksakan. "Sampaikan ke Shiki, tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan tugasnya sebagai Pengawal-ku." Katanya, sebelum membiarkan Aidou keluar dan bicara dengan Shiki dan Rima, melakukan apapun yang ingin dilakukannya. Akiko kembali membaca bukunya, menikmati waktu sebelum kelas dimulai. Sebisa mungkin menghindari bertatapan dengan Sara.

"Semuanya! Ayo kita tentukan siapa yang akan menjadi Ketua Kelas di Night Class!" seru Yuuki riang. Ia menempelkan dua buah kertas, yang satu bertuliskan namanya, sementara yang lain adalah Ichijou.

"Maaf, Yuuki-chan. Aku mengundurkan diri." Kata Ichijou, tersenyum meminta maaf. "Bagaimana kalau Sara-san saja yang menggantikanku menjadi salah satu kandidat?"

"Aku setuju," kata Sara.

"B-baiklah," Yuuki memulai pemilihan, dan pada akhirnya ia hanya mendapatkan satu vote. Hal yang sudah diketahui Akiko, mengingat Sara sangat berkarisma dan memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Yuuki, mengingat ia vampire Darah-Murni termuda, jauh lebih muda dari Sara yang sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan keras sebagai vampire kelas atas.

Saat Yuuki sedang meratapi kekalahannya, pintu kelas terbuka. Shiki dan Rima masuk, terlihat terkejut dengan keadaan di depan mereka.

"Kenapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti orang yang baru dikalahkan?" tanya Rima, terlihat tidak percaya dengan Yuuki yang sangat sedih.

"Sara-san adalah Ketua Kelas yang baru. Sepertinya ada jarak besar dalam kepemimpinan dan karisma kami." Jawab Yuuki, masih sama menyedihkan dengan sebelumnya.

"Tapi kupikir aku akan menyerahkan tugas ini ke Yuuki. Tanggungjawab tugas ini terlalu berat untukku." Kata Sara, membuat Yuuki terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

Guru mereka masuk, membuat seluruh murid terburu-buru kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Akiko tersenyum ke Rima dan Shiki yang menuju tempat duduk masing-masing, keduanya menatap aneh ke gadis bermata abu-abu itu, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena guru mereka sudah di depan kelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiki yang duduk persis di belakang Akiko.

"Lumayan… setidaknya aku sudah menemukan sebuah titik terang."

0 0 0

"Pergi?"

Shiki, Rima, dan Yuuki menatap Akiko, yang membawa tas kecil, tidak percaya. Barusan gadis itu mengatakan kalau ia harus pergi selama beberapa waktu untuk mengurus beberapa hal penting, tapi tidak memberitahukan dimana dan kapan akan kembali. Shiki bahkan terlihat sangat khawatir (walaupun ekspresinya tetap datar).

Akiko mengangguk. "Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengan Kazu-chan, dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa ditunda lebih lama lagi, terlebih setelah aku menemukan sebuah berlian yang masih tersembunyi di batu besar."

Yuuki terlihat tidak mengerti dengan istilah yang digunakan Akiko, tapi ia membiarkan saja hal itu dan fokus ke masalah pokoknya. "Tapi kau harus memberitahu Kepala Sekolah untuk bisa pergi."

"Sudah, kok. Karena itu sekarang aku sudah siap untuk berangkat." Akiko melebarkan tangannya, membiarkan ketiga vampire yang belum sempat mengganti seragam melihat pakaian bepergian gadis itu, lengkap dengan jaketnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kutemani?" tanya Shiki. Akiko menggeleng, memeluk pemuda itu singkat sebelum berangkat.

Saat ini Akiko tidak bisa memercayai siapapun di Night Class, sekalipun itu Yuuki yang sudah sangat jelas berada di pihak yang sama dengannya. Ia juga masih tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa sebelum mendiskusikan semuanya dengan orang yang tepat. Dan orang itu berada jauh dari Cross Academy. Karena itulah Akiko meminta izin untuk keluar menemui orang itu.

Setelah menaiki berbagai macam transportasi umum dengan mata para manusia terpesona menatapnya, Akiko berhasil sampai ke tempat yang ditujunya.

Melewati gerbang tinggi, gadis itu merasakan mantra pelindung yang menyentuh kulitnya seperti air yang dingin. Ia sudah tahu tempat itu diberi mantra pelindung, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sensasi melewati mantra itu. Apakah itu mantra yang dirapal ibunya dulu?

Ia kembali berjalan, mendekati bangunan besar di depannya. Kedua tangannya mendorong pintu ganda yang langsung terbuka. "Kazuto? Yuri?" panggilnya. Tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Ia mengulangnya lagi, kemudian seekor elang terbang dengan cepat ke arahnya. Sebelum Akiko sempat bereaksi, elang tadi berubah menjadi Kazuto.

"Kau pulang, Nee-chan?" tanya pemuda itu, terlihat kaget dengan keberadaan kakaknya. "Kau sudah siap menghukumku?"

"Belum waktunya, Kazu. Aku kembali karena ada hal tidak terduga yang terjadi di sekolah, dan aku ingin meminta pendapatmu soal ini. Tapi aku juga kembali karena aku berhasil mengetahui satu hal yang berkaitan dengan semua hal yang terjadi selama setengah tahun belakangan."

"Kita bicarakan di _Salon _saja." Kata Kazuto. Dengan cepat ia memimpin jalan ke tempat paling aman dari pencuri-dengar di Akimoto Manor. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, mulai serius dengan pembicaraan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Nee-chan?"

"Sara Shirabuki… si vampire Darah-Murni yang juga tunangan dari Ouri-niisama, dia masuk Night Class. Ia tidak diundang Yuuki, tapi datang karena meminta perlindungan kepada Asosiasi Hunter, karena cepat atau lambat ia akan dibunuh.

Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau ia datang, karena Night Class sedang bertugas memburu vampire-vampir nakal yang berkeliaran di Kota. Tapi saat kembali, aku mencium aroma Ouri-niisama… kupikir aku berhalusinasi, atau Ouri-niisama berpura-pura mati hanya untuk mencari kesenangan sendiri… tapi… tapi…" Akiko terdiam, tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan semua teori yang ada di kepalanya.

"Tapi kau mencium aroma Ouri-niisama darinya, bukan begitu?" Kazuto membantu. Akiko mengangguk, matanya menatap Kazuto dengan binar yang sama dengan anak kecil. "Aku juga menciumnya. Itu mengapa sejak awal aku sangat yakin kalau Sara adalah tersangkanya."

"Sayangnya, dia membuat Asosiasi yakin kalau yang membunuh Ouri-niisama adalah Kaname, mengingat ia melakukan aksi pembunuhan masal para Darah-Murni." Akiko menghela napas, bersandar ke sofa yang empuk. "Bukan itu saja. Dengan adanya titik terang soal kematian Ouri-sama dan beberapa hipotesa mengenai tujuan dari pembunuhan Darah-Murni oleh Kaname, aku jadi bisa menarik garis lurus yang menghubungkan semua kejadian saat ini. Tapi masih ada dua titik yang hilang."

"Dua titik?" Kazuto memajukan badannya, terlihat semakin tertarik dengan penjelasan Akiko.

"Untuk melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Darah-Murni tidaklah mudah. Mereka memiliki banyak pengikut dari vampire-vampir level B sampai D, pengawalan dan perlindungan yang ketat di kediaman masing-masing, dan kekuatan unik tiap Darah-Murni yang mungkin lebih unggul dari Kaname, belum lagi jika mereka sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana tidak terduga… karena itu, aku yakin Kaname tidak bekerja sendirian. Dia pasti dibantu beberapa bawahannya. Seiren sudah pasti ambil bagian; dan aku menduga Akatsuki Kain dan Ruka Souen juga ikut, mengingat mereka tidak kembali ke Night Class; sementara kau, Kazuto, memiliki kemungkinan bergabung dalam proyek gila ini karena kau sangat membenci Darah-Murni."

Kazuto mengangguk puas, ia ikut bersandar ke sofa. "Kau ternyata sehebat Okaa-sama dalam menganalisa keadaan. Aku jadi iri, Nee-chan." Pujinya. Pemuda itu merapikan bagian belakang rambutnya, tersenyumlebar untuk pertama kalinya sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu. "Wah, aku yakin Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama sangat bangga melihatmu yang sekarang."

Akiko melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Kazuto tidak sabar. "Jadi?"

"Aku yakin itu belum semuanya. Kusarankan Nee-chan mengeluarkan semua teori yang menumpuk di kepala Nee-chan sebelum mendengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan."

"Baiklah," Akiko menggerutu, tapi ia tetap mengikuti perkataan adiknya. "Kaname adalah orang yang sangat pregmatis—cinta damai. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menciptakan kedamaian antara manusia dan vampire—tipe pemimpin yang baik. Dan harus kuakui, ia memiliki banyak rencana tidak terduga tersimpan di kepalanya, membuatnya sangat mungkin untuk _selalu _menang dalam setiap perselisihan atau perang.

Tapi ia sangat terobsesi dengan kebahagiaan dan keamanan Yuuki. Ia ingin Yuuki hidup di dunia yang tidak ada pertumpahan darah antara manusia dan vampire; Seingatku ia juga berjanji pada Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama untuk menjaga kita berdua dari hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelah mereka tiada—dan ia melakukan itu dengan membunuh seluruh anggota Dewan Vampir. Pertanyaannya, apa alasan pembunuhan masal ini untuk menjaga kita bertiga atau ada yang lain?

Hanadagi-sama, Jii-sama, dan Aidou-san adalah korban yang _dilihat _para saksi mata meninggal di tangan Kaname. Tapi apa benar Kaname membunuh mereka semua? Atau ada konspirasi untuk menarik korban Kaname yang sebenarnya?

Di sini peran pengikut Kaname sangat menentukan. Untuk melakukan semua pembunuhan, ia butuh bawahan yang kuat, pandai menyelinap, dan ahli mengumpulkan informasi; Seiren bisa masuk dalam kategori ini. Sisanya aku hanya bisa berspekulasi, karena peranmu, Akatsuki, dan Ruka masih tidak jelas."

"Harus kuakui, semua yang kau katakan benar. Dari awal sampai akhir, termasuk dimana aku, Akatsuki, dan Ruka menjadi bagian semua ini." Kazuto mengakui. "Berniat menjelaskan alasanmu memilih kami bertiga sebagai bawahan Kaname dalam misi ini?"

Akiko tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Seperti yang kubilang, kebencianmu pada Darah-Murni dapat membuatmu dengan mudah dituduh ambil andil dalam misi ini. Tapi yang membuatku sangat curiga adalah Kaname yang menempatkanmu sebagai wakilnya, meskipun ia tahu banyak vampire yang tidak suka dengan sikap angkuhmu"—Akiko tertawa kecil saat Kazuto mendesis sebal—"tapi kau bukan tipe yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa mendapat keuntungan yang besar. Jadi aku berpendapat peranmu adalah sebagai informan untuk Kaname, sekaligus menyelesaikan masalah yang telah dibuat Kaname. Ia membuatmu terlihat seperti pria yang sangat bertanggungjawab dengan tidak meninggalkan tugas yang menumpuk, dengan itu kau mendapat kepercayaan yang tinggi dari para vampire, hal yang menguntungkanmu untuk mencapai tujuan utama: mengembalikan posisi keluarga Akimoto.

"Ruka dan Akatsuki adalah pengikut setia Kaname, khususnya Ruka. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan banyak untuk mereka, mengingat hubunganku dengan mereka tidak lebih dari 'sesama vampire yang mendukung Kaname'. Boleh aku bertanya, apa kekuatan istimewa mereka?"

"Akatsuki dapat mengendalikan api, sementara Ruka bisa membuat ilusi."

"Ilusi, ya." Akiko mengangguk, matanya berkilat cerdas. "Aku sudah menemukan teoriku."

Kazuto mengangkat alisnya, terlihat takjub dengan kecerdasan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Bisa menjelaskannya?"

"Pertama-tama, kau yakin tidak ada laba-laba di tempat ini, kan?" tanya Akiko, memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Aku yakin Ouri-sama pernah bilang untuk harus berhati-hati dengan laba-laba di sekitar kita."

"Tenang saja, mantra di rumah ini sudah menjadi kuat sejak kau mengetahui _semuanya_. Tidak ada binatang apapun selain yang dikendalikanku, kau, dan Kaname yang bisa masuk."

Akiko menghela napas lega sebelum kembali fokus ke adiknya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin jika teoriku akan sama persis dengan isi kepala Kaname yang sangat rumit. Jadi untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa mengatakan satu hal yang pasti: Sara adalah musuh kita."

0 0 0

Shiki berdiri diam di samping tangga, merenungkan keputusan Akiko untuk tidak mengikuti kelas karena urusan penting yang dimilikinya. Gadis itu sudah tidak masuk selama beberapa hari, dan fakta kalau ia pergi tanpa memberitahukan tujuan dan tempat yang dituju membuat Shiki kesal. Apa Akiko tidak bisa mempercayainya? Atau ada hal lain yang menahannya untuk memberitahu kemana ia pergi?

Ia telah mencoba mengikuti kemana gadis itu dengan menggunakan binatang yang ia kendalikan, tapi tiba-tiba saja keberadaannya menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang di stasiun saat gadis itu turun dari kereta.

Tapi entah mengapa ada satu tempat yang kemungkinan besar dikunjungi gadis itu di saat penting seperti ini. Mungkin hanya tempat itu yang ia kunjungi sekarang, mengingat keluarga Akimoto juga dicurigai terlibat dengan aksi Kaname karena status mereka sebagai tangan-kanan keluarga Kuran.

Tanpa sadar tangan Shiki meraih kantung celananya, mengeluarkan satu strip tablet darah terbaru yang diambilnya dari Rima. Memang apa yang dilakukannya adalah eksperimen kepada diri sendiri, yang termasuk hal berbahaya untuk dilakukan vampir manapun, tidak peduli levelnya tinggi atau rendah. Namun hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk melindungi Akiko.

Sejak awal Shiki sudah curiga dengan tablet darah keluaran terbaru, dan sikap Ichijou yang aneh juga tidak membantu banyak. Tapi ia melakukan eksperimen berbahaya ini hanya karena tidak ingin Akiko mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan waktu itu karena mengkonsumsi Tablet terbaru, mengingat ia baru saja terbiasa dengan Tablet yang lama.

Untuk sementara ini, hanya pengorbanan kecil itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

0 0 0

Akiko menatap ke arah gerbang rumahnya dari jendela kamar Kazuto, membiarkan adiknya mencari sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya. "Ini dan ini," pemuda itu memberikan Akiko beberapa lembar kertas dan satu strip tablet darah yang sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa Akiko konsumsi.

"Jadi, ini tablet darah terbaru?" tanya Akiko, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangkat tablet-tablet itu di depan wajahnya, memperhatikan bentuknya yang berbeda jauh dengan tablet yang lama.

"Ya, aku sudah menelitinya di laboratorium dan membaca beberapa hal mengenai eksperimen sel-sel yang dimiliki Darah-Murni yang ditulis Okaa-sama, hasilnya di satu kertas yang Nee-chan pegang. Kertas yang lain merupakan hasil penelitian mengenai efek tablet darah yang dikonsumsi para vampir."

Akiko membaca kertas-kertas yang diberikan Kazuto, matanya bergerak dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain dengan cepat, tidak menyisakan satu katapun yang tidak terbaca. Ia mengangguk saat menyelesaikan membaca semuanya. "Sudah pernah mencobanya?" tanya Akiko, kembali memperhatikan tablet darah.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko menjadi budak musuh kita."

Awalnya Akiko tidak mengerti apa maksud jawaban Kazuto, tapi perlahan tangannya bergerak. Kukunya menembus aluminium tipis yang menutupi tablet darah, perlahan mengambil benda itu dan mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian. Aroma yang sangat dikenalinya menguar begitu saja dari bagian yang dipatahkan, membuat mata Akiko melebar tidak percaya.

"I-ini..."

"Sekarang Nee-chan mengerti, kan?" tanya Kazuto dengan seringai kecil.

Aroma itu adalah aroma yang sama dengan yang dihirup Akiko di lobi Moon Dormitory. Percampuran aneh dimana ia juga mencium aroma Ouri di dalamnya: aroma darah Sara Shirabuki.

-TBC-


	23. Chap 23: Go with the Plans

**Title: ****Go with the Plans**

_Warning: some OOC here!_

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Akiko berjalan dengan langkah lambat, menghela napas saat tidak melihat siapa-siapa di gerbang depan Cross Academy. Ia berniat kembali ke Cross Academy tadi pagi, tapi karena belum selesai membaca file-file penting mengenai tablet darah yang diberikan Kazuto, ia harus menunda kepulangannya sampai malam seperti ini.

"Shiki sedang apa, ya?" tanya Akiko pada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru meninggalkan pemuda itu selama beberapa hari, tapi rasanya seperti sangat lama. Mungkin karena sekarang Akiko sudah dengan bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya pada pemuda bermata abu-abu kebiruan yang sangat dicintainya.

Langkah Akiko terhenti. Matanya bergerak cepat ke pohon di dekatnya saat ia mencium aroma cokelat yang sangat dikenalnya. "Shiki?" panggil gadis itu, cukup hati-hati karena tidak ingin membuat siapa saja yang berdiri di sana kaget.

"Hm?"

Itu dia. Itu Shiki. Akiko berlari dengan cepat ke arah pemuda itu, melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda yang dirindukannya. "Shiki! Aku merindukanmu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Akiko tersentak kaget, terlalu kaget sampai melepaskan pegangannya di leher pemuda itu dan nyaris terjatuh jika Shiki tidak menangkapnya. "Shiki... kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, justru kau yang bermasalah. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memelukku?"

Akiko benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu selama ia pergi, tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Akiko sangat menyesal karena tidak memberitahukan tujuan dan kemana ia pergi karena semua yang dilakukannya menyangkut kedamaian vampir dan manusia, Shiki juga terlihat mengerti walaupun jelas ia sedih karena Akiko tidak mempercayainya untuk hal sepenting itu.

Cairan bening mengalir di pipi gadis itu, entah karena sedih atau terkejut. Sebelum ia sempat terisak, Shiki sudah memeluknya erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana bisa kau pergi tanpa jejak selama beberapa hari? Aku mencoba mengikuti jejakmu, tapi kau dengan sengaja menghilangkan jejak di antara para manusia dan pergi entah kemana."

"Aku pulang ke rumah. Banyak hal yang terjadi dan aku harus mengurusnya segera." Jawab Akiko dalam bisikan. "Aku takut kau marah jika kuberitahu kemana aku pergi, jadi aku memutuskan tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Ingin sekali Akiko menjeritkan, "Aku berbohong!" pada pemuda yang memeluknya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia berjanji pada Kazuto untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal apa yang terjadi selama di rumah, karena bisa saja Sara mengirimkan laba-labanya untuk mengawasi tempat mereka bicara saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa marah karena terlalu merindukanmu," gumam Shiki, menarik Akiko semakin dekat sebelum menciumnya lembut. Ciuman mereka singkat, karena Akiko mendadak mendorong pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau makan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm?" Shiki memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, satu tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Akiko terlepas dan merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan satu strip tablet darah keluaran baru. "Hanya ini."

Mata Akiko langsung terbelalak saat melihat benda itu, dengan cepat ia merebutnya dari tangan Shiki, menunggu reaksi pemuda itu. Tapi Shiki tetap diam, masih menatap Akiko tepat di matanya. "K-kau tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

Shiki menggeleng, "Efeknya belum muncul, mungkin."

Suasana mendadak hening, tapi detik berikutnya Akiko memukuli dada Shiki keras-keras, matanya berkilat marah ke pemuda itu. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Shiki bodoh! Kenapa kau meminum benda itu saat kau sendiri mencurigainya! Apa kau belum melihat reaksi dari mereka yang sudah memakannya lebih banyak darimu?!"

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak sabar untuk menunggu hasil tes efek sampingnya."

"Tidak sabar? Kalau begitu kuberitahu! Kau akan menjadi gila dan tidak menginginkan apa-apa selain Tablet atau darah manusia! Kau akan melupakan segalanya dan berfokus untuk mencari makan!"

Satu tangan pemuda itu dengan mudah memegang erat pergelangan kedua tangan Akiko, menahannya agar tidak memukuli pemuda itu lagi. "Aku takut kau belum tahu soal Tablet yang baru, jadi aku mengetesnya. Kita berdua tidak ingin kejadian dimana kau koma selama berhari-hari terulang lagi, kan?"

Akiko mengangguk. Ia sudah kalah dalam argumen ini, jadi ia menggantinya dengan pertanyaan. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Menyusup ke sisi Sara-sama dan menolong Ichijou-san, dengan berpura-pura sudah terkena efek samping Tablet."

"Kau serius?" Akiko menatap Shiki khawatir, tanpa sadar mencengkram bagian depan seragam pemuda itu. "Kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya."

"Aku harus melakukannya, karena Ichijou-san sudah banyak membantuku. Lagipula orang itu tidak pantas berpihak pada sisi yang _gelap_." Gumam Shiki di rambut Akiko, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari gadis itu sebelum balik bertanya. "Kau sendiri... apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tanpa diduga Shiki, Akiko menghela napas, tangannya yang mencengkram seragam pemuda itu terlepas dan menggantung lemah di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Tapi kau bisa mempercayai kalau apa yang kulakukan adalah hal yang terbaik. Dan aku juga mempercayaimu untuk mengembalikan Takuma ke dirinya yang dulu."

Akiko memberikan senyum manisnya pada Shiki, mengecup bibir pemuda itu sebelum perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi bulu burung falcon.

* * *

"Akimoto-dono, apa Anda yakin untuk saat ini kita tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa mengenai Kaname-sama?" tanya salah satu anggota Asosiasi Vampir, terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi yang semakin buruk saat ini.

Hari ini kembali diadakan rapat Asosiasi Vampir, pokok pembahasan mereka saat ini adalah soal tablet darah baru yang beredar dengan cepat serta laporan-laporan soal 'kenakalan' para vampir yang memanfaatkan kekacauan yang sedang terjadi.

"Untuk saat ini kita serahkan saja semua pergerakan Kaname Kuran pada para Hunter, kita harus fokus untuk menjaga keamanan sebelum para Hunter yang menghabisi kita." Jawab Kazuto tenang. Beberapa vampir mulai berbisik-bisik, ada yang setuju dengan perkataan pemuda itu, dan ada juga yang mempertanyakannya.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Akimoto-dono," salah satu vampir yang tadi ikut berbisik-bisik menatap Kazuto hati-hati, "Keluarga Akimoto sudah dari generasi ke generasi menjadi tangan-kanan keluarga Kuran, bahkan dua generasi sebelum Anda sudah mempererat hubungan dengan menjadi pasangan. Ada kemungkinan Anda sekarang berada di pihak Kaname-sama. Apakah saat ini Anda dapat dipercaya walaupun sekarang Anda duduk di sini dan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah?"

Kazuto menatap tajam vampir itu, membuat si vampir yang jauh lebih tua mengerut di tempatnya. Tapi pemuda itu menghela napas, mendadak saja terlihat lelah untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menjabat sebagai wakil Kaname di Asosiasi. "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan keraguan kalian, mengingat hubungan antara Kuran dan Akimoto sudah berlangsung dari generasi ke generasi.

Tapi apakah kalian sudah lupa apa yang diceritakan Kaname saat ia menunjukku sebagai wakilnya di Asosiasi? Keluargaku, yang sudah setia selama beribu-ribu tahun di samping setiap kepala keluarga Kuran, dihabisi oleh keturunan yang mereka layani dengan setia. Saat itu aku masih kecil, dan yang kulihat hanya menimbulkan satu hal: kebencian pada Darah-Murni.

Aku sendiri memilih bergabung dengan Asosiasi bukan karena mengingat hubungan antara Akimoto dan Kuran, namun karena aku juga menginginkan kedamaian antara vampir dan manusia; berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluargaku dan hidup dengan tenang di kediaman kami. Apakah aku harus menceritakannya dengan darahku sendiri agar kalian mempercayainya?"

Suasana rapat langsung hening, mereka menatap Kazuto sekali lagi sebelum berbisik-bisik. Kazuto sendiri tidak memperhatikan, pikirannya sekarang melayang ke Akiko yang sudah kembali ke Cross Academy. Ia sangat berharap kakaknya tidak akan buka mulut soal rahasia Kaname, terlebih dengan rencana utama sang leluhur vampir yang semakin mendekati hasil akhirnya.

Kazuto menoleh saat para vampir sudah kembali ke posisi duduk mereka semula. Satu-persatu melaporkan hasil pekerjaan mereka dengan singkat namun padat. Ia memperhatikan dengan serius setiap laporan itu, tapi di dalam hati ia tersenyum lega karena telah melompati satu lagi batu penghalang dalam rencananya.

_Kaname, sekarang giliranmu. Awas saja kalau kau sampai melukai Nee-chan, aku akan menggagalkan semuanya._

* * *

Akiko berlari ke asrama, mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam Night Class sebelum bergegas ke kelas. Di sana keadaan sudah sangat runyam, banyak vampir yang berkeliaran sambil berseru marah ke Yuuki untuk mengembalikan tablet darah mereka.

"A-apa yang...?"

"Akiko! Tahan mereka!" seru Yuuki, tanpa menunjuk ke siapa yang harus ditahan gadis itu. Mengikuti instingnya, Akiko menarik dua vampir sekaligus dan menubrukkan tubuh keduanya, membuat mereka terjatuh dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Akiko yang bersusah payah merapal mantra untuk mengikat mereka. Mantra itu mudah, tapi karena kedua vampir itu laki-laki dan memiliki tenaga yang dikeluarkan secara maksimal, ia menjadi sedikit kesulitan.

Aidou memberikan sebuah botol berisi cairan kepada kedua vampir yang dipegangi Akiko, membiarkan mereka meminumnya sedikit. Kedua vampir itu langsung terlihat gelisah saat mengetahui darah siapa yang mereka minum.

"Kenapa kau baru kembali? Untung saja kau tepat waktu untuk menahan dua vampir sekaligus." Gerutu Aidou.

"Itu tidak penting, Aidou. Yang saat ini kau pegang darah Yuuki, kan?"

Aidou menoleh, terlihat kaget. Dalam sekejap ekspresinya berubah kembali menjadi serius dan ia mengangguk, sebelum mengedarkan darah Yuuki ke vampir-vampir yang masih berseru marah meminta tablet darah mereka dikembalikan.

"Akimoto-san, kau melihat Shiki?" tanya Rima yang mendekatinya.

"Aku melihatnya saat baru kembali, tapi setelah itu kami berpisah. Aku juga tidak sempat melihatnya di kelas karena langsung diteriaki untuk menahan vampir-vampir tadi." Gumam Akiko. Ia sangat jujur dengan jawabannya kali ini. Setelah merubah dirinya menjadi falcon, ia tidak melihat Shiki lagi. Tidak jelas kemana pemuda itu pergi.

Rima mengangguk, bergegas keluar kelas. Akiko tidak mengikutinya karena ia tahu kemana gadis berkuncir dua itu pergi. Ia memilih mengawasi ruang kelas yang sudah kembali normal, tidak ada Yuuki yang juga pergi entah kemana.

"Hei, pacarmu pergi dan kau tidak mencarinya?" sindir Aidou.

"Aku percaya padanya, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk mencarinya di sekitar sekolah." Jawab Akiko tanpa menatap si vampir berambut pirang. Aidou menatapnya tidak percaya, tapi ia hanya menggeleng tanpa berkomentar. "Ta—"

Suara Akiko menghilang saat ia merasakan aura gelap Kaname. Memang Akiko sudah menyatakan kalau ia berada di pihak yang sama dengan pria itu, tapi Kaname belum mendengarnya sedikitpun dari gadis itu, termasuk teori-teori yang dimilikinya. Senyum sedih menghiasi wajah gadis itu saat ia merasakan dua aura yang lain; aura Yuuki dan Zero.

"Aidou, pastikan tidak ada yang keluar dan ikut campur dalam apapun yang terjadi di luar sana." Perintah Akiko. Aidou menatapnya bingung, tapi matanya langsung terbelalak seolah gadis itu baru saja memberitahukan apa yang terlewat olehnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku mengenal mereka lebih lama dari semua yang ada di sini, dan aku lebih tahu seperti apa kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya, terutama Kaname." Akiko menatap semua vampir yang memperhatikannya dengan gelisah. "Semuanya tetap di ruangan ini, jangan ada yang mencoba ikut campur dengan urusan antara Kaname dan Yuuki. Percaya padaku, kalian tidak akan ingin terlibat saat sudah sampai di sana."

"Bagaimana kami bisa mempercayaimu, Akimoto, yang merupakan tangan-kanan keluarga Kuran?" tanya salah satu vampir di sana. "Kau sendiri sama mencurigakannya dengan Kaname-sama!"

"Ya, aku sama mencurigakannya dengan Kaname. Tapi apa kalian pernah melihatku bekerja padanya? Yang kulakukan selama setahun setengah hanya diam menjadi tahanan rumah sampai pesta dansa setengah tahun yang lalu."

Mereka masih tidak mempercayainya.

Aidou maju, terlihat lelah, "Apa kalian serius? Kalian tahu kalau kita hanya akan menjadi beban meskipun kita pergi ke tempat konflik antar-Darah-Murni, bukan? Selain itu, tablet darah yang baru adalah hal yang harus kita khawatirkan sekarang. Jika tablet darah terus dijual di pasaran, komunitas vampir akan hancur, begitu pula dengan manusia. Karena itu aku ingin membuat tablet darah baru yang bisa menetralkan kekuatan Tablet-tablet itu." Semua diam, memperhatikan Aidou yang semakin berapi-api. "Kita juga memiliki darah Dorm Leader, jadi tolong bantu aku."

"Tapi aku tidak dapat percaya..." kata salah satu vampir wanita, "kalau mereka berdua bisa bertarung dengan satu sama lain. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan mereka melakukan itu saat aku melihat mereka dari kejauhan di pesta dansa... mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan memperhatikan satu sama lain, seolah tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka."

Setelah itu semua kembali diam, kali ini karena murid-murid Night Class menuruti perkataan Aidou, membuat Akiko menghela napas lega. "Sepertinya kau sudah tertular semangat Yuuki dalam mengambil kepercayaan yang lain."

Aidou menggerutu sebal.

Gadis itu membiarkan saja saat Aidou memberikan komando. Ia berusaha tidak terlihat menonjol setelah banyak orang yang dengan terang-terangan mencurigainya. Tangan kirinya perlahan meraba sisi kanan di punggung bawahnya, merasakan sedikit kekosongan di sana.

_Semoga rencanamu berhasil, Kaname, Shiki._

* * *

Shiki berlari dengan cepat, meninggalkan Rima jauh di belakangnya. Sesekali ia menatap langit, mengikuti arah burung falcon yang terbang di jarak yang cukup rendah untuk makhluk pengintai seperti itu. Mata burung itu sempat bertemu tatap dengan Shiki, hanya sekilas sebelum burung itu melesat lebih cepat.

Arah terbangnya lurus, tapi pasti. Shiki mempercepat langkahnya, sangat yakin kalau burung falcon itu adalah bagian tubuh Akiko yang mengarahkannya ke tempat Ichijou sekarang: kantor pusat Asosiasi Hunter.

"Tunggu!" seru Rima, "Kubilang tunggu!"

Rima menarik tangan Shiki, membuat pemuda itu terhenti. "Shiki! Aku tidak percaya kau mengikuti Ichijou-san dan yang lainnya ke Asosiasi... eh? Itu... gedung Asosiasi?" mereka menatap ke gedung Asosiasi yang di beberapa tempat mengeluarkan cairan membara yang terbang ke berbagai arah. Gadis itu memeluk Shiki, "Tidak boleh, Shiki. Bahaya. Lepaskan dirimu dari Ichijou-san..."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin membantu orang yang pernah membantuku." Shiki menatap lurus ke gedung Asosiasi, tidak memperhatikan burung falcon yang berputar-putar berpuluh-puluh meter di atasnya. "Ichijou-san bukanlah seseorang yang cocok dengan tempat gelap seperti itu..."

Tanpa Shiki dan Rima sadari, burung falcon itu bertemu dengan burung elang, sama-sama mengawasi kehancuran gedung Asosiasi Hunter.

* * *

Cairan panas yang membara itu keluar dari gedung Asosiasi Hunter, membuat burung falcon yang merupakan bagian dari tubuh Akiko terbang sedikit lebih tinggi untuk menghindari cairan yang seperti duri raksasa itu.

Akiko yang berada di Cross Academy terkesiap, merasakan kesadaran Kazuto yang sangat dekat dengan burung falcon-nya. Pasti ia juga mengirim sedikit bagian tubuhnya dalam bentuk burung elang untuk mengawasi dan memastikan lancar atau tidaknya rencana Kaname.

"_Nee-chan, istirahatlah. Aku yang akan urus sisanya. Aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam dengan _mate_-mu itu... selama dia tidak macam-macam..."_

"Terimakasih, Kazu. Aku belum terbiasa dengan semua ini." Jawab Akiko dalam gumaman pelan, membuat yang lain menoleh penuh tanya padanya. Gadis itu terengah, jatuh terduduk di lantai saat merasakan perlahan-lahan bagian tubuhnya yang berubah wujud sebagai burung falcon buyar dan kembali ke punggungnya.

"Akiko, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aidou panik, berusaha membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Maaf, aku sedang mengawasi tempat Yuuki dan Kaname." Bisik Akiko, semakin terengah-engah karena tenaganya yang terkuras. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam saat yang lain menatapnya penasaran, menunggu laporan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Asosiasi... hancur. Kaname... Yuuki... leluhur..."

"Kalian jangan kemana-mana, aku akan mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan!" seru Aidou, menggendong Akiko dan berlari cepat menuju ruang kesehatan. "Kau itu kenapa selalu pingsan saat tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku, sih?" gerutu Aidou.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau dokter?" canda Akiko, terkekeh pelan walaupun sudah tidak memiliki tenaga yang tersisa.

"Aku bukan dokter, tapi _scientist_—ilmuwan!"

"Bagiku sama saja."

Aidou menghela napas kesal, sangat yakin tidak ada gunanya untuk mendebat gadis yang digendongnya. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa dan langsung menurunkan Akiko di tempat tidur terdekat. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi yang diletakkan di sebelah tempat tidur Akiko, mengawasi gadis yang terlihat sangat lemah di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Gedung asosiasi hancur... leluhur wanita kita, yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi inti dari senjata anti-vampir, mengamuk. Tidak banyak yang kulihat, karena ini pertama kalinya aku mengintai dengan mengirim sedikit bagian tubuhku."

"Lalu, kira-kira kau tahu apa yang direncanakan Kaname-sama?"

Akiko menggeleng. Ia juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan Aidou di kepalanya. Ia memang tahu apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu dengan Darah-Murni, tapi tidak dengan Asosiasi.

_Sebenarnya rencana cadangan apa yang dimiliki Kaname?_

* * *

Burung elang itu masih berputar di udara saat burung falcon yang mendahuluinya di sana perlahan buyar, berubah menjadi bulu-bulu yang mencair menjadi darah sebelum menghilang tanpa jejak. Elang itu semakin mendekat ke tanah, sebelum terbang hanya satu meter di atas kepala Shiki dan Rima.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rima, terlihat terkejut dengan adanya burung pemangsa yang terbang di atas mereka.

"Entah... tapi sepertinya itu sama dengan falcon-nya Akiko."

Keduanya memperhatikan saat burung elang itu terbang satu meter di atas tanah, _menatap _mata mereka dalam-dalam. Sebelum Shiki dan Rima sempat bereaksi, elang itu meledak dalam bola-bola bulu, perlahan membentuk wujud manusia yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Kazuto?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika kalian memanggilku dengan sedikit lebih sopan, seperti Kazuto-san, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya mengomentari itu." Kazuto tersenyum, memasukkan tangannya ke kantung mantel hitam yang dipakainya. "Karena kalian sudah ada di sini, kurasa sudah sebaiknya aku mengikuti rencana utama. Bisa ikut denganku, kan?"

-TBC-

**NG's**

"Apa yang kau makan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm?" Shiki memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, satu tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Akiko terlepas dan merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan satu bungkus besar Kitk*t rasa wasabi yang sudah kosong. "Hanya ini."

Mata Akiko langsung terbelalak saat melihat benda itu, dengan cepat ia merebutnya dari tangan Shiki, menunggu reaksi pemuda itu. Tapi Shiki tetap diam, masih menatap Akiko tepat di matanya.

Suasana mendadak hening, tapi detik berikutnya Akiko memukuli dada Shiki keras-keras, warna merah menjalar dari wajah sampai ke leher. "Shiki bodoh! Kenapa kau menciumku kalau baru makan itu! Pedas, tahu!"

"Eh? Habisnya enak sekali, jadi aku makan semuanya."

"Bodoh!"

* * *

Finally, tinggal beberapa chapter lagi sebelum TSoV habis~


	24. Chap 24: Last Mission

**Title: Last Mission**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Saat Akiko membuka matanya, yang ia lihat bukanlah langit-langit ruang kesehatan, tapi Shiki.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Shiki, mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan lembut, seolah apa yang disentuhnya terbuat dari benda yang sangat rapuh.

Akiko menatap sekelilingnya, menyadari kalau ia berada di tempat yang tidak dikenal. Tapi kenapa bisa ada Shiki di sana? Bukannya pemuda itu sedang menuju kantor pusat Asosiasi Hunter?

"Dimana...? Bagaimana... aku disini?"

"Kita di tempat Kaname-sama. Aidou-san mengabari Kazuto, yang langsung membawamu kemari. Aku, Rima, dan Ichijou-san juga mengikutinya kesini." Jawab Shiki, masih mengusap pipi Akiko. Ia terlihat sedih, "Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari adikmu. Apa itu benar? Semua rencana Kaname-sama..."

"Kurang lebih," Akiko berusaha duduk, dengan sigap Shiki membantunya. "Tapi aku yakin tujuan utamanya bukan menghabisi seluruh Darah-Murni. Ada sesuatu yang la—" suara Akiko menghilang saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Pipinya langsung memerah saat menyadari kalau bibir Shiki yang menempel dengan bibirnya. Perlahan Akiko menutup matanya, membalas ciuman pemuda itu.

Suara berdeham menghentikan ciuman mereka, membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu. "Apa?" tanya Shiki jengkel, sementara Akiko menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di leher pemuda itu.

"Aku mendapat undangan dari Isaya-sama untuk ke pesta topeng. Kazuto-san dan Akiko-san juga mendapatkan undangan yang sama." Rima memberitahu. Akiko bisa melihat undangan yang dipegang gadis berkuncir dua itu dari balik bahu Shiki. "Semuanya sudah diputuskan. Kita akan mengikuti rencana."

"Rencana?" tanya Akiko bingung. Ia menatap Shiki yang merapikan rambutnya, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Ada rencana baru?" tanyanya ke Rima.

"Kau dan Kazuto-san akan menjadi pengalih agar Kaname-sama bisa dengan mudah menemui Isaya-sama, sementara aku dan Shiki akan menjaga pintu tempat mereka bertemu. Ichijou-san akan mengawasi dan memberitahu kapan kita akan pergi. _Tapi, _kau dan Kazuto-san harus tetap di sana untuk menghindari kecurigaan tamu yang lain—yang merupakan permintaan dari Kazuto-san sendiri."

Ia sudah menduga kalimat terakhir akan keluar dari mulut Rima, dan ia mengerti. Kondisi keluarga Akimoto saat ini sama buruknya dengan nama Kaname bagi kaum vampir, khususnya Darah-Murni yang diincar sang Raja yang berkhianat. Pada akhirnya Akiko harus selalu di sebelah Kazuto dalam jarak pandang para Darah-Murni yang egois agar semua rencana berjalan dengan lancar, tidak peduli jika mereka yang harus mengorbankan diri untuk menghilangkan batu-batu penghalang.

Tipikal tangan-kanan yang sangat loyal pada bos mereka.

"Kapan acaranya dilaksanakan?"

"Malam ini," kali ini Shiki yang menjawab, suaranya sedikit tidak jelas karena ia menempelkan wajahnya ke leher Akiko. "Kazuto sedang pergi ke rumah kalian untuk mengambil gaun—atau menurutku, kimono—milikmu."

"Aku berniat mendandanimu sebelum Kazuto-san kembali, tapi sepertinya Shiki lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti." Dengan itu Rima keluar dari kamar, menutup pintu cukup kencang sebelum suara langkah kakinya menjauh dan menghilang.

Akiko mengembalikan seluruh perhatiannya ke Shiki, yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher gadis itu. "Shiki... sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" tanyanya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pemuda berambut sewarna mahogany itu.

"Sebentar lagi,"

Akiko pasrah saja saat Shiki menarik pinggangnya, membuatnya duduk di atas pangkuan pemuda itu. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk beberapa waktu; Akiko hanya diam menikmati waktu berduanya bersama Shiki, sementara Shiki terus menghirup aroma tubuhnya, seolah aroma gadis itu adalah oksigen yang membuatnya terus bertahan hidup.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Akiko setelah menyadari tingkah aneh vampire yang sekarang adalah pasangannya, yang dijawab dengan gumaman Shiki. Ia bisa merasakan tangan dingin pemuda itu menarik rambutnya menjauh dari leher, memberikan ruang agar lebih mudah mengambil darah. Akiko bisa merasakan bibir Shiki mencium lehernya, sebelum rasa sakit menjalar di tempat yang sama.

Tangan Akiko mencengkram bahu Shiki, berusaha menahan sakit dari taring-taring tajam yang menancap di lehernya. Setelah beberapa menit, Shiki melepaskan taringnya, membersihkan darah yang tersisa di leher Akiko sebelum memeluk gadis itu erat.

Mereka jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu seperti saat ini sejak keduanya sudah menyatakan perasaan masing-masing; hanya duduk sambil berpelukan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, membiarkan darah mereka yang berbicara. Sekalipun mengobrol, yang dibicarakan hanyalah _nonsense _atau masalah sepele seperti rasa baru dari pocky.

"Shiki..." panggil Akiko, Shiki menjawabnya dengan mempererat pelukannya. "Apa ini... misi terakhir Kaname?"

"Jika mendengar cara bicara Kaname-sama, sepertinya begitu."

"Setelah semuanya berakhir... apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tetap bekerja menjadi model... dan terus bersamamu. Aku akan meminta izin ke Kazuto untuk membawamu tinggal bersamaku. Mungkin kita bisa membeli rumah yang cukup nyaman dengan gaji dari modeling."

"Kau akan mati jika meminta padanya," Akiko terkekeh, menepuk pelan kepala Shiki. "Dan aku tidak yakin apa yang akan dikatakan wartawan soal kita nantinya—setelah menghilang tanpa melanjutkan proyek, tiba-tiba aku muncul sambil menggandengmu saat keluar dari rumah yang sama."

"Untuk apa mempedulikan itu? Beberapa dekade lagi mereka akan melupakannya."

"Tapi aku akan selalu mengingatnya,"

Keduanya menoleh ke pintu, di sana berdiri Kazuto dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Aku memang sudah memberi izin atas hubungan kalian berdua, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa melakukan hal seperti itu selama aku masih di dunia ini. Yang benar saja, kalian enak-enakan berdua sementara tiap hari aku menghabiskan waktu di kantor Asosiasi Vampir untuk mengurus masalah-masalah yang ditimbulkan vampire-vampire rendahan setelah Kaname dicap sebagai pengkhianat."

"Kita carikan saja Kazuto orang yang tepat untuknya. Mungkin kau punya teman model vampir yang cantik, Shiki?" canda Akiko, berhasil membuat pipi adiknya bersemu merah. "Apa Rima sudah memiliki pasangan? Kita bisa mencoba mendekatkan mereka. Jika kita beruntung, mereka akan benar-benar menjadi pasangan."

"Nee-chan!"

"Akiko-san, tolong jangan katakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu. Sebaiknya sekarang kita mulai bersiap-siap untuk pesta atau kita akan terlambat." Kata Rima yang berdiri di belakang Kazuto, pipinya tidak kalah merah dari anggota keluarga Akimoto yang paling muda.

* * *

Akiko menggandeng tangan Kazuto, menarik tudung jubahnya lebih ke depan saat semakin mendekat ke kediaman Isaya, sang Darah-Murni paling tua. "Selamat datang, terimakasih telah datang, Akimoto-sama." Sambut pelayan Isaya yang berdiri di depan kediaman tuannya, menyambut setiap tamu yang datang.

"Terimakasih," Kazuto mengangguk singkat kepada si pelayan, sebelum memasuki kediaman sang Darah Murni. Pemuda berambut beige-blond itu membantu Akiko melepas mantelnya, lalu memasang topeng yang menjadi ciri khas dari pesta malam ini. "Siap?"

Akiko merapikan gaun hitamnya sebelum mengangguk ke Kazuto, "Siap."

Keduanya memasuki ruangan tempat pesta berlangsung, yang sudah terdapat beberapa vampir yang sedang mengobrol atau berdansa. Beberapa menoleh ke arah mereka, terlihat tegang; tapi ekspresi mereka melunak dan langsung kembali ke kegiatan mereka sebelum si kembar datang.

"Mereka sangat tegang," bisik Akiko yang mendekatkan diri ke Kazuto, mulai tidak nyaman dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Tenang saja, pesta kali ini tidak akan berakhir seperti yang waktu itu. Kali ini semua terlalu takut untuk berinteraksi dengan yang tidak mereka kenal dengan baik."

Kakak-beradik Akimoto menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang pria memakai topeng yang tersenyum ramah kepada mereka. Kazuto membungkuk sopan, tersenyum ke pria itu, "Selamat malam, Isaya-sama. Terimakasih karena telah mengundang kami ke pesta Anda malam ini."

"Ibu kalian adalah temanku, tentu saja suatu kehormatan untukku mengundang putra-putrinya ke sebuah pesta yang kugelar." Jawab pria itu. Isaya tersenyum ke Akiko, "Kau cantik sekali, benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Mizuki, kecuali warna rambut dan matamu yang mirip Kaoru-san."

Akiko membungkuk sopan, "Anda membuat saya tersanjung, Isaya-sama. Okaa-sama jauh lebih cantik, walaupun usia mungkin membuat saya lebih cantik dari beliau."

Isaya tertawa, tapi ekspresinya mendadak serius. "Bisa beritahu aku dimana orang _itu_? Aku mengadakan pesta ini untuk bicara empat mata dengannya."

"Kami tidak bersamanya, tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan datang." Jawab Kazuto, "saya harap Anda berhati-hati."

"Ya, itu sudah pasti," Isaya tersenyum lemah. "Aku permisi dulu."

Isaya menjauh, menyapa beberapa tamu lainnya sebelum menghilang di antara kerumunan tamu-tamu. Kazuto menarik Akiko ke lantai dansa, sebuah tanda kalau mereka sudah memulai misi mereka.

Baru beberapa menit berdansa, Akiko merasakan kedatangan Kaname di ruangan itu; tidak terlalu kentara, Akiko pun bisa merasakannya karena sensor vampire super-sensitif yang didapatkannya dari Mizuki. Tidak lama kemudian dua sosok berlari dari balkon, menuju ke arah Isaya meninggalkan Aula. Dari fisik dan aroma mereka, Akiko bisa tahu dengan pasti kalau keduanya adalah Yuuki dan Zero.

Kazuto berhenti untuk menatap bingung ke dua vampire yang baru saja berlari, seperti yang lain. Tapi Akiko tahu kalau itu hanya acting semata; hanya untuk membuat para vampire di Aula berpikir kalau dua bersaudara Akimoto tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di sana, sehingga kegelisahan para vampire di ruangan tidak terarah kepada mereka.

Akiko menunggu dalam diam, memastikan keadaan di ruangan Isaya dengan kemampuannya. Di dalam ruangan ada Isaya dan Kaname; Rima dan Shiki menjaga pintu ruangan sementara Yuuki dan Zero berusaha mendobrak masuk… Ichijou datang… mereka pergi.

Awal dari misi sudah berjalan lancar, tinggal menunggu kapan pesta topeng ini selesai.

* * *

Akiko menghela napas lelah saat pintu Manor milik keluarga Akimoto menutup di belakangnya, tanpa ragu ia melepas _heels _yang dipakainya. Pada akhirnya pesta selesai sedikit lebih awal, meskipun begitu tetap saja kakinya terasa sakit karena harus memakai benda yang tidak baik untuk dipakai berjalan terlalu lama.

Mulai malam ini kakak-beradik Akimoto diperintahkan untuk tinggal di rumah mereka, sampai mereka kembali bertemu di tempat yang ditentukan pada hari H. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menghindari kecurigaan dan kebencian para vampire terhadap keluarga Akimoto sampai waktunya tiba.

"Jadi, berikutnya apa?" tanyanya pada Kazuto yang berjalan di belakang, seenaknya melempar _heels _ke pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

Kazuto menangkap _heels _kakaknya dengan mudah, tapi ekspresi tidak setuju terpancar dari wajahnya saat ia menjawab, "Melindungi Kaname sampai dia menyelesaikan misi terakhirnya. Hal yang tidak mudah, namun bisa berjalan lancar jika kita waspada dengan setiap gerakan musuh. Para Darah-Murni sudah membuat aliansi untuk menghabisi Kaname, dan kedok kita mungkin sudah terbuka di hadapan mereka, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai semuanya berakhir dan keluarga kita akan lebih mudah kembali ke Asosiasi Vampir."

"Beberapa hari lagi, ya…" gumam Akiko, menatap _chandelier _yang menggantung di atasnya.

* * *

Suara-suara ramai memenuhi telinga Akiko, membuat gadis itu sedikit gemetar di tempatnya. Di luar semua orang bertarung, tapi hanya ia dan Kazuto yang tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu Kaname. Keduanya sekarang berdiri di depan tungku besar di markas pusat Asosiasi Hunter—tempat yang dulunya adalah Cross Academy.

Rasanya Akiko ingin sekali keluar dan membantu yang lain menghabisi musuh yang jumlahnya sangat banyak, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia berada di sana juga merupakan permintaan terakhir dari Kaname.

* * *

_Sore itu, tepat sebelum pesta topeng di kediaman Isaya, Akiko duduk diam di perpustakaan milik keluarga Kuran. Hari ini ia tidak memegang buku, hanya duduk saja dan memutar ulang memorinya sejak ia pertama kali bisa mengingat sesuatu sampai hari ini._

"_Akiko,"_

_Panggilan itu membuat Akiko sedikit terlonjak, tapi ia tetap tersenyum kepada yang memanggilnya. "Kaname? Ada perlu apa? Bukannya kau juga harus bersiap-siap?" tanyanya, sedikit bingung melihat sang leluhur kaum vampire berdiri hanya dengan memakai kemeja dan celana panjangnya, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pesta._

"_Aku tinggal memakai jas dan jubah," Kaname tersenyum, mengambil tempat di sebelah Akiko. "Lagipula aku kemari karena ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."_

"_Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"_

_Kaname tidak langsung menjawab, tapi matanya menatap ke depan dengan sedikit menerawang. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya ia membuka suara, "Orangtuamu sejak awal mengetahui kalau aku adalah leluhur Kuran. Itu karena kemampuan sensor milik Mizuki yang terlalu kuat. Tapi seperti Juuri dan Haruka, mereka bersikap seolah aku benar-benar anak teman mereka._

_Sikap mereka sedikit berubah setahun sebelum Rido menyerang Akimoto Manor._

_Keduanya memintaku berjanji satu hal: menjagamu dan Kazuto dengan seluruh kekuatanku dari kekejaman Rido dan kaum vampire di luar sana. Entah bagaimana aku menyetujuinya, tapi sepertinya itu pilihan yang sampai saat ini kusesali; penyesalannya lebih besar daripada saat aku melihat Yuuki menderita karenaku. Kau tahu kenapa?"_

_Akiko menggeleng, tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena terlalu fokus dengan cerita dari Kaname. Ini pertama kalinya si vampire Darah-Murni bercerita mengenai hubungannya dengan Kaoru dan Mizuki._

"_Karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji itu." Kaname menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, senyum sedih menghiasi wajah tampannya yang terlihat lelah. "Mereka mempercayaiku bukan saja sebagai Kaname Kuran, putra dari Haruka dan Juuri, tapi juga sebagai leluhur vampire yang mereka yakini akan membawa kedamaian dengan caranya sendiri."_

"_Awalnya kupikir tidak akan ada masalah, tapi tiba-tiba saja Rido menyerang keluarga kalian, menyisakan anak kembar yang saat itu terpisah. Aku yakin kondisi mental kalian sangat buruk setelah melihat kejadian itu, terutama kau, Akiko. Untungnya Mizuki merapalkan mantra agar kau menjadi manusia, seperti Yuuki, untuk menghilangkan trauma mendalam dari malam itu dan agar kau bisa menjalani hidup normal seperti manusia lainnya._

_Sayangnya, Kazuto tidak bisa sepertimu. Ia menanggung beban berat sepertiku saat orangtua kalian meninggal. Dia memang tegar, tapi kekuatan mentalnya tidak sepertimu. Dan Kazuto yang sekarang merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak kesalahan yang kubuat."_

"_Kaname…"_

"_Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku pada orangtuamu."_

* * *

"Nee-chan, sudah waktunya." Suara Kazuto membuat Akiko tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap ke depan dan melihat Kaname yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Vampire itu tersenyum kepada mereka, sebuah senyum perpisahan.

"Aku pergi," katanya, terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Kaname," panggil Akiko, membuat si pemilik nama menoleh. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memenuhi janji yang kau buat ke Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Lagipula kami sudah besar dan bisa membuat keputusan terbaik untuk kami sendiri. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Ya, cepat selesaikan ini, Pak Tua. Aku sudah lelah." Gerutu Kazuto.

Senyum Kaname menjadi sedikit lebih cerah. "Ya, kau sudah besar sampai bisa memiliki pasanganmu sendiri, Akiko. Sayangnya adikmu belum memiliki satupun kandidat yang tepat," Kaname terkekeh saat melihat Kazuto yang mencibir, tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi serius. "Kalian keluarlah, aku khawatir efek dari jantungku akan mengenai kalian."

Dalam sekejap tubuh kedua vampire muda itu berubah menjadi bayangan hitam pekat, sebelum membentuk elang dan falcon. Kedua burung itu langsung terbang ke luar, melewati Yuuki dan Zero. Keduanya tidak berhenti sampai ke garis belakang dari pasukan musuh, langsung berubah wujud di sana saat duri-duri dalam jumlah banyak menyembur keluar dari gedung Cross Academy.

Akiko tersenyum kecil, "Semuanya… berakhir."

-TBC-

oke. masih ada 1 chapter lagi sebelum TSOV selesai.


	25. Chap 25: Epilogue

**Title: Together**

**All characters from Vampire Knight not mine. Just Matsuri Hino~**

Sinar matahari masuk dari sela-sela gorden tebal yang tertutup, memberikan sedikit kehangatan kepada penghuni ruangan yang masih terlelap di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pemilik kamar itu akan bangun dalam waktu dekat.

Kamar yang ia tempati tidaklah besar, tapi juga tidak bisa disebut kecil. Ruangan itu sangat sederhana karena hanya diisi satu tempat tidur Queen Size, lemari kayu besar (yang menutupi satu sisi ruangan), satu meja rias, karpet merah yang menutupi seperlima lantai ruangan, dan dua pintu yang berbeda.

Sosok itu masih terlelap saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, membuat cahaya lampu memasuki ruangan dengan pencahayaan minim itu. Seseorang masuk ke dalam dengan langkah anggun. Langkahnya sangat ringan sampai tidak menimbulkan suara di lantai marmer saat ia menuju tempat tidur.

"Hei, bangun. Sudah pagi." Bisiknya. Tangannya yang kurus sedikit menggoyangkan gundukan di bawah selimut. "Hari ini kita ada pertemuan khusus. Ayo, cepat bangun."

Gundukan tadi sedikit bergerak, tapi kembali diam saat tangan yang berusaha membangunkannya terangkat. Sosok yang berusaha membangunkan pemilik kamar menghela napas, tapi ia tersenyum lembut saat mengangkat selimut dengan perlahan, mencoba tidak mengagetkan pemuda yang masih tertidur nyenyak tanpa mengenakan kaus. "Ayo, bangun. Kita sudah harus sampai sana jam sepuluh pagi," bisiknya, sebelum mengecup pipi pemuda itu.

Akhirnya gundukan tadi kembali bergerak, kali ini diikuti gumaman pelan sebelum akhirnya si pemilik kamar membuka matanya. "Kau selalu berhasil membangunkanku, Akiko."

"Aku melakukannya karena kau harus bangun, Senri." Gerutu Akiko, yang mencoba menjauhkan selimut dari si pemuda berambut cokelat mahogany. "Ayo, kita harus bergegas sebelum terlambat. Aku tidak ingin kita datang setelah Yuuki tiba di sana."

"Aku bangun…" gumam Shiki yang perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur, sedikit mengernyit saat matanya yang sensitive menangkap sedikit sinar matahari yang berhasil lolos masuk ke kamarnya. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh,"

Shiki melemparkan tatapan memelas yang sangat lucu ke Akiko, "Kenapa membangunkanku kalau masih jam tujuh?"

"Tempat pertemuan cukup jauh dari sini. Jangan bilang kau lupa soal itu?"

"Aku siap-siap sekarang,"

Akiko menggeleng pelan saat Shiki beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Ia langsung merapikan tempat tidur setelah bunyi _klik _terdengar dari kamar mandi. Setelah yakin tidak ada kerutan lagi di seprai, Akiko mengganti pakaian rumahnya dengan blus putih dan rok hitam berpotongan A-line yang jatuh sebatas lutut, tidak lupa mengambil blazer hitam sebagai tambahan. Tanpa menunggu ia segera ke lantai bawah.

Gadis itu sedang membaca majalah fashion di ruang makan saat Shiki masuk dan melingkarkan tangan di bahu Akiko, memberikan kecupan singkat di bagian belakang kepalanya sebelum mengambil gelas panjang yang berisi cairan merah yang sudah disediakan, meminumnya cepat.

"Kau tampan di pemotretan terakhir," Puji Akiko, meletakkan majalah yang baru saja dibacanya ke atas meja. Shiki menggumamkan terimakasih dari mulut yang penuh dengan pocky yang diambilnya dari meja.

Akiko mengambil roti dan memakannya dalam diam. Walaupun ia sudah lima tahun lebih menjalani hidupnya sebagai vampire (lagi), ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan memakan makanan manusia. Itu bagus, sebagai acting untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya yang merupakan seorang vampire, tapi tetap saja ia tidak merasa kenyang. Ia terus makan tanpa memperhatikan Shiki yang sedari tadi menatapnya, dan saat sudah sadar, tangan Shiki menyentuh ujung bibirnya untuk mengambil remah-remah roti.

"Jangan terburu-buru, tidak akan ada yang marah jika kita terlambat."

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Akiko, ia pun sedikit memperlambat makannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka keluar dari rumah berlantai dua bergaya minimalis dan masuk ke mobil, dengan Shiki yang menyetir. Mobil melaju dengan cukup cepat hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah reruntuhan bangunan besar yang membawa banyak kenangan. Akiko keluar dari mobil, memandang bangunan itu dengan tatapan menerawang. "Sudah empat tahun, ya? Cepat sekali." Gumamnya.

"Waktu berlalu dengan cepat saat kau menikmatinya," kata Shiki yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Akiko. Ia menggandeng gadis itu dan berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah yang menjadi tempat pertemuan hari ini. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sampai keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ganda, Shiki langsung mendorongnya dan memberikan jalan untuk Akiko.

"Takuma!" seru Akiko saat melihat sosok berambut pirang yang memakai syal. Ia berlari dan langsung melompat ke pelukan Ichijou yang tidak kalah bahagia menyambut kedatangan gadis itu. "Wah, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Kau memang tidak melihatku, tapi aku melihatmu terus di majalah selama empat tahun belakangan." Ichijou nyengir. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melanjutkan karirmu sebagai model. Tapi tenang saja, aku senang, kok. Selama kau merasa senang melakukan apa yang kau sukai, aku akan mendukung."

"Aku sangat senang jika Kazu-chan juga berpikiran sepertimu, tapi sepertinya dia masih butuh waktu."

Suara berdeham membuat keduanya menoleh. Di pintu masuk, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut beige-blond yang cukup panjang, model rambutnya mengingatkan Akiko pada Kaname. "Tolong jangan membicarakan yang tidak-tidak soalku, Nee-chan. Lagipula kupikir aku sudah memberikan restuku untuk karir modeling dan hubunganmu."

Akiko terkekeh, ia melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari leher Ichijou dan berjalan ke arah adiknya yang baru datang dan memeluknya erat, yang dibalas tidak kalah erat oleh Kazuto. "Senang melihatmu lagi, _Otoutou_." Bisiknya sebelum melepaskan pelukan. Senyum polos menghiasi wajah gadis itu saat ia bertanya, "Jadi, dimana pacar_mu_?"

"Kami tidak berpacaran, Akiko." Kata seseorang yang tertutup tubuh tinggi tegap Kazuto. Rambut gadis itu, seperti saat masih sekolah, dikuncir dua.

Akiko memasang ekspresi kaget, yang ditujukan sebagai candaan. "Eh? Kenapa? Padahal aku sangat setuju kalau kalian pacaran."

Pipi pasangan muda itu langsung memerah, tapi mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat berjalan menuju meja panjang di tengah ruangan, duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan. Akiko tertawa kecil dan berjalan ke Sayori yang tersenyum kepadanya, memeluk teman lamanya erat-erat, tapi cukup lembut hingga tidak sampai menghancurkan tulangnya. "Sayori-chan, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku juga, Akiko-chan." Sayori melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Akiko penasaran, "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shiki-san?"

Seolah mendapat karma, pipi Akiko langsung memerah. Sekarang ia menyesal karena telah menggoda adiknya dan Rima. Belum sempat ia menjawab, pintu kembali menjeblak terbuka, kali ini Aidou yang masuk. Untuk pertama kalinya Akiko merasa bahagia dengan kemunculan si 'Idol'. Setidaknya kali ini dia datang di waktu yang tepat.

Akiko langsung mengambil tempat dan duduk di antara Rima dan Shiki. Matanya menangkap sosok yang tertidur di dalam es dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sudah empat tahun, dan akhirnya mereka berkumpul lagi di sana.

"Yuuki belum datang?" tanya Sayori.

"Dia sudah pasti terlambat," jawab Aidou acuh tak acuh, membuat Ichijou dan Sayori tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendengar cerita satu sama lain mengenai Kaname selama menunggu Yuuki-chan?" usul Ichijou, yang langsung disetujui semuanya. Akiko mendengarkan cerita mengenai Kaname dari sisi Ichijou, Aidou, Seiren, Rima, Shiki, dan Sayori.

"…jadi itulah yang terjadi dari bagaimana aku bisa bertemu Yuuki sampai bagaimana dia menghilang empat tahun yang lalu." Sayori mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Begitu, ya…" gumam Aidou, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, kupikir alasan sebenarnya Yuuki pergi untuk tinggal bersama Souen-senpai di tempat yang sangat jauh bukan karena ia tidak ingin membahayakan orang-orang di sekitarnya, melainkan karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana berhadapan lagi dengan Zero-kun."

"Omong-omong, kau tambah cantik, Sayori-chan!" celetuk Ichijou, membuat Sayori tersipu.

"Wha… Hentikan, Ichijou-san!" seru Aidou, membuat Ichijou menatapnya polos. "Hentikan apa?" tanya Ichijou polos.

"Ya, apa ada masalah?" tanya Sayori, tersenyum ke Aidou yang wajahnya sudah sangat marah. Akiko bersusah payah menahan tawa, dan ia juga yakin kalau ia mendengar Kazuto yang duduk di sisi lain Rima mendengus geli. Ah, betapa besar kebahagiaan yang didapat kembar Akimoto hanya dengan melihat Aidou yang malu dan panik seperti itu, terlebih dihadapan Sayori.

"_W-well_, jika menurutmu begitu! Mungkin Yuuki pergi meskipun dia akan baik-baik saja setelah meminum darah Kiryuu kapan saja dia merasa tidak baik…"

"Ah, dia mengganti topik." Ujar Shiki, memulai aksi _ceplas-ceplos_nya.

"Mungkin dia pikir dia akan menjadi beban!"

"Sepertinya Kiryuu-san mendapat gaji, jadi itu seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah."

"Mungkin dia tidak menyukai kepribadian Kiryuu… meskipun Kaname-sama lebih buruk…"

"Mungkin dia lelah karena kebaikan yang sulit dimengerti-nya Zero-kun," Sayori menyambar.

"Tsundere," Akiko mengangguk.

"Dia baik?" tanya Aidou tidak percaya.

"Ya, dia baik." Jawab Sayori.

"Aku setuju dengan Sayori-chan," Akiko menyetujui.

"Kupikir dia baik," kata Ichijou.

"Dia tidak baik, tidak baik!" protes Aidou.

"Aku ragu kalau itu semua adalah alasannya…" gumam Rima.

Aidou melirik ke arah pintu, mendadak ia melompat dari tempatnya dengan ketakutan yang terpeta dengan jelas di wajahnya. "O-oh, kapan kau tiba di sini, Kiryuu?!"

"Tepat saat Wakaba memulai ceritanya," jawab Zero, membuat Akiko terkikik dengan wajah menempel di lengan Shiki.

Kazuto menghela napas, "Kenapa kau masih bodoh seperti empat tahun yang lalu, Aidou? Atau karena ada _dia_ di sini?"

"D-diam, Kazuto!"

"Kazuto-sama untukmu,"

"Tch."

"_Timing_ yang bagus, Kiryuu-kun!" Ichijou mengangkat tangannya, "Kami sedang mengobrol tentang kenangan yang kami miliki bersama pemilik peti es ini. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan juga, Kiryuu-kun?" Ichijou menoleh ke sisi kanannya, tepat ke sosok Kaname yang terlelap di sana. "Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa… sesekali bagus untuk mengobrol seperti ini."

Pintu kembali menjeblak terbuka, kali ini masuk remaja berambut cokelat panjang yang membawa buntalan di tangannya, disusul Ruka dan Akatsuki. "Maaf aku terlambat! Padahal aku yang memanggil kalian kemari." Seru si remaja.

"Jangan lari! Bagaimana jika kau menjatuhkannya!" seru Ruka panik. Remaja itu, yang adalah Yuuki Kuran, berhenti di ujung lain meja panjang, tersenyum ke semua yang datang. "Semuanya, perkenalkan, ini bayiku!" serunya bahagia.

Sayori dan Ichijou langsung terpesona melihat buntalan yang dibawa Yuuki, sementara Aidou memekik tidak percaya. "Anak kecil melahirkan anak kecil!" seru Aidou.

"Jahat! Aku sudah dewasa sekarang!" Gerutu Yuuki.

Akiko mendekati Yuuki, memperhatikan bayi yang sangat mirip dengan Kaname, dengan mata yang mengingatkannya pada Shiki.

"Dia memiliki mata Kaname," komentar Kazuto, seolah membaca pikiran Akiko.

"Tapi dia tidak cantik sama sekali."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Jangan pedulikan kebohongan Hanabusa-kun, Yuuki! Dia sangat imut."

"Caranya merengut mirip Shiki."

Komentar-komentar positif (dan negative dari Aidou) terus mengalir sampai akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing. Akiko sendiri masih terpesona dengan keimutan dari bayi itu. Bayi manusia saja sudah sangat imut, apalagi bayi vampire?

"Kau sangat menyukai anak kecil, ya?" tanya Shiki, entah bagaimana berhasil membaca isi kepala gadis itu saat ini. Senyum Akiko makin lebar, ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Shiki balas tersenyum, menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu. "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kita juga akan punya bayi."

Perkataan itu membuat seisi ruangan mendadak hening. Tidak bisa disalahkan jika mereka bisa mendengar percakapan itu, mengingat pendengaran vampire sangatlah tajam. Ichijou adalah yang pertama memecah keheningan dengan berdiri dari tempatnya, menatap Akiko dan Shiki bergantian, "Apa maksudnya, Shiki? Maksudmu… Akiko… ha…h-ham—"

"Sebaiknya kalian jelaskan sekarang sebelum Takuma, Yuuki dan Aidou mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak." Gerutu Kazuto, terlihat tidak nyaman dengan fakta kalau semua orang di sana berpikir kalau kakaknya hamil tanpa memberitahu apa-apa ke mereka.

Akiko tersenyum. Ia meraih tas tangan hitam yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sepuluh amplop berwarna _baby blue_ yang terlihat manis namun juga elegan. "Taraa!" Akiko memberikan amplop ke masing-masing yang berada di sana. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya tersenyum puas melihat teman-temannya membaca kertas kaku yang tadinya berada di dalam undangan.

"EH?!" seruan itu keluar dari sepuluh mulut berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan, membuat Akiko tertawa kecil sambil menggenggam tangan Shiki di bawah meja, bersiap menerima semprotan dari semuanya, terutama Aidou, Ichijou, dan Yuuki. "KALIAN AKAN MENIKAH?!"

"Yap." Jawab Akiko, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Dua minggu lagi. Kalian harus datang, mengingat undangan untuk kalian kuantar langsung, bukan Yuri yang mengantarkannya. Lagipula aku memberikannya seminggu lebih awal dari undangan lainnya agar kalian bisa memilih pakaian terbaik untuk ke pernikahanku dengan Senri."

"Wah, kali ini anak kecil akan menikah!" seru Aidou, yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kazuto, secara otomatis membungkam si pirang yang super-berisik itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku soal rencana kalian ini?" tanya Ichijou yang cemberut, walaupun terlihat lucu. "Kupikir kita teman dekat, Akiko, Shiki."

"Sebenarnya kami belum ada rencana menikah dalam waktu dekat, tapi Okaa-san berhasil meyakinkanku untuk menikahi Akiko secepat mungkin." Jawab Shiki. Aidou langsung memberinya tatapan tidak percaya, sementara mata Ichijou, Sayori, dan Yuuki sudah berbinar-binar mendengar hal (yang bagi mereka) romantis.

"Aku cukup terkejut, tapi aku senang." Kata Ruka diplomatis.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Rima tidak percaya.

"Maaf, persiapan pernikahan dan pemotretan membuatku dan Shiki sampai lupa memberitahu kalian." Jawab Akiko, sedikit malu karena bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kazuto-kun? Kapan kau akan melamar Rima?" tanya Ichijou, yang sukses membuat Kazuto dan Rima tertunduk malu.

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan, sesekali Akiko dan Sayori akan mencoba menggendong bayi Yuuki sambil membicarakan kenangan mereka selama masih di Day Class bersama ibu dari si bayi. Ketiganya terlalu asyik bernostalgia sampai tidak menyadari tiga pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan lembut, ikut bahagia hanya dengan melihat ketiga wanita itu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

Pertemuan hari itu selesai dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Akiko. Gadis itu melambai ke arah teman-temannya sebelum masuk ke mobil, masih melambai sampai mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Akiko menghela napas lega, menatap ke depan. Pikirannya melayang ke sebuah acara besar dalam hidupnya.

_Dua minggu lagi, _pikirnya.

Tanpa Akiko sadari, Shiki memperhatikannya dari ujung matanya, tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan calon istrinya, karena ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Ia mengingatkan diri sendiri agar berterimakasih pada ibunya, karena berkat dialah Shiki berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melamar gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Saat mereka kembali ke rumah, Akiko langsung melemparkan diri di tempat tidur tanpa repot-repot melepas _oxford shoes _yang dipakainya. Shiki tersenyum, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, melepaskan sepatu Akiko. "Terimakasih," gumam Akiko, yang tidak terlalu jelas karena wajahnya tenggelam di bantal. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya sampai terlentang, masih tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu dua minggu lagi,"

Shiki naik ke tempat tidur, memposisikan diri di atas Akiko dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di samping kepala gadis itu. "Aku juga tidak sabar," bisiknya, kemudian mencium kening gadis itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

_Shiki berdiri di belakang ibunya, menyisir rambut panjang wanita itu dalam diam, sementara ibunya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kecil yang ia pegang. "Senri, kenapa Akiko tidak datang bersamamu?" tanya ibunya tiba-tiba. Ya, ibunya sudah mengenal Akiko sekitar setahun sejak kejadian Kaname yang mengorbankan jantungnya. Sekali melihat gadis itu, ibunya langsung memberikan lampu hijau untuk hubungan mereka._

"_Dia tidak bisa karena harus membantu adiknya mengurus beberapa hal di Asosiasi Vampir."_

_Ibunya menatap Shiki dari pantulan di cermin, sementara putranya masih sibuk menyisirkan rambutnya yang sudah tidak seberantakan dulu. "Bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua? Ada perkembangan?"_

_Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Shiki menghentikan pekerjaannya, tapi hanya sebentar sebelum ia kembali menyisir rambut ibunya dengan lembut. "Hubungan kami harmonis. Tapi apa maksud Okaa-san dengan perkembangan?"_

"_Kalian sudah bersama selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, bahkan tinggal di rumah yang sama selama setahun belakangan. Kupikir kalian cocok—tidak, semua orang pikir kalian cocok. Bukankah menurutmu ini waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan hubungan ke satu tingkat lebih tinggi?"_

_Shiki bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas. Ia belum pernah berpikiran untuk 'melanjutkan hubungan ke satu tingkat lebih tinggi' seperti yang dikatakan ibunya. Memang ia menginginkan itu, tapi bagaimana dengan Akiko? Apakah gadis itu akan nyaman dengannya saat Shiki meminta Akiko menjadi pendamping hidupnya selama sisa eksistensi mereka sebagai vampire?_

"_Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar jika kau tidak menikahinya dalam waktu dekat. Tapi jika terlalu lama, Akiko bisa pergi darimu. Kau tahu 'kan dia itu secantik ibunya. Banyak manusia dan vampire yang menginginkannya menjadi pasangan mereka."_

_Perkataan ibunya berhasil membuat Shiki terdiam selama sisa hari bersama wanita yang paling disayanginya. Saat malam tiba, ia kembali ke rumah yang ditinggalinya dengan Akiko, masih memikirkan pertanyaan ibunya._

"_Selamat datang, Senri." Sapa Akiko, membuat pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ia mendapati gadis itu memakai piyama biru yang dibelikan Shiki beberapa waktu lalu, rambut beige-blond-nya yang masih sepanjang pinggang dikepang ke sisi kiri bahunya. Harus ia akui, Akiko memang vampire tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Bahkan hanya dengan memakai piyama. Tapi perhatian pemuda itu teralih ke tangan Akiko, yang memegang setumpuk kotak yang mencapai dadanya._

"_Apa ini?" tanya Shiki yang langsung mengambil kotak-kotak itu dari tangan Akiko._

"_Hadiah dari penggemar. Ada pocky juga, kau mau?"_

_Shiki menggeleng, dengan mudah membawa kotak-kotak itu ke lantai atas, ke ruangan khusus hadiah dari penggemar. Keduanya sepakat untuk memakai satu ruangan kosong di rumah itu sebagai tempat menyimpan hadiah, mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama model terkenal yang selalu mendapat hadiah kapan saja dan dimana saja._

_Setelah meletakkan kotak-kotak tadi di freezer besar yang memenuhi satu sisi ruangan, Shiki berbalik, mendekati Akiko yang berdiri di pintu. "Terimakasih," kata gadis itu, mengecup pipi Shiki singkat sebelum kembali ke kamar mereka._

_Sekali lagi perkataan ibunya memenuhi pikiran Shiki, tapi pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan masuk ke kamar, langsung ke kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan diri, ia mendekati Akiko yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal di atas tempat tidur. Shiki berusaha tidak terlalu membuat banyak gerakan saat ia naik ke tempat tidur, tidak ingin mengganggu gadis yang sudah menjadi pusat perhatiannya sejak empat setengah tahun yang lalu._

_Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Akiko yang langsung menutup bukunya, meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur sebelum menatap Shiki dengan tatapan khawatir. "Hei, ada apa? Kau jadi aneh sejak kembali dari tempat ibumu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya, suaranya menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya ia pada pemuda berambut cokelat mahogany itu._

"_Tidak ada yang terjadi, aku hanya sedang berpikir." gumam Shiki, menarik Akiko sehingga punggung gadis itu menempel di dadanya. Akiko menggenggam erat tangan Shiki yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Boleh aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya gadis itu._

_Shiki diam, tidak yakin apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Ia menarik Akiko saat menyandar ke _headboard _di belakangnya, meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala gadis itu. "Waktu itu kita sudah bilang ke Kazuto kalau kita belum ada rencana untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat, bukan?—"(Akiko bergumam sebagai jawaban)—"tapi kurasa aku ingin membicarakan mengenai pemikiran itu sekali lagi."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku ingin kau secara resmi, di hadapan para vampire dan manusia, dikenal sebagai istriku. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi Akiko Shiki?"_

_Akiko tertawa kecil, "Akiko Shiki? Namaku jadi terdengar aneh,"_

_Shiki menganggap itu sebagai penolakan. Setidaknya ia sudah menduga akan ada respons seperti itu. Shiki juga merasa hal-hal berbau pernikahan terlalu cepat untuk Akiko, mengingat gadis itu masih berusia dua puluh satu tahun (dalam umur manusia). Namun yang ia tidak duga adalah Akiko yang bergerak di pelukannya, berbalik dan menggenggam kaus Shiki, menarik pemuda itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang menunjukkan ketulusan dan perasaan sayang yang dimiliki gadis itu untuk pemuda di hadapannya._

"_Bodoh. Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk ini. Tentu saja jawabanku adalah 'ya'."_

_Dan hari itu resmi menjadi salah satu hari paling membahagiakan yang pernah terjadi selama eksistensi Senri Shiki menjadi vampir._

-**END**-

**Selesai...**

**Akhirnya fic gaje ini selesai...**

**Setelah hampir satu tahun bersarang di ...**

**UWAAAAAAAA!**

**Ga bisa bilang apa-apa selain terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah mau baca cerita gaje dengan alur ngaco yang bikin bingung sampe pada satu titik semua orang berhenti baca ini fic **

**Ini FF chaptered pertama aku yang bisa nyentuh kata _completed_, that's why it's so memorable. Hehe**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak bagi semua yang udah review, like, follow.**

**Oh, silent readers juga makasih banyak, karena walaupun kalian diem, kalian tetep mau meluangkan waktu baca. Hehe**


End file.
